Coral Snake
by SaberNymph
Summary: "In many regards he was just like her. He could accept her faults, because in reality he knew exactly what it was like. They were both killers made malleable from the oppressive heat of heartache, battered into resilient shape by the hammer of reality, and bathed in the cooling depths of a world that had recognized their potential as tools of war." LevixOC, M for gore/smut/lang
1. Steet Rat

**Alright, so this is my first attempt at an AOT fic. I'll come right out and say it. This will definitely be at least slightly AU. HOWEVER, I am going to do my absolute best to try and stay in sync with the actual timeline and canon. If you see blatant horrific issues (and I'm capable of fixing them) I'll do my best to tweak and correct whenever I make mistakes. Again, not everything is true canon and I'm taking some artistic liberties considering how much of the lore isn't even concrete yet. That being said, please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Attack on Titan storyline or its characters. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.**

 **SLIGHT AU/ LEVI X OC/SMUT/GORE**

* * *

 **Chapter One—Street Rat**

* * *

"I guess I'm still just confused as to why I can't come with you? I mean, for fucks sakes, it won't be long until I'm finally enlisted!"

Mike sighed into his hand, rubbing his temples in vexation. He turned to once again repeat his reasoning to his niece. It was too early in the morning for this shit frankly. "I really don't get which part is confusing you, Cora? Was it the part where I said it was too dangerous, or the part where I reminded you that you're not a soldier yet?"

Glaring, Coral's emerald green eyes narrowed dangerously on him when he used her proper name and for a moment he was reminded of the wild little devil spawn that he'd seen that day when he first dragged her out of the slums.

Coral was practically seething. If it weren't for their close relationship, he would have been worried she was going to spring and latch onto his throat; her expression was that distasteful.

"How is that even relevant?!" She seethed, "Despite the fact that I'm not a soldier, you know damn well I'm a capable individual even as young as I am. Are you forgetting how many years I survived down there WITHOUT YOU?" Cora dragged the last two words out loudly, purposely digging into his most sensitive spot and doubling down with her cruelty. She was no longer a complete savage in the belly of the Underground, but her ability to cut through with her words was still just as unwavering and brutal. Mike Zacharius cringed visibly despite himself. He knew she was angry about being left behind, but he was surprised by the utter ferocity that was underlying his teenage niece's words. He scanned her face again, trying to understand her motivation when he saw the twinge of something else behind her eyes.

It was fear.

"Cora," Mike said softly, choosing to ignore her venom and instead dropping down to his niece's level to grab her by the shoulders gently. Her anger twinged slightly to something less animalistic and more soft. "What's actually bothering you so much?" Her uncle asked quietly, making sure to make extremely direct and unblinking contact into her eyes.

Cora began to quake, shaking in his grasp as she struggled to maintain her composure. "You don't know what it's like down there, Mike." She sniffed, clenching and unclenching her clammy fists, "People aren't like they are up here, okay? I know you've been down there, but still...you just...you just have to promise me that you're gonna be careful, okay?! I'm never gonna forgive your stupid fucking ass if you die down there and I have to go join the scouts all by myself!"

Exhaling in relief, Mike dragged Cora forward and wrapped her in his massive bearlike hug. "I promise."

Cora sagged into his hug and tried to relax. She had to acquiesce no matter what anyway. Mike had told her why he was going down there in the first place. He and some others, most notably Commander Erwin Smith, were going down into the Underground to apprehend some wanted thugs. According to the irate Military Police higher ups, a few of the gang members of the underground city had been caught stealing ODM equipment and were even so bold as to come back for replacement gas tanks. She could still remember the astounded and simultaneously impressed expression her uncle had displayed when Erwin told him as much in their scout headquarters.

Having grown up alongside the scouts ever since Mike had found her, Cora had become an integral and commonplace staple among the scout leaders. Although she had yet to participate in legitimate ODM training, they had had no qualms with her honing her other combat skills. The only thing they'd remained adamant about was that she was not to touch ODM gear or blades until she'd been properly trained. That being said, any attempt to go and apprehend some criminals while all of them were using their ODM gear would make her presence nothing more than a severe hindrance. Cora knew there was no way in hell Mike would actually allow her to come down there with them while she had no actual means of following him. It was idiotic even from her point of view. Not that that was going to stop her from throwing a hissy fit about it.

Releasing her from his embrace, Mike held her again out at arm's length. "Listen, it's not going to be a big deal. I have Erwin with me and Rashad and Marlene. We're going to be outnumbering a group of dirty little thieving brats. There's nothing down there that's any more intimidating than a Titan-that much I can damn sure promise you."

Begrudgingly, Cora nodded in admittance that he was right. She had personally yet to see a Titan face to face, but she had seen the faces of her uncle's comrades and personally been affected by their devastation. She had lost many friends due to her close proximity to the scouts. It was part of the fuel that drove her to enlist. She was sick and tired of watching her fellows die while herself and the others hid behind walls. Ever since she'd managed to emerge from the Underground, Cora had understood that, although this area might technically be "safe", those walls were essentially the next ceiling she needed to breach. She'd be goddamned if she was gonna sit behind the curtain and never dare peek over to the other side. The scouts had dragged her from a life of filth and depravity in the squalid slums of a nightmare that never ended, and there was no way she wasn't prepared to give her life for their continued existence.

Blinking back tears she hadn't realized were threatening to spill, she brushed her uncle's hands off her arms and stomped off upstairs to her room.

"Just don't fucking die, okay?" She called over her shoulder, causing Mike to smile and sigh. If his sister were here she'd probably smack him for not getting on to her for all her daughter's cursing.

"Yeah, yeah, Margaret. I get it." He snickered to himself, recalling Cora's mother's own rapier like tongue. She'd once called her best friend and neighbor Tom a "puffed up gasbag ass for brains" or...something to that effect. All he could really remember was how hard he'd laughed at the expression on Tom's face.

Tom...

Despite the fact that Coral was almost the spitting image of her mother, Mike often saw remnants of his old friend. It was mainly her determination and her ferocity. That almost animal like fervor and relentless strength that reminded him of Tom back when the man used to get especially out of control. Every time it crept up in Coral, Mike would find himself involuntarily shuddering. There was something mildly unnerving about that raw passion. It wasn't just her dogged perseverance, but the knowledge that she was more than capable of acting on those ambitions. It was a truly lethal combination.

It often made Mike muse over his own unfounded suspicions about his little niece, and it was for this reason too that he had to protect Coral no matter what the cost. Her ability and her true origins (if he was right) made her a target, and he refused to fail her or his sister ever again...

Shaking his head of old and uselessly painful memories, Mike gathered the last of his gear and quickly pulled on his forest green cape bearing the Wings of Freedom. He and Erwin were scheduled to meet at the entrance less than 20 minutes from now. Opening the door to their current suite, Mike called back from the balcony walkway encircling the building. "This shouldn't take long. If I don't come back here, then I'll meet you at the training grounds. I love you!"

With that, the door swung closed and Coral mumbled back to herself in their room, "I love you too."

Growling at her own current incompetence, Cora went to the window and watched as her uncle hurried to the nearest stairwell leading into the Underground. For a second she wondered why he wouldn't use his gear to get there faster and then remembered where she was. The folks in the interior weren't generally a fan of grappling hook holes in their walls and likely weren't used to men zooming around over their heads all the time. They probably viewed it as slightly barbaric frankly. You could see it on the faces of the aristocratic lords and ladies that sneered as her uncle and Commander Erwin passed. Even now as he ran to go and join Erwin, Cora could see faces in the crowd mean mugging the tall strange sandy-haired man who wore the crest of the Survey Corps. She didn't have to be able to read lips to know what it was that one woman uttered as Mike made his way through the throng.

 _Fool._

Gripping the window sill tightly, Cora glared death rays into the woman's skull. That woman didn't have a fucking clue. _None_ of them had a fucking clue. They stayed back here away from the death, away from the horror, away from the _loss._ The vast majority of these prodigious pigs couldn't even conceive of a titan-much less describe the horror of seeing one or its rapacious appetite. Most of the folks living in the interior were completely oblivious to the true plight of the soldiers who endeavored to venture into danger. Their whole existence was completely dependent on these walls and it didn't bother them one bit. They had the audacity to look at men like her uncle and consider him a fool for risking his life. When in reality, the only fools she could see were the ones who were arrogant enough to think they'd be safe for eternity, nestled in luxury and avarice while man-eating monsters still dominated the land.

Coral recognized slothful vulnerability when she saw it. It had been one of her earliest lessons taught to her back when she was just a crummy little street rat. Those who thought themselves safe or invincible were indelibly the first to die. True power was derived from constant vigilance and the knowledge that anything could go wrong at any time. Not only that but realizing that you were susceptible to those whims just like anyone else. No matter how prepared or skilled you thought you really were.

It was for these reasons, among others, that she'd actually decided to go with her uncle that day when he'd found her. She recognized the true power of the man in front of her, and instead of using it to dominate her, he'd used it to demonstrate his vulnerability. She could still remember to this day the awe she'd felt at his appearance.

She'd been strutting around near the canals, trying to dredge up information, materials, food, or anything useful really when she'd spotted Mike's figure flying in from the corner of her eye. Within mere seconds, he'd appeared before her, bouncing off the cobblestones as he retracted his gear. He was extremely tall and handsome with his evenly parted blonde hair and large golden eyes. Plus, he was fully outfitted in the uniform of the Survey Corps, which she'd never before seen down in the slums.

Coral had stood there gawping at him like a landbound fish. It was rare that she let her guard down that much. To be so surprised by his appearance meant his showing up in that manner was about as shocking as the Ceiling of the Underground suddenly eroding into thin air.

"Hello there. Are you Cora Zacharius?" He'd asked quite simply.

She'd blustered for a second. How in the hell did this guy know her real name and who in the the Devil's name had actually told him?!

"Who the fuck's asking?" She'd responded, taking a step back that brought her closer to the edge of one of the underground canals. Worst case scenario, she'd jump in. She'd had to do it before in order to save her skin. It certainly wasn't her most appealing option, but she'd just seen this man _fly_ across the city specifically to find her. Evading a soldier like this might prove difficult even for Cora. She was fast, quick-witted, and unusually strong for a malnourished girl of her age, so she'd made a name for herself throughout the city as a child who shouldn't be fucked with. Many men who'd tried to had ended up either dead or sporting newly mangled bits. She knew it paid to leave a lasting impression on her enemies, but those she couldn't defeat, she could almost always outrun. This guy however...

Mike eyed her movements cautiously. The orange glow of the subterranean city gave her reddish-yellow hair an almost luminescent quality. Despite the fact that she was a filthy, black rag wearing street rat missing baby teeth, Mike had been able to spot the child from the air. The local inn keeper, Tammy, a woman who'd known Cora since she was a baby, had given Mike the information he'd sought easily. She had taken one look at the burly, handsome scout with his attentive eyes and well groomed facial hair and known that any life he could give her would be infinitely better than her current existence in the slums.

Using his ODM gear effortlessly, he'd flown above the rooftops until he'd found the area the woman had said she'd likely be in. Looking down, he'd spotted her almost immediately. She was the spitting image of Margaret at that age. But now...

Now as he looked at her gleaming eyes and the small tensed muscles that seemed ready to spring into action, Mike was suddenly reminded of someone else entirely.

"You look just like them..." He'd muttered to himself, unconsciously speaking aloud.

Cora's eyes narrowed at him, "What did you say?"

Blinking, Mike shook his head and sighed at the feral expression on her face. "I...I'm your uncle, Cora." He'd said quietly.

Cora's face turned even paler than it already was. Her uncle? If that were true...

"What the hell do you want? Why would you show up now?" She'd demanded, fingers slipping into the waistband where she kept her knife. Mike noticed the small movement and took a step forward, "Cora, please, don't be afraid. I want to take you with me. I want to get you out of this godforsaken place!"

Snarling, Cora's fingers wrapped around the small knife and she drew it, threatening him to back off with a short jab. "Back the fuck off, outsider!" She'd snarled at him, edging even closer to the canal's edge. "I don't know if you're really my uncle or not, but I don't need help from top worlder. I know I'm just a kid, but I can take care of myself!" She spit venomously at him, daring him to come any further.

Mike's eyes widened in the gloom. He saw what she was preparing to do.

"Please, don't-" he stepped forward slightly but it was all she'd needed. Placing her feet together on the lip of the canal, she'd crouched and leaped backwards, spring boarding off the wall like a nimble little frog. Without thinking, Mike followed. Jumping after her, he'd snagged her small frame in the air while simultaneously shooting off an anchor to the far side of the canal. Clenching her into himself protectively, Mike spun midair and used his back to smack into the opposing wall, mere feet above the water below. He'd cried out in pain as some of his ribs cracked but continued to hold onto the small girl who—in her surprise—had dropped hold of her tiny knife and was watching as it disappeared into the stream of water below. His cry ripped her back to reality and she looked up to stare into his face. His chiseled features were contorted in pain.

"Cora, I'm so sorry..." he mumbled out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

If she was surprised before, now she was just blown away. "W-what?"

 _What in the name of Satan could this man possibly be apologizing to me for?_

"I-I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner. I hate seeing you here. I hate seeing _her_ here." He'd sobbed out a litte. Cora regarded him intently. If this was a trap then it was a damn convincing one.

A strange flash of hope flickered in the recesses of Cora's depraved mind. Was this man really her family? Was she really not alone anymore? Past experience had taught her to doubt it. There was no reason in the world that she—a street brat who couldn't remember anything but garbage and dirt and blood—should suddenly be offered a piece of legitimate happiness. This wasn't a stray crust of bread dropped by a merchant or a kick to the stomach that was only followed by darkness and not more pain—this was actual hope...

"Ugh. FUCK!" Mike coughed, suddenly glaring at her through his visible pain. "Your mom should have named you Coral and not just Cora. Between that red-yellow hair of hers and your dad's venomous nature, you're practically a little snake."

That had caused her to blink. "D-did you really know my parents?"

Mike nodded solemnly, still clutching her to his chest, "Yes, little Coral Snake...I did. I searched for you for a long time. You're all that's left of my family. Although," he smirked at her cheekily, "If I'd known you were gonna be this much of a pain in the ass, I might have decided to leave you here."

Something sparked inside the young girl that had never before existed. Maybe it was because of his kind face, or the way he'd risked his life to save hers, or his prowess with the amazingly powerful gear he was wearing, or perhaps it was just the prospect of learning about her family that did it, but she made a decision right then and there that would eventually be the major turning point of her entire life. Cora decided she wanted to live, and not just life as it was in the shithole of the Underground. She wanted more, and this man was offering it to her. Who was she to turn that down?

Scowling at his light-hearted insult, she'd jabbed him in the chest none too gently, "Are you gonna keep whining or get us out of this stinking canal with that crazy contraption of yours at some point? It smells like two tons of shit down here."

Mike Zacharius's laugh had echoed through the Underground.

* * *

 **++There it is, folks. Chapter one. A little bit of heroine backstory. Let me know what ya'll think.**

 **-Saber**


	2. Initiation

**Chapter Two-Initiation**

* * *

Coral was practically vibrating out of her skin. Her usual calm demeanor was struggling underneath her desire to vibrate uncontrollably. Mike snickered as she snatched her cadet training clothes from one of the quartermaster officers and the man flinched slightly, eyeing his volatile little 5 foot flat niece with something akin to fear amid definite traces of trepidation.

She'd emerged from the new cadet dressing room looking a little more stony eyed, but Mike could still see the excited gleam in her verdant green eyes. She looked great in her new threads. Ever since he'd pulled her from the Underground, she had shot up like a weed. Her once ratty auburn hair had developed streaks of blonde from the light of the sun, accenting its already bright color and further convincing Mike that she looked like a feisty little coral snake. Although still short for her age, her sudden increase in nutrition had caused her to soar up in height and muscle definition. She rarely spent her days doing nothing or acting like an interior teenage girl. Mostly, she did her best to train with the Survey Corps before they went out on expeditions. She relentlessly tagged along beside men and women who wore the Wings of Freedom on their backs. If there was anyone who was born to be a scout it was Coral Zacharius.

For a moment, she beamed at him in her scout uniform, but it was quickly replaced with stoic determination when she spotted other new cadets spilling out onto the training field.

"You ready?" Mike asked her, smirking at the look of intense purpose in her countenance and stance.

"Absolutely," She said looking up at him. Mike towered over her, causing her to appear even shorter than she already was, but there wasn't going to be anyone in this regiment who doubted her. She was going to make damn sure of that.

* * *

"I still don't get why we have to have bunk separately!" Groused a short haired pixie like girl as she pulled on her new cadet jacket.

"Don't be an idiot, Isabel." Farlan said rolling his eyes, "You know damn well why they don't allow that here."

"Still," Isabel continued to huff, "It's gonna be really weird with you guys not being nearby. I'm so used to us all living in the same house."

To the right of her, a rather short but capable looking young man with glowering eyes and short cropped hair gave his companion a dismal but unsympathetic look.

"You'll get over it." Levi said flatly, striding past her into the training grounds. Isabel scowled at her friend and gang leader.

Farlan, a boyishly good looking brunette with mischievous eyes, laughed at Isabel as she stuck her tongue out at Levi's back.

"He's right, you know, Isabel. Also, don't forget..." He bent down slightly to whisper in her ear, "We're not gonna be here that long anyway. Once I find out where they're located...we're gonna fly this coop and finally find a home above ground. Legal and _free."_ He emphasized that last word and Isabel nodded her head in agreement.

Just thinking about it made her heart flutter like a bird waiting to be released from a cage. No more underground. No more stealing to live. No more ceilings and people looking down on them. They could start over. Life would be like nothing they'd ever experienced before.

Taking off after Levi, the two hurried to join him as he stood waiting in the growing group of soldiers. Everywhere you looked, young people in brand new uniforms and even some veterans joined in the courtyard to listen to Commander Keith Shadis as he addressed the men and women in uniform. Upon spotting Levi and his crew, Shadis made a point to beckon them up onto the stage.

"ATTENTION, ALL!" The dark-eyed veteran boomed above the noise of the crowd and a hush fell.

Simultaneously, the group stood to attention and directed all their eyes towards the commander. Standing at the far back still next to her uncle, Coral watched with interest as Shadis referred to the three cadets next to him and allowed them to introduce themselves. The first one to speak, a short runt of a man she'd never seen before seemed to reluctantly inform everyone that he was named Levi. After that, a small girl with vibrant red hair similar to hers proudly exclaimed that she was called Isabel. The last newbie, a tall boy with roguishly tousled brown hair and a cocky smile declared that his name was Farlan.

Coral watched them intently. Were these the three thugs Mike had talked about with Erwin the other night? The ones that had to be personally retrieved by the best members of the Survey Corps? They didn't look like much. She turned her head slightly to her uncle, whispering to him as covertly as possible as Shadis continued to ramble.

"Are those the criminals, Mike?"

Scowling at her slightly, Mike didn't respond verbally only nodded while remaining at attention. Cora turned back to the stage and almost blanched when her gaze immediately interlocked with the raven-haired leader Levi, who appeared to be trying to stare into her soul.

He had been glaring at Mike, having immediately spotted him from their time in the Underground. He could still feel the man's hands on the back of his head as he'd shoved his face into the putrescent filth of an Underground puddle.

It hadn't taken him long to spot the small redhead at Mike's side who was speaking out of the side of her face like a misbehaving brat in a classroom. His eyes had narrowed on her, considering what her affiliation really was to the two men he now considered his bitter enemies. She was clearly too young to be his significant other, but young enough to possibly be his daughter? They certainly looked similar.

He'd unconsciously been glaring at the girl, so her face paled when she turned and caught him staring. Levi had never been easy to intimidate however, so when she returned his look he just continued sizing her up.

Across the courtyard, Coral struggled to glare right back at him, only faltering when she suddenly heard that Commander Shadis intended for the three criminals to join up with Squad Leader Flagon's group.

 _What the fuck?_ Coral inwardly exclaimed. _Those three get to join the Survey Corps just like that?! They're thugs AND they're practically kids! They barely look any older than me AND they haven't even been trained yet!_

She continued to fume as the commander dismissed them and the group of soldiers prepared to disperse to their respective posts. Turning to Mike, she couldn't help but jab a finger in the direction of the known band of criminals. "So those thugs you dragged out of the Underground are getting the join the Scouts already?! Seriously?!"

Mike regarded her warily, "It's not up to me, Coral. Erwin set all of this up. According to him, they're all three very skilled with ODM equipment. He's set up some kind of deal with that leader of theirs, Levi, that erases their criminal history, while we get to reap the benefits of them as soldiers. Don't get mad at me. This isn't even remotely close to being my call."

Coral's face was starting to match her hair the more she thought about the situation. She struggled to maintain soldier like composure as the implications of what she was hearing fully reached her. Her she was, a product of dedicated scout training who had been consistently denied early admittance into the program, being bypassed for a trio of untested, untrustworthy, unappreciative criminal nitwits who were just lucky enough to snag a deal that catapulted them out of the Underground and directly into her personal dream?

"You have got to be kidding me?!" She squeezed out through gritted teeth. "Where the hell is Erwin, Mike?" She barked at him.

Flinching, Mike took note of her clenched fists and knew immediately that he wouldn't be able to stop her from finding Erwin now even if he tried.

She didn't even wait for him to reply. Spinning around, she searched for Erwin at the front of the procession where the other personnel would have likely been. In a second she'd spotted him and was barreling through the throngs of people like a draft horse pulling a cart through a marketplace. People spotted her expression and unconsciously stepped back from her, allowing her to arrive at Erwin's side rather quickly. The looming man with equally looming eyebrows, regarded her inquisitively as she stood waiting for him to finish a conversation with one of the new cadets. Spotting Coral's expression, the young soldier quickly found a reason to excuse himself and disappeared.

"Erwin," Coral practically spit, causing the stern faced blonde to flex an eyebrow and turn to acknowledge her. "You're gonna admit those three _criminals_ to the scouts, but I- **I** still have to take another 3 years of basic training before I can go on a mission?"

Erwin had to resist grinning at her. Despite how clearly incensed she was, he had to admit that she was holding back fairly well in public. Normally, behind closed doors with her and Mike and himself, she had no issue spilling out vitriolic and downright personal curses that would rival the Devil himself. "Coral, you haven't _had_ 3 years of basic training."

Her expression only darkened, and he had to really fight the urge to snort at how adorably vengeful she really looked. He was the first person to say it was idiocy to underestimate Coral Zacharius, but that didn't change the fact that sometimes when she was mad she resembled a highly irate kitten.

"Not _technically_ , but you know damn well I've actually trained more than all of them! The scout headquarters is basically my home! You seriously trust _them_ more-"

"I've never known a brat so eager to be titan food before," interrupted someone behind her.

Coral noticed Erwin's expression shift a little bit as he took in the visage of a person who'd walked up on their conversation.

"Hello, Levi." Erwin said politely.

Spinning on her heel, Coral turned to face the sour expression of the infamous Underground criminal leader.

After the assembly had convened, Levi had watched in interest as Mike and his companion proceeded to have an obvious argument across the square. He'd watched as she'd huffed and puffed across the courtyard until she'd found Erwin. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that had her so upset and why she felt it necessary to turn her attention to Levi's intended target.

Without much hesitation, he left the stage and slowly made his way towards where she and Erwin were continuing another heated discussion. Upon nearing them, it didn't take him long to figure out that the "them" she was referring to was him and his friends. His frown deepened slightly. Another uppity top worlder who thought he and his friends were nothing but scum.

Upon his rather unintentional outburst, he continued to frown as the girl spun and turned her attention to him.

"You..." She snarled, remembering how he'd been staring daggers at her on stage. "I wouldn't expect some petty thief to understand what it means to sacrifice oneself for the good of humanity."

"Tch."

Levi gave her a withering look and then turned his attention to Mike. Coral watched as he appeared to consider saying something before visibly changing his mind. "Never mind. It's not worth it." He sneered before turning and walking briskly back to his friends.

Glowering at the back of his freshly shaved nape, Coral envisioned for a second that Levi was a titan and she was holding blades.

"Do you see what I mean?" She burst out in exasperation, turning to look back at Erwin."That guy's a certified asshole! If you're gonna admit those clowns, then you should at least reconsider letting ME of all people join early." She yelled at him imploringly.

Erwin regarded her closely. He knew she did have a fairly valid point. His usual excuse would have been that she hadn't been trained in gear, but Erwin and Mike both had had a sneaking suspicion that that wasn't entirely true. They were both aware of the fact that there were times at night when Coral would sneak out of her room. There had been a few different times when the locals had complained of ODM hooks damaging their roofs and walls, often accusing the scouts of treating the city like a playground. The problem was that all the equipment had to be checked in and checked out and the records seemed tight. Erwin had no real concrete proof that it was Coral, but….it was definitely Coral. Not to mention, when he and Mike and the others were out on an expedition, there were large periods of time where Coral mostly took care of herself. There was no way to keep her supervised at all times. Plus, she really was a highly capable teenager. Her time in the Underground had shaped her into a young person that was certainly no stranger to reality.

Sighing, Erwin playfully ruffled her hair and turned to walk to his carriage awaiting him. "I will consider it, Coral." He called out behind him before stepping into the vehicle.

The annoyed expression she'd developed when he mussed up her hair turned into a more self satisfied smirk. "Thank you, Blon—I mean, Commander Smith!" She called out briefly before remembering that she was addressing her commanding officer in front of a bunch of soldiers near the capital of the city.

Sighing, Coral turned back around to gaze into the group of soldiers, many of whom were still chatting with each other or grouping up to head to their posts or in many cases heading into the capitol to take their leave. She quickly spotted the black hair and composed yet somehow arrogant posture of Levi.

 _What a freaking jerk that little runt is. Did he actually call ME a brat?_

For a second she struggled to recall if she'd ever seen him before back in the Underground. His name had sounded kinda familiar. It was certainly possible that they might have run into each other back in the old days…

He certainly didn't look familiar though. Although very short in stature compared to most of the men up here on the surface, Levi was well built and appeared surprisingly toned for someone raised in the Underground. She hated to admit it, but the guy was attractive despite his height and his almost permanent dead-eyed scowl. Even from across the courtyard, she could see his lithe frame standing protectively against his friends, arms folded across his chest and expression ever watchful as they talked quietly together in a group. Both Farlan and Isabel obviously deferred to him as they talked, and when he moved, they followed.

Coral watched in interest as Squad Leader Flagon walked up to them. She had to surmise he was preparing them for their quarters and getting them acquainted with their squad. The group of four eventually disappeared, heading for the barracks at the back of the compound.

Glancing briefly over at Mike who was still discussing something with the other squad leaders, Coral decided to follow them. She knew half of her interest was born solely out of curiosity over the three's origins. After all, they were from the Underground just like her. Another part entirely was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd learned as a young child to never disregard. She'd seen the way Levi looked at Erwin. Earlier, his expression…

Coral knew that expression...she knew that face…

It was the face of someone who had no issues with killing.

Staying well back, she followed behind them, walking nonchalantly until they reached the large door leading into the men's barracks. Managing to jam her foot into the door just as it was about to close, Coral hesitated momentarily before slipping in behind the four soldiers and quickly dodging down behind some of the bunk beds lining the barracks walls.

She listened attentively as one of the members of the group whined about something—it was obviously the small girl. The one who looked kind of like her but was clearly more obnoxious. Crouching even lower, Coral turned and fixated her eyes on the group of people standing at the end of the room.

"You two men will be staying down here," stated Flagon, pointing to a set of bunk beds near the end of the building. Passively regarding them, Levi walked over and with one hand dusted the inside panel of the bed. Coral couldn't see the expression on his face, but the set of his shoulders made it obvious he was displeased with something.

"You lot have been living in the dumps of the Underground," drawled Flagon, "But do try to keep this place clean."

Levi tensed and lifted his right ear as though struggling to comprehend what he'd just heard. Simultaneously, he turned to look at the squad leader, one eyebrow lifted in a clear expression of what appeared to be not only shock but unadulterated hatred for the posturing Flagon. "Huh?" He breathed, turning his whole body in a stance of defiance that seemed to dare their squad leader to repeat himself.

Coral couldn't help but snicker silently to herself at the way Flagon blustered and yelled at the clearly incensed Levi, even going so far as to threaten him. Farlan, sensing the growing wave of negative energy that was sparking between the two like literal friction, quickly placed himself between the soldier and his leader and apologized on Levi's behalf.

Still fuming, Flagon turned and stalked his way out of the barracks like a sniffy child, yelling at Farlan that their training began in the morning and that his salute was wrong. Coral slunk even further against the bunk bed as he passed, hoping he wouldn't look sideways or down on his way out. Thankfully, Flagon was so irate, he didn't bother looking anywhere but the door. As Flagon disappeared, she once again peered around the edge at the three Underground thieves of renown.

Coral watched Farlan's back visibly release in tension as he turned back to address Levi.

"Don't pull any more stunts like that, Levi." He said pointedly to their annoyed leader, "We already have enough eyes on us already."

Coral had to hand it to Farlan. He clearly wasn't an idiot.

 _I mean, here_ _I am..._

"Did you not hear what that piece of shit was saying with his piece of shit mouth?" Levi asked in frustration, rubbing his hand along a white cloth. Apparently trying to get the dust of the bunk bed off his hand.

 _Geez. I would have never expected a common thief from the Underground to have such issues with dirt._ Coral thought, amused despite herself.

"We weren't just caught by accident, you know." Farlan replied, hands going for his hips in a stance she imagined he considered authoritative. Coral's attention focused in even more as Farlan's tone changed drastically. "I hope you haven't forgotten why we're here, Levi." He said, face down turned and expression infinitely more grim than the happy go lucky bullshit facade he'd used on Flagon only moments earlier.

 _Why we're here…?_

Deep green eyes narrowing on the three, Coral tried to ascertain what it was about that sentence that bothered her. There was definitely something behind it. It sounded sinister somehow. Farlan made it sound…like they'd gotten caught on purpose…

"Yeah, I know..." responded the ever bland Levi, head turning briefly to look at the ceiling as though inspecting it for dust and dirt as well.

After a few moments, the girl Isabel departed the same way Flagon had, presumably in search of a female officer who could tell her where her sleeping quarters were. Ducking underneath one of the barracks beds, Coral waited as the two men conversed briefly about nothing that seemed of interest until they too left the same way. She waited patiently for a minute after they'd closed the door before scrambling out and to her feet before quickly sneaking back out. She didn't want to get caught by herself in the boy's barracks. That had the potential to be both embarrassing and also problematic among what were now her military superiors. Luckily for her, years in the Underground and her small body made for a very stealthy girl. Even Levi didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Walking to the girl's barracks, Coral continued to mull over the weird statement Farlan had made to Levi. Levi's response had been so bizarre; coupled with that cryptic ass stare of his…

She couldn't shake the feeling that those three were definitely up to something, and she had a feeling that whatever it was it wasn't good.

* * *

 **++Please review, good people! I'm dying to hear if this is interesting or if I'm just deluding myself. As I said earlier, I really want this story to have a natural flow to it. I hate original characters whose very presence is a complete and utter strain on the viability of the story. This is indeed going to be a romance fic, but I want it to be engaging and suspenseful as well. ;) Thanks for reading!**

 **-Saber**


	3. Preparations

**Chapter Three-Preparations**

* * *

Although Mike and Erwin's mission to collect the underground deviants had been completed, Mike remained in the city for a while longer before it was time for him to return to the Survey Corps headquarters. Coral saw him fairly often as she and the other cadets went about their training as usual. For now, Levi and his gang appeared to be staying with the new group of recruits until the first expedition outside the wall. Coral wasn't sure what kind of deal they'd struck with Erwin, but it was clearly still very important that they be trained in the ways of killing titans. None of the hoodlums appeared to have ever used a blade that exceeded the length of a dagger, and their attitudes were in no way cohesive with that of a proper soldier. Levi didn't properly listen to any of his superiors. Isabel didn't take jack shit seriously, and likewise Farlan seemed to regard the whole situation like some kind of temporary obstacle that would soon be irrelevant.

They all went at their training with zeal though.

A group that included the recently acquired street rats and Coral had gathered outside of a small copse of trees where several large training dummies had been placed.

Coral had managed to convince some of her superiors to let her do legitimate ODM training after she'd made it painfully clear just how familiar she already was with the equipment. The moment they'd tried to ferry her into the training sphere harness, Coral had turned and followed Levi's gang into the woods, which included Flagon and a few other veterans. The trainer, a rather timid but still knowledgeable man named Sam, had yelled out to her in confusion. Without answering, Coral had shot an anchor into a tree, tapped her gas carefully, before allowing her hips to carry her into the trees, whipping through them at breakneck speed and shooting over Levi's and the other's heads like a rock from a slingshot.

Behind her, Sam gaped and finally threw out an exasperated cry. "Oh, for crying out loud! Mike, she's your goddamn niece! You deal with her!" He'd proclaimed, turning his attention back to the newbies who were still trying not to faceplant in their training gear.

Hearing this, Levi turned his attention from where it had been previously trained on Coral's rapidly disappearing form. He glanced at the trainer who'd spoke.

 _Mike's niece, eh?_

Without any more thought, Levi clicked a button on his gear and proceeded to follow Coral in the forest till he'd reached what appeared to be a starting zone for the cadets. Coral briefly glimpsed over her shoulder at Levi as he dropped to the starting area. Moments later, the rest of the squad had arrived.

Taking his swords out of their sheaths, Levi regarded both notched blades individually for a second in his hands before suddenly flipping them over and drawing them back along his wrists, wielding them the same way he no doubt did a knife in the Underground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Flagon demanded, "Those blades aren't designed to be held like that. Do you want to die as soon as you leave the walls?"

Levi's bored expression considered him briefly before he began walking towards the woods, blades still drawn.

"That might just happen to you..." He said lazily, regarding the trees ahead of him for a second.

"What did you just say?" Sputtered Flagon, stepping towards Levi, arms spread out like he was considering hitting Levi.

"All I have to do is slice the titan's neck, right?" Levi asked, bored eyes regarding Flagon and officer Hange Zoe, "I'll do it my way."

With a click of his gear, he shifted legs and launched himself into the trees. Coral gasped slightly, much to her own irritation, as he flew agilely into the air, spinning in a lazy downward circular glide before shooting his hooks out once more and whipping through the treetops like a spinning top that had just been released from its string.

Mike and Erwin hadn't been joking. He was quick and operated his gear without issue or hesitation. On top of all that, he was clearly self taught, which was remarkable in and of its own right.

Now thoroughly intrigued, Coral and the others were quick to follow. Hange was behind her geeking out like a complete psychopath, clearly just as impressed with Levi's skill as she was. Coral ignored her as she glared daggers into Levi's back. His crest was that of the Wings of Freedom, while she was still wearing a cadet training jacket. Growling in combined anger and jealousy, Coral pushed herself to catch him. She watched as a large target dummy dropped almost directly in front of Levi. They were both forced to course correct. Levi grunted and dodged underneath the target before charging upwards to land lightly on a tree branch.

Once again, he flipped the blades in his hand so that the grip was faced downwards. Less than a second later, he sprung from the tree while simultaneously whipping out his blades and sliced through the "nape" of the titan with incredible speed and precision.

Coral had had to swing around to avoid the dummy as it dropped. She cursed to herself seeing the now destroyed target and shot an anchor behind her, ripping her back onto the course and heading towards the next dummy.

 _What complete and utter bullshit,_ she seethed, thinking of the effortless way Levi had just operated and successfully executed a training kill. It wasn't the same as killing a real titan clearly, but to be fair she'd yet to do that either. All her ODM "training" had been late night excursions swinging through the inner cities while avoiding MPs and then hurriedly replacing her gear in the storage shed. Hell! To be quite honest, hers and Levi's familiarity with the gear were both non formal and rather similar in nature.

That thought riled her up a little bit. Spotting the next target, she zoomed in on the piece of wood, still working to stay ahead of Levi and the others as they made their way through the woods. She wasn't sure if it was him behind her or not, but it didn't matter. It was time to prove to everyone that she was just as capable if not more so than they all thought she was.

Tucking herself through a rather narrow gap between some branches deftly, Coral shot an anchor up, then used her downward momentum to drop in an arc, whirling sideways with her blades and taking out a triangular chunk from the dummy's neck. Watching the chunk fall to the ground, she shot her now retracted hooks back out ahead of her, carefully pulling her legs out of the way of the titan target before flying upwards yet again, barreling through the trees without hesitation or fear.

Behind her, she could hear Hange whooping like a crazed woman. "Nice one, Snakey! Show that dummy who's boss!"

Cringing at Hange's zeal and corny nickname, Coral flipped around mid air to smirk at her and the others. It was just a brief moment before she whipped back around, but it was almost enough to be a severe mistake. Turning back to face front, Coral gasped as a branch nearly clocked her directly in the face. She ducked quickly, heart racing as the branch passed mere inches from her face.

"OH! Wooohooooohooo!" cackled Hange, "Careful, Coral!"

Much to Coral's irritation, Hange wasn't the only one who noticed. To her far right, she could hear Levi's dry "tch" as she righted herself and swung past the tree narrowly.

"Watch where you're going, you moron." Levi criticized.

Coral turned briefly to glance at him and saw his customary judgmental scowl. It made her blood boil.

"Cram it, Professor Puke!" She barked, shooting out another hook before swinging into the air then dropping softly next to the training area.

"Professor _Puke_?" Levi repeated, clear disgust causing his brow to wrinkle up as he too landed by the outskirts of the forest. He took a few steps towards Coral after landing, clearly not intimidated by her in the least. She didn't move. "What kind of stupid brat would come up with a childish insult like that?" He asked coldly, sheathing his blades

"What? I thought it was befitting. After all, I feel like puking every time I see you."

"I'd expect nothing less from some filthy little strumpet with an attitude problem."

Hange quickly darted between the two, waving her arms crazily and laughing hysterically. "Holy crap, but you guys sure are feisty today! C'mon now, we're all soldiers and comrades here, right?" She cackled, wrapping her arm around Coral's shoulders. She attempted to do the same to Levi, but the rather irate looking man dropped himself underneath her arm quick as a flash before immediately marching off across the training ground looking decidedly rancorous. Soldiers across the field eyed him with barely contained fear and scuttled away from the seething cadet.

"Geez!" Hange exclaimed as they both watched his retreating form, "Such passion! Such skill! I can't wait to work with that guy some more!"

Coral huffed at the thought, arms still crossed while Hange hung off of her like an accessory. "You've got to be kidding me, Hang." She managed to bite out, sheathing her blades. "The guy's a nasty, runty little dick."

"But he's taller than you, Coral." Hange pointed out.

Coral sniffed. "Not that much! Plus I have growing to do. I don't like him, Hang. That shit head pipsqueak isn't going to do anything but drag us down. Mark my words. Him and his weaselly little shit head friends are up to something."

"Up to something?" Hange quipped, turning to look at Coral with renewed interest.

Coral shook her head dismissively. She wasn't sure yet just how much information she should reveal about the gang's strange conversation in the barracks. "I dunno...just...I heard that buddy of Levi's—Farlan, I think is the one...He said something weird the other day. Made me think that those three aren't trustworthy."

Hange snorted in a truly unladylike manner. "Ya think? I mean, they were just some thieves a few days ago. They didn't come here willingly. I heard Mike and Erwin gave them a real rough time of it."

"Really?" Coral inquired, glancing up at the tall brunette as she adjusted her glasses on her nose. "How rough of a time?

Hange shrugged. "I don't know too many specifics. All I know is that when those three showed up, Farlan and Isabel looking relatively untouched, but Levi looked like he'd been dragged through a gutter. He was covered in dirt and his whole head and front were soaked like he'd fallen face first into a bucket or something. I don't know what your uncle and Erwin did to him, but I imagine it took some time to break _that_ man." Hange finished, nodding at Levi's distant form.

Grimacing at the thought slightly, Coral stared after him considering just what had happened between her uncle and that sour little gang leader. Whatever it was it might explain the short man's unusually hostile nature towards her.

Mike and Erwin were gruff and oftentimes blunt in their soldierly manner, but they were both important to her. Mike for obvious reasons, and Erwin for being the man who'd allowed Mike to keep his ragtag niece in a military encampment. Had it been anyone else, Coral knew she probably would have ended up stuck somewhere her uncle wasn't. The thought was unsettling and scary. She owed so much to both of them, and she wasn't about to let some shitty little ghetto rats like Levi and his crew ruin the Scouts she knew and loved. Coral knew their type of mentality. She knew exactly the kind of survivalist instinct that constantly niggled in the back of the mind of an Underground resident. If they were anything like her in that regard, Levi and his team were figuring out a way to make this whole situation benefit them in some way. Plus, judging by Levi's disposition, he likely wouldn't care who he hurt in his efforts to get back on top of the food chain. From what she could tell, the only people he gave a damn about were Isabel and Farlan. She wasn't sure what angle they were employing yet, but she was determined to figure it out.

A loud smack on her back knocked the wind out of Coral and brought her back to the present. "Hahahaa, Snakey. Look at you! You haven't stopped thinking ever since shortstuff stomped off! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a thing for our new crime lord!"

"Tch! As if!" Coral sneered and smacked Hange playfully upside her head. "The hell would you know, you mad scientist! Go kiss a titan!"

* * *

Levi felt like breaking something. After his brief but infantile feud with Mike's annoying ass niece, he'd quickly veered past the other soldiers at the encampment and made his way to a bathroom. He wanted to wash his face badly and calm himself. His knuckles clenched slightly as he thought about that girl he'd argued with by the woods.

 _Coral...that ass wipe Mike's niece._

It stood to reason that she was as much of pain in the ass as he was. After all, the man had literally burst through a crumbling stone wall and rammed Levi in mid air in order to apprehend him back in the Underground. Then he'd obediently stood behind Levi and ground his face into the muck of the street as Erwin had interrogated him. They'd treated him like a dog, like some mangy street cur that had dared to nip at their ankles and needed a swift kick.

And then there was that girl…

Levi growled unconsciously as he pushed the bathroom door open none too gently before he walked to the sink and wrested the handle open so that cold water flowed. Coral for some reason was even more irritating to him than even that piece of shit Mike. She knew next to nothing about him and his friends aside from that they were from the Underground, but apparently that was plenty for her. Obviously, it wasn't just that though. She was clearly jealous. Something to do with joining the scouts and his gang's easy admittance into the ranks. She was just some shitty military brat all hopped up on patriotic bullshit and false honor.

Sniffing in irritation, he dipped his hands under the water and splashed it on his face, smoothing back the long black bangs that framed his face and placing his hands on the rim of the sink. To his left, he could tell there were a few male recruits staring at him muttering, likely spreading more idiotic rumors about his criminal record. His fingers dug into the sink's edge before turning to stare at the offending individuals. The cadets stopped their whispering when he looked at them, and then quickly pushed their way out of the bathroom. Finally alone, Levi looked back at the mirror, closely inspecting his tired, stressed out eyes in the glass.

He wasn't usually like this. He was normally calm, collected, untouchable...but ever since those scouts had come flying out of the sky, leather boots dropping into his back and pushing him into the dirt like an insect, he'd felt his previous nature bubbling to the surface. The way he used to be before Farlan and Isabel had found him…

His fingers ached to grab a dagger and slice through his problems.

What the hell was it about all these soldiers that vexed him so much? Specifically that fiery little twit Coral.

He could tell she'd been purposely tagging around near him and his friends. She was careful how she did it, but he knew she was watching him...waiting for him or the others to fuck up.

She was just a fucking kid, but there was something about the way she handled herself and talked that really irked him and made him want to lash out like a petulant child. He hated when he couldn't control his own emotions, and there was something about that shitty little redhead with the sun streaked hair that made it nearly impossible to rein them in. He was acting like an amateur.

 _It's just the stress of all this getting to me,_ Levi reasoned to himself. After all, he and the others had a finite amount of time in which to steal those papers from Erwin and then kill him. Still, there was no point in stressing out about some uptight nosy brat who needed to learn manners.

"Levi?"

A voice behind him called out tentatively and Levi turned to look as Farlan entered the bathroom.

"Oh, there you are! Isabel and I have been looking all over. We couldn't find you after that training bout in the woods. You okay?" He asked suddenly, taking in Levi's still wet face and bangs, matched with his vexed expression.

"I'm fine. Let's go. We all need to talk anyway." Levi responded curtly, brushing past Farlan and back out into the yard.

* * *

Coral had returned to her barracks briefly, dropping off her gear till she only had her straps on before she emerged back out onto the grounds. It was starting to get dark and the dusky sunset light was making it kind of difficult to spot any of the three people she was looking for. A few of the cadets were milling around the yard, but most everyone was heading toward the mess hall for dinner. Coral had a hunch though that her quarry wouldn't be with the other soldiers.

Near the encampment HQ, she quickly spotted Erwin. He was briskly walking from the officer's building, heading where exactly she wasn't sure.

"Oi!" Coral called out to him, jogging briefly till she was in step with him. "So you consider my question yet, blondie?"

Erwin sighed, "Now is really not a great time, Coral."

She looked up, examining the growing bags under her leader's eyes and realized he wasn't just brushing her off. He looked stressed and worn out. "You calling it quits early, I hope?"

He nodded. "I have an early meeting tomorrow and a lot of paperwork to fill out. I'm gonna grab some tea from the mess hall and then call it a night."

"Meh." Coral said flatly, before skipping off to the building he'd just exited, "Get some rest, old man!" She called out, opening a door and disappearing inside.

Erwin shook his head and proceeded towards the cafeteria now bustling with soldiers, not even bothering to question why she going into a building that was primarily reserved for officers.

Coral slipped into the building quietly, her leather boots making minimal noise as she walked down the carpeted hallways. She wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting. She hadn't seen anything suspicious around the grounds so far, but she knew that if she were a sneaky no good thief like she used to be THIS would be the time for sneaky no good thief like doings. Most of the officers were either in town or doing paperwork in their own quarters. The cadets and veteran soldiers were mostly in the mess hall, showers, or even in bed already. If Levi and his little band of villains were here for nefarious purposes then whatever they were planning would likely take place at a time such as this and in an important building like this. Besides, Erwin's quarters were in here, and this likely revolved around him-she'd be willing to bet on it.

Periodically checking doors, making sure to avoid the offices of superiors she knew would still be working, Coral scanned the building's first floor before making it to the second. She turned down the first wing and started to make a left towards where Erwin's office when she suddenly noticed a shadow dancing on the wall opposite. Inhaling a sharp hiss, Coral dropped back up against the wall and peered ever so slightly down the corridor. Standing in the relative dying light of the sun that shone through the windows were Levi and Isabel. They both appeared to be standing watch in the hallway, nonchalantly leaning back against the walls near Erwin's office.

 _The hell?_ Coral thought, dipping back behind the wall as Isabel's head turned to look back in her direction. She held her breath hoping she hadn't seen her. After a few seconds of continued silence, Coral waited until she heard the sound of a door clicking open and then gradually sliding closed. Outside, the sun finally dipped below the walls and there was nothing but flickering candle light in the hallways and oppressive silence.

She could hear Levi and his friends talking suddenly, albeit very quietly. She couldn't hear what they'd said, but judging by the volume of their voices they were walking back her direction. Cursing, she darted down the hall and hid in the second wing as they passed by, heading for the stairs that led back down. She watched them descend before walking back to the hall they'd previously occupied. Narrowing her eyes on Erwin's office, she stalked over to it and quickly jiggled the handle. Just as she thought. It was now locked.

But her eyes hadn't deceived her. If she'd thought those three were up to something before then now she had no doubts. They were planning something and it apparently involved Erwin Smith, and there was no scenario she could think of where _that_ would turn out to be a good thing.

Nostrils flaring slightly at the idea, Coral started to make her way to the exit. Would she tell Erwin?

 _And tell him what?_

She lightly jogged down the stairs still considering her position. Erwin knew these three were criminals. He was very likely aware of the fact that they would undoubtedly have some vengeful thoughts towards him and his person. If she walked up to him now and told him that she'd been stalking Levi and his gang for the past few days like some weird ass he might factor that into his decision to accept her into the Scouts. She didn't need him thinking she was some unstable little gutter rat like Levi and his pals who didn't know how to follow orders or stay within her lane.

BUT the fact remained though that Levi and the others were up to something, and she still wasn't sure what it was.

Cursing, she emerged back onto the first floor, only to realize the gang wasn't anywhere to be seen. Hoping intuition would guide her, Coral stole away down the far right corridor, looking for signs of their passing. Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of a hatch closing reached her ears. A hatch?

 _The storage room!_

Hastening her steps, Coral quickly emerged into one of the equipment storage rooms that was restricted to officer use. She glanced around, hoping against hope that no officers found her here. The implications wouldn't be good.

Carefully lifting the hatch door that led down into the lower storage cellar, Coral peeked through and made sure no one was still near the opening. Apparently they'd walked further into the cellar where it was darker and more private. She cursed again. It would be hard to wriggle down that ladder past the hatch without making any noise, but she had to if she wanted to hear what those fuck heads were up to. They were proving to be an extreme pain to try and tail.

Lifting the hatch and placing it down as carefully as she could, she peeked down and cleared the area before using both arms to drop herself down instead of touching the ladder. With a soft plunk, she dropped onto a nearby storage crate and slipped down behind it. She could finally hear quiet voices near the back corner of the cellar. Crouching, she deftly snaked her way through the massive boxes full of military equipment until she'd reached an area close enough to the three where she could hear but was still very much hidden from view. Pressed into the shadows, she slowed her breathing to virtually nothing and strained her ears.

"-don't know if Erwin wears a stomach band, but it's highly likely he's keeping them on him."

 _Stomach band?_ Coral frowned. It was common practice among Underground residents to hide their most important personal belongings in areas that were more difficult to reach. Pick pockets were a huge concern among the subterranean folk, and it simply made sense to either not carry anything of value or hide it entirely. But why would Erwin need a stomach band to hide something, and what the hell were these punks hoping to lift off of him? Whatever they were talking about, it was likely the reason why she'd just caught them snooping through Erwin's office. Whatever they'd been looking for, they hadn't found it.

Farlan continued talking, "And so I was thinking...we could use the expedition to our advantage. While we're out there, Erwin and the others will be focused on titans. We just have to wait for a clear opportunity."

Isabel exclaimed in approval, "I see! Great idea!"

"You okay with that? Levi?" Coral could hear Farlan inquire, reserved tone clearly indicating it was up to their leader to make the final decision.

Coral could hear Levi's smooth yet calculated reply. "Sure."

She'd heard enough. Quickly weaving her way back to the ladder underneath the hatch, she hopped nimbly from the top of a nearby crate to one of the rungs before pulling herself back through in one swift motion.

* * *

Levi and the others didn't talk for much longer after Farlan divulged his plan to Levi. He'd told them how he intended to deal with Erwin alone and swiftly left. Farlan and Isabel protested of course, but he ignored them both and emerged into the courtyard ahead of them.

He took a few steps onto the porch and gazed out to the strange sight that was The Walls. He'd been on the surface for a while now, but he was still nowhere near used to it yet. Seeing those walls instead of the damp dank surface of a cave wall bathed in unnatural underground light was taking some serious adjusting too.

In comparison to the sky though, the walls were nothing. Here lately, Levi felt like an insect whose rock had been turned over. He'd waited his whole life to get out of that hole, and he hated that his body was so unused to natural sunlight. Hell! Even the light of the moon was so bright it actually hurt his eyes for a few brief moments.

Allowing his vision to adjust, Levi turned away from the sky and immediately noticed a slight figure leaning up against a wall on the opposite side of the yard, quietly watching him. Farlan and Isabel emerged behind him, but they didn't seem to see the coolly waiting silhouette in the distance.

"Bro!" Isabel griped, "You can't just say stuff like that and then walk away!"

Levi was already tired of their constant arguing and sighed at her outburst. "You two, get some food and go to bed. I'm done talking about it tonight. If you still want to whine about it tomorrow then I might listen then. Otherwise, go the hell away."

Sulking petulantly, Isabel stuck her tongue out at him like a four year old and huffed off to the mess hall. Farlan wearily following behind her. His eyes had an expression in them though that told Levi that their discussion clearly wasn't over.

Watching his friends depart, Levi made sure they were a safe distance away before he strolled over to the leaning figure who had been watching them all in interest.

"It's generally frowned upon for wanted criminals to go skulking around officer headquarters at night, cadet."

He could finally make out her face in the moonlight as her heavily weighted words walked threateningly past his ears. He had to begrudgingly admit to himself that leaning with her arms crossed under her breasts like that, Coral was rather stunning under the white light of the moon. She had her messy auburn locks drawn back behind her ears, and the light landed on her face in such a way that he could still see the green of her eyes glaring out at him like the eyes of a predator in tall grass.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Levi retorted with just enough spite to let her know that her presence was unwelcome.

"You've got a sharp tongue, Levi. I can't wait till the titans cure that smarmy wit of yours."

Levi almost appeared interested for a second as he regarded her, arms crossed haughtily over his chest as usual, "How's that?"

Coral's eyes narrowed slightly and she pushed off the wall. She walked forward till she was directly in front of him and the moonlight bathed her entire person. Levi couldn't help but admire her for a second. Not only was she a rather extreme specimen of a young woman, but she was gutsy as all hell...for a brat. He'd never known many men or women for that matter who weren't afraid to stand toe to toe with him.

"I'm not sure what all you and your buddies saw while you were in the Underground...I'm sure the vast majority of it wasn't good. After all, the Underground is a shitty little hellscape that most of these surface fucks haven't got a clue about,"she said the last part with enough vitriol and conviction that Levi was forced to do a double take.

Had this girl seen the underground before?

"However," she continued, arms still tightly lashed against one another under her chest, "The land beyond the walls is all Titan country. _They_ control it. Not us. They're mindless savage giants that don't know fear and don't know regret. When you guys go out beyond the walls, it's just as likely that you might die as it is for the idiot newbie to the left or right of you. Sometimes people's luck just runs out. I've seen it a hundred fucking times now, Levi." She switched her gaze from the building behind him so that she was staring directly in his platinum gray eyes, "I haven't seen a titan yet, but I've seen what they can do. If you and your buddies go out there acting like you're all tough shit and start moving independently of the team as a whole, you're all gonna fucking die."

For a brief second, he wondered if this girl knew he and the others were planning something, or if she was simply referring to their general lackadaisical manner regarding training lately. He decided it must be the latter. If she was convinced they were up to something, she no doubt would have run off and told Big Uncle and Captain Eyebrows by now.

Without looking back into her gleaming eyes, Levi took a brief step past her side before replying curtly. "Thanks for the advice, brat."

Huffing under his breath, Levi took off past the girl, making his way towards his friends and ignoring the look of contempt Coral continued to shoot at him.

"Fucking prick," she grumbled quietly, watching as he disappeared into the dark.

Coral had no clue what those three were up to, least of all Levi. The guy was an enigma wrapped in a mystery buried in a riddle. His eyes rarely dropped emotional hints regarding his motivation, but she was certain that HE was the one she needed to keep her eyes on specifically. Isabel and Farlan were lackeys as far as she was concerned. Whatever pivotal points of their operation needed executing would be executed by Levi. Of that she was certain.

Coral thought back to Farlan mentioning the upcoming expedition. That had to be the one he was referencing. Mike had already let slip to her that Levi and his gang would be joining the scouts on their next excursion past the walls. Coral had been angry enough to chew nails. Not only were they hopping right into the Scouts with barely any training, but they were also being allowed to accompany them on a dangerous trip outside the wall.

Cursing, Coral questioned why in the name of the Walls Erwin was being so reckless with this group of misfits? The soldier she knew was collected and always had a plan, so what the hell was he thinking dragging these unpredictable variables into the equation?

Sighing, Coral shook her head of the multitude of questions that kept threatening to drown her. The important thing was that she knew Levi and his friends were planning to do something on that expedition and she needed to be there when it happened. That was a problem though of course. Technically, she wasn't a scout yet. As of right now, Erwin had given her no answer and she was still a cadet in training, but there was no fucking way she was gonna let those three out of her sight. Somehow, someway she was going to go on that expedition and whatever it was they were scheming—she was gonna kill it in its tracks.

* * *

 **++For once, I'm on a roll here, people. Please tell me what you think!**

 **-Saber**


	4. Why Mourn the Dead?

**Chapter Four—Why Mourn the Dead?**

* * *

 _Who in the fuck would be stupid enough to try to sneak outside the walls with the Scouts?_

 _Me._

 _That's who._

Coral glanced around at her fellow troops. Their expressions were a wide range of emotions that seemed to range from excitement to outright terror. Well ahead of her, she could see Levi, Isabel, and Farlan grouped together and waiting alongside the rest. At the front of their formation was Shadis belting out another one of his rousing speeches. Coral could barely pay attention to him. She was too busy staring at the now steadily opening gate. The tunnel to the outside world...an area she'd never once set foot in.

Wind billowed out of the opening while white light streamed through, impossibly bright and reminiscent of the skylights that Coral could remember staring up into in the Underground. Her heart started to pound without her permission.

Taking a deep breath, Coral pulled her riding gloves tighter. Her attention turned to the black gloves for a second. Mike had bought them for her last year as a birthday present. She clung to the memory, intent on using it to relieve the pounding in her chest.

After leaving the Underground, the subject of Coral's birthday had come up one day somehow. Neither Coral nor Mike had any clue what her actual birthday was. She herself had never actually known her own age. To be fair, in the Underground it had never mattered. Her first memories were jumbled and chaotic to say the least. She'd been in an orphanage for a number of years, but their records had been shoddy at best—not to mention, almost always confidential. After leaving the Underground, Coral had come to a revelation early on that many of the kids who were dumped down those stairs were "mistakes." Dirty little reminders of civil misdeeds and horrifying scandals. Children whose existence was neither wanted nor welcomed.

So when it came time for the kids to know who their parents were, it was generally a hodgepodge of secrecy and lies. As for Coral's situation, it was no better. No one had even properly dropped her off at the orphanage. No paperwork of any kind had been filled out apparently. All they could tell her was that someone had found her in an alley and brought her there.

The sheer vagueness of their answer had been frustrating enough, but to know that her own mother had dumped her in an alley like a sack of garbage…

When Coral told Mike what the orphanage had told her about her birth, he'd wrinkled up his face and turned away in shame. She could tell he was doing his best to understand his sister and her decisions. It hurt him all the more because he had no answers. He hadn't been there for any of it. His life as a soldier had prevented him from seeing his family for so many years that Margaret and her baby's existence had never been revealed to him. His sister's sudden disappearance so many years ago had been a heartbreaking and horrific experience. One that he wasn't keen on mentally revisiting.

Coral, seeing her Uncle's pain had smiled at him and giggled—a rare event for the brooding child. "It's okay, Mike. I know exactly what day my birthday is."

He'd stared at her in shock briefly, one eyebrow lifted inquisitively. Had she just been joking with him this whole time?

"It's the day you found me. That's my birthday. Nothing before that really matters anyway."

He'd actually gotten a little glossy eyed when she'd said it, wrapping her in his arms and kissing the top of her head. "Sounds good, kiddo."

Gritting her teeth, Coral wrapped the reins of her horse tightly in her hands.

 _That_ was why she had to do this!

She couldn't let Levi and his friends destroy everything! The Scouts were the only home she'd ever known. She couldn't just tell Mike and Erwin and not be there herself to protect them. If she'd mentioned the gang's plans to them she knew they would have just told her to stay home while they took care of it...again!

 _No more._

"We will now begin the 23rd expedition outside the walls! Forward, everyone!"

The roar of soldiers filled the air followed by the intense pounding of horse hooves galloping in unison over the cobblestone roads. Coral bent low over her horse's neck, pulling her hood over her face even further. Thankfully, Mike had had a spare cloak. There would have been no way for her to make it out of the walls without the Wings of Freedom on her back. She felt bad that this was the first way they were gracing her shoulders, but she knew she had no choice. There was no going back now.

There was a noisy whoosh of air as the scouts and their horses cleared the inside of the tunnel in the walls, and then suddenly…

Lifting her head and checking briefly to make sure no one had noticed her yet, Coral's eyes widened at the sight before her. Rolling hills as far as the eyes could see. Trees in every direction, and distant mountains encircling the valley like grand sentinels. The air was so clean, it reminded her of jumping into a cold pond. Her breath hitched momentarily in her throat as she beheld the overwhelming size of her world.

"Holy shit..." Coral breathed to herself, unconsciously sitting up further to look at everything. She was suddenly reminded that she wasn't supposed to be there when one of the scouts to her right seemed to turn and glance at her curiously. Cursing quietly, she huddled back down against her horse and tried to act like she'd seen this sight a million times before.

Though it was hard to hear over the sound of horses, Coral could tell she wasn't the only one in awe of her surroundings. Ahead of her group, she could hear Farlan and Isabel's excited exclamations. It didn't surprise her at all that she couldn't hear anything from Levi.

Coral grimaced to herself thinking of the way he'd talked to her the night before. He was always so dismissive and defensive. The only ones who seemed to be able to get through to him were his friends. That was the part that really confused her. Levi, no doubt a hardened murderer, running around with two dopey ass kids who treated him like he was their father. It didn't make any goddamn sense. She would have just chocked it up to coincidence if it weren't for those dead fucking eyes of his. Levi had the eyes of someone who'd seen so much shit and lived through so much heartache and pain that they had damn near given up. He'd been down in that underground shit show for too long.

That was how it worked down there though. Every year you stayed, pieces of you would die until eventually there were no more pieces. You either escaped or you stayed there till you rotted. Every day you ventured into the underground city, you could see it happening. People whose legs no longer seemed to work. They'd lie on the streets like pieces of scattered driftwood, eyes vacant and barely breathing. Eventually you learned to not stare at people like that. They were already dead anyway. What good was it to dwell on the dead? It didn't bring them back, it didn't change anything, and it certainly never helped them.

Eventually thoughts like that would just start to snowball in the head of an Underground resident till eventually you were almost as dead-eyed as the people on the street. Enough heartache and enough pain can break the will of even the strongest person.

Coral could see that in Levi's stare. The way he hid his emotions behind a thick layer of resolve. Seeing those cold eyes of his had rattled her and she knew it. That first day he'd locked gazes with her on the stage, her old fears had started swimming back to the surface of her mind, teasing and tickling her security till it started to break down again. It just didn't feel like coincidence—him and his friends showing up. They were an unpleasant reminder that the Underground still existed, and that there were still people down there, rotting in the streets like bruised pieces of fruit littering the ground underneath the foot of a merchant vendor.

She hated thinking about it, but the fact remained. She wasn't sure if it was guilt that made her feel like this. Did she feel bad that she'd gotten out but people like Levi and Isabel and Farlan hadn't for so long? Would she really be that much different from them if she'd stayed down there as long as they had?

Coral's incessant train of thoughts were knocked off the rails when she heard it. The pounding of titan footfalls.

Jerking her head up to look past the upright ears of her dapple gray horse, Coral could see him...IT bearing down on the group of scouts. It looked human sure enough just like her comrades had told her, but there was just so much more to it than that. The sheer size of a titan was intimidating enough, but the true physical terror you experienced upon seeing one was unlike anything Coral had ever experienced before. Her whole body started to shake and rattle, pulse quickening till all she could hear was the sound of her own blood pounding almost in rhythm with the beast's feet which smacked the earth like colossal pistons. It was as though one of those distant mountains had suddenly sprung feet and begun moving of its own accord, so truly monstrous was its existence.

Its mannerisms and gait were freakishly disturbing on top of its enormous size. It staggered and skipped towards them like a child chasing its favorite ball. Glazed wild eyes rolling and bulging in its massive head as it focused in on its prey, arms waving with abandon. But worst of all was its horrible mouth. It's grotesque maw was twisted into a dopey grin that revealed horrifying teeth as wide as tree trunks.

Coral finally knew first hand what it was like to truly fear a titan.

"Get in formation!" Yelled one of the scouts to her left, and Coral panicked momentarily.

 _Fuck! Formation? I wasn't there for the briefing. I have no fucking clue what formation they're talking about!_

Deciding to just play along with the others, she followed one of the groups that veered off to her left. Bending low and into her horse's strong gait, Coral held onto her hood as the group of scouts tried to avoid the oncoming titan. Suddenly, another cry rang out. Two more coming up behind them!

"Two 10 meter class, squad leader! From the rear!" Yelled one of the scouts, turning to look at the oncoming giants.

Coral mimicked the scout, spinning in her saddle to see that there were indeed two more titans lumbering through the trees.

 _They make these trees look so small._ Coral thought to herself in utter horror.

Fighting these things out here was going to be extremely difficult. She was going to have to use as much of her momentum as she possibly could if she stood any chance of flying high enough to get a proper strike on one of their napes, and the true danger was going to be right within that inevitable area—that massive wingspan of free space around its body that was within the titan's range. You couldn't just focus purely on the attack portion of your approach with real titans like this like you could with the dummies. After all, a dummy wouldn't try to snatch your ass in mid air…

She turned back to look at the first titan ahead of the group. It seemed to have veered into the trees. She watched as a few of the soldiers up front engaged their equipment, obviously intending to kill it. Suddenly, there was a loud pop followed by a bright red flare shooting up into the sky. Coral stared at it quizzically.

 _It must have to do with that formation they were talking about. Using those as warning signals Erwin can control our regiment so that it moves cohesively thereby avoiding unnecessary confrontation. He's a fucking genius!_

Her musings were cut short at the sound of a titan landing face first. It's steaming corpse caused the whole area to shudder briefly, which in turn made her horse stumble slightly. She watched as Flagon flew past the dead titan, malice in his eyes.

 _Impressive, Flagon. Cool to finally see you in real action._

Flagon started yelling at another group of scouts. From the looks of it, they had to be Farlan and Isabel. They were frantically watching as someone on a black horse shot behind all of them, heading straight for the two 10 m tall titans coming up from their rear.

Coral turned on her horse to stare as Levi streaked towards the titans, engaging his 3DM gear as he did so. In a second he had shot one anchor forward that flew directly between the two behemoths, striking a short tree in the distance. Leaping from his horse, he then used his momentum to wrap one of his cords onto the ankle of one of the passing titans thereby using the titan's own body as a fulcrum and swinging high into the air above its head. Levi rolled sideways, arms held far back before swinging viciously into the titan's neck and causing it to stagger and fall. He was back up in the air quickly, looking back down the thinning valley to where Farlan and Isabel were engaging the second titan.

Coral watched in horror as that same titan managed to grab onto Isabel's legs. Thankfully, she managed to slash its hand off and free herself. A second later and Farlan had used the titan's lack of attention towards its own detriment. In moments, its steaming corpse painted the grass with blood and chunks of gore. Levi dropped to the ground next to the carcass, eyes wide and mouth partially agape as he stared at his friends. He was just as surprised by them as everyone else was.

To her side, Coral could hear Flagon and another woman echoing her own sentiments.

"I'm beginning to understand why Erwin was so insistent on them joining us," Coral could hear Flagon saying to his companion as they all sat on their horses staring at Levi and his friends. Two titans dead between them. One of them taken out by Levi alone and on their very first attempt.

Coral reined her horse back, moving behind everyone in the hopes no one would take any notice of her. Out of the trees, Erwin rode up to the three standing next to their dead titan trophies; corpses still hissing piles of odious flesh.

He looked at the dead titans and then back to Levi and his merry little crew. Coral couldn't hear everything they said, but she was extremely satisfied to see Levi's normal stoic expression drop as Erwin talked to him. His mouth dropped open ever so slightly as he stared after Erwin and the others retreating forms. Whatever Erwin had said to him had clearly struck a nerve. Coral was relieved to know that there were ways of chipping away at Levi's rock hard wall of emotional resolve.

 _Guess you're not unflappable after all, runt._

The scouts quickly reformed, knowing it was pure foolishness to stand around in titan country. Coral fell back into formation behind Flagon and the others. She was determined to not lose sight of them. Just ahead of them were Erwin and Mike. Nearby were Levi and his two lackeys. Coral had to try and keep her eyes on them if this wasn't gonna be a complete disaster for her and everyone else. She still had no clue what they were planning on doing, but the conversation in the cellar had made it clear they were going to use the chaos of the Scout's predicament to their strategic advantage. If she had to guess, they were only waiting for the right moment, and she had to be there when they finally chose it.

Her attention was ripped away from the tree when suddenly a rain drop splashed on her hand. Surprised, Coral looked at her hand and then turned her eyes to the sky. Fat raindrops started to hit her face in rapid succession.

"Shitting Hell!" Coral cursed, turning her head back down and pulling her cloak closer to her body. Within minutes, she was riding through a steady downpour. She could barely see past the head of her own horse, let alone spot the group of criminals who she'd been able to place about 10 meters away from her mere moments before. There were a few scouts still to her left, but as far as where Levi, Erwin, Mike, and the others were she was at a complete loss. She couldn't see a goddamn thing. If titans were to show up right now they'd all be dead.

"Goddammit!" Her cursing only worsened as another thought occurred to Coral. This rainstorm was the exact sort of thing Levi and his gang were sure to use to their advantage. If they were intending to go after the commander, then this was their best chance of doing it without anyone knowing how or by whom.

Hissing and tapping on her horse's left flank to change his course, Coral urged him to where she'd last seen the trio riding before the rain had started. There was no one to be seen. Trying to think, Coral directed her gaze to the ground and spotted what appeared to be at least 3 sets of horse prints veering left back where she'd come from.

 _Bingo._

Coral slowed her horse slightly as she followed the prints, eyes darting rapidly between the ground and the treetops. She was still trying to be vigilant even as hopelessly fucked as the situation was. Suddenly, she spotted one set of prints going off on their own.

 _Levi!_

There was no time to follow him though…

Coral's horse, having reached a slick puddle of blood in the earth suddenly stumbled heavily. Within moments, Coral had been tossed forward over the head of her tumbling horse, limbs and hooves crumpling as they both rolled over the ground.

Groaning, Coral lifted herself weakly onto her elbow and looked back at her horse who was currently struggling to right itself, one of its limbs hopelessly tangled in its own reins. Thankfully, they both seemed relatively unhurt, but her ribs were screaming at her and she was fairly certain her ankle was at least twisted. Moving to stand up and crying out as she did so, Coral's attention was immediately diverted from her pain when she heard the unmistakable voice of Farlan.

It sounded like he was screaming Isabel's name repeatedly. Stumbling forward, Coral looked to her right and saw it: an abnormal titan, claws wrapped around a bellowing Farlan. Face frozen in horror, Coral watched as the titan screeched and bit down on Farlan's midsection.

For a few moments it was like the whole world had stopped. Coral simply stood there watching, eyes twitching in her skull, unable to process what it was that she was really looking at. It was like staring directly into a nightmare. The murderous monster with lanky black hair and dead eyes was leaning forward, crouched on all fours like a wild animal. Farlan and his bloody viscera were still hanging from the titan's cavernous mouth, and for a truly horrible second, the man's eyes turned to look at Coral. The message in his eyes was painfully clear.

 _ **Run…**_ she watched the word form on his mouth just as the titan proceeded to chomp into his chest once more.

Coral's feet started moving before her brain did. She rushed towards the titan, ODM gear engaging as she jumped, one hook flying towards the shoulder of the horrifying monster who still held Farlan in his jaws. Coral yelled as she went to land on its crouched back, but her breath was cut short when something smacked into her side. She flew sideways, agony causing stars to burst in her vision as pain coursed through the same side she'd already hurt.

Howling in pain, Coral somehow managed to stop herself from slamming into the trees by shooting another anchor blindly out behind her. It came into contact with what had hit her. Another titan, far smaller than the others. It had needed to jump to try to get her. It was the only reason she was still alive. If it had been taller and capable of grabbing her, it would have been all over.

"Fucking bastard!" She could her herself shrieking as she catapulted backwards, twisting in mid air with her blades drawn. "FUCKING DIE!"

Her fury at having been pulled away from the titan that ate Farlan drove her forward like a screeching banshee. Coral made a beeline for the smaller titan's neck, hacking so far into the nape that she nearly beheaded it. Her blades broke in half as they smacked into the rock like vertebrae of the titan but still she continued to drag them through, launching scalding bits of carnage that spewed out of the well of mutilated flesh like some kind of hellish geyser.

Coral could feel the spray hit her body, staining her clothes and drenching her. Swinging her feet forward and trying to ignore the screeching pain in her side, Coral swung herself to face back towards the other titan.

That was when she saw him…

Levi had clearly seen Farlan's corpse as it was being gnawed on. He was screaming the most tortured blood curdling yell Coral had ever heard, eyes trained on the titan with murder in his eyes, standing hunched over in the torrential rain. His movements after that were so fast Coral strained to keep up with them. It was like watching a master butcher in super speed. He slashed through the nape first, but he didn't stop there. Yelling brutal cries of agony, Coral watched as he dissected the titan like he was filleting a fish. He never stopped screaming as he did it, inhuman like strength and speed propelling him around the horrifically bent titan who raised off its front limbs and howled as Levi worked his magic. Within seconds, the head of the titan flew into the air as its lacerated limbs flailed disturbingly. He still wasn't done though.

Levi kept cutting, his tortured cries escalating with every swing of his blades. Coral's own blood lust began to withdraw till it was replaced with sheer horror as she watched him. She felt like she was staring at a wild animal. His feral screams caused her to shudder as he sliced the titans into tiny bits, pulverizing it to the point of ridiculousness.

When he was finally done, he stood next to the titan's hissing cadaver, panting and trembling in the rain, staring down at something Coral hadn't noticed earlier.

Following Levi's gaze, Coral looked down to see a small round object on the ground. It had pinkish red hair pulled back into short pigtails.

Coral's heart felt like it had stopped as she stared at Isabel's head laying on the ground, her eyes still wide in shock.

 _Oh, God...Levi…_

Coral felt her feet moving forward once more. Levi's eyes never left Isabel's as she stepped up to his side. Tentatively reaching out a hand towards him, though still not daring to touch him, Coral slowly closed Isabel's eyelids with her free hand. She then took off her cloak and carefully covered the girl's disembodied head.

Still sobbing, Levi looked up at her finally, chest heaving to the point where it sounded like he was about to hyperventilate or simply explode. He was covered in gore too. Blood, either his or the titan's she wasn't sure, dripped down from his temple and pooled near his eyes. He looked like a devil from the deepest parts of Hell.

Coral was hesitant to try and touch him or offer consolation. The blood lust in his eyes was still there, mindless and demonic in its extremity.

Amid the sound of the rain, there suddenly came the sound of horses approaching. Coral looked away from Levi and was relieved to see Erwin, Mike and the others approaching; thankfully unhurt.

Erwin quickly dismounted and approached them, eyes growing wide at the sight of Coral.

"Coral!" He nearly yelled, spotting her and rushing forward.

Coral cursed, suddenly remembering how she'd taken her cloak off to cover Isabel. Regardless, he likely would have seen her anyway. Upon hearing Coral's name, Mike too dismounted and pushed past Erwin, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her like a doll.

"What in the fuck are you doing here, Coral!" He practically screamed at her, only stopping when she hissed in pain as his shaking agitated her likely broken rib cage and twisted ankle. His eyes immediately took in the amount of carnage surrounding her and her person. "Are you hurt?!" His hands immediately went for her face, while his eyes began scanning for signs of obvious damage.

"I'm fine, uncle." She assured him, removing his hands from her face. "Just a little beat up, okay?"

"You still haven't answered me, Coral. What in the hell are you doing out here?!"

Coral looked past her uncle's shoulder towards Levi. Her eyes were widening as she watched him. Distracted by his niece, Mike didn't see Levi's reaction to Erwin's appearance.

"I'll kill you!" The devastated man suddenly growled, springing to attack Erwin.

"LEVI! NO!"

Pushing past her uncle, Coral drew her broken blades and shot forward off of her still good ankle, pinning Levi against the now bare rib cage of the titan he'd just killed. She braced against his blade, pushing back with as much strength as she could before using his own strength to push his sword up and past her own shoulder causing them to both trip past each other and stumble downwards. Erwin's hands came up to grab Levi's sword as he returned for the kill, blood seeping out from between his fingers and he calmly looked into Levi's rabid face.

Reaching into his shirt suddenly, Erwin quickly tossed what appeared to be an important rolled up document with an official seal on it to the ground. Coral looked at the document in surprise.

 _The item they'd been searching for in Erwin's office..._

He spoke simply to the raging raven-haired devil, never moving to attack back. "These documents revealing Lobov's crimes are a fake. The real ones have likely reached Darius Zackley by now. Lobov is finished."

Levi's entire body was now quaking with fury, "You knew everything right from the start?!" He spit out venomously at Erwin. "You knew we were after you—and yet YOU-!" He jumped forward again to attack Erwin, murder painting his features.

"No, goddammit!" Coral screeched, wrapping her arm around Levi's neck and dragging him backwards. Mike rushed to her aid, helping her to wrest the squirming mass of coiled muscle that comprised the enraged man. Together, they pushed him back till suddenly the pain of losing his friends broke through again, causing Levi to wobble and wilt in place. He continued to stare off into the distance at the broken and mangled bodies of his friends.

"Don't." Erwin told him flatly, "If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make choices for you. All that's left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision. We're going to continue the expeditions. I expect you to come with me."

Speech finished, Erwin turned and walked away from the broken pile of a man in front of him. Levi gazed blindly ahead of him, expression vacant except for the raw horror that his eyes couldn't lose. "I don't understand..." He gasped out weakly, so quiet Coral almost didn't hear him.

The rain had finally stopped and dying sun light began to illuminate the horrific scene of carnage that they were still standing in. Tears started to course down Coral's cheeks, heart breaking as she gazed at the destruction in every direction. A body that looked distinctly similar to Flagon's was lying not far away from Farlan's. Corpses of both humans and titans littered the area, bits of flesh and gallons of blood coating the skin of the earth leaving behind nothing but fresh hell everywhere you looked. Coral started to shake like a leaf. She couldn't help it. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

Her stomach suddenly plummeted like a stone in water, and she dropped to her knees heaving as her senses were finally overwhelmed. The smell of the bodies and the heat of the blood and entrails coating the whole area made her head spin like a top. Mike grabbed her hair and held it against her scalp as she threw up on the ground in front of everyone. After she'd finished and her dry heaving had subsided, Coral choked on her words trying to talk to her uncle. "The bodies, Mike. We have to…they're everywhere. She's under my cloak, uncle...I closed her eyes, but she's still there...they're _all_ gone! All of them! We—we have to take them back..."

Mike gathered her into his arms and pulled out a kerchief to wipe her face. "Come on, Coral. On your feet, love. You made this decision to come out here and now you have to accept it. This expedition isn't over yet. If we stay here we die, okay? You understand me?" Mike turned to look at Levi who was still sitting on his legs next to Isabel's severed head, "Same shit goes for you, Levi. I know you're basically a shell right now, but if you turn off you'll die out here alongside them and there's no way in hell your friends would want that."

That last part seemed to make a portion of Levi's short-circuited brain click for a second and he rose to his feet with a weak wobble. Together, they made their way over to the horses. Mike even helped Levi mount, lifting his boot into the stirrup and handing him the reins. He placed them in Levi's limp hands and spoke loudly, staring up into his face looking for recognition that Levi was still there. "Follow Erwin, Levi. Do it now."

Mike then slapped Levi's horse's rump before returning to Coral. With little to no effort he mounted and turned back to her and reached out his arm. "Put your foot in the stirrup and hold on to me, Coral." He demanded before hauling her up behind him.

She shuddered against his back as they left the scene of death, arms wrapping around his body as they flew off to catch up to the commander. "We're just gonna leave them?" She cried out, sobbing against his back.

"There's no time to mourn the dead, Coral. Not here..."

Her thoughts cleared as a familiar image from the past swam in her head. People lying broken in a dirty alley, limbs spread helplessly and eyes that couldn't see…

Mike was right. What good was it to dwell on the dead?

Coral's eyes darkened as another piece of her died…

* * *

 **++Well, I did say there would be gore, people. Hope you were ready for that. Input, please! Much love to all who bothered to read this far!**

 **-Saber**


	5. Hell

**++Alrighty, folks. This is gonna be one of those chapters that employ my "artistic liberties." I couldn't find any real information that detailed what Levi's role was in the fall of Wall Maria, so I went ahead and let my imagination run wild. That being said, I'd love to hear what you guys think! I promise the romantic stuff will start happening soon. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter Five- Hell**

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

The city smelled like defeat and shame. The people had watched the Scout's return with disappointed and often disapproving expressions as the regiment—or what remained of it—proceeded through the gate. Coral sat atop the same dapple gray gelding she'd first rode past the walls. Her and the others reached headquarters and began to wearily dismount. She tried not to think about the wails of the mother she'd just heard. The woman had come running up to the group asking about her son. Keith Shadis had given her a bloody object wrapped in cloth. Coral had stared blankly at the severed arm the woman had begun to cry over. Another soldier. Another life. Another day.

The last year had been utter Hell, but things had still improved slightly. Following the maiden voyage of Erwin's new scout formation, casualties among the Scouts had in fact dropped. The numbers were still horrific though. Every outing past the walls still always spelled death for someone.

Coral had been so certain that Mike and Erwin were going to try and ban her from joining the scouts completely after she broke so many rules and went with them on that first expedition. They'd still punished her for impersonating a soldier, but between her performance on the field and the Scout's desperate need for members they'd both caved and eventually allowed her to join them again a few months later. Humanity's need for good soldiers had proven too important, and in the end they both knew it was selfish and stupid of them to try and prevent her from leaving the walls again. For a while, her life had been a blur of emotionless training and missions into the depths of Titan country.

The shield she'd placed around her emotions had steadily hardened with each outing. Coral thought back to the days when she'd been an excited new cadet, snatching her brand new uniform and holding it against herself like it was a life raft. The foolhardy little girl who'd rushed out past the walls without really understanding what it was to fight a titan. How could she have known? There was no way to put it to words. Now her entire world was made up of carnage and despair. She often found herself wondering why they were still doing this. Why they were still going out there into Hell…

A clap on the back of her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts and Coral turned to look up at her uncle Mike. Without saying anything, he nodded towards the barracks and pushed her lightly in its direction. She nodded in agreement but turned when another hand tapped her on the shoulder. One of the stable hands, a young kid named Gabriel reached for her reins. The scouts employed a large number of stable hands—mostly kids—who took care of their horses. Gabriel looked at Coral sadly and tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"I'll take care of Major for you, Coral," he said, brushing a hand down the animal's sweat drenched flanks. "Old boy looks like he could use a serious cool down."

Smiling weakly, Coral handed him the reins and made her way to the barracks. She didn't try to smile for many people anymore, but Gabriel was a good kid.

"Thanks, kiddo," she said, already taking off her green hood and loosening the painfully tight straps holding her ODM gear onto her body. She could tell she'd grown over this past year physically, but not vertically unfortunately. Instead, her hips and bust had started to swell much to her dismay. It had taken her weeks to figure out a comfortable placement for the straps of her gear. Too often it had felt like she was being strangled to death by her own damn tits. If she had to guess (and she did), Coral would have said she was probably about 18 now. There was no fucking tell though of course. Her body however, seemed to have finally reached its peak height. She was barely 5' 2" now. She knew that if it hadn't been for her early upbringing in the damned Underground, she likely would have been much taller, but it didn't help lamenting such inconsequential bullshit now.

Sighing, she made her way to her bunk. She didn't bother taking her gear to the quartermaster just yet. She wanted to check it herself before she handed it off. Instead, she placed it on her bed, dropping her bloodstained scout jacket on top of it lazily before heading to the showers with a bag of bathing accessories and a fresh towel.

Despite being completely exhausted and more than just a little depressed, she had to admit that getting clean, eating some food, and then heading to bed sounded like a wonderful idea. She was going to sleep for a year. Hopefully she was tired enough this time that she wouldn't dream. There were still too many visions of scattered dead bodies waiting in the recesses of her mind.

Pushing open the door to the shower house, Coral walked into a room full of lockers and benches. She was relieved to see she was the first one to arrive. Sighing as she plopped onto a bench, Coral proceeded to take off her filthy leather boots and left them under the bench. She stood up, kicking her socks the rest of the way off before going to unbutton her blouse. She had just managed to wrap a towel around herself when she heard the unmistakable sound of wet feet padding into the room behind her. Turning to see who had beaten her to the showers, Coral couldn't help but blanch at the sight of Levi walking into the locker room wearing nothing but a white towel and a grim expression. The two soldiers stared at each other blankly until finally Coral couldn't contain herself.

"The fuck are you doing in here, Levi?" She hissed, trying not to look down at Levi's half naked and still physically steaming skin.

 _Lord above, did he shower in actual LAVA?!_ Her brain screamed at her. She couldn't help but do a double take at his nicely toned body now so freshly scrubbed and raw it was still very pink in certain areas.

If he was surprised to see her, he made sure to not let on. He returned her gaze with one of boredom, like as though it should have been painfully obvious to her already why he was there.

"The men's shower is filthy," he said flatly, turning away from her and heading towards the lockers on the far wall.

Coral glowered after him. The nerve of this guy constantly astounded her. They hadn't seen each other much since their first departure past the walls. They'd both been placed in completely different squads, and aside from that they both did their best to avoid each other at all costs.

From what Coral could tell, ever since his friends had died, Levi's dedication to the Scouts seemed to be genuine. For a while after they'd all returned, she'd continued to keep an eye on him, but Levi clearly wasn't the same Levi from the Underground anymore. The words Erwin spoke to him on the field that day seemed to have worked, and although his venom and general detached nature didn't change much, Levi's attitude towards the scouting missions and humanity's goal shifted dramatically.

HOWEVER, Levi was still very much a loose canon in many regards. The only officer whose orders he seemed to respect were Erwin's, and everyone else could go fuck themselves apparently.

Noting his favorable change of demeanor towards the Scout Regiment, Coral eventually started to trust the raven-haired scout. At times she found herself wanting to reach out to him like she had that day when he'd stood there so helpless and broken, but a small part of her was afraid that Levi still saw her as a threat. Another part altogether warned her that he might resent her for the part she'd played in the expedition. There wasn't any real reason to blame her, but Coral knew that many times heartache was neither fair or logical.

Knowing she couldn't let him fluster her any further, Coral tucked her towel tighter against her breasts and reached for her little shower caddie full of soaps and oils.

"I have to wonder what you'd do if I were to go and report this to Shadis, you arrogant prick?" Coral said half to herself, half to Levi.

He opened the door to his locker and pulled out a clean set of civilian clothes. He turned slightly to look at her, one eyebrow arched elegantly on his boyish features as she continued to scowl.

"You gonna go wash that repulsively dirty body of yours, Zacharius, or are you waiting for a show?" He questioned her with no hint of emotion.

It was hard to control her expression. Biting her tongue to stop from screaming at him, she turned away quickly, trying to hide the blush that had risen onto her cheeks unbidden. As she stomped off to the showers, she could hear Levi's quiet "tch."

 _Cocky fucking piece of shit motherfucke_ r!

Coral's mind rolled through every curse word she could think of before placing her towel on a shower wall and turning on the hot water.

 _MY body's repulsive, he says?! Arggghhhhh. Arrogant fucking mouth breather! What the hell would he know anyway?! Damn him and those ridiculous fucking abs of his._

Smacking herself lightly on her temple, Coral then rested her palms against the shower wall and let the hot water course over her. She looked down at the tiles as a mixture of blood and dirt went down the drain. What was the point of worrying about what her body looked like to men? She'd probably be a corpse soon anyway…

* * *

Levi had dressed quickly after Coral left. He was glad she hadn't seen the grin on his face when he'd seen her blush so badly. She would have gotten even more livid if she had. She'd surprised him frankly. Not just with her presence in the locker room, but also because he'd never seen her flustered like that before. At least, not since they'd argued when he first joined the scouts…

He wasn't sure if she had started purposefully avoiding him, or if she simply didn't care, but after Farlan and Isabel, Coral never really spoken to him again. He knew he wasn't a very approachable guy, and he couldn't help the fact that every time he looked at Coral he was forced to remember that day in the rain, but he had to admit it made him a little sad how she avoided his gaze when their eyes met now.

He had never even properly thanked her. Although he hadn't said it at the time, her presence that day had been important. She'd shown respect to Isabel's remains and prevented him from murdering Erwin and Mike when his entire world had been crumbling.

He smirked again at the thought of her blushing face. If he didn't know her at all prior to that moment he might have assumed she had a little crush on him. But over the past year he'd personally seen her emotional resolve. The girl was tough as nails and generally unaffected by the chaos that they now encountered on an almost monthly basis now. He'd legitimately never seen her blush before, and for a brief moment Levi forgot about titans, death, and pain and simply enjoyed the fact that he'd made a grown woman's face turn hot from seeing his half naked body.

The thought made him grunt and narrow his eyes in mild irritation as he continued dressing. Regular life things like sexual attraction and relationships had long since become a pointless topic in his mind. He could barely remember the last time he'd actually had sex. It was probably one of the few times he'd visited the Underground brothels before Erwin and Mike had dragged him to the surface. Levi had never really been a fan of visiting filthy hovels filled with possibly diseased women, but sometimes a man needed legitimate release that simply wasn't achievable through his own hands.

Coral's appearance had reminded him of this frustrating fact as he lazily tucked his white shirt into his pants before fastening his belt. He glanced back at the direction she'd taken towards the showers, thinking about what that voluptuous body of hers looked like right that very second. That towel she'd been wearing hadn't left a whole lot to his imagination, but his mind was having fun trying to fill in the blanks.

Feeling a growing warmth building in his pants as the images passed through his mind, Levi scoffed at himself.

 _No point in acting like a hormonal teenager, you idiot._ Levi chided himself, gathering the rest of his stuff.

He waited near the shower door for a second allowing time for his obvious arousal to dissipate before making his way to his own quarters.

It hadn't taken Erwin long to promote him. He rose quickly through the ranks, and one thing he'd been adamant about while dealing with his new commander was that he was going to get his own fucking room. He couldn't handle sleeping next to all the vile men of this regiment with their awful hygienic habits.

 _Disgusting twits,_ he thought to himself as he opened the door to his room and threw his dirty clothes into a laundry bin. Before he headed out again, he sat on his bed and spent roughly ten minutes attending to his gear. He tested it and cleaned it before placing it on a large trunk at the foot of his bed. He then left his room and headed towards the mess hall so he could finally eat something. The last expedition hadn't injured him at least, but that didn't mean he wasn't still exhausted and famished.

As he entered the large cafeteria now filled with soldiers, Levi spotted Coral at the end of a line waiting to be served dinner. He normally wasn't a fan of eating on anything cleaned by the cadets of this garrison, but today he was too tired to care. Besides, Coral's face had reddened again when she saw him enter the hall. He didn't normally allow himself such pleasantries these days, but the girl's sudden rush of emotions were genuinely amusing him at the moment.

"You're eating with us plebeians tonight, Professor Puke?" Coral asked out of the side of her mouth as he placed his tray next to hers on the line.

Levi narrowed her eyes at the use of the ridiculous nickname she'd given him over a year ago. Apparently, she was getting mouthy again too now?

"I happen to be a huge fan of the dumpling soup at this establishment..." Levi responded dryly as he accepted a bowl from the lady on the other side of the line.

Squinting, Coral turned to look at the man whose expression was still tightly controlled and stern. Was that...had he just made a joke?

"You smell better, Zacharius," Levi said, turning to head for a table where Mike and Erwin were currently sitting.

Coral cursed as another irritating blush washed over her face from Levi's statement.

 _My god, he's an absolute pain in the ass!_

She followed him curiously, willing her blush away as they both sat down at the table. Coral sat next to her uncle while Levi sat next to Erwin opposite them.

Despite their rocky and admittedly volatile past, Levi had grown to respect many of the soldiers here who had previously treated him like dirt. Mike had actually apologized to Levi not long after he'd lost his friends. Levi had grudgingly admitted to the man that if it wasn't for him and his obnoxious niece, he'd likely be in a regurgitated pile of titan vomit out past the walls somewhere.

No one said anything as both men watched Coral and Levi sit down with their food. The temperamental redhead and the stone-eyed soldier made a point to ignore the other people at the table until finally Coral looked at her comrades curious expressions and barked out an impatient "What? You never seen someone eat before?"

Erwin had that same irritatingly omniscient expression in his eyes he normally wore, and Mike was silently looking between his niece and Levi like he was trying to place a puzzle piece that simply didn't want to fit no matter which direction he turned it.

The four continued to eat quietly together until a sudden flash of what appeared to be lightning in the middle of the day briefly filled the mess hall with a bright yellow light. The force of it was so strong that the ground shook. Bowls and silverware went clattering to the ground, and soldiers cried out as many of them were thrown to the floor in an instant. Scrambling to their feet, the occupants of the mess hall rushed outside to see what was going on. On the far side of Wall Maria, a column of smoke was crawling into the air.

"What the fuck is going on?" Coral asked herself. To her right, Levi said nothing, but it was clear they were all thinking the same thing. That looked like titan smoke...

Among the soldiers she could hear similar questions rising.

"..someone give an order to shoot the cannons?"

"Did you see that weird light?"

"Was it an explosion? Who's on the walls right now?"

Suddenly, it appeared. A giant red hand, utterly devoid of flesh, placed itself on the top of the wall. The fingers clenched around the stone, crushing the top of the wall like as though it was made of tissue.

"Im—impossible!" Someone yelled.

Coral was shaking where she stood, eyes never leaving the wall as the monstrous head of the biggest titan she'd ever seen rose just above the edge of the wall. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of the titan's fleshless face that was now leering down at the residents of Shiganshina like a silently judging grim reaper.

"Tha—that wall is over 50 meters high..." Coral stuttered out as the first waves of panic started to ebb into her brain. Levi glanced at her, noting the way her skin had gone deathly pale and her eyes were now as round as saucers. He turned his attention back to the wall, hissing in a pained breath when he noted the way the titan appeared to be tensing up and bending down for a massive kick.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He yelled, grabbing Coral and pulling her to the ground with him mere moments before a sickening rumble resounded through the city and a gale of wind tore through main street, whipping directly into the mouth of the scout headquarters. All around them, they could hear screams as massive chunks of debris landed randomly throughout the city, crushing buildings and civilian alike.

Underneath him, Coral gasped and screamed out, "Was that the fucking gate?!"

"I don't know," Levi replied, one arm still laying over her protectively. Without any more hesitation, he hauled her to her feet. To their right, Erwin was already barking out evacuation orders. Everywhere Coral looked, people were running like ants. Mike and a few others had started to rush for the stables, knowing the horses were suddenly one of their most important resources. A few soldiers started to head for the quarter master, obviously intent on grabbing their gear, but a massive chunk of wall had crushed the entire building. All around them, people were screaming, panic flooding the streets like a rapidly spreading disease. In the distance somewhere Coral could hear someone screaming that the titans were getting in. If that was the case, then that titan had indeed breached the wall...

 _This can't be happening._

A sudden thought horrified Coral and she gasped out loud, "GABRIEL!"

Spinning on her heels, Coral frantically rushed for the stables. Behind her she could hear Levi yell her name out in surprise, but she ignored him. Rounding the corner of the mess hall at full speed, Coral almost stumbled and fell at the sight that greeted her. The stables too had been hit by massive debris. The horses that weren't dead were running away in terror. The stable boy Gabriel was nowhere to be seen.

A rough hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of her shock and hauling her back to the middle of the yard. "He's dead, Coral! Forget it. Follow me." Levi ordered her, dragging her back to Mike and the others.

Wrenching herself free of Levi's grasp, Coral ran for the barracks. Levi cursed and decided not to follow her this time. Instead he ran for his room, bursting through the door and quickly grabbing his gear. He had it strapped onto his body within seconds and rushed back out to the courtyard, eyes scanning for Erwin and the other commanding officers. He spotted Erwin bellowing orders at a bunch of terrified soldiers, ordering them to mount some of the horses they'd manage to catch and begin evacuation proceedings throughout the city. They took off in different directions, many of the soldiers still not wearing any gear.

"Levi!" Mike yelled, spotting him with his ODM gear, "Take Coral and get the fuck out of here! We'll have to regroup behind Rose!"

Levi nodded, and spun to head for the women's barracks. He could understand Mike's preoccupation with his niece given the circumstances. Trying to help the citizens was going to be nearly impossible. Most of the scouts had likely turned in their equipment when they'd returned from the expedition. It was only because of his meticulous habits that his own gear hadn't gotten crushed.

Sprinting past buildings, Levi breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Coral burst out of the women's barracks wearing her ODM gear. She had still been wearing civilian clothes though when she'd gone for the gear. Instead of changing into her uniform pants due to lack of time, Coral had simply ripped her ankle-length skirt so that it was no longer in the way of her straps. It hung in tatters around her thighs, legs bare and her feet still clad in her simple black civilian flats. She looked a strange mess with her wild hair, still wet from the shower, stuck to her neck in clumps.

He ran to her side and grabbed her shoulders. "How much gas do you have, Coral? Enough to get to the wall?"

"I think so. Where are Mike and Erwin?"

"They're fine. Mike said to regroup at Rose. Come on!"

Together, they ran out of the confines of the scout headquarters and scanned the street leading up to the gate in Wall Maria. Sure enough, even as far back as they were, Coral could see a massive hole leading out into titan country. Already, some titans were starting to stream through, ugly horrifying grins on their inhuman faces. They could smell human flesh.

"Levi," Coral said quietly, trembling as she heard the first of the blood curdling screams of human prey being cornered, "It's going to be an absolute massacre..."

Battle outside the walls had been horrifying, but this was going to be so much worse and she knew it. There were civilians everywhere. People who had never before seen a titan and had no clue how to defeat one. Men, women, children…

Everyone was going to die.

"Exactly," Levi hissed, turning to grab her shoulders, "That's why we need to get out of here now. Follow me!"

"What about all the people?!" She screamed at him, righteous indignation flaring at the idea of leaving helpless civilians to die.

"What are we supposed to do, Coral?!" He barked at her, "Neither of us have enough gas to save anyone except for ourselves. What use are we going to be if we're dead?! Stop standing there gaping like an idiot and get your ass in gear!"

Coral hated to agree with him, but she knew he was right. Yelling in anger, she clicked a button and shot a hook into the nearest wall. Together they flew into the air and landed on a roof still running at full speed.

"Head for Wall Rose immediately! Get to the boats!" She screamed down at terrified people still staring at the titans lumbering up the road.

Behind her, she could hear Hell unfurling onto the streets of Shiganshina. Cries of agony and terror were the only thing that could be heard amid the powerful footfalls of the titans as they made their way through the city, picking up helpless humans and devouring them like as though the city was nothing more than some kind of morbid buffet.

Levi and Coral continued their journey to the wall, swinging over the rooftops like swift shadows. Coral's crummy civilian shoes had fallen off almost as soon as they'd started heading for Wall Rose. Her feet bled as she and Levi pounded their way across hot roof tiles, still yelling at people on the roads.

Stopping on a roof that looked down into a garden, Coral yelled to a group of people who were trying to load up a cart with goods. "Leave that shit, you morons! Get to the Wall NOW or you're gonna die!" She screamed at them.

Sobbing cries from behind her caused her to turn around and look down. Below her, part of the roof had caved in. Inside the room below the destroyed ceiling, Coral could see a little girl crying. Next to her, there was a woman under the wreckage struggling to push something past the rubble that was currently crushing her. Coral's heart plummeted when she realized what it was the woman was trying to do. One of the woman's arms was still holding her newborn baby. The child was screaming bloody murder, a large gash across its scalp. The mother called weakly to the other child crying next to her.

Without thinking, Coral rushed to the edge of the hole in the roof, deftly swinging down into the room below. She rushed to the side of the woman and dropped to her knees. Grunting with effort, Coral wrapped her fingers around the heavy piece of debris and heaved. It started to move, but it was so heavy Coral could feel her bare bloody feet slipping out from underneath her.

"CORAL?! Where the hell are you?!"

She could hear a pair of feet smack into the roof. Levi's voice sounded desperate and angry.

"Levi!" She yelled, still pulling against the debris, "Down here in the hole!"

Levi appeared next to the crater in the roof, looked down at her struggling with the wreckage above the infant and cursed. Retracting one of his hooks, he swung down next to her and started to help her pull. With his added strength, the piece of stone finally rolled free. The woman, still very much so crushed by pieces of roof, pushed her screaming infant towards Levi's feet.

"P—please..." She gasped out between breaths, lungs clearly beginning to fill with blood. "D—d – don't let...don't let my children die here..T-take them...with you!" She gasped imploringly, tears streaming down her bloody and dirt streaked face.

Levi stared wide-eyed at the woman, trembling and sweating as he beheld the broken woman. Next to Coral, the older child started to scream.

"NO! NO! MAMA! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!" She howled, small hands grabbing and slipping on the massive rubble crushing her mother.

Levi reacted first. He quickly walked over to the undamaged corner of the room towards a light pink table covered in linens. Coral examined the area and realized they were clearly standing in the baby's room. Coral blinked away tears as she watched Levi grab the pile of linens.

Tossing most of them aside, he quickly took the top sheet and tore it in half before going to grab the bawling eldest girl.

"Hold tightly onto me and do not squirm," he demanded, picking her up and holding her tightly against his chest. The girl looked like she was going to argue at first, but the no nonsense eyes he trained on her as he started to wrap the cloth silenced her almost immediately. Wasting no time, he tied off the torn edges of the linen so that the child was effectively harnessed against him. He yanked on it roughly to make sure it was secure before turning to Coral. Seeing what his plan was, Coral quickly grabbed the baby on the ground and, with Levi's help, they secured the screaming infant against her chest in a kind of fabric sling.

Before re-engaging his gear and swinging back out into the city, Levi gave the woman under the debris one final sad look.

"I'm sorry," he said flatly before disappearing over the edge of the building.

Coral watched as the woman's tears puddled onto the floor of the building, mixing with her own blood. Her eyes were trained on the small bundle still squalling against Coral's chest. "Th—tha—thank you…" She cried weakly.

Nodding her head in recognition, Coral shot a hook into an adjoining building and followed after Levi, wet tears streaming down a face of stone as they both continued to make their way through Hell.

* * *

 **++EEESHHH. What a chapter to write that one was, boys and girls. As I mentioned earlier, there doesn't seem to be a lot of info on what actually happened with the scout regiment when Wall Maria fell. I tried to be realistic as possible, knowing that the scouts had literally just returned that day from another expedition. Completely unprepared and scattered, it's not surprising the number of casualties Shiganshina suffered. Anyway, upcoming chapters should start working towards Coral's and Levi's relationship. Hopefully, my lovely readers, you don't mind romantic build up and escalating sexual tension. ;)**

 **Please review! Your thoughts are always welcome!**

 **-Saber**


	6. A Very Long Day

**Chapter Six—A Very Long Day**

* * *

The land behind Wall Maria was as surreal as it was horrifyingly beautiful. In the far distance, a morbidly appropriate red sun cast the land in a warm pink light and allowed the refugees on the boats to watch in horror as the titans passed through the broken gate leading into the outer circle. More than a 1/3 of humanity's land was now officially Titan Country.

Levi and Corral were on the roof of one of the advancing boats. Together, they sat perched like angry sentinels, watching stoically as a herd of titans advanced into the countryside behind the wall. The calm laying over the people on board was both hollow and terrifying, because it was also false. Coral knew every person there was in some form of panic. How could they not be? Every single one of them had just watched as a powerful titan had sprinted towards the inner gate and demolished it using just his shoulder. His armored hide had acted like a battering ram, crushing the cannons that were aimed at him and barreling through the wall like an overflowing river punching through a weak spot in a dam.

No one had screamed after that. They'd all simply stood there gaping as their last vestiges of hope slipped away like the last ray of a sunset before it blinks away and all that's left is the cold darkness of night.

Exhausted beyond reason, Coral sat down on the roof and gave her bloody feet a rest. If she was gonna die, she figured she might as well take a moment of respite first. Close to her chest, the baby continued to squirm and cry. Holding the child close with one arm, she worked to free herself of the cloth. Next to her, Levi saw her struggling and came over to help. He'd already released the older girl from the harness on his chest, and she was curled up on the roof by herself quietly sobbing. Both Levi and Coral let her be. Her life would never be the same and her childhood was effectively over.

Untying the knot, Levi unwrapped the linen from around Coral's chest as she carefully separated it from the upset infant. She grimaced at the rather large gash on the baby's temple. Blood had dried and matted into the little girl's hair, but other than that the child looked otherwise intact and healthy.

Nodding at the other girl, Coral directed Levi to go and check on her. "Make sure she isn't hurt please, Levi." She asked, one hand lightly pushing him away. He looked like he was going to say something for a second, but instead obediently walked over to the sobbing child.

Turning her attention back to the infant, Coral looked down into the mass of people below her. "Excuse me!" she said loudly so that the group of traumatized individuals turned to look up at the strange figure sitting on the roof of the boat.

"Is anyone on this boat a doctor?" Coral asked loudly before motioning to the crying infant cradled in her arms.

Most of the people just stared at her blankly, but a young man towards the front of the boat raised his hand slowly, looking more than a little unsure. "Uh...I-I'm kind of...well, I'm in training.." he stuttered out.

"Good enough, pal," Coral said, grimacing as she stood on her bloody feet.

She limped down the side of the roof till she neared the man's location. The passengers gave her a small area in which to land, and she hopped lightly onto the main deck, gritting her teeth in pain as she did so.

She went to hand the baby to the man and almost laughed at the obvious trepidation that washed over his face.

"What's the matter, doc? It's a baby, not a bomb." She teased him, impatiently motioning for him to take the child.

The young man blushed and gathered the still upset baby girl into his arms, immediately starting to examine the scratch on her scalp.

"She got hit by some rubble," Coral explained, watching the man as he carefully sat down on a crate with the infant and began examining her tiny body.

Next to Coral, a woman pushed through the crowd and held out a wet cloth to the doctor. "Here," she said looking at the baby, "For the blood..."

Taking the wet cloth, the doctor began to wipe up the dried blood on the infant's scalp as Coral turned and nodded in thanks to the helpful woman. The woman smiled sadly before returning to her family. Another one of the men who was surrounding the doctor gave Coral a reproachful look when he spotted the ODM gear on her hips.

"You're a soldier." He said, rudely jabbing his finger at her, "What are you doing on this boat? Shouldn't you be out there killing those titans? I thought you people were trained for shit like this? What kind of coward runs from the battle and hides on a boat with a bunch of civilians?!" The man began to shout and the rest of the people on the boat started to shuffle nervously. Some of them even started to mumble in agreement.

There was a loud thud behind her as Levi dropped to the deck holding the older girl in his arms. Setting the child down, he took two steps forward and placed himself squarely between the angry man and Coral as dangerous rage danced in his eyes. "Bite your tongue, worm," Levi threatened him, "Or I'll cut it out."

The man gulped visibly and took a step away from the much shorter Levi. The expression on the ex-gang leader's face could have made flowers wilt.

Glancing at the two volatile men nervously, the young doctor in training stood and went to hand the baby back to Coral. Turning her eyes away from Levi and the now cowering man, Coral took the baby and held her across her breast.

"The wound on her head will likely need stitches, but other than that she should be okay, ma'am," the young man said quietly, glancing apprehensively at the still fuming Levi.

"Thanks, doc," Coral said, holding the child close before placing a hand on Levi's shoulder. He finally relaxed slightly and turned back to Coral. Placing his hands on Coral's and the older girl's back, Levi ushered them away from the area towards a spot near the railing. The people on deck parted quickly as they made their way through, many of them still eyeing Levi and Coral in fear—especially Levi.

Everyone's attention was quickly diverted however when a large crack resounded throughout the countryside. They all watched as two titans stomped haphazardly towards a village near the canals. One of them, an obvious abnormal, swung its whole body chaotically before falling to the ground, crushing two houses in an instant. Terrified screaming reached the ears of the people onboard the boats.

Reacting quickly, Coral grabbed the eldest girl and pushed her behind herself and Levi away from the railing, shielding her from the carnage as best she could. Turning away from the screaming, Coral leaned down and looked into the girl's eyes.

"Hey, kid." She said, forcing a weak smile and placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "What's your name, hon?"

To her left she could see Levi in her peripherals watching them both with interest.

"Ce—Cecilia..."the little girl sniffled, tears still leaking past her eyelids as the girl struggled to rip her eyes away from the horror she could hear coming from the treeline behind them.

"What about your baby sister here? I'm sure she has a name too, right?"

Cecilia nodded weakly and looked at her tiny baby sister who was finally asleep in Coral's arms. "Her name's Adelaide..." She replied shakily, tremors causing her whole body to shake violently. Behind them the screams were getting louder.

"Those are both beautiful names, Cecilia. Only a mother who _really_ loved her children would give her daughters such beautiful names AND sacrifice her life to save them." Coral reassured her, doing her best to make eye contact with the almost hopelessly broken child. "I know things look really really bad right now, and the whole world feels like it's gonna collapse, but I promise that Corporal Levi and I will do whatever we have to do to keep you and your little sister safe. Okay?"

Cecilia sniffled and rubbed the tears and snot off her face with a dirty sleeve as she looked between both Coral and Levi with wide fearful eyes.

Placing a reassuring hand on the small girl's head, Coral stood up fully and turned to face Levi.

There were large bags under his eyes and his expression was even darker than usual. His previously immaculately clean personage was now covered in dust, blood, and dirt. Gray eyes were tired and heavy, regarding her with an intense solemnity that she could easily relate to. After all, they'd just gotten home from a rather disappointing expedition. Everyone in the Scouts had been expecting a good night's rest and a little bit of emotional respite. Instead, they'd been presented with the greatest tragedy in human history and a hopeless retreat.

Coral thought back to her uncle and the other scouts. She wasn't naive enough to think they'd all made it to the boats or managed to get on horses capable of reaching Trost.

 _Please...please be safe, uncle…_

Levi's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "This is a shit show, but our priorities remain the same. We've got to get somewhere safe with these kids and then regroup. I doubt we'll be able to launch a counter attack any time soon, but that doesn't mean our job is through. I just hope Erwin and the others managed to find a way out of the city before that armored titan broke through..."

Nodding in agreement, Coral turned her eyes towards the now rapidly approaching Trost District. The boats passed through the walls in single file until they finally reached the outskirts of the city. Operating surprisingly calmly considering the situation, refugees flooded off the boats and into Trost, immediately heading for a food warehouse located near the boats. Garrison soldiers stood spread out, barking orders at the incoming citizens, directing them towards a large courtyard where Coral assumed they would all be forced to occupy at least for the night.

Picking up Cecilia so that she could rest on his chest, Levi then turned and grabbed Coral's hand as he started to make his way towards a small gathering of Garrison soldiers who were clearly in charge. The men were standing in a large archway overlooking the area, heatedly conversing among themselves as the refugees continued to spill onto the docks.

"Excuse me!" Levi said loudly, causing the men to cease their argument and turn to regard the ragtag group that was approaching them. "I am corporal Levi Ackerman and this is Private Coral Zacharius of the Scout Regiment. Could you direct us towards whatever military compound is currently operable?" He stated professionally, still standing rather protectively in front of Coral and clutching the still whimpering Cecilia to his chest.

"Ackerman and Zacharius?" One of the men asked, shock clearly painting his features as he examined the bedraggled pair with interest. Levi and Coral's reputations as titan killers had quickly spread throughout the land over the past year. The soldier was obviously considering the rumors he'd heard as he stared at the unlikely pair. Coral felt herself blush slightly when she realized the soldiers had suddenly noticed her bare, cut up legs, which were covered by nothing but some rather haggard shreds of stained cloth and leather ODM straps.

Levi noticed their clear shock and furrowed his brows. "We were completely unprepared when the titans attacked. We're both still wearing our civilian clothing. There wasn't time for anything else. My comrade and these children need immediate medical attention. She lost her shoes while we fled the city, and the infant may need stitches. Could you please direct us to the nearest infirmary?" He asked flatly, steely gray eyes daring the men to say anything outside of what he himself deemed appropriate.

One of the men, a shaggy haired blonde with kind eyes, stepped forward and held out his hand. "Please, follow me. My name's Matthew. I'll take you to the infirmary right away."

Hesitating briefly to throw one more menacing stare at the soldiers in the archway, Levi waited for Coral and the girls to follow Matthew before tagging along behind them.

* * *

"Godfuckingdammit!" Coral hissed through gritted teeth as a nurse cleaned her badly injured feet with antiseptic.

Levi scoffed at her and flicked her gently on the head. "I never realized you were such a whiny brat when it came to pain."

Coral looked up at him standing next to her and glared as menacingly as she could while still being in immense pain. "You wanna trade places, you jumped up little runt?"

He smirked ever so slightly before taking a seat next to her, dragging a chair forward so he could watch the nurse.

Suddenly noticing Levi had come back into the room alone, Coral inquired as to where the girls were.

"The district set up a temporary nursery facility. Adelaide is being treated, and I took Cecilia to the nursery. They'll take good care of the brats," he responded simply, watching as the nurse began to wrap Coral's feet with gauze.

She winced slightly as the woman tied off the end of the cloth. The nurse patted her lightly on the leg and smiled, "All fixed, hon. You're gonna need to do your best to stay off these feet while they heal. It's also probably a good idea to not wear shoes for the time being. Are you planning on staying here in the infirmary or would you rather head down to the military headquarters?" The woman asked as she stood up, grabbing a clipboard from a nearby table before starting to write on a form she'd had Coral fill out earlier.

Sitting more upright on the bed, Coral started to swing her legs off the bed."If you could find me some crutches, I'll gladly hobble my ass down to headquarters. We need to check in with our superiors anyway."

"Unnecessary," Levi said suddenly before deftly reaching underneath her thighs and lifting her off the medical bed in one swift motion. "We don't have time to waste. I'll take her myself."

To her own horror, Coral heard herself squeak as he lifted her, a deep blush immediately spreading across her face like wildfire. "The hell, Levi?" she cursed at him, "I'm not a damn invalid!"

"Shut up, Zacharius." Levi shushed her before turning to look at the nurse, "Thank you for your help."

"You're most welcome, young man," the older woman smiled at Levi and Coral knowingly before heading off to her next patient.

Shifting her weight briefly in his arms, Levi headed out of the room and began walking down the hall. Struggling to figure out where to place her hands while being held by Levi, Coral opted to cross them under her chest, turning to look away from him so he couldn't see the still very obvious flush on her face. She tried desperately not to think about the warm areas where his body was touching hers. She could feel his calloused hands coming into contact with the exposed skin on her thighs and waist, and it was making it hard to think straight.

"Relax, brat." Levi commanded, briefly looking down at her. "I feel like I'm carrying a log."

Coral sniffed at him and attempted to loosen up, slowly resting her head against his chest. He was so warm, and somehow he smelled amazing despite being dirty and sweat-drenched. The showers they had both taken before the titan attack had been a complete waste of time. They were both covered in dust, sweat, and blood now.

 _Yet somehow he still smells like...leather shoe polish and...what is that? Sandalwood?_

Coral sighed, taking in a deep breath of his scent before closing her eyes. She was so damn tired. She was finally getting to really relax for the first time since the expedition had ended and the titan attack had started. Coral quivered slightly thinking about those titans. One had simply kicked in the outside gate, and then that big armored bastard had rammed through the inner one like it was made of sand. Now all the land inside Wall Maria was compromised.

 _So much farmland...gone...hunting grounds...villages...what a fucking mess. It's a miracle we're both alive._

At that thought, Coral opened her eyes and looked up at Levi's cold calculated face. He'd done so much to help her today…

It was just so odd. They'd barely spoken since that time outside the walls with Isabel and Farlan. She'd always assumed he still hated her for all that had occurred that day, yet here he was—just as dog ass tired as she was no doubt—carrying her to headquarters after helping her escape the worst titan attack in human history. Not only that, but he'd gone above and beyond to help her with the children. He hadn't even hesitated when he saw her struggling with the rubble above Adelaide and her mother. He'd been so adamant about not helping the civilians, yet he noticed when she went missing, went back to look for her, and then helped her rescue them both. Also, there was that man on the boat who'd yelled at her. Levi had defended her like he actually cared about her or something.

For an Underground thug, he sure wasn't acting very criminal like anymore.

"Levi," Coral said quietly. So quietly he almost couldn't hear her above the sound of the general cacophony of a city now filled to bursting with refugees. "Thank you...for everything you did today. Helping me with the girls and...ya know...dealing with that jerk on the boat. It was...nice of you."

Levi snorted at the last part she said and looked away from her, kicking open a door that led into Trost's military HQ. "Whatever. Just don't expect me to save your ass all the time. I've got enough brats to babysit as it is."

Coral couldn't help but smile at his overly defensive version of "you're welcome" and rolled her eyes. Turning her head to look where Levi was walking, Coral finally noticed a lot more soldiers running around. Everyone looked busy and afraid. Clearly, news had reached Trost about the broken gates leading up to Wall Rose. Stopping one of the soldiers who was hurrying past by barking at him, Levi demanded Erwin's location. The trembling cadet pointed at a large building behind a row of oak trees and scurried away as though Levi were a titan himself.

Levi made his way toward the building, twisting the door knob open and kicking it open lightly with his boot. Coral immediately saw Erwin standing behind a large wooden desk with at least 3 sheets of paper in his hands and a huge stack in front of him. On either side of him were a number of other officers; Mike being one of them. Coral struggled not to blush as the men stared inquisitively at the two as they entered, confusion coloring a few different faces as they took in the sight of one of the military's most well-known killers holding Coral in his arms.

Upon seeing his niece, Mike rushed forward, shock and relief washing across his face almost simultaneously. "Coral! You're safe! I told Levi to get you out, but I started to fear the worst had happened when no one could tell me if you'd arrived. What's wrong with your legs? Are you badly hurt?" He asked, suddenly seeming to take note of Levi. His eyes immediately traveled to where the young corporal's hands were located on her exposed legs, and Coral could see him struggling not to scowl.

"I'm fine, Uncle. I lost my shoes when we were using our gear to get the hell out of Shiganshina. Ass for brains here just wouldn't let me walk." Coral said, gesturing towards the blank faced Levi.

"You're not supposed to be on your feet, idiot." He stated simply before walking over to a couch and dropping her rather unceremoniously onto her bottom.

Glaring at Levi as he walked over to Erwin, Coral turned her attention back to her uncle quickly. "I'm really glad to see you're okay too, uncle. Shiganshina was completely unprepared. I'm surprised any of us survived..."

Behind his desk, Erwin grunted in acknowledgment, "Though I'm glad to see you two are safe, we don't have time to relax just yet. Our casualty reports are just now starting to come in, and the numbers are horrifying to say the least. We've lost Shiganshina and now all the land behind Wall Maria. Our remaining scouts were just sent out to help clear away the titans that are nearing Trost, but there's no was we can possibly eradicate them from our territory while we're in this condition. Not to mention, we have no knowing if that colossal and armored titan will reappear. According to our reports, they vanished into thin air after fulfilling their missions, which is disturbing in a number of ways."

Coral nodded, thinking about how the armored titan had specifically targeted the gate and ignored everything else. It had acted...intelligently…

"We saw it break down the gate, Commander," she said and the officers looked at her with interest, "Levi will tell you the same thing. That armored titan focused in on it like he knew what he was doing. He built up his speed from halfway across the city and rammed through it on purpose. He didn't act like any titan we've ever seen before. Together, those titans used strategy to infiltrate the city..."

It was very quiet in the room. One of the other commanding officers placed a hand on his face and sat down heavily. They were all struggling to deal with the implications of the day's occurrences.

"What are we going to do, Commander Erwin?" One of the men asked, looking away from Coral's somber expression.

Frowning deeply, Erwin placed the papers he'd been holding on top of his desk before motioning to one of the officers near the door. "Holder, I need you to gather as many of the scout regiment as possible for an assembly in the mess hall. We all need to regroup and get on the same page."

Bowing in response, Holder quickly hastened out the door, slamming it behind him as he ran.

Running a hand through his thick blonde hair, Erwin stared off blankly into the distance. "Our main priority now is the people. We'll have to wait for a response from the central government regarding the titan problem, so for now we have to focus on the continued evacuations of the land between here and Maria. We have to operate now on the assumption that the titans won't advance any further. We could stress about the appearance of the colossal and armored titan for eternity, but there's not much we can do if they _do_ actually reappear. We'll continue using the cannons to clear the titan's outside Trost, and send out squads across the countryside to try and help escaping civilians. Every minute now is precious. Any time we waste means more innocent lives wasted."

Erwin looked down at Coral, brows heavily furrowed, "I suggest you get some rest, private, and get those injuries healed up. We all have a very long day tomorrow."

* * *

 **++There it is, lovely readers! Coming up soon! Eren's debut and the culling of the masses!**

 **Thanks for reading and please please review and tell me what ya think!**

 **-Saber**


	7. Towns and Tea Time

**Chapter Seven—Towns and Tea Time**

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the little village. The once lively township was now barren. The houses sat empty, many of them with large holes punched through their roofs. The whole town sat cold and exposed like the jagged rib cage of a stripped carcass. No human life remained, at least not from what Coral could see.

She reeled in the reins of her horse as she neared the village outskirts. Next to her, Hange sat back in her own saddle and examined the village with serious eyes. Coral knew exactly what she was staring at. There were buzzards on the streets, and they appeared to be enjoying a sizable feast…

"C'mon, Hang..." Coral said quietly, "Let's check for survivors."

Approaching from the road behind them, three more soldiers came galloping onto the scene. Coral recognized one of the men as a garrison soldier named Hannes. She could remember him well, because the last time she'd seen him he'd been swigging ale in the middle of the day while he was on wall duty. They'd exchanged some rather terse words that day.

"Captain Hannes? And…?" She trailed off questioningly looking at the other two soldiers.

"The one with the dumb ponytail is Lauda," interjected Hange, pointing at a handsome young man to Hannes' right with dark brown hair that was indeed pulled back into a short ponytail. Long, unruly bangs hung above bright expressive eyes. He bowed politely to Coral, but said nothing. "And the sourpuss over here is Rashad." Coral looked to to Hannes' left at the other soldier. He was a medium sized light brunette with aquiline features and a grim set to his mouth. He nodded in recognition, but remained quiet as well.

"And I think you know Hannes. I remember you two getting into it one time on top of Wall Maria." Hange said, laughing at the vexation that passed over both Coral's and Hannes' face as she said it.

"Someone's always busting my chops. Even you now, eh, Hange?" Hannes sighed and looked at the village behind them, "I take it there aren't any survivors?" He asked somberly.

Coral shrugged, "We just got here right before you guys did. Why are you hanging with scouts today anyway, Hannes? You guys don't generally jump at the prospect of walking into titan country."

Hannes scowled as he continued to stare at the buzzards eating in the distance, "I'm sure you two are aware just how many people have died already. Everyone's a little short-handed as a result. Time for everyone to pitch it. Plus...these are my people getting eaten. I won't just sit back and do nothing. That being said, we'll assist you ladies with this area. None of us saw any titans on the way here, but it's better to be cautious, right?"

Hange and Coral nodded in agreement. Together, they made their way into the trampled little town. Coral tried very hard not to look at the bits of people littering the roadway. Hannes and Rashad stayed mounted and proceeded to check out the perimeter of the town. Coral, Hange, and Lauda dismounted and started searching the buildings, calling out for survivors as they went.

After quickly searching a small one story house that ended up having nothing in it aside from some very agitated chickens, Coral emerged back into the street and looked around for her comrades. Not far away, Lauda appeared out of the door of what was clearly a meat storehouse because he had a massive piece of jerky in his left hand that he was savagely chewing on. Coral stared at him reproachfully and he shrugged defensively in response.

"What? It's not like they're gonna eat it..." he said, motioning to the bodies on the street.

Coral wanted to be mad at him, but the soldier had a point. Food was going to become scarce very quickly and soon. Thousands of new mouths and the sudden loss of so much farmland and hunting ground was a terrible combination. Briefly considering this fact, Coral walked over to the storehouse and grabbed some burlap bags that were laying in a bin by the door.

"It's actually a good point. Load up as much food as you can. We've got a lot of hungry mouths back home."

Lauda smiled at her and helped her start gathering up food. Outside, they could hear Hannes and Rashad as they came back to the street reporting that the area still seemed clear. After stuffing two sacks with as much meat as they could, Coral and Lauda loaded up their horses and mounted back up.

"Anything?" Coral asked the others, gathering her reins up as her horse circled in place impatiently.

Hange and the others shook their heads. "No humans left anywhere...well, no intact ones at least…" Hange trailed off depressingly.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here. It's getting late anyway. Time for us to reform with the rest of the search parties."

Hannes leading, the group made their way back to Trost, each of them quietly mulling over their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Lauda broke the silence.

"You guys think it's over?"

"What are you yapping about, Lauda?" Hannes asked grouchily, looking at the young soldier with bored eyes.

"The titan attacks I mean...you...you guys think those two titans might show up again and break into Trost or one of the other districts? They could, couldn't they? What the hell's stopping those monsters from walking straight into the damn palace?"

Coral had asked herself this a number of times ever since they'd fled Shiganshina. She never really had a good response though. After all, it seemed so random. 100 years with no titan attacks and then suddenly—for seemingly no reason—titans break through an outlying city, compromise Wall Maria, and then disappear like ghosts. There had been no more sightings of either the armored or colossal titan since they'd lost Shiganshina less than a week ago. It was like they'd just fallen off the face of the map.

The enemy wasn't just incredibly overpowered—they were also being completely unpredictable.

As a result of this, the general populace was becoming extraordinarily restless. The inhabitants of the inner walls were quickly becoming venomous towards the refugees. Close proximity, food shortages, and the general fear of being eaten alive by an advancing horde of titans were all causing civilians and soldiers alike to turn on each other like feral dogs. Coral knew things were only going to get worse too. Even if the titans ignored them for the next hundred years all over again, their current situation was still a powder keg ready to blow.

Just yesterday, she'd had to break up a fight between a soldier and a freaking _kid._ Coral had had to run interference between the two, clocking the soldier in the face when he sent the boy flying backwards from a kick. The soldier and his buddies had advanced on her like they were going to fight back when the young boy started yelling about titans.

"You haven't even seen it!" The dark-haired preteen with wide vengeful eyes had shouted, tears pooling in his eyes as he'd yelled at the man. "You haven't seen the way they eat people!"

The whole crowd of people had stopped to watch them by that point, and Coral had taken the opportunity to get the boy back on his feet before shooting a threatening look at the offending soldier. "Get back to your post, you mouth breathing swine, before I report this incident to one of your superiors." She'd spit at him, words dripping with venom.

The man had scoffed at her, one hand holding his bruised jaw before stomping off like an immature kid. "You should all be grateful towards us! Damn freeloaders..." He'd griped, retreating into the crowd.

Coral shook her head free of the memory before remembering that Lauda had asked them all a question before she'd gotten so distracted.

Hange replied to Lauda instead anyway.

"I have a feeling that if they'd actually intended on overwhelming us completely, they would have done it already. Like you said, Lauda, what's stopping them? Certainly not us. The titans took Shiganshina within minutes. If they really wanted to, they could kill us all. The only thing stopping them therefore has to be themselves. That colossal and armored titan decided for whatever reason to stop their advance into human territory, and I for one would really like to know what that reason is..."

Coral noted the knowledge hungry glint in Hange's eyes. It wasn't an unusual sight to be fair. Hange normally looked like she was ready to read an entire library, but this look was kind of different and Coral could guess as to why. The whole attack on Wall Maria was about as abnormal an occurrence as one could hope to imagine. History books only went so far back, and nothing like it had ever happened before. Something in the world was shifting. Events were unfolding in their little existence the residents behind the walls simply didn't have explanations for, and truth-driven people like Hange knew that there was explanation for everything. So if humanity didn't know the answer, Hange wanted an answer for why no one had an answer and on it went. It was a never ending questionnaire with that woman sometimes. Her passion for knowledge was intense and sometimes disturbing to be quite honest.

As the sun fell behind the wall, Coral and the others met up with the other search parties and made their way back through the gate. Coral spotted Levi among the others, face expressionless as his horse fell into step with the growing party.

Their orders had been to avoid titan confrontation at all costs, so Coral was pleased to see that they didn't appear to have any casualties. As they dismounted at the stables however, she was surprised to see Levi grunt in pain as his legs hit the ground. Handing off her bag of food to Lauda to take with him to the mess hall, Coral then advanced on Levi quickly.

"Corporal?" She asked, walking over to him trying to mask her concern. Although she wasn't sure why she cared.

"Yes, private?" Levi responded, purposely looking away from her as he started to walk stiffly towards the mess hall.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Coral looked down at his legs, searching for any obvious wounds. Sure enough, he had his hand over a large gash in his right upper thigh. Behind her, Hange appeared in an instant.

"OH, yikes!" she exclaimed looking down at the jagged bloody wound on Levi's leg, "C'mon, half pint, let's go take a look at that." She demanded starting to drag him by his jacket towards the infirmary."

"Hands off, four eyes." He said bitingly, yanking his jacket out of Hange's grasp, "I'm going to the mess hall."

"Oh, okay! I'll meet you in there!" replied the utterly nonplussed Hange dashing off to the infirmary to grab supplies.

Levi sighed in aggravation at the energetic reply before proceeding toward the mess hall, still with a slight limp.

"You sure are a stubborn bastard," Coral said, falling into step with him, "But you're definitely NOT what I was expecting."

Levi quirked an eyebrow at her, confusion causing him to stare at her with a thoughtful expression. "What in the hell are you talking about, Zacharius?"

"When Mike told me about you and your gang..." Coral trailed off at the last word, realizing too late that she had broached a touchy subject. "I-I'm sorry, Levi...I shouldn't have-"

"So what _were_ you expecting?" Levi interrupted her, passing through the door into the mess hall with her. He made a beeline for the kitchen, passing up the other scouts grabbing food from the line and instead picked up a metal tea kettle sitting on a stove. She followed him, glad to change the subject away from her social blunder.

Coral watched in amusement as Levi proceeded to wash the tea kettle thoroughly in a sink before adding water and setting it to boil on the range. "Well, I wasn't expecting a clean freak who's obsessed with tea."

"Tch. I'm not _obsessed_ with tea."

"Levi you're standing in a kitchen patiently boiling water in a tea kettle with a rather large open wound on your leg. I'd say you're at least a _little_ obsessed."

"Tch."

Another dismissive grunt.

"You want some?" He asked after a moment, surprising her.

Coral blinked at him, realizing he was offering to make her some tea as well. "Me?"

"Well, yes, seeing as you're the only one in the room, moron."

She flushed as he teased her, "Just when I start to think you might actually be a nice guy, you remind me of just how much of an insufferable jerk you are."

"You still haven't answered me, brat? Do you want some or not?" Levi asked again, ignoring her insults.

"Yes! Goddammit all! Make me a cup too."

A grin twitched at the corner of Levi's mouth.

* * *

Minutes later, Coral and Levi made their way to a table where Hange was setting up her medical equipment. Patting the bench next to her enthusiastically, Hange motioned for him to sit next to her. Levi gave the peppy woman a withering look before obediently sitting down and then propping his leg up on the bench for her to examine.

"Oh, by the way, what the hell happened to you?" Coral asked, sipping her tea. It was warm, fruity, and calming. Levi made excellent tea.

"A 5 meter class scratched me mid air with it's filthy fingernails," he frowned at the memory.

"Weren't our orders to avoid titans at all cost?"

"It couldn't be helped. It was an abnormal that started advancing on some of our rookies. I had to kill it."

They heard the sound of cloth tearing and Levi turned to glare at Hange as she ripped the hole in his pants even wider.

"What? I have to be able to clean it. The other option is you taking off your pants and letting me sew it up that way."

Coral couldn't help but snort at the startled expression that rushed across Levi's face at Hange's suggestion.

 _Was that….embarrassment? Oh, that's priceless! I can't just let that go._

"Oh, I'm sure Levi's fan club would just _love_ that..." Coral laughed, looking behind Levi at a group of fresh young cadet girls who had been watching as Hange tended Levi's wound.

Face a mixture of confusion and slight horror, Levi followed Coral's gaze, briefly glancing over at the table of cadets before turning away in revulsion when they all started giggling immediately.

"Idiot brats..." he groused quietly, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Hange and Coral. The two women looked at each other and snickered.

"Oh!" yelled Hange out of the blue, quickly dragging a stitch through Levi's skin as she did so causing him to wince in pain.

"Watch what you're doing, you lunatic." He complained, looking down at the needlework in his flesh.

Hange smiled in apology and went back to carefully stitching him up. "Sorry, Levi. It's just that I realized this is the perfect opportunity to ask you guys, seeing as you two are the only scouts I know who've lived in the Underground."

Eyes widening at Hange's statement, Levi turned to look at Coral in clear shock. He didn't voice it out loud, but the question in his throat was obvious.

Coral regarded him with cautious eyes, "I'm surprised you never figured it out."

Narrowing his eyes on her, Levi's suspicious nature seemed to resurface. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Levi was confused. When he and the others had arrived, he had assumed Coral was a top worlder brat who hated Underground scum. He would have never in a million years guessed that she used to live there. After all, no one in the scouts had given any indication that she was different. They all treated her like family. He wondered just how long she'd been down there and why she deliberately never told him.

Coral scoffed at his question, "Well, shit, Levi. It's not like we were ever really on friendly terms. Hell! Up until recently, you and I virtually never talked."

Levi frowned at her words, but had to admit to himself that she was right. He'd been openly malicious to her from the get go. He'd been aggravated with her for making assumptions about him and his life as a criminal in the Underground, but he'd done the exact same thing to her. He'd assumed she didn't like him because he was Underground scum. When in reality, she didn't like him because she didn't trust him or his intentions. The worst part being that she'd been right. He hadn't been trustworthy. He would have killed Erwin and anyone else who got in his way, and in the process he'd gotten Isabel and Farlan killed too.

Guilt washed across him like a cold breeze. Gritting his teeth, Levi turned away from Coral.

Hoping to ease the tension that had fallen over the table, Hange glanced between the two soldiers before speaking up again. "Anyway, like I said, I wanted to ask you guys something. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I really want to capture a titan alive."

Both Levi and Coral stared at Hange like she'd sprouted a second head, "I know. I know. It's sounds crazy! Just hear me out, okay? The attack on Wall Maria really solidified it for me. The intelligence demonstrated by the colossal and armored titan means there's so much more about our enemy that we're completely ignorant to. We need to be able to understand them better in order to fight them better. It just stands to reason. That being said, I have a favor to ask of you guys. I need someone that knows the Underground to help me find a man that lives down there."

"What man?" Asked Levi, cold eyes hardening more and more the longer they talked about the Underground.

Coral felt herself responding in a similar manner. It was clear Hange wanted to go down there, which was worrisome. Coral had no desire to go back to that living nightmare and clearly Levi wasn't fond of the idea either.

"A man who might have some answers. I heard a rumor a while back about an old man named, Smokey, who supposedly claims to have been spared by a titan. Everyone says he crazy, but I want to ask him about it personally."

Wiping a salve over the top of Levi's wound, Hange quickly wrapped gauze over it before pinning it together tightly.

"I mean, I'm willing to go on my own and see if I can't find him by myself, but I figured it would be smarter and way faster to ask you guys."

"Hang, seriously?" Coral asked, trying to rein in the amount of discomfort she was experiencing just talking about the subject. "We just lost Wall Maria. There's titans stomping around in our backyard, and you wanna go walking around in the slums looking for some lunatic who says a titan just let him walk away? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

Levi grunted in agreement. "The brat's right, Hange. What are you hoping to learn from talking to some fossil from the Underground?"

Hange almost pouted, "Look, I know it sounds silly, but the titan's attack on Shiganshina only makes this that much more important. If that old man knows something about them we don't, then I want to hear him out. No stone unturned, I say!" Hange proclaimed loudly, pumping a triumphant arm into the air.

Coral laughed when she saw a group of soldiers behind Hange roll their eyes at her antics before returning to their food.

"Ugh. Fine, Hang. I'll go with you. I don't remember anyone named Smokey, but I know a place where they can probably help."

Sighing in annoyance, Levi swung his now stitched up leg back under the table and reached for his tea cup. He looked almost sulky when he brought the cup to his face and informed them that he was going to. Coral watched the way he held his tea cup. It always drove her nuts the way he held his damn cup. He ignored the handle all together and gripped it from the rim. It was as though his hands were actually talons and he was a predator bird clutching some hapless prey.

"There's no need for you to come too, sourpuss. Me and Hange can handle ourselves. Also, why can't you hold a cup like a normal goddamn person?"

Levi fixed his bored gray eyes on Coral and took a deliberately slow sip from his tea cup before replying. "I'm not letting you two idiots go down there by yourselves." He said, ignoring her last question.

"Fine. Have it your way, but PLEASE tell me why in the fuck you drink from cups like that, or my eye is going to start twitching. It doesn't even make any damn sense, Levi. For one, THERE IS A HANDLE. Two, your hand is in the way of your mouth. How do you even drink like that without spilling tea on yourself?"

"Well, maybe I'm just not a klutz like some people..." He replied, setting his tea cup on its saucer.

"Are you implying I'm a klutz?"

Levi almost looked like he was going to roll his eyes at Coral. Turning to look at Hange, he stood, taking his empty cup with him. "When are you planning to go down there, four eyes?"

Hange looked up at him and smiled, "As soon as possible. We can go tomorrow if you like."

"Fine." He said flatly, throwing Coral one last dirty look before heading back to the kitchen. "Dress in civilian clothes. Uniforms will just make our job harder. Go to sleep, idiots." He called out loudly over his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

After he'd disappeared, Hange turned back to Coral, watching the look on her friend's face with amusement. Coral was staring after Levi, face completely blanked out in thought. Despite herself, she'd found herself watching Levi's ass, admiring the way it flexed as he walked.

Coral noticed Hange staring at her and ripped her eyes away from the kitchen. Hange's smile only widened.

"Sooooo...what's going on there?" She questioned, finger motioning between Coral and the kitchen.

"What the hell are you talking about, Hang?" Coral replied snottily, looking away from her friend and sipping her tea.

"Don't act dumb. You and short stuff obviously! There was some kind of weird chemistry going on between you two. Did something happen? You and him don't normally hang out, but I've been noticing you two gravitate towards one another lately."

Coral scoffed at her friend. "You're out of your mind, Hange."

"I may be, but I'm also really good at picking up on abnormalities."

Coral grimaced into her tea because she knew Hange was right. Things _had_ changed somehow between her and Levi. Ever since the attack on Shiganshina her feelings toward him had become much more confusing and complicated than they ever had been in the past. She had a feeling Levi felt the same way. The expression on his face when he'd learned she used to live in the Underground was proof enough of that. They were both learning things about each other that were causing them to rethink their image of the other person.

"Also," Hange hunched low over the table and whispered at her, "Were you checking him out just now when he was walking away?"

Coral spluttered, coughing on her tea and spilling a bunch of it on her chest.

"Geez. Levi's right. You ARE a klutz." Hange laughed at her, handing her a handkerchief.

Glowering at Hange as she mopped tea off her blouse, Coral tried to respond evenly without sounding too defensive. "A woman can appreciate a nice ass without it meaning anything, Hang."

Hange cackled wildly at her, and Coral felt herself grinning despite her embarrassment.

Even though Coral had made it a point to guard herself emotionally and minimize her heart ache by avoiding making new relationships, Hange had always managed to weasel her way back into Coral's heart. She had a soft spot for the mad scientist. Hange was one of the few people she both loved and respected. She was a certifiable badass despite being such a raving lunatic, and Coral loved all of that about her. She was a psychopath, yes, but she was _her_ psychopath.

Eventually, the two of them left the mess hall and parted ways. Hange had set up a makeshift study since arriving to Trost, and virtually always slept near her work. Coral however had managed to find a bunk in the women's barracks.

Exhausted to her very bones, Coral stumbled into the barracks, assuring herself that she'd take a much needed shower in the morning. She was too tired to stand up any longer than necessary. Tossing her uniform on a nightstand, Coral quietly got into bed hoping not to disturb any of the other already sleeping women. She was asleep mere moments after closing her eyes, falling into a deep slumber where she had a dream about a handsome man with jet black hair and gray eyes. She forgot it completely the next morning.

* * *

++ **Man, I just can't get these chapters to break 10 pages no matter how hard I try. Oh well, nearly 5000 words is normal right? Right. Anyway, next up, a trip down memory lane for Levi and Coral. Please please please leave me a review! Even if it's short! I love hearing everyone's opinion!**

 **-Saber**


	8. The Hen's Roost

**Chapter Eight- The Hen's Roost**

* * *

The sun was still struggling to shine over the walls when Hange, Levi, and Coral reached the stairwell. Commander Erwin had been accommodating enough to lend them a carriage for their short journey, and it hadn't taken long at all for them to reach the entrance.

The entire ride there, Hange had been talking almost non stop while Levi and Coral sat spread as far away as possible from each other on the bench, both distantly staring out the windows at the passing scenery. Most of the stalls and vendors were just now starting to open their doors and start business for the day. Coral tried to focus her thoughts on the actions of people in the streets in an effort to not think about her current predicament. She'd felt a growing panic building in her ever since she'd woken up that morning.

Hange had shaken her awake while it was still dark. Together, they'd headed straight for the girl's showers. The shower had been enough to wake her up and make her feel a bit better, but the apprehensiveness she could feel sprouting in her heart was starting to feel like it might smother her completely.

Levi had met them at the carriage, dressed in pressed black slacks, a simple white dress shirt, black jacket, and of course his trademark white cravat hanging around his neck. His formality usually amused Coral, but for some reason this morning it bugged her. She had to admit he looked good in whatever he wore (even that ridiculous cravat that he was somehow capable of pulling off), but for some reason this morning it pissed her off how good he looked. It was like Levi was trying so hard to look like the complete opposite of what an Underground citizen would typically look like. Like he was trying to bury his shameful upbringing by playing soldier and pretending like he wasn't what he actually was: a hardened killer with a dark past.

Here they were, preparing to go right back into the belly of the beast, but yet he was acting like everything was just normal. Three civilians going to speak with an old friend or some such nonsense. It irked Coral just thinking about it, but she couldn't decide why, which only served to upset her further. The inner battle she was having must have been obvious, because Levi's gray eyes had focused in on her face almost immediately, narrowing dangerously when he'd asked her what was wrong.

Coral had brushed off both his and Hange's questions before sitting next to the window and staring outside, pointedly ignoring them both. She knew she was acting childish and immature, but she just didn't want to think about it or talk to anyone. Instead, she focused on the vendors in the street, watching intently as a man with crates full of clucking chickens unloaded them off of a cart. Suddenly, the carriage had come to a stop, and they all three rose to their feet to exit the vehicle.

Hange had barely touched the ground before she was off down the stairwell, leaving behind nothing but a brief hint of lavender in the air and an elated squeal indicating her increasing level of excitement. Levi had started to go after her until he'd noticed Coral out of the corner of his left eye. She was just standing there.

Ignoring Hange for the moment, Levi returned to Coral's frozen figure. She was barely moving, breath coming out in quiet little gasps as she stared blankly down into the dark of the stairwell. Her arms were rigid against her side, knuckles turning white as her fingers curled into themselves. She didn't even glance at Levi as he approached. She looked like she was staring at ghosts that no one else could see.

Levi could tell she was having some sort of panic attack. He suddenly felt like such an idiot for never realizing she was from the Underground too. It was so obvious to him now. The way she talked and acted were not regular traits for top worlder women. She was reckless, foul-mouthed, brutal, and so fearless in the face of death. He'd seen her cut through titans like it was child's play and then cackle in triumph like a lunatic. This girl had been exposed to things that men twice her age could never even fathom. But now, as he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, he could feel her trembling. Her deep green eyes had instantly snapped out of their blank stare at Levi's tentative touch, and turned to focus in on him.

"Oh, Levi..." She said quietly, like as though he'd just woken her from a dream. Levi could still feel her trembling.

"Hey, brat!" he said loudly, grabbing her chin with his other hand before turning her face so that she was looking directly into his eyes, "Snap out of it, Zacharius. What's the matter?"

Her mouth finally parted slightly, dry lips trembling as she struggled to formulate a description of the faceless horror that was suddenly overwhelming her. Seeing the stairwell had caused something in her to snap. It was like a door that had been cracked open in her mind for years now had suddenly shifted and slammed closed completely. Terror had instantly wrapped its claws around her heart and squeezed.

"I-I don't know...it—it's stupid, Levi, but...but I just suddenly-" She stammered, still looking down into the oppressive darkness, "I—I suddenly felt like...like if I go back...back down there...I—I might never make it back out again." Coral tripped over her words and shuddered against his hand, and Levi felt himself softening more than he had in a while.

"Listen to me, Coral," he said quietly, "I don't want to go back down there either, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm here, and I promise you—we're not spending a minute longer in that shit hole than is absolutely necessary...okay?" He asked again, pulling her eyes away from the stairwell using his forefingers. Once she made eye contact and nodded, he released her hesitantly, still watching to make sure she was okay.

Shuddering, Coral drew herself up and gulped loudly before giving him a weak smile of understanding. Untying the front of the shawl she'd thrown around her neck that morning, Coral re situated it so that it wrapped around her like a blanket, comforting her now with it's warmth and security in the cool morning air.

Levi watched her as she did, mentally appreciating the way the shawl cradled her breasts and emphasized them in the soft morning light. He hadn't gotten a proper moment to really look at her this morning. It had been a while since he'd seen her in something so feminine. Her normal civilian clothes were pretty plain like most of the female soldiers wore, but today she'd opted for colorful. Instead of the normal breezy long skirts she wore, she had on a simple but far more form-fitting green pencil skirt. It wasn't excessively tight, but it gave her curves just the right amount of justice. She'd tucked in a plain dress blouse, covered only by the thin yellow shawl. Her two-toned locks were drawn up into a messy bun on the back of her head, still wet from her shower earlier. As the hair dried, pieces started to fall in heavy drapes around her face, and the effect was rather stunning—even if it was unintentional.

Shaking his head of the odd unbidden thoughts, Levi turned and hurried down the stairs after Hange, hoping Coral would follow this time. He could hear the sound of her plain flats pattering down the stairs after him, rushing to catch up.

He found Hange at the bottom, animatedly talking to a group of MP soldiers who were looking at Hange like most people usually looked at Hange. One of them appeared to be attempting an escape down the hall behind him as she talked. Noticing her two friends' arrival, Hange pointed at them excitedly before slapping a sheet of paper onto the nearest officer's chest with a loud thud. "Here ya go, cap'n! Like I said, all present and accounted for!"

The man staggered backwards before glancing down at the paper in his hands. He eyed Coral and Levi suspiciously, but said nothing as they passed him. Levi acted like the soldiers were invisible. He skipped down the steps without hesitation, Hange linking arms with Coral as they followed him.

The smell of the air was the first thing that Coral noticed. The fetid mixture of humanity's garbage coupled with a dank cave-like atmosphere made for air that was almost heavy in nature. Then there were the sounds. With a ceiling over your head constantly, noise traveled and reverberated in the oddest fashion. The Underground was never really silent due to this reason. No matter what time of day it was on the surface, The Underground was still a constant source of human-made noise. Drunks yelling, children bawling, dogs barking, perverts cat-calling, and always water running—whether it was sewage being tossed into the alley or a deluge of rain dripping into the surrounding canal waters—the Underground felt...wet. Maybe it was because it was basically a cave, but the whole area felt moist and hot. It was only made worse by the sheer number of humans who populated the city. The stink of body odor and sweat was as common a smell as the odor of garbage was. Not for the first time since Coral had come to know Levi, she found herself wondering just how in the hell a clean freak like him had managed living down here as long as he had.

Daring to throw a glance his direction, she examined his face for any obvious sign of discomfort. Placid faced as usual though, Levi doggedly avoiding looking at the homeless on the street and continued his way towards whatever coordinate he had in his head. Coral followed suit. She didn't want to see the people around her with their feeble, skinny legs and dead eyes.

 _Dead anyway…_ Coral thought grimly to herself, absentmindedly touching the knife she'd slipped into her waistband that morning.

"SO!" Hange exclaimed, glancing back and forth between them, "Where we headed, dutiful guides?"

"The Hen's Roost." Both Levi and Coral had said simultaneously, both of them turning to look at the other in mild shock.

Hange cackled. "Oh wow. Looks like you two really did used to frequent the same locations."

Stopping at the entrance to a road that hooked into the city, Levi gave Coral an appraising look. "You know the Roost, brat?" He asked, digging his hands into his pockets with a kind of forced calm.

Coral folded her arms across her chest and returned his expression, "Yeah. The lady, Tammy, who runs the place is the same woman who told Mike where to find me."

"Hmmph," Levi grunted cryptically before continuing to walk.

Shrugging at Coral's annoyed expression, Hange hurried to catch up to Levi. "So, Tammy? Is that the woman we're going to go talk to?" She asked him, tugging lightly on his jacket much to his obvious annoyance.

"Yes." He replied curtly, turning onto a street Coral remembered vividly. The orphanage wasn't far from here.

Memories tried to force their way into her mind, and she forcefully pushed them away, focusing instead on Hange's quest. "Tammy may well be one of the most informed people down here in the Underground. She's been down here for decades and knows damn near everyone." Coral informed Hange, gesturing towards the end of the road. A battered hanging wooden sign with a cutout of a chicken declared itself to be The Hen's Roost.

Hange and Coral made to walk forward but a gaggle of dirty faced children surrounded the women, holding out hats or hands, begging and pulling on Hange's and Coral's legs with woeful expressions.

"Please, kind marms, aint you got anythin' to spare?" One young boy said, practically wrapping himself around Coral's legs and clinging to her like a flea.

Unsure of what to do considering she'd never run into this situation before, Coral just stared down at the boy in shock. Last time she'd been in the Underground, she'd been a begging little snot-nosed kid herself. Suddenly, a large masculine hand grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards.

"Filthy hands off, brats." Levi said, pushing the kid away with a light shove before ushering Hange and Coral ahead of him. Coral was about to yell at him for being rude when she noticed the little boy Levi had just pushed pull out a small pouch full of coins from his front shirt pocket. Levi had snuck it into the kid's shirt without anyone even noticing. The group of children clammered around the boy excitedly before they all disappeared into an alley, but not before the boy yelled out a loud "thanks, mister!" at Levi's retreating form.

Coral stared after Levi as well. Just when she thought she was starting to figure him out…

 _Levi Ackerman...who the hell are you?_

Hange observed Levi's iron expression with barely concealed amusement. "Who knew Humanity's Strongest was a bleeding heart?" Hange gushed, playfully shoving Levi's shoulder as they reached the front of the bar. The look he gave her said he'd be perfectly fine with murdering her on the spot

"Don't call me that, four eyes." He grunted angrily, glaring at the brunette.

"What? Humanity's Strongest or a bleeding heart?"

"Both." He barked at her impatiently, opening the door for them to walk through first.

Unperturbed, Hange practically flounced into the room. Coral walked in behind her, enjoying the sudden change in smell and atmosphere that greeted her. The Hen's Roost had always been a bit of a safe haven. Although the world outside was dirty and chaotic, the little bar/inn was neither. Tammy had never put up with rough housing drunks or sloppiness. The bar itself was nothing special though. Just a two story wooden building with scattered table and chairs. On one wall hung a few dart boards, one of which was currently being played on by two young men who stared openly when Coral, Hange, and Levi entered the room.

One of them seemed to recognize Levi immediately. Coral watched as he gave his companion an excuse to leave before quickly slipping away, leaving his still half-full beer on the table in his wake.

Levi noticed the man's actions too but didn't seem to care. Together, he and Coral headed directly for the bar. A girl emerged from the kitchen behind the counter and gave them all a huge fake smile. "What'll it be, ladies and gentleman? Been a while since we had surface folk down here. You all look thirsty!" She proclaimed.

 _Working on those tips already, eh, hon?_ Coral thought in bemusement. She didn't recognize the girl. Tammy was always hiring new people though, and to be fair it had been a long damn time since she'd been down here.

"Is Tammy in?" Levi immediately inquired, ignoring the girl's attempt at charm.

Finally noticing Levi's impatient and determined stare, the girl dropped her fake persona in an instant. "Tammy's been under the weather for a while, pal. Her legs got real bad a while back, so now she just runs things from her room. She's been in a right foul mood though lately. Her grandson died last week. I doubt she'd be in the mood for visitors."

Coral winced visibly at the news. The girl had to be talking about Liam…

Coral could remember him even now. A shaggy towhead with baby blue eyes and a sharp tongue. She and him had had a childish little romance before Mike had taken her to the surface. Liam had been her first real kiss actually.

Sadness texturing her words, Coral gave the bartender girl an imploring look before continuing, "Please...could you tell her Cora is back? Liam and I used to be friends."

Hearing Liam's name caused the girl to give Coral a double take. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises."

Nodding in thanks as the girl disappeared back into the kitchen, Coral and Hange sat down on two bar stools as Levi leaned against the bar, grumpily examining the rest of the bar behind them. A few of the patrons were whispering and looking at Levi. Levi stared them down individually, daring anyone to come up and address him. Finally, one of the men in the bar seemed to decide to take the dare.

Abruptly pushing away from his table and causing his chair to squeak loudly across the floor, the entire bar watched as a very large man made his way towards Levi and the girls. He was as broad-chested as he was tall. Judging by his size and obvious physical health, there was no way he'd been born in the Underground. His hair was long and pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. His clothes were simple and unassuming, but it was obvious he wasn't any common bar drunkard.

The man stopped in front of Levi and stood towering in front of him. "I remember you," he said, loud enough that everyone could hear him in what was now a painfully quiet and suspenseful bar, "Didn't you used to run the east side with a bunch of kids? I used to always see you with some blonde kid and a little red-haired girl. This one, I guess," the man said, eyes switching over to look accusingly over at Coral. She blanched slightly, but didn't correct the man and neither did Levi. "I had a buddy named Derek who came home one day with a stump for a hand after getting into it with you and your little thugs." The man continued, turning his heated stare back to Levi's deliberately passive expression.

"Derek, huh? Doesn't ring a bell..." The shorter man replied blandly, boredom lacing his words.

"Derek's a great guy and you and those brats permanently maimed him for life!" The man yelled, heat rising on his face at Levi's arrogant dismissal.

"If I took his hand, he can't be _that_ great." Replied Levi coldly, hatred flashing in his eyes like an oncoming storm.

The man's face had now turned completely red, and Coral felt herself tensing up for a conflict. Her hand flew towards her waist right as the angry brute went to push Levi in the chest.

"DON'T!" Levi yelled threateningly, causing the patrons of the bar to gape and the angry ape of a man to halt mid-movement, shock and fear flooding over him as he beheld the glowering devil before him. Levi's eyes were damn near slits in his head and a darkness had fallen over his features that Coral hadn't seen in a long time. For one terrifying moment, she had a vision of a feral animal in a torrential downpour of rain methodically hacking a titan into bloody clumps.

"You were thinking about touching me..." Levi growled quietly, downcast eyes suddenly coming up to meet those of the now rapidly deflating would-be attacker. " _ **Don't...**_ " Levi said the last word quietly, slowly, threateningly. Deadly promise lingered in the air, causing the man to take a sudden shaky step backwards.

"Fuck sakes, Levi. You sure haven't changed much. Still as socially adept as a box of rocks, I see." Said a voice behind the bar suddenly.

Everyone in the bar turned their attention to a feeble-looking midget of a woman who'd hobbled in using a cane while the drama had been unfolding. Tammy spotted Coral and a weak smile graced the woman's face. "By God, Cora. You and little Levi back after all this time."

Overwhelmed slightly at the appearance of a loved one from her past, tears prickled in the corners of Coral's eyes as she went to hug the old woman. She'd been a pretty serious part of her life back then after all. After she'd fled the orphanage, Coral had started her life on the streets just like many of the other children did in the Underground. Tammy had taken a shine to the rough and tumble brat and had given her food and shelter on a number of different occasions. Coral had never flat out moved into the inn, but for a fair number of years she'd worked there off and on for room and board. That had all ended though…

After a particularly nasty incident involving some male patrons, Coral had left the Roost and returned to living on the streets. A whole other wave of memories she flat out refused to think about got shoved away. As awful as that whole experience had been, she'd still always returned to see Tammy and Liam though.

The tears in her eyes got worse at the thought of Tammy's grandson. "I'm so sorry about Liam, Tam," Coral said into her hair as they hugged.

Tammy patted her back reassuringly before wiping away tears in her own eyes, "Heard about that already, did you? It's just as well. At least he's finally out of this dump…" she trailed off sadly before suddenly seeming to recall Levi and the rest of the onlooking bar.

"Jeffrey!" She barked suddenly at the man who was still looking at Levi in doubt, "Derek's lucky he only lost a hand after what he did to Isabel. You sit your ass back down! You know goddamn well I'm not in the mood for your dumb ass male posturing right now!"

Cowering as Tammy scolded him in front of the whole bar, Jeffrey took one last look at Levi and the others before slumping back to his table, thoroughly humiliated.

Satisfied, Tammy turned to head up a flight of stairs. Hange smiled brightly at Coral as they followed, "Oh, I like her."

Coral giggled quietly.

Once they'd reached the landing, Tammy took them to a small living area with two couches and a coffee table. Slowly lowering herself onto one of the couches, Tammy examined them all with the same bright, intelligent eyes Coral had always remembered.

"Well, now...Cora Zacharius and Levi Ackerman. Although I'm delighted to see you both, I won't deny I'm surprised to see you both here at the same time. Oh, and who is this young lady with you?"

"Squad Leader Hange Zoe! Pleasure to meet you!" Hange exclaimed, leaning forward in anticipation as she shook the woman's hand.

Tammy seemed confused. "Another soldier, eh? I'm guessing you three didn't come down here for a social call then?"

Coral shook her head, "No, Tam. We need your help finding someone, a man named Smokey."

"Smokey..." Tammy trailed off, processing the name over and over again. "Oh wait! You mean that old coot, Mr. Preston?" She asked, glancing between the three of them.

Hange shrugged, "Possibly? I heard a rumor that an Underground resident named Smokey had encountered a titan outside the walls and lived."

Tammy scoffed loudly. "Oh yeah. That's Preston alright. Delusional old fool. He lives up off of Frazier street still if I'm not mistaken. He used to come down to the bar occasionally and regale the lads downstairs with titan tales. I wouldn't be surprised if most or all of it was complete bullshit though. If you're looking to get information from him, you should be aware of that."

"I guess we'll just have to see!" Hange chirped without a hint of disappointment.

Eyeing the bespectacled scientist with interest and amusement, Tammy chuckled lightly. "I see you two still know how to pick your friends. Speaking of which, Levi, where's Farlan and Isabel? Those two used to follow you around like puppies."

Coral winced slightly at the sound of their names and she saw Levi do the same thing. Sitting cross-legged on the couch opposite Tammy, Levi kept a dark composure over himself as he answered, "They're both dead, Tammy."

Shock washed over the woman's face as she considered the thought. Everyone knew Levi and his two wards had been picked up by the Scout Regiment. No one had ever really considered that they'd die up there on the surface. After all, the Underground was more dangerous than anything up there...right?

"Oh, little Levi, I'm so sorry, hon. I just figured...after we heard what happened to you three. Well...we all assumed it would be for the best. I thought the same thing when Cora's uncle showed up asking about her."

"It's fine." Levi stated flatly, no hint of the true sadness he felt over the names of his friends reaching his eyes. All that pain had long since been filed away. "They got to see the sky..."

Tammy tried to give him a weak smile, "That's something at least. None of you kids deserved to be raised down in this miserable place." She sniffed sadly, and Cora knew she was thinking about Liam.

"Tam..." Cora said quietly, placing her hand on the other woman's. "You know I hate to ask, but I have to know...how…?"

"You want to know what happened to Liam, I know." Tammy patted her hand and sighed, "I won't lie, hon. After Liam found out your uncle had come for you and you weren't coming back, Liam started acting out. He got mad at me for telling your uncle where you were, and moved out not long after. A few years back, he joined a gang of men called The Biters. I'm sure you'll remember them, Levi." The black-haired introvert gave the woman a solemn look of acknowledgment. "Anyway, a few weeks ago, Liam showed up at the bar, asking me for money. It was so strange. I'd never seen him acting so out of character and desperate. I gave him what I could at the time, but now I worry it wasn't enough to dig him out of whatever mess he'd gotten himself into. Military Police found his body a week ago, plugging up one of the canal drainage pipes."

Coral squeezed Tammy's hand and blinked away tears at the thought. Poor sweet, simple Liam. He used to blush so brightly when he reached for her hand...

On the other couch, Levi was looking at Coral strangely.

"We need to get going," he said, standing up rather suddenly.

"Oh-of course, hon." Tammy said, struggling to stand up. Levi steadied her by placing a hand on her back as she swayed a little.

"Thank you, dear." She smiled at him, "It was so nice to see you two again. It does me good to see that you're both safe and healthy. The scouts appear to have done you each a world of good, and I'm glad you both found each other up there. Such a funny coincidence. You two aren't…?" She trailed off suggestively, looking inquisitively between them as Coral stood up next to Levi.

Coral couldn't help it. Her face drained slightly of color at Tammy's suggestion and she put both her hands up. "OH! Oh, no! Nothing like that. We're just helping Hange."

Cracking up at Coral's horrified expression, Tammy hugged her tightly, "Alright, if you say so, kiddo."

Releasing Cora, she turned to Levi and hugged him too; much to Cora and Hange's surprise. He even gave her a light squeeze in return.

"Now excuse me if I don't escort you three back down. Hobbling down there once was enough for me today." Tammy said, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"It's perfectly fine, Tammy. Thank you for the information. Take care of yourself."

After emerging from The Hen's Roost, Levi stopped in the road and looked off into the distance.

"Frazier street she said..." Hange whispered, looking between them, "I'm guessing either one or both of you knows where that is hopefully?"

Coral looked to Levi. She actually wasn't sure. She'd made it a habit as a kid to avoid the north side of town, and she was pretty sure that was the direction Tammy had gestured. "Levi?"

"Yeah, I know where it is. When she said his name was Preston, it reminded me. The old man has a shack near the northern canal. A few brats I used to know liked to lift booze off of him when he left the bar. Old drunk was an easy target."

"Well, let's get going!" Hange clapped excitedly.

"Keep your pants on, lunatic," Levi stated dryly, grabbing a handful of the back of her shirt as she started to walk off before releasing her roughly. "It's not that easy. You heard Tammy mention that gang called The Biters? They used to control a good chunk of the North side of the city, but it sounds like they've expanded their influence. If we walk up there looking like this, we're sure to get jumped as soon as we set foot in their territory."

Biting her lip in consternation, Hange appeared to be thinking desperately. "I'm hoping you have a solution?"

"Not particularly," he admitted ruefully, "Our best bet would have been ODM gear, but unfortunately our gear would have made us stick out even worse. Getting an audience with Tammy or Preston would have been hard to swing with so many people down here hating the military."

Frustrated, Coral had to acknowledge that Levi was right. If Smokey/Preston/whoever the hell he was saw military scouts coming for him, he'd probably run and it was hard to find someone in the Underground when they really didn't want to be found.

"We're just gonna have to chance it then," Coral stated.

"Unfortunately," grunted Levi. "You two idiots stay close to me, and whatever you do—don't let yourselves get stopped by any more damn kids. The Biters are known for their underhanded, sneaky tactics. We need to make this visit a quick one."

* * *

 **++You know the drill, folks! Read + review!**

 **Thanks a million!**

 **-Saber**


	9. The Awakening

**Chapter Nine- The Awakening**

* * *

 _ **Many Years Earlier**_

The candlelight had roused her from her sleep initially. The groggy little redhead stared out blearily into the flickering darkness, foggy brain trying to discern what it was exactly that she was looking at. At the far corner of the room she could see one of the orphanage workers entering the room holding a candle in his hand as he looked around the room. Cora struggled to remember the man's name in her sleepy haze.

Larry? Leonard? No. Landon. That was it. What a stupid name. He was one of the new hires if she recalled correctly. She'd only spoken with him once or twice.

She wondered what on earth he wanted?

All the other girls in the room were asleep, which meant it had to still be late at night. Cora glanced over at the small girl sleeping in the bed next to her. Jessie was always the first one to wake up in the morning. The child was a notoriously early riser. There might not be any light down here in the Underground, but it never seemed to affect little Jessie's sleeping pattern. The kid had a very obnoxious habit of violently shaking Cora awake early as all hell every morning like she was trying to snap her friend in half. It drove Cora nuts, but she'd learned to deal with it over the past few years. The only reason the kid did it was because she was paranoid of people dying in their sleep. The 4 year old girl had found her mother dead one morning and poor Jessie had never really recovered as a result.

Cora narrowed her eyes in confusion as the man proceeded further into the room, lifting the candle to look over the forms of the sleeping children in their beds. A few of the other girls started to wake up too.

"Mr. Landon?" Cora asked quietly, her rather shrill young voice made more hoarse by sleepiness, "What's going on?"

The man finally seemed to spot Cora, candlelight swinging onto her face, illuminating her inquisitive green eyes in the darkness of the room. "Oh! Cora, right? I thought you girls might be interested in some sweet cakes I just made? Follow me into the kitchen and you can all have some. Doesn't that sound nice?"

A few of the children actually gasped. Sleepy or no, most of them never got to eat sugar of any kind. The idea of getting to eat cake was nearly as exciting as the idea of getting to go up to the surface.

"Really?" A little girl named Sandy in the bed to Cora's right squeaked. She was clearly intrigued. A few of the girls were already getting out of bed, stumbling excitedly towards the man in the doorway in only their nightgowns, wide-eyed and expectant. Cora was one of the oldest in the room, and she was feeling more than a little uneasy about the situation.

 _Sweet cakes? Huh?_

Next to her, Jessie was already swinging her legs out of bed and walking towards the man.

"C'mon, Cora!" her friend implored her, looking over her shoulder.

Smiling at the fevered faces of the children, Landon held the door open for them to head into the hallway. "Now, be quiet though, girls. If we wake up the others in the house, we won't have enough for all of you to get one, okay?"

Cora sat on the bed still, watching as her friends all started to file quietly out into the hallway.

 _Something about this is weird. Why does this feel weird? I don't like that man…_

"Wait! Jessie! Guys! Hold up!" Cora started to call out, moving to get out of bed and chase after them.

Landon quickly rushed forward and clamped his hands around Cora's mouth. "What did I just say, kid? Wouldn't want to wake up everyone, would we? Now follow your friends quietly like a good little girl."

Cora stared up at the man in fear. His hand was rough and massive against her face, squeezing her small jaw tightly and painfully. She whimpered as she gazed up into his narrowed eyes that held a threatening promise behind them. Her tiny heart was pounding in her chest, and the alarms in her brain started to blare even louder.

He dragged her through the door, one hand roughly holding onto her right forearm, expression daring her to make a sound. Hand still clamped uncomfortably over her mouth, Landon pulled her down the hallway until they'd reached the door to the kitchen at the end. He pushed her roughly into the room before closing the door behind him. Upon seeing the scene in the kitchen before her, Cora started to shake in full on terror.

There were two other men in the room that she'd never seen before. They were both busily tying up her friends. All the young girls had gags stuffed into their mouths and were staring at her in wide-eyed horror, sitting down in the kitchen with their arms bound behind their backs. On the far side of the room was a back door that led into one of the adjoining alleyways. Upon seeing Landon's arrival, one of the men pushed the door open and propped it open with a brick. Through the open door, Cora could see more men approaching and they all had large burlap sacks in their hands. She watched in growing horror as one of the men pulled the bag over the head of little Sandy and tossed her over his shoulder like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

Landon suddenly spun her around roughly and bent down to stare at her neck. One hand still silencing her, he roughly dug a necklace out from underneath her nightgown. He examined it in surprise.

"That's a damn nice necklace for a dirty little orphan. Wonder who you stole this from..." Landon said, turning the trinket over in his hands. It was the only thing the orphanage had managed to give her as a clue to her true identity. It was a long thin plate made entirely of silver with carefully carved horses adorning the edges. In the middle was her name: Cora Zacharius. Well, at least she had to assume it was her name. According to Mrs. Taylor the necklace had been the only thing on her when someone had dropped her off at the orphanage.

Landon pulled it over her head.

"Ha! I was in need of drinking money," he cackled, stuffing her only possession in the whole world into his pocket.

Something within Cora's insides started to ignite and simmer.

"That all of them, Landon?" Another man asked, covering another girl called Eadie with a sack, uncaring hands hiding her terrified, bugged out eyes with the rough cloth.

Landon stood up straight again and shrugged. "Meh. For now. We can always come back and get the rest. This group here will bring in a pretty penny though. Especially this one with the red hair." He laughed and placed the candle he'd been holding on the kitchen table before grabbing a handful of Cora's hair. "I heard the boss say he was looking to find a few redheads for a high roller he just acquired. Hopefully he likes scrawny little brats."

One of the men waiting in the alley laughed, "I know I do. Not much to em, but they're nice and tight that's for sure." The man gave a rough squeeze to the bag that contained Sandy, and Cora could see the little girl squirm, muffled screaming coming through the sack. She felt like she was going to be sick. A second later, Landon took his hand off her mouth in order to start tying off her hands.

The moment he took his hand away Cora screamed as loudly as her small lungs possibly could.

"Shit!" Landon yelled before he backhanded her across the room. Cora's ears started ringing and her vision swam nauseatingly.

"Goddamn kid!"

Another man kicked her in the stomach for good measure before hauling her up by her hair.

"You think anyone heard her?"

"Fuck if I know. Just get these brats outside onto the cart fast."

The man holding her by her hair lifted her high into the air until she was even with his face. His free hand grabbed a hold of her throat as he stared into her wide, terrified eyes. Her vision started spotting as he leered at her, rancid breath hitting her cheeks as he drew her terrifyingly close to his face.

"I always did like the spirited ones. The more they squirm the better they feel. Imma enjoy breaking you, you little bitch," he drawled out sickeningly, putrid tongue sliding out of his mouth to lick her cheek agonizingly slowly.

Without warning, Cora felt something inside of her snap. She would later describe it as a kind of "awakening." It was the only way she could think to describe it. It was like she'd always secretly been a caged animal, but then suddenly the lock on the cage shattered and the beast was free. One moment she was choking in the vile man's stranglehold, darkness threatening to overtake her, and the next the man was on the ground doubled over in pain. She'd kicked him in the stomach with every ounce of strength she had and he'd immediately dropped her. Cora was on him in a matter of seconds. Her small teeth latched onto his jugular and she yanked her head side to side violently, ripping and tearing with animalistic fervor. Blood and meat flew crazily in every direction.

Landon and the others looked on in abject terror as the young girl spat a chunk of their comrade's throat onto the kitchen floor before turning her eyes to the rest of them. Blood and ragged pieces of flesh hung from her mouth as the man on the kitchen floor gurgled pathetically, attempting to scream as he clawed at his neck but unable to do so because he no longer had a trachea. Cora's eyes were crazed and bulging out of her skull, now utterly devoid of humanity. A few of the men in the alley flat out ran at the sight of her.

Cora turned her sights on Landon and the man drew a knife with shaking hands. She lunged at him and he jumped sideways with a rather girlish scream, knocking the kitchen table to its side. As a result, Landon's candle went flying and immediately caught some ratty curtains near the wall on fire.

Inside the house and in the surrounding area, Cora and the girls could hear people approaching the building. The loud banging, screaming, and now the growing smoke cloud were starting to draw attention finally. Inside the orphanage, a woman came running down the hallway and flung the kitchen door open. Upon seeing the lake of blood and the mutilated, writhing man on the floor, she immediately started screeching. The few remaining kidnappers were already abandoning their plan and had fled out the back door; Landon included. Cora took the opportunity to start helping her friends to their feet, roughly pushing them out of the now burning house.

Mrs. Taylor, the owner of the orphanage ran up behind the shrieking woman in the kitchen doorway, saw the fire and disappeared back into the building, screaming for the other children to evacuate the house.

Once they were in the alley, Cora set about untying the girls. After freeing Jessie, Cora went to grab her friend's shoulders, but the child quickly scuttled away from her.

"Jessie? What's wrong?" Cora asked, confused by the fear in her friend's eyes.

The orphan girl only backed further away from Cora who was still absolutely drenched in blood and gore.

"Stay away, you—you monster!" Jessie screeched at her, cowering against a wall with the others.

 _Monster?_

Cora looked down at herself, staring wide-eyed at the blood and bits of flesh that covered her nightgown and chest. She could suddenly taste the nightmarish gore in her mouth. Trembling in shock, she reached one hand up to her face and drew it away now coated in a thick layer of blood. Her small stomach rocked violently, and Cora fell to her knees in the alley heaving.

To her left, children and people continued to spill out onto the streets as the fire grew larger and the smoke got thicker. A crowd had gathered around her, and she could hear them debating on whether or not is was her who'd started the fire. She looked like a crazed animal after all. No one would get anywhere near the feral-looking orphan even after she'd stopped dry heaving. Eventually, Cora fled sobbing into the city, one word playing over and over in her head.

 _Monster. Monster. Monster…_

* * *

It didn't take long for them to locate Smokey's house. Levi took them directly to it, avidly avoiding people in the streets, while still keeping a close eye on his two female companions. Coral could tell he was anxious. It wasn't in his expression so much as it was in his posture and mannerisms. Levi was normally a very observant and cautious person, but it was clear to her that he was currently on high alert even more so than usual. She knew he likely felt as defenseless and naked as she did without her 3DMG gear.

His silver eyes never stopped moving as they made their way up a particularly narrow and filthy alley. Coral wrinkled her nose at the heavy stench of trash bordering the walls of the alley and did her best to avoid stepping on any of it. That was easier said than done though.

"Ugh."

She could hear Levi make a sound of disgust as he accidentally stepped on something that squelched grossly. "I'd forgotten just how revolting this place truly is. I'm taking an hour long shower when we get back to headquarters," he griped quietly, heading towards a house on the end of the block. Coral and Hange both smirked at him and followed.

The house was one of many that had been crammed onto Frazier Street. They were stacked three high and were all so small that it was a real stretch to call the individual domiciles "houses."

"Which one?" Hange quipped cheerfully, looking to Levi in question.

The stoic soldier gestured at the one directly ahead of them located on the bottom. "If memory serves, it should be this one."

Practically skipping, the rather unhinged scientist made her way up to the door and knocked, Levi and Coral close behind.

"Smoke-err...Mr. Preston? We're friends who'd like to have a little chat with you!" Hange said, face pressed closely to the door.

They could hear some scuffling, followed by a rather loud crash and some colorful cursing. Moments later, the door swung open almost causing Hange to fall into the thin elderly man who had opened it. He was gaunt with fair skin and dark hair now heavily streaked with white. He had large bags under his rather striking pale blue eyes and a grim set to his mouth. As soon as he stepped into the door frame, Coral could smell the toxic scent of booze come wafting out of the house.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He asked glaring directly at Hange, a slight slur indicating he'd been drinking for at least a little while.

"I am a scientist named Hange Zoe. I'm interested in hearing your titan story. Oh! And these are my companions, Levi Ackerman and Cora Zacharius. Truth be told, we're all actually members of the Survey Corps. We think your story might be important in humanity's fight against the titans." Hange answered him in her usual straight forward and cheery manner. However, upon hearing Coral's name, the man visually stiffened, eyes widening till they were large as saucers as he looked at Coral who was standing quietly behind her two comrades. He suddenly seemed much more sober somehow.

"D—did you say...Cora? Cora Zacharius?"

Coral looked at the old man with blatant confusion covering her face. She was quite certain she'd never met this man before, so why was he gaping at her like he knew her?

"Yeah…?" she answered, trailing off in slight consternation.

Smokey took a step back, one hand reaching for his now hanging mouth, rubbing his face in apparent shock. Noticing the curious expression on their faces, the man seemed to snap out of his daze and took another two steps back, gesturing for them to enter the house. "P-Please come in...I uh...I have something I need to show you."

Glancing at each other in confusion, they did as he asked, cautiously making their way into his dirty little hovel of a house. Newspapers were scattered everywhere in large piles, broken up only by other piles of dirty laundry and trash. The place was an absolute disaster, and Coral didn't have to look at his face to know that Levi was probably having an inner meltdown.

Disappearing into a back room, Smokey reappeared moments later, breathless and holding a small wooden box. He made his way over to the trio and made to hand it to Coral.

"I...well, this belongs to you..." He said quietly, a sudden sadness washing over his features as he held the box forward.

Feeling more lost than she ever had in her life, Coral took the box from him slowly, noting a sudden tenseness in Levi. He looked like he was ready to spring. She tried to give him a reassuring glance. This old man was weird, but for some reason he didn't strike her as being dangerous at all.

Flicking open a small metal latch on the front of the case, Coral opened it and couldn't contain the gasp that left her lips. Trembling, she reached inside and removed its contents, absentmindedly dropping the box as she struggled to comprehend how this moment was even happening. It laid so innocently in her palm, the silver necklace pendant with her own name etched into its surface. She thought back to the last time she'd seen it, dropping into Landon's pocket right before she'd lost her mind, killed a man, and then burned down the orphanage. That whole night had been a painful blur to her. It had marked the beginning of her life as a street rat. Every day after that living on the streets of the Underground had been a horrific struggle for survival.

Still gaping foolishly, Coral looked at the old man, a million answers trying to formulate on her lips.

"H-How…?"

Smokey's old but rather beautiful eyes struggled to hold her gaze as distant but not forgotten pains seemed to swim to their surface. "I got it from a card game at a bar one night..."

Coral immediately thought back to Landon's words.

 _Drinking money…_

"Landon..." Cora mumbled to herself, looking down.

"Was that his name? I never really bothered to find out...I shot him soon after he told me how he'd gotten it."

She looked back to Smokey, another wave of confusion rushing over her face causing her eyes to narrow. "But...why would you…?"

Smokey looked like he was about to cry. His large eyes became glassy as he dropped his face in shame, "My hope of finding you was dashed to nothingness after he told me that the orphanage had burned down. That piece of shit claimed he'd killed you. I lost all hope of finding you after that...I'm so sorry you were alone all those years, Cora. I hope you can learn to forgive me one day."

 _What the…? What's this old man going on about? Who the hell is he?_

He appeared to struggle heavily with his next words before finally willing himself to look back up and into her eyes. "I...I'm your grandfather, Cora."

A loud ringing in her ears made Cora's head start to spin and she staggered backwards slightly when sudden dizziness attacked her senses. The whole world seemed to tilt for a moment as Levi, Hange, and her grandfather all reached out to grab her and prevent her from falling.

Rushing to clear newspapers off his dirty couch, Smokey motioned for Levi and Hange to have her sit down. Coral plopped weakly onto the couch, still grasping onto the necklace in her hand and trying desperately to think straight. Hange sat down next to her, concern on her face as she held onto her friend's shoulder. Levi folded his arms over his chest and began to actively scan Smokey who drew another chair forward and sat down across from his granddaughter.

The weary old man sighed at the expression on Coral's face and leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees as he attempted to come up with his next words.

"I suppose I'll try to start at the beginning. First of all, my name obviously isn't actually Smokey, it's David Preston. I'm your father's father. In reality, your name isn't Cora Zacharius. Truth be told it should be Cora Preston. Your mother and father changed it to her family's last name when they started having troubles with the interior."

"The interior?" Cora managed to ask. She hadn't actually been born in the Underground after all?

David nodded solemnly, "Yes. Your father, my dear son Tom, met Margaret when they were children. They grew up together as neighbors and fell in love early on when they were just kids. Our families were perfectly happy, but that all changed when your mother attracted the attention of a very influential military police officer. He tried pursuing your mother, even knowing she had a child with another man. Margaret never made a big deal out of his advances though, and it was never an issue until one day multiple police showed up at our door. The jealous fool—a man named Harold Tamer—had actively dug up dirt on our family and discovered our true origins. He knew that I was from a clan who used to live in the mountains; a people who had long been persecuted by the king and his family. He used this information to have myself and your father arrested under the guise of protecting the king."

Stopping suddenly, David looked over to Hange, "Ironically enough, this is the part of the story that you came here for, ma'am. Those police arrested us, but they never took us back to their headquarters. Instead, they took us all the way to the outside of the walls and left us for the titans after beating the ever loving hell out of us." He started to become even more misty-eyed after that, sad tired eyes revisiting old horrors. "We did our best to get back to the walls, but I was severely injured. The MPs had damn near crippled me when they beat us like they did and left me with two broken legs. I tried getting Tom to leave me behind, but the damn boy refused to abandon me. We'd nearly made it back to the gate when a titan showed up. A scout had spotted us from the wall and was rushing towards us on horseback, but he didn't make it to us in time. Tom pushed me away towards the soldier before turning back for the titan." A tear leaked out of David's eyes and he squeezed them shut, "The last thing your father told me, Cora, was that I had to find you and Margaret. The titan pursuing us grabbed him and squeezed, killing him instantly...I—I never even got a chance to yell at him for being so damn reckless, but that was just Tom. He never thought twice about rushing into danger. He was a hot-headed jackass if ever there was one." A small smile crept onto his lips as tears started to roll down his wrinkled cheeks.

He looked back to Coral, shame and regret warring over his features equally. "To this day I wish I could have switched places with my son. I failed him...I couldn't even fulfill his dying wish in the end. After the scout rescued me and killed the titan, we went back into the walls and he did his best to patch me up. The scout was a good man named Elijah Samson. He's dead now last I heard, but he did all he could to help me find you and your mother afterward, and even kept my secrets regarding my arrest and unusual return to the walls. Immobile as I was, he went back to our house and tried to find you two for me while I recovered. I was crushed when he came back and told me that Margaret had disappeared along with you. According to some MPs he'd questioned, Margaret had gotten into a fight with the man who'd had us arrested and escaped after she managed to gouge out one of his eyes. No one ever knew where she disappeared after that. I now suspect that she ran to the Underground trying to hide from the MPs and Harold and later died of injuries he inflicted on her. I came to the Underground eventually knowing it was the only place left for me. Elijah told me you were both likely dead, murdered by the police after Margaret refused to cooperate with him. And to think...you were so close all this time…I'm so very sorry, Cora. In the end I failed to protect you, my son, and his wife. I just holed myself up in this rat nest of a house and drank myself into oblivion for years on end. I wouldn't blame you at all if you despised me."

He glanced up at her, trying to read her expression. Coral sat leaned up against Hange, stunned beyond reason and more than a little crushed. Her father killed by a titan...her mother murdered by a madman...a grandfather she'd never known existed now sitting directly in front of her giving her clues to a background she'd never dared to hope she'd actually someday learn? She could hardly focus on which question she wanted to ask first. Next to her, Hange and Levi both watched her in calculated silence. Finally, Cora worked up her next question.

"You...you said that the man who killed my mother claimed we were a threat to the king? Why would he think that?"

Grunting in irritation, the old man nodded tersely, "For decades people have feared the power of my family. Something about us is different, although I'm not sure how exactly. We were always stronger, faster, tougher...it's in the Preston blood. For this reason, we were driven out of our old homes. I had thought folks had forgotten about our past, but it rose up to haunt me and took everything I ever cared about. Your mother and father tried to protect you by stripping you of my name and taking her family's surname, but in the end it wasn't enough. I think your mother realized you were going to become a target for the bastards working for the king. She died trying to save you, Cora…of that I have no doubt."

Dozens of emotions were breaking down her carefully placed walls and a small sob escaped Cora's mouth as she brought the necklace in her hand to her chest and pressed it to her skin. All this time, she'd thought her mother had abandoned her like she was garbage, but it was the complete opposite. She'd collapsed and died in the Underground trying to get her to safety. Hange rubbed her back soothingly as she curled in and cried quietly.

The scientist turned back to Cora's grandfather, "Although I'm delighted Coral's found you after all this time, I have to ask, sir...the rumors that circulated about you don't sound at all like the story you just told us."

David shook his head, "I'm not surprised. I embellished them purposely most of the time, worried that if the men who killed my family ever heard them they might realize I'd survived. Not to mention, I was usually drunk when I recounted the tale. I'm terribly sorry if my story doesn't help you folks. My escape from the titan wasn't actually unusual in any way. I would have been eaten too if it weren't for my son and Elijah..." he trailed off, crippling remorse lacing each word heavily.

A sudden light knock from outside broke the silence that followed. They all turned to look at the door as Cora's grandfather rose to answer it. Cora saw Levi's expression evolve from one of confusion to sudden realization as he lurched forward.

"No. Wait!" He made to stop David, but it was too late.

The old man turned the handle on the door and immediately it was thrown wide as 5 heavily armed men pushed their way into the house. The first man pointed a rifle at David's head, shoving him backwards towards Levi who had started to draw a pistol from his jacket. One of the men pointed their own rifle at Levi, "Stop!" he threatened the soldier loudly, taking aim at him and Levi was forced to pause, dangerous eyes frantically assessing the situation.

Coral and Hange stumbled to their feet, each reaching for their own personal weapons as well but stopping when two of the men turned their guns on them.

Coral recognized one of them as the guy at the bar who'd abandoned his drink after seeing Levi. She silently chastised herself for not thinking more of it at the time.

The man who was aiming his rifle at Cora's grandfather sighed heavily as he pressed the gun further against the old man's temple, "Damn, Smokey. I knew you were an old fool, but I didn't realize you were so stupid you'd start talking to soldiers. And not just any soldiers at that. Levi fucking Ackerman!" the man exclaimed, throwing a look behind him to where Levi was standing, glaring death rays. "Long time no see, Levi. I remember last time I saw you you were getting your ass handed to you by some Survey Corps fucks like you were just a little bitch. After all those years of acting like tough shit, it sure was nice to see someone beat _your_ ass for once."

Levi scowled at him darkly, "Well, you certainly weren't going to ever going to manage to do it, Alan. Turns out I had to go fight titans in order to find a real challenge."

"So is that why you never came back for your shitty little empire? Too busy playing soldier outside? Actually, you know what? I don't really give a fuck. I was glad they took your ass. I was hoping you got eaten by a titan, but it's just as well that you didn't cause now I get to kill you my fucking self. Humanity's strongest...what a crock of shit, that is! Humanity's most arrogant pipsqueak perhaps."

"Seems like you have your gun trained on the wrong person then," Levi growled at him, "Are you gonna keep flapping your gums all night or come over here and kill me? At this point it sounds preferable to having to stand here and listen to you bitch."

Alan scowled and barked at him in response, "I've got business with both of you morons actually. Smokey here owes the Biters money. He didn't have jack shit of value though until you people walked in here. Now I know just how he can pay his debt off and then some."

Alan shifted his eyes over to Coral and Hange, a rather twisted grin morphing his features, "You boys hand over these two women here, and I might just let the old man live. Still probably gonna put a bullet in your ass though, Levi. Don't take it personal. I just don't like runty pieces of shit in my territory."

Levi's eyes grew even darker as he gritted his teeth over an angry growl at Alan's words. "Well, at least you're not a complete idiot, Alan, because you know the only way you're touching them is over my dead body." He rumbled out threateningly, hand tightening on his lowered pistol.

"Yeah, that's the idea." Alan said, and with that he took aim at Levi and began to squeeze the trigger.

Coral watched in horror as her grandfather stepped in front of Alan, taking the bullet directly into his chest and dropping like a stone. Levi was only surprised for a second, drawing his pistol and shooting Alan directly in the head causing blood to spray in an arc over the men behind him. Coral leaped over the couch, knife drawn as Hange raised her own gun and shot one of the men in his chest. Coral worked quickly, dodging to the left as the other three men attempted to shoot. Two of them missed completely, but one managed to shoot her in her stomach as she sliced the jugular of the closest thug. She ignored her injury completely, utterly blinded by rage and lurched forward, stabbing one of the criminals through the heart and pinning him to the wall. Levi had already reached the last one in the doorway, arm swinging up in a wide arc as he sliced through the man's stomach and chest, entrails sliding out of the massive gash and onto the floor as the man tottered and collapsed, mouth hanging open stupidly in shock.

Dropping to her knees next to her grandfather, Coral placed a hand on the wound on the old man's chest and peered down into his pale eyes now rolling sloppily around in his head. He struggled to look at her, mouth working desperately to say something as he stared up at her tear stained face. Whatever it was he wanted to say though died on his lips as his last breath rattled out and he lay forever motionless. Coral stared down at her grandfather blankly, vision swimming as she felt herself starting to lose consciousness.

Hands started to grab her and haul her up. She barely registered Levi's and Hange's worried expression as they started tearing fabric and wrapping it around the gushing wound in her side.

"Coral! Stay with us!" She could hear Levi yelling at her as she slipped into the dark, and the last thing she found herself wondering was if she was finally going to get to meet her parents now.

* * *

 **++Sorry this one took so long, guys. Life's been kind of a mess lately, but I'll do my best to start updating more often again. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. You guys make my heart soar every time you do! Please keep it coming! I'd always want to hear ya'll's thoughts! Much love!**

 **-Saber**


	10. Titans and Politics

**Chapter Ten—Titans and Politics**

* * *

Levi was awoken by a soft tiny hand prying his eyelids open. Normally, his first reaction to such a rude awakening would be violent and swift, but thankfully his peeled open eye immediately spotted the little girl Cecilia who he and Coral had rescued from Shiganshina. The child released his face and beamed proudly at someone behind her, "See? I told you he was awake, Hange! Who sleeps sitting up in a chair?"

Levi could hear Hange in the background struggling to keep it together, "Oh, yes, you're right. Silly me."

Grimacing in irritation, Levi blearily opened both eyes so he could glare at his comrade.

 _Of course shitty glasses didn't bother to stop the kid…_

"Morning, sunshine!" Hange chirped at him, clapping a hand on his stiff shoulders, causing him to grunt in annoyance. "You stay here all night?"

Leaning forward in his chair to stretch while simultaneously shrugging off Hange's hand, Levi looked over to the bed he was sitting next to where Coral was still asleep.

"No...not all night. Has she…?" He trailed off and Hange could see the quiet concern in his eyes as he took in the sight of their injured friend.

Levi was pretty unreadable to most people, but Hange had come to learn that he wasn't nearly as uncaring and cruel as everyone made him out to be. Levi had emotions just like the rest of them. He was just very well trained at keeping them in check. Still, the worry that plagued him was causing lines to appear under his normally placid gray eyes and he was looking even paler than usual lately.

Shaking her head sadly, Hange grabbed the clipboard from the end of Coral's bed. "No...not yet. As for right now though, her vitals are still steady. It's not unusual really for her to be resting this long considering the injury, but still...every day she doesn't wake up..."

Frustration caused Levi's brows to furrow as he looked back to Coral's still form. Something like fear made his gut twist up painfully, and he couldn't help but think about what he'd do if they lost her. It was a strange feeling. He'd watched so many soldiers and friends die before. It was nothing new to him really, yet he found himself constantly reflecting on the way he'd reacted when Coral had passed out in his arms down there in the Underground, blood gushing out of her side entirely too quickly.

To be honest, he'd panicked, which was so out of the normal for him that it had been bothering him ever since. He and Hange had rushed her to the military police guarding the entrance to the Underground, and Levi had actually threatened one of their doctors till they'd agreed to perform surgery right then and there. Thankfully, Hange and Coral were the same blood type otherwise the young woman likely would have died on the table from sheer blood loss. She'd been lucky the shot hadn't penetrated vital organs, but it was still touch and go for a few hours.

Once she was stable, Erwin had arranged a transport for Coral, and they'd brought her back to the new scout headquarters. It had been nearly 5 days now, but she still showed no signs of waking up.

Levi didn't normally sleep much—maybe 3 hours a night if he was lucky, but ever since they'd gotten back it had become utterly impossible for him to fall asleep in his own room. Thankfully, the infirmary was usually very quiet and very clean, so he'd taken to sitting by Coral's bed at night. At least, that's the only explanation he could come up with for his sudden shift in sleeping habits. Frustratingly persistent anxiety had infested him ever since she'd been shot, and it was beyond vexing.

Why the hell was it suddenly so important to him whether this pain in the ass military brat died or not? He wasn't even sure if she considered him a friend. Sure, they'd been through quite a lot together, but they'd almost always been at each other's throats ever since they'd met. He'd thought he'd had her pegged so early on, but she was always surprising him lately with new weird facets of her personality and despite himself he was consistently intrigued by her.

He wanted to know more about her motivations. There weren't many people out there who were okay with living in constant fear of being titan food. He had respect for anyone who joined the Scouts for that very reason, but his interest in Coral's reasoning was different somehow. She'd come from the Underground just like him, but no one had dragged her into their ranks kicking and screaming like they'd done to him. In fact, it had been quite the opposite. Levi could still remember how frustrated she'd been with Erwin and Mike back when they were still preventing her from joining. Coral had fought tooth and nail to be able to fight and even die alongside her comrades outside the walls.

 _She's far more noble than me in that respect. What an arrogant fool I was to ever be angry with her over Farlan and Isabel's deaths. If anyone is to blame, it's me. If she ever wakes up, I'm going to finally apologize to her for the way I treated her. If_ _she wakes up_ _..._

"Ms. Coral's gonna be okay, right?" asked Cecilia, looking back and forth between Hange and Levi, blatant anxiety twisting up her soft features.

Hange ruffled the child's hair affectionately before replacing the clipboard at the end of the bed. "Coral's one of the toughest soldiers I know, kiddo. If anyone can pull through this, it's her."

Cecilia broke out into a relieved grin and placed her tiny hand over Coral's which was resting on top of the white infirmary sheet. Levi examined the small child. He hadn't really seen her or her baby sister since he'd dropped them off at the nursery a few weeks back. The girl looked thinner than the last time he'd seen her, which bothered him greatly.

"Hey, kid," Levi said quietly and she turned her big round eyes to look up at him, "They feeding you well in that nursery?"

Cecilia shuffled her feet uncertainly, clearly torn on her answer. "Well, Mrs. Ann brings food everyday, but she says that food is getting really...scared? I think that's what she called it. I never knew food could be scared though."

"Scarce, hon. It basically means they're just running low." Hange corrected the little girl, a slight frown marring both hers and Levi's features.

Cecilia nodded, but Levi could tell she still didn't quite fully understand. He wouldn't expect her to. Before the fall of Wall Maria times had been tough, but no one had ever really been starving. Living up top wasn't like being raised in the Underground. Things were about to get much harder on everyone now though. Children included...

Standing rather abruptly, Levi cracked his neck side to side and gestured for the little girl to follow him. "Come on, brat. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Good idea," Hange said in delight, falling into step beside him, and Levi couldn't help the slight groan that escaped his lips. He liked the crazy scientist well enough, but sometimes her enthusiasm was downright tiresome. Especially when it was still so early in the morning.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mike leaning against a far wall, staring out the window with a grim expression on his face. Satisfied that Coral wouldn't be alone, he thought back to Coral's grandfather and what he'd said about the military police. They couldn't afford to let their guard down anymore. Life with Coral around was only becoming more and more complicated as of late.

Levi was surprised out of his thoughts when he felt a little hand grab his right hand rather forcefully. He looked down in shock, eyes widening perceptibly at Cecilia who had snagged his hand and was gleefully hurrying along between him and Hange, a goofy little grin on her face as they made their way out of the infirmary. He wanted to break free of her grubby little grasp, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was entirely too cute and happy for him to upset her by being his normal rude self.

Levi could feel Hange's shit eating grin without even looking at her. He purposely avoiding making eye contact with the woman as he directed his eyes back in front of him.

Hange was far from the worst of it though...

As soon as they entered the mess hall, Levi could feel the stares of nearly every soldier there. One table of cadets in particular had started giggling and pointing at the little girl hanging off of Levi's arm, and he'd shot them such an evil death glare they'd all looked away simultaneously, attention suddenly very focused on their food.

Once they reached the line, Levi pulled Cecilia off of him and pushed her ahead of him in the line, placing a tray down in front of her. He grabbed one plate and started making it for her. Not feeling particularly hungry, he grabbed himself a piece of buttered bread and left the rest to his young ward. He made sure she had a good helping of eggs, toast, and even a slice of bacon. Meat was becoming harder and harder to come by lately, and the hungry gleam in Cecilia's eyes when she saw the bacon amused him greatly.

Picking up the little girl's tray, he found her a spot at the end of a mostly empty table. Hange sat down across from Cecilia while Levi went back to the kitchen to brew himself a fresh cup of tea. He munched absentmindedly on his bread as he boiled a kettle and dug through the pantry for the special black tea leaves he'd deliberately hidden for himself.

When he returned to the table with his tea, he was pleased to see the child had already nearly eaten half her plate. Sitting down next to Cecilia, Levi proceeded to drink his tea, hand clutching it from the rim like he usually did.

Cecilia looked at him peculiarly, eyeing the awkward set of his hand. "Mr. Levi, why do you hold your tea like that?"

He glanced down at her, suddenly remembering a time not long ago when Coral had badgered him about the very same subject. "Force of habit…" he replied quietly, deciding he may as well be honest with the goofy little kid. "A long time ago, I was about to enjoy a cup of tea when the handle snapped off and spilled all over me. I've held cups like this ever since."

"Hmmm..." Cecilia mused, gulping down a mouthful of eggs. "Sounds like you're always preparing for the worst. That's a smart way to live, I guess."

Surprise caused him to blink rapidly at the perceptive child, and Hange chuckled across from him. "Sounds like she'd already got you figured out, short stuff."

Levi shot her a silencing look over his cup before looking back to the child who was currently taking small bites out of her toast. Cecilia grabbed the glass of milk he'd gotten for her and slurped on it loudly. He grimaced and made a disapproving "tch" at her.

"Don't slurp your drink, kid."

Cecilia glanced up at him and tried to do as he instructed, tilting the cup further back so she could gulp it easier, both hands struggling to hold it steady. Milk streamed down on either side of her face, and Levi grunted in irritation. Whipping out his handkerchief, he forcefully wiped her face clean.

" _Drink_ it, brat. Don't wear it."

He returned his attention to his cup of tea, and noticed that Hange was watching him with barely contained mirth.

"Don't say _shit_ , four eyes." He dared the scientist, tearing another chunk out of his bread with his teeth in an almost threatening manner.

Next to him, Cecilia gasped. "You have a potty mouth, Mr. Levi!"

Hange looked at the small child and grinned widely, "He's also a fan of poop jokes!"

The child immediately dissolved into a fit of giggles at the word "poop," and Levi struggled to keep a grin from twitching at the corner of his lips.

They were all quiet for a moment, silently eating their food in peace when a sudden thought struck Levi. Turning his bored gray eyes to Cecilia, he placed his tea down on its saucer and reclined slightly. "Cecilia, has anyone at the nursery said where you and Adelaide will be staying permanently yet?"

Cecilia's big blue eyes looked unsure as she stared off into space, "Mrs. Ann told us that eventually we'd either get a foster home or we'd be sent to an orphanage." She let out a sniffle suddenly at her next thought. "She told me that they might not be able to keep me and Adelaide together though…"

She turned abruptly to look up at Levi, sudden hope rushing across her face. "But Ms. Coral said she wouldn't let that happen! She said she was going to find us a place to live together where we could be safe since she promised Mama she would take care of us." The girl's eyes got a little glassy when she mentioned her mother, but she didn't cry. Levi couldn't help but admire the child's courage.

"Hmm..." he brought his tea cup to his lips, quietly sipping as thoughts churned through his head. Maybe there was a way to make it up to Coral after all...

* * *

"This is all you have?" The dark-haired man asked Officer Millie Strauss, one thin eyebrow arched in barely concealed frustration.

Millie had to resist the urge to gulp. She'd heard plenty of stories about "Humanity's Strongest" over the past year, but the man in front of her was frankly not what she'd expected at all. His stature had baffled her at first, but she'd quickly realized that what he lacked in height he made up for in sheer intimidation. She never thought she'd see the day when a man nearly a foot shorter than her would make her quake in her boots.

He'd walked so confidently into the records office that morning, freshly buffed and shined boots coming to a stop directly in front of her as she'd busied herself sorting through the massive pile of invoices on her desk. He'd startled her out of her thoughts with a condescending sniff as he looked around at the rather unorganized mess she was currently trying to sort out. Ever since the refugees had started flooding in, her workload had only increased and it clearly showed.

"Is this place always such a pathetic mess?"

Slightly taken aback at his rude entrance, she'd pushed herself out of her chair, fully intent on giving him a verbal lashing when she'd noticed the patch on his jacket. He was a corporal of the scout regiment, which not only meant he outranked her but also that he wasn't any one to be fucked with. No one in the military police liked to admit it, but they all knew that the Survey Corps were tough motherfuckers. After all, anyone who chose to regularly fight titans wasn't a regular soldier. Even if they were on the puny side.

Saluting her superior, Millie had stuttered out her name and given the man an appraising look. "What might I help you with, Lance Corporal…?" She allowed the sentence to dangle, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Levi Ackerman..." he'd responded, sounding almost bored and not bothering to salute her in return. Instead, his eyes roamed the records office, lingering for a moment on her overburdened desk. "I need a list of whatever properties are up for sale in Trost currently."

Hearing the name of the infamous titan killer, Millie had visibly paled, mouth hanging slightly as she stared at the soldier who everyone claimed made hacking up titans look like it was easy. Although his height was a shock, she had to admit that the quiet confidence the man exuded was exactly what she'd imagined when she'd heard the rumors. His stance and demeanor practically screamed "fuck with me and I'll snap you in half", and she suddenly found herself becoming more and more nervous in his presence.

Levi's eyes narrowed angrily when he'd noticed her obviously shocked expression, and she'd had to resist the urge to step backwards when he barked at her in irritation. "Well? Do you always just gape at people like a blithering idiot, or are you actually going to give me what I came in here for?"

"A-apologies, sir! One moment please!" Scuffling away from the glowering soldier, she'd disappeared into the backroom and reappeared with a single sheet of paper.

After reading over it and asking whether it was all she had, Millie visibly flinched at the obvious agitation in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Lance Corporal, but ever since the refugees have showed up, properties have been rapidly disappearing. We updated that list last week, but if anything it's probably even smaller now. Space being so limited and all..." Millie trailed off pathetically, hoping he wouldn't yell at her again.

"Hmmph," groused Levi before he looked back to the MP, "Can I take this?" He asked, flicking the paper with his other hand and she'd vigorously nodded her head in affirmation.

"Of course, sir. We always keep back ups."

Grunting out a terse thanks, Levi left the records office, stormy eyes reading over the list as he came to a stop outside the door. It was an exceedingly short list. There were maybe a dozen properties on it and most of them appeared to be commercial. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Sighing in growing frustration, Levi folded the paper and shoved it into his jacket before setting off for Erwin's office in a huff. He strode quickly into headquarters, a chilly gust of air causing his forest green cloak to snap against him. Levi lifted his nose to the air and sniffed slightly, senses informing him that a cold front was rolling in. Winter was rapidly approaching, and Levi found himself wondering once again just how difficult this upcoming season would end up being on humanity.

Judging by the growing civil unrest, food shortages, and the already broken spirit of refugees who'd lost everything to the titans, it was going to be a very rough year indeed. Murder and crime rates had already started climbing rapidly with the arrival of the refugees. Desperation was causing people to lash out and do things they normally wouldn't, which didn't help the opinions of the citizens of Trost regarding their new southern neighbors. People within Wall Rose found themselves turning their noses up at the growing number of homeless on their streets, while said refugees struggled to make new lives for themselves in whatever space they could. Settlements had been started within the walls, and most of the hapless survivors were being forced to work farmland in a halfhearted effort to grow enough food for the struggling population.

Levi frowned at the thought of the settlements. He knew that if Cecilia and Adelaide didn't find a home soon their options were going to become worse and worse. If it wasn't a foster home, then it would be a packed orphanage, and if not an orphanage then they'd be sent to the settlements. He knew that Coral's heart was in the right place, but—being a soldier—there was no way she'd be able to personally look after the children. Especially Adelaide who would likely be in need of a wet nurse for another few months at the least. His list of "Pains in the Ass" seemed to be rapidly growing once more. Coral, Erwin, Hange, Adelaide, Cecilia…

 _Isabel...Farlan..._

He sighed in annoyance with himself.

 _What is it with me? Do I just attract needy brats somehow?_

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, Levi used his other hand to knock on Erwin's office door. Upon hearing Erwin's gruff call beckoning him to enter, Levi pushed the door open to see his Commander standing in front of a window on the far wall, cup of coffee in hand as he watched cadets train in the yard.

"Ah. Levi. Good. I was going to send for you shortly," intoned the blonde, setting his cup down on the desk behind him.

"Oh?" Asked Levi inquisitively, leaning against a book shelf not far from the man.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you first. We've received word from the capitol. They want us to begin redeploying troops so that we can set up our supply lines once again. Our first expedition is set for a week from now."

Levi nodded, expression remaining neutral though inwardly he wanted to scream. He'd known this was the next logical step as much as it irked him. For years now the scouts had painstakingly built supply depots leading out into the titan country beyond Wall Maria. Now that the wall was compromised, it was like they were starting from scratch. The only upside being that using their ODM gear would be significantly easier to use in territory where structures were already built.

Seeing the dark expression on Levi's face, Erwin sighed before taking a seat behind his desk. "I suppose we should just be grateful that the titans never advanced any further, but I cannot help but mirror your sentiments on the matter as well. It almost feels like every expedition up until this point has been a complete waste. Attaining funding for the Survey Corps is only going to get more difficult..."

Upon saying the last sentence, Erwin's eyes grew noticeably more tired, and Levi couldn't help but feel sorry for his leader. He knew firsthand how difficult it was to convince the fat pigs in the Interior that their efforts outside the walls were worthwhile. Despite the breach in Maria, they would still no doubt find ways to dig their heels in and insult the efforts of the Survey Corps. On top of all that, being the commander of the Scouts was quite frankly a thankless task that usually resulted in more criticism than it did praise.

It was midst these dreary thoughts that Erwin abruptly called out Levi's name, ripping him out of his inner monologue. "I almost forgot the whole reason I was planning on calling you in the first place, Levi. Here..."

Without another word, Erwin placed a small wooden box on the desk and pushed it towards Levi who looked at the box like it might explode at any moment.

"What's this, Eyebrows?" Asked the dark-haired soldier, glaring at the box suspiciously before making his way towards it slowly.

Erwin chuckled lightly, obviously amused by the ex-thug's natural paranoia. "Just open it, Levi. I'd hope by now you'd know that you can trust me."

"I do trust you," responded Levi flatly, opening the box with one swift flick. His eyes narrowed even more as he looked up at Erwin, a questioning look causing his brow to furrow. "Really?"

"Don't get so excited…Captain," Erwin drew the last word out, amusement twinkling in his blue orbs.

Sighing, Levi took the box and placed it in his jacket next to the folded up paper from earlier. "It just hardly seems appropriate given the circumstances..."

Erwin's face turned hard suddenly as he spoke with true confidence, "Our situation has never been ideal, Levi, but you've repeatedly proven your dedication to the Scouts and—most importantly—to humanity. Despite the tough facade you wear, this past year has proven to me that you are a loyal soldier capable of amazing feats. It would be utter foolishness on my part to not fully utilize your abilities as an officer in this company. I trust you will wear the badge with pride and bring honor to our regiment. Along with the title, I expect you realize you'll need to gather a squad of your own. I'll leave that entirely in your capable hands."

Carefully examining his new captain's face, Erwin struggled to understand why the soldier looked so...disappointed? No. Sad? It was hard to place. Even as convinced as he was of the ex-criminal's dedication, he was still very aware of the fact that he had a lot to learn about the man.

"What's bothering you, Levi? Do you not want the promotion?"

Sighing heavily, Levi shook his head lightly, dark locks swishing against his scalp. "It's not that...I appreciate your faith in me. I just don't feel particularly deserving of it at the moment."

Visions of a red-headed woman crumpling in his arms as he watched helplessly kept flashing in front of his eyes, and suddenly Erwin could see the answer as plain as day.

"Ah…" said the statuesque commander quietly, realization causing him to suddenly feel guilty for not inquiring after Mike's niece earlier.

Erwin would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't surprised by Levi's reaction to Coral's injuries. After all, they hadn't exactly been friendly towards one another since they'd both joined the scouts, but clearly there was more to their relationship than that. Perhaps it was because they both came from the Underground, or perhaps it was because of the way she was injured while Levi was present, but the woman's stint in the infirmary had visibly distressed his strongest soldier to a noticeable degree. Erwin had walked past the infirmary a number of times since Coral had been transported to headquarters, and it hadn't been uncommon for him to spot Levi passed out in a chair next to her bed.

"How is she?" Questioned the commander, disliking the fact that he'd been so busy he'd failed to visit Coral again since they'd transported her from the military police's hands.

He watched intently as Levi crossed his arms and stared deliberately past him out the window, worry creasing his brow. "Still asleep last time I was there..."

Erwin let out a deep sigh, wearily dragging a hand over his jaw. "It wasn't your fault, Levi. You know that, right?"

Levi snorted. "I know it's not my fault. If anything, it was the brat's fault for vaulting towards a bunch of armed men with nothing but a knife like a goddamn idiot. Still..." A sudden wave of distress was evident on Levi's face as he thought back to their visit to Smokey's home. "Her grandfather...the man saved my life."

Erwin grunted contemplatively, thinking over the story both Hange and Levi had reported to him earlier. Was that why Levi was being so attentive to Coral? Guilt?

"Smokey...or rather, David Preston, wasn't it? Such a strange turn of events. You said the man claimed Coral was part of a special bloodline, didn't you?"

Levi nodded, "Yes..." He shifted slightly, confusion causing his eyes to twitch back towards Erwin's. "It was strange how he talked about the Preston family…what he described reminded me of something Kenny told me as a kid."

"Oh?" Erwin was visibly interested, thick blond eyebrows lifting as they studied his friend's face intently. Levi had mentioned before how he'd been raised by the notorious villain. All in all, it was kind of unsurprising considering Levi's demeanor and skill set.

The Captain nodded again before deciding to plop down in a seat in front of Erwin's desk, crossing one of his legs over his other knee. "Her grandfather made it sound like Coral's family is similar to the Ackermans...different...but similar..."

Curiosity barely concealed, Erwin leaned back in his chair as he studied Levi. "You think Coral is like you and Kenny in this regard? What would that mean?"

Levi grunted, "I don't know. When she wakes up I intend on asking her more about it. If what the old man said was true, then Coral likely had a moment where her power was released...just like Kenny and I."

Intertwining his fingers, Erwin considered this deeply before continuing. "Have you thought to speak with Mike about this? Perhaps he knows more about the subject. He is her family after all."

"It's not a bad idea, I suppose. Although from what I gathered, the Zacharius family was in the dark about the Prestons and their past. Otherwise, I imagine the MPs would have made a point of hunting them down as well. I guess it's still worth talking to Mike about..." Levi sighed, considering the tall eccentric squad leader who had once pinned him to the street in the Underground. There was no doubting Coral's uncle was a powerful and capable man, but just how much did he really know about the girl's past? Surely he would have revealed more to Coral if he'd actually known anything.

Seeing the stressed expression on Levi's face, Erwin decided the change the subject. "What was it you were wanting to ask me earlier, Levi?"

Blinking rapidly, the captain suddenly recalled the whole reason he'd stomped into Erwin's office in the first place. "Right. I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

Erwin struggled to conceal his surprise. "Is that so?"

Levi shrugged, "Well, this could also work out in our favor depending on how we do it. Do you remember the two little girls Coral and I rescued from Shiganshina?"

Erwin nodded, patiently waiting for further explanation.

"Coral and I both promised their mother that we would make sure the girls were safe. As it stands currently though, we'll both be hard pressed to find a suitable home for them. Conditions in the city being what they are, housing is limited and thus so are our options. That being said, Cecilia and Adelaide aren't the only orphans who are going to need a permanent residence. Dozens of children have been spilling into Trost ever since Maria fell. As heartless as those pig fuckers in the Capitol are, I doubt even they could manage to come up with a convincing argument against building a new orphanage in the city for the refugee children the city is being forced to accommodate. If we were able to lobby them into allocating funds for such a project, we may even be able to convince them that it's a suitable recruitment platform for the Survey Corps. Eventually, once the brats are old enough, they could choose to enlist. Turn it into a kind of early training operation. You think you could swing those brass balls of yours in the Interior and get the higher ups to agree?"

Of all the things Erwin had been expecting from Levi, this idea was most definitely situated somewhere in the realm of nonexistence. He may have even blinked stupidly at the man for a few seconds before his mouth had dropped open slightly, a mixture of confusion and incredulousness warring on his handsome face.

Levi became noticeably more uncomfortable the longer his commander stared at him until finally he looked away, fighting to keep a blush off his face. "It's just an idea. I got a list of properties from the local records office this morning. Most of the shit that's left up for sale is all commercial. Made me think it might be more feasible to just start a whole new orphanage for all these homeless brats."

Resisting the urge to smile stupidly at his new captain, Erwin settled on a pleased smirk. "That's awfully altruistic of you, Levi. This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you and Coral are both orphans yourself, would it?"

Levi gave the man a biting glare, "You want to help me with this or not, Eyebrows?"

Deciding it was best not to push the short-tempered man any further, Erwin nodded sagely. "I'll be sure to bring it up in our next budget meeting. It's not a horrible idea in the least. We're always in need of new soldiers, and there's no arguing it would greatly benefit those refugee children."

Levi grunted. He knew he could always count on Erwin's opportunistic nature. He didn't relish the fact that the man was so quick to accept the idea of using children for future soldiers, but it would work out beneficially for everyone in the long run. In the meantime, he would make sure the girls would remain safe in the nursery until they figured out a more permanent solution.

"Thanks, Erwin," said Levi, standing to head for the door. He stopped just short of it though when another thought occurred to him. "Oh...and there's something else...and it's important..."

The blonde-haired commander quirked an eyebrow, interest piqued yet again.

"Ever meet a man named Harold Tamer?" asked Levi, glancing back over his shoulder.

Erwin nodded, "Yes. He's one of the MPs who works very closely with the king. I've met him once or twice before. Why do you ask?"

Hatred sparked in Levi's deep gray eyes and his mouth became a deep set frown. "He's the piece of shit who had Coral's family murdered. He had it done unofficially by leaving her father and grandfather outside the walls, and then he injured her mother so badly she died trying to escape him in the Underground."

Erwin's face darkened as he considered Levi's words. "I've always know the brigade employed some underhanded tactics, but to learn they're capable of such depravity is disturbing to say the least. I'll have to take this into consideration. Leave it to me, Levi..." He lifted his gaze to meet the stony-eyed man, "I'll do my best to gather more information on Tamer. After all, I can't have anyone threatening my soldiers. It seems unlikely that he hasn't already learned of Coral's continued existence. Unfortunately, his position will make him a formidable opponent. We'll have to approach the situation carefully."

"Do whatever you have to. Just know that Coral's life as well as ours may be in danger as long as that man is still alive...especially since her reputation has been growing..."

Erwin gave a curt nod, "I'll double guard duty around the infirmary, and I'll also be sure to speak to Mike about this. He should be made aware as well. If what Preston told you about Tamer is true then anyone with knowledge of his crimes is a potential threat to him."

Levi let out a heavy sigh, suddenly looking exhausted. "As if the goddamn titans weren't enough of an issue. Now we've got enemies among ourselves as well. This shit is getting old."

The commander ran a weary hand through his hair before taking another gulp of his now rapidly cooling coffee with a grimace before setting it back down with a weak clank. "No...it's always been like this..." he whispered quietly to himself, causing Levi to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shaking his head like he was trying to brush off a memory, Erwin put his cup down and dismissed his subordinate with an absentminded wave of his hand. "Don't mind me. Take the rest of the day off, Levi. I need you well-rested. I want you to begin considering who you want for your squad as quickly as possible. As I said earlier, we leave for our next expedition in a week, and I expect you to be ready."

Frowning slightly at the commander's cryptic words, Levi turned to give him a salute before leaving Erwin's office obediently, still silently mulling over the man's strange statement.

 _What the hell did he mean by that?_

Not for the first time, Levi found himself wondering just how much Erwin really knew. Regardless, he'd dedicated himself to the man's orders and it simply wouldn't do to start questioning him now. When it came down to it, Levi would follow him into battle no matter what, and he'd kill whoever the hell he had to kill. The time for regrets had long since passed.

Pushing his morbid thought process to the back of his mind, Levi stomped off towards the mess hall, focusing instead on the idea of a warm cup of tea.

 _Fuck Titans and fuck politics. If anyone wants to kill me they'd best do it after I get my damn tea..._

* * *

 **++No one stands between Levi and his tea! No one!**

 **ANYway, thanks again to all who've been keeping up with me and reviewing so faithfully! I love you all!**

 **-Saber**


	11. Cora Preston

**Chapter Eleven—Cora Preston**

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was warmth. A ray of sunlight was shining through the sheer white curtain above her bed, and it had managed to land squarely across her eyelids. Coral's eyelids squeezed tightly for a moment before opening slowly, straining against her dry eyeballs and the sleep in the corners of her eyes. Her mouth parted even more slowly, and she smacked her chapped lips before running her tongue over the dry skin with a grimace. This caused her to parched throat to groan slightly, and it was this sound that caused Levi's eyes to shoot over to her from the book he was currently reading in the chair next to her bed.

Smacking it closed with a careless thud, Levi rose to his feet in a rush. Coral looked up at him in surprise, immediately noting how wide his normally thin, cynical eyes were.

"L-Levi?" She managed to rasp out, confusion etching her features.

"Took you long enough to wake up, kid. What a lazy soldier you turned out to be," he said before doing something Coral had never seen before.

Levi smiled.

He didn't smirk, grin, or sneer at her. He _smiled._

Coral was so shocked she could hardly think straight. "Wha—who are you and what have you done with Levi?"

At that, he laughed, and Coral found herself reeling once again, baffled beyond reason by the clear, jovial sound.

"Are you _trying_ to terrify me cause you're doing a good job," she said quietly, still gaping at him like a brain dead goldfish.

Coral was giving him the most flabbergasted expression he'd ever seen, but the relief he was feeling from her finally waking up coupled with the wealth of amusement he felt at her reaction to his smile was causing him to forget his normal emotional walls entirely. He was just so happy to hear her voice that he didn't give a fuck if he was smiling like a lunatic for once.

After a moment his smile became a pleased smirk and he sighed quietly as he looked down, face slightly more somber but still clearly painted with the relief he felt. "I'm sorry, Coral..." Levi said quietly before raising his eyes back up to meet hers, "I-I'm just really glad to see you awake."

Coral was overwhelmed with too many emotions to count. She was still utterly bewildered, but seeing Levi so happy was having a truly strange effect on her. A warmth was rising inside her body that reminded her of the first heady sip of a good glass of whiskey. Something about this unsuspecting outpouring of emotion from him of all people made her feel like maybe—just maybe—miracles really were possible. If Levi Ackerman was capable of smiling and laughing like a normal human being then perhaps he wasn't really the cold, calculated killer she'd always considered him to be.

Coral watched him still in utter fascination as he turned away from her, returning a moment later with a glass of water. Upon seeing the glass, Coral immediately realized just how desperately thirsty she really was and went to pull herself up, wincing in pain as she did so. Seeing her distress, Levi quickly looped his arms around her back, reaching under her arms while bracing her back as he did so and carefully helping her to sit up. Her face got hot as soon as he touched her, and she turned her face away from him as he held her.

"Easy, brat. You still have stitches in your side. It took them almost 3 hours to get you all sewn back together. Don't go ruining all their hard work, idiot." He admonished her, holding her steady as she took the glass from his hand.

Forcing herself to rip her eyes of wonder away from this totally new Levi, Coral took a few painful gulps, ignoring the pain in her side as she imbibed the wonderful liquid. Once she was done, he took the glass from her and placed it behind him on a table before helping her to ease back down onto the pillow, strong arms carefully lowering her as though she were a priceless fabergé egg.

"There. Just rest for a moment while I go get the doctor, okay?" Levi ordered her sternly, quickly hurrying away into an adjacent room.

 _What in the name of the walls is going on around here? What the hell happened to Levi while I was out? He's like a totally different person suddenly. Did a titan eat his fucking brain?_

Her thoughts were cut short as Levi and a tall man in a white coat came hurrying back.

"Good to see you're finally awake, private. You gave us all quite the scare. I'm Doctor Thomas, pleased to meet you."

Coral blinked at him, thinking back to her rather idiotic rampage which had caused her to get shot and suddenly felt guilty. "Hello, doctor. I'm sorry for all this. It really was stupid of me..."

"Yes. It was." Levi said standing next to the doctor, arms crossed haughtily. Coral was suddenly relieved and couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face.

Never mind. This man was clearly still Levi Ackerman.

"No use getting upset over it now," said Doctor Thomas as he walked up to her bedside, "Everything turned out okay in the end. Now, if you wouldn't mind turning onto your good side so I can get a good look at that wound of yours…?"

"Of course," Coral responded, slowly rolling herself over so that her bandaged side was facing up. While the doctor went to pull aside the sheet and lift her shirt to inspect the injury, Levi turned away respectfully.

"I'll go let the others know you're awake," he informed her flatly before slipping past the curtained walls surrounding her bed.

Not long after the doctor finished redressing her wound and giving her a general check up, one of the curtains next to her bed was roughly pushed aside as her Uncle Mike and Hange came bursting in; Levi close behind. Mike dropped to his knees next to Coral's bed before grabbing her hand in both of his and squeezing them against his tear-streaked face. "Goddammit, Coral," he cried quietly against her skin, "Never do that shit to me ever again. I thought I'd lost you, kiddo."

Overwhelmed with guilt and sadness at the state of her normally rock steady uncle, Coral leaned forward and placed a kiss on his quivering hands. "I'm so sorry, uncle. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just kind of...lost my control when..." her words stuttered out and faltered as she suddenly thought back to her grandfather and the way he'd struggled to speak to her right before all the light had faded from his eyes.

Coral choked up suddenly and had to look away as she struggled with the realization that she'd lost yet another family member. Mike rose to his feet and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Levi and Hange told me what happened. I...we should talk about all that's happened a later time. Right now, you should finally eat and then get some rest."

Hange nodded, "Your uncle's right, Snakey. Don't stress out about it. Right now, we're all just glad you're alive. We can all come back later when you're feeling better." She patted Coral's blanketed foot comfortingly before disappearing back past the curtain, dragging Levi with her reluctantly.

Mike took the moment to go and find Coral some food, leaving her to her myriad of thoughts and emotions. Coral wanted to turn off her brain she was feeling so inundated with questions and feelings.

 _How long was I out I wonder? They all seemed really worried. I nearly died. What the hell was I thinking attacking those men like that? Still...that gang leader almost shot Levi instead of my grandfather._

As upset as she was at the passing of her newest family member, the thought of Levi dying caused a strange type of terror to wash over her, so powerful and raw it caused her whole face to twinge and she had to bring her hands to her face to rub at her temples. Her heart sped up as she thought about a bullet lodging between Levi's eyes then seeing that lifeless mask of death that her grandfather had had on his face on her comrade's face instead.

 _Why...why is that so much worse to think about?_

Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted when Mike returned, wheeling over a side table that he was able to swing over her bed before placing her meal down on top of it. Coral blinked at the hot bowl of vegetable soup, and obediently reached for the spoon inside of it as her uncle ordered her to eat. She took tentative sips, blowing on the soup occasionally as she attempted to eat for the first time in what felt like forever.

"You were out for nearly a week," Mike told her somberly, watching her eat attentively, "They were thinking about giving you a feeding tube..."

Coral glanced up at him, frowning at the obvious sadness that weighed down on her beloved uncle as he stared at the bowl of soup in front of her.

"I—I mean it, uncle. I really am sorry I put you through all this," she said quietly, laying the spoon back down in the bowl, "After my grandfather got shot...I just...lost it. I couldn't even think. I just acted completely on impulse. I didn't even realize I'd been shot until Levi and Hange started yelling at me..."

Mike nodded, "You were very lucky, Coral. If they hadn't been able to get those MP doctors to operate on you, you would have bled out in the Underground."

Coral furrowed her brow at the thought before taking one more bite of her soup, a contemplative look on her tired face. "What a strange life this has turned out to be..." she said more to herself than anyone else.

Mike snorted, "You're telling me. After all this time, old man Preston was down there in the Underground. We all thought he was dead for sure."

Coral looked up her uncle, interest flashing in her green eyes, "So you did know him?"

Mike shrugged noncommittally, drawing forward the same chair Levi had been sitting in earlier and sitting down with a weary sigh. "Not really. I think I met him once or twice back when Margaret and Tom were still just dating. He was kind of a bastard to be quite honest. He never seemed to approve of their relationship. I don't know if it was snobbery or what, but our family never really got along with him because of it. I guess that's why he never came to us after he got back inside the walls. None of us even knew what happened until a friend of the family came to mom and told her that something had happened to Margaret and you. They said rumors were circulating that your mother had injured a military police officer and she'd been killed because of her actions. By the time my mother got to the house where you and your parents had lived, everything was already over. Aside from the obvious struggle, she told me she couldn't find either you or Margaret. Everything happened while I was out on one of my earliest expeditions. I came back to find mom waiting for me in the crowd, begging me to help her find Margaret and you. We went to the MPs to find out what happened, but they were about as helpful as you might expect they'd be. Now that we know the truth, it's no wonder they were such blatant obstructionists. It wasn't until years later when I heard about a red-headed, green-eyed orphan burning down an orphanage in the Underground that I started to piece together some hope. I got lucky when I met Tammy at the Hen's Roost. She was the only person willing to talk to me about you. Still, it took me years to track you down, and it was only possible between expeditions. I was afraid I'd end up dying before I found you, but..." he gazed into her eyes, determination on his handsome face, "I decided I wouldn't allow myself to die before I found you and made amends to Margaret for everything that happened. She told me one time how much she feared for your future. I didn't understand at the time, but now it makes perfect sense to me. Clearly, Tom had divulged his family's secret to her. They both knew that people would fear your power if they ever found out. I suppose after everything that happened with that piece of shit Tamer, she knew the only place you might be safe was down in that shit hole."

Coral's face darkened at the mention of the man who'd murdered her family, a twisted frown causing her upper lip to twitch in pure derision. "Harold Tamer...that's who did all this shit to us…" her hands gripped the sheet above her legs tightly, "I'm going to make that pile of excrement pay for what he did, uncle. I'm gonna rip his teeth out of his fucking skull and cram them down his putrescent throat."

Mike gave his suddenly murderous niece an appraising look, "I know I can't stop you, Coral, but we have to use our heads before we do anything rash. Tamer is a very powerful man. He's part of the King's inner circle. He's only gained more power since he murdered your parents. He used his privilege to keep it all under wraps, but the story could certainly prove a menace to his reputation. If he knows you;re still alive—and I'm sure he must by now—then our situation is more dangerous than ever. Erwin has had guards posted up around the infirmary 24/7 while you've been here, but the fact is it no longer affects just you. Now that David Preston divulged his story to us, everyone who is aware of the truth is now a target. We have to come up with a plan and soon. If he decides to act, we'll be hard pressed to retaliate without incurring the wrath of the entire military police brigade and possibly even the King himself. Erwin said he's already working on a solution, but none of us know what is going to happen next or who Tamer may employ to act upon his will."

Coral nodded sagely, anxiety building as she thought about how she'd inadvertently endangered so many of her friends and family. "I guess it's best we keep this to ourselves then..."

A thought suddenly occurred to her and her head whipped up, "When is the next expedition?"

"Soon." Mike replied, "In four days I think."

"Fuck." Coral cursed, "I guess there's no point in asking if I'll be allowed to go too…"

Her uncle gave her a stern look, "Of course not. The doctor already told me you're going to need at least two more weeks of bed rest before you can get back on your feet. If that wound opens back up or you tear it open even more while trying to ride or use your gear then we may not be able to stop the bleeding again. Although...I worry about how we're going to keep you safe while we're gone..." Mike frowned heavily at the thought.

"Exactly!" Coral practically screeched as she clung to the idea, "If you guys have to go out beyond the walls then I'm going to have to go with you whether you want me to or not. I don't even have to ride a horse, I could just stay in a wagon and provide support." Coral pushed her point doggedly, trying to make her Uncle meet her eyes.

Mike growled to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I'll think about it, Coral, but only because there's no one else I can think of right now who's both trustworthy and capable of defending you should the need arise. What a fucking mess this is..."

Coral nodded in agreement, a dark look clouding her emerald eyes. "Yeah. It really is. And to think, all of this happened because Hange wanted to dig up more titan stories."

Her uncle grunted, clearly annoyed, "Remind me to murder that woman if she ever comes to you again babbling about titan experiments. I swear, that woman will be the death of all of us."

Snickering, Coral patted her uncle's hand. "It's not her fault, uncle. Give her a break. Hange is just very dedicated to the cause. She knows you can only defeat your enemy if you understand them first. I have a feeling that crazy ass woman is gonna help us make a lot of progress towards ridding our world of titans actually."

"Yeah, unless she gets eaten first trying to pet one..." groused her uncle.

Coral laughed so hard her side started hurting and she smacked her uncle playfully. "Dammit, Mike. Don't make me laugh right now!"

* * *

Levi paused outside of the infirmary, listening intently to the melodic sound of Coral's laughter. His heart felt like a massive weight had lifted the moment he'd seen her eyes flutter open earlier today, and he now felt like he could finally breathe.

Leaning against the wall next to the door, Levi closed his eyes and relished the sound of her bubbly giggles, wondering to himself when it was that her voice had become so soothing to him. Ever since she'd become incapacitated he'd felt lost and virtually inconsolable. Hange had been giving him worried glances and badgering him about his health like she was a goddamn doctor now too. Although he'd shooed her off and told himself everything was fine, inside he was troubled with just how pathetic he felt. He'd never felt so useless before. The only feeling that could come close was when he'd found Isabel and Farlan's remains, but even then he'd been able to take out his fury on the titan who'd killed them.

 _Stop torturing yourself, you moron. She's awake now, isn't she?_

Sighing, Levi smoothed a hand through his midnight-colored locks and straightened up before walking back into the infirmary with a determined look on his face. He inwardly hoped he didn't look as pitiful as he felt.

 _I feel like I'm turning into a fucking puppy. This woman is making me weak, but why…?_

Trying not to think about the answer to his own question, Levi walked briskly over to the curtains around Coral's bed side and peeked in. Mike was standing to leave and he gave Levi a blatantly surprised look. He knew that Mike had taken note of the young captain's sudden attentiveness towards his niece. Levi had regularly caught him staring daggers at him when he'd sit by Coral's bed, a scrutinizing look on his face as he'd stared the far shorter man down like as though they were about to engage in an old fashioned duel.

Although Levi himself didn't fully understand what the hell was happening to him, Mike seemed to have an idea. He gave the soldier a rather reproachful look before squeezing Coral's hand and telling her that he'd be nearby if she needed anything. He walked past Levi, a warning flashing dangerously in his eyes and Levi couldn't help the sudden rise of defensiveness he felt within. He wasn't sure what Mike's problem with him was, but he figured it had a lot to do with the fact that Coral had been injured on his watch.

The red-headed invalid in the bed watched the exchange between the two of them with barely concealed confusion, one eyebrow raising at the scowl on her uncle's face.

"What the hell was that about?" Coral asked as Levi sat down in the chair next to her.

Levi shrugged, picking up his book while placing down the cup of tea he'd brought with him on Coral's table. "If I had to guess, I'd say he blames me in part for you getting shot."

Coral scoffed. "Mike is never so irrational. C'mon, Levi."

"Then fuck if I know," replied the stoic soldier, pushing the tea towards her. "Drink it before it gets cold, brat."

Coral snorted at him and glanced down at the cup. "Why do you call everyone a brat?"

"Cause everyone _is_ a brat," replied Levi without missing a beat, flipping open his book and searching for his place. "Now drink the damn tea I made for you and get some rest. We need you back on the front lines."

Giving him a sour look to mask her amusement, Coral couldn't help but feel pleased with the fact that he was refusing to leave her side. "Is that a captain badge?" she asked, suddenly noticing the pin on his lapel.

Levi grunted. "Fucking Erwin..."

Coral giggled, "Of course he would. I'm surprised it took him this long. You're like his prized possession. His trophy he loves waving under everyone's nose. I'll never forget the look of satisfaction on his face when he came back from the Underground and told us he'd managed to snag you."

Levi frowned at her, "He didn't _snag_ me." He said tersely, clearly incensed at her choice of words. "In fact, I _knew_ the Survey Corps was coming for me. I let myself get caught."

"Oh, really? Is that so?" Coral chuckled at him, obviously dubious.

"Yes." He practically spit, gripping his book tightly.

"Alright. Whatever, _Captain,_ " she drew the word out teasingly long, relishing how he squirmed when she said it. "All I know is that Erwin certainly has turned you into a good soldier. Who'd have ever thought Humanity's Strongest used to be a thug from the Underground city."

"Yeah, and who would think that Cora Zacharius the Undying was originally a vicious little street urchin?" Levi responded, turning his eyes back to his book.

Coral blinked at him in surprise, "The Undying? What the fuck are you talking about, short stack?"

Ignoring her insult, Levi smirked at his book, "It started circulating soon after we brought you back. Some of the soldiers started joking about you being impossible to kill and the name stuck I guess. The papers even printed it when word of your injury got out."

"I was in the fucking papers?!" Coral gasped out, horror causing her eyes to bug out slightly causing Levi to smirk at her discomfort.

"Well, we couldn't exactly keep it quiet. Hange and I had to threaten the MPs. Plus, a significant number of people saw us carting you out of the Underground after you were stable enough to move. Apparently that flaming fucking hair of yours makes quite the impression on people," he said, flipping a strand of her hair that had fallen over her eyes with his hand playfully, enjoying how flustered she got when he did.

Coral blushed much to her chagrin and turned her attention to her tea cup, hoping Levi couldn't see how much he'd affected her. "It's Preston..." she said quietly, and Levi looked up from his book in surprise.

"Huh?"

"It...it's Preston now. Cora Preston."

* * *

 **++Had to leave it on that sweet note. Tee Hee! Please, good people, tell me what you think so far! Let me know if I'm forgetting something important! R+R! I love you all. Thank you for every review I've gotten. They mean the fucking WORLD to me!**

 **-Saber**


	12. Just Like Her Mother

**Chapter Twelve—Just Like Her Mother**

* * *

"Absolutely not."

Coral felt her heart sink, but inwardly she knew there was zero point in arguing. Once Erwin adopted that tone of voice the argument was no longer up for discussion. Next to Erwin, Levi appeared to be even angrier than their leader. Ever since Mike and Coral had brought up their idea, the look on his face had morphed from a slight scowl into an outright frown and he looked like he might actually growl at her.

Appearing only slightly less irate than his captain, the tow-headed commander turned his gaze to Mike who was looking mildly abashed under the hard-faced man's stare. "You seriously let her try to talk you into this, Mike? What were you thinking?"

Running a hand through his hair, Mike sighed, "The only reason I even considered it is purely because of the situation with Tamer. If we leave Coral here with nothing but garrison officers and MPs, she could be left utterly defenseless!"

"I'm not _that_ pathetic. Geez." Coral crossed her arms where she sat on her hospital bed, "It's not like I can't shoot a gun. We're not talking about titans here. A trigger isn't that hard to squeeze, recovering bullet wound or no."

At the foot of her bed, Hange looked like she wanted to roll her eyes. "Obviously, Coral, but we don't know the extent of our enemy's reach. There's no telling who he could have under his employ! If he decided to take action, Tamer could send one man or twenty. Not to mention, he likely already has a number of soldiers secretly on his payroll. It's simply too dangerous to leave you here under the care of anyone other than dedicated scouts."

"Then let me go on the fucking expedition with you guys!"

"Again, that is not going to happen," said Erwin, thick yellow eyebrows creasing as his eyes flashed in irritation. "I refuse to take a gravely wounded soldier into the field. Not only would it be extremely dangerous for you should any titans make it to the wagons, but it would also put other scout's lives in danger were they to try and defend you. It's a horrible idea in multiple ways. I may be a gambling man, but only when there's no other viable options."

Coral opened her mouth to try and offer a rebuttal but none were forthcoming. She had to admit that he was right. She wanted to say it wasn't true and that she could handle herself, but she knew that was a flat out lie. She couldn't even bathe by herself as of yet, and she could just barely walk. There was no way she would be anything but a massive liability on the battlefield. They could try to avoid titans as much as possible, but inevitably there would be a fight, and her broken ass laying in a wagon would cause nothing but trouble for every one.

Breathing out slowly in an effort to calm herself, Coral turned her eyes back to the Commander. "Alright. I understand. I hate it, but I understand. Still...what's the plan then?"

Gazing levelly at her, Erwin began to explain himself. "After deliberating on the subject all last night I came up with a fairly simple solution. I'm not overly fond of it, but it's the only option I think we have presently. Until we return from the expedition, Coral will remain here in a secret location with Levi. The doctor will be nearby in case of an emergency, but otherwise you two are to keep this all to yourself until we return. The less anyone knows about our predicament, the better. We have little to no current advantage in this mess. Frankly, I find it miraculous that Tamer hasn't made a move against Coral or Mike since she joined the scouts. It's possible he simply didn't make the connection before, but now that the papers have printed her name we can no longer assume that he is ignorant about what we know. He's a man with a mile long list of connections. He does not operate on the same principles as the rest of the military police bridge, and although that _should_ sound encouraging, let me assure you all—it is not."

At the sound of his name, Levi's eyes had flicked over to the Commander in surprise."I thought you said me you wanted me ready for the next outing?" He asked once Erwin came to the end of his speech.

Erwin grunted in acknowledgment, "True, but that was before I had completely assessed our situation. Currently, you're the only officer who does not yet have a fully assembled squad. Since I promoted you so recently, you've no doubt taken some time to choose some of your team, but the fact remains that preparations for such a change do not currently have enough time to be enacted before our next expedition. I've barely managed to fill out any of the paperwork. Understandably, these past few weeks have been an absolute disaster literally and figuratively. Formation of your squad will have to wait until we return from the expedition. Therefore, it only makes sense that you be the one who stays behind. Not to mention, I'm sure we'd all feel a lot better about Coral's safety if we knew that our best soldier was staying behind to guard her well being. I would have Mike stay, but I will need him to lead his squad or our formation will be in shambles. At any rate, you are more than capable of dealing with whatever scum Tamer throws our way. Would you not agree, Mike?"

The commander turned his attention to Mike who was forced to grunt in reluctant agreement. He wasn't currently feeling overly fond of the new captain, but he had to admit that Levi's skills were second to none. If anyone could handle a multitude of trouble by himself then it was most definitely Levi Ackerman.

Apparently accepting Mike's less than eager acceptance, Erwin looked back to Coral. "Now, once we return we'll have to come up with an actual plan of action. I think we can all agree that it would be foolhardy for us to allow Tamer time to execute an attack on the scout regiment without coming up with one of our own. We are severely out matched in this situation as far as intel is concerned. Unfortunately, our response will have to be delayed due to the timing of this expedition, so all we can do is hope he ignores this opportunity. Personally though, I know that if I were in his position, I'd use this expedition as a means to achieve my goals. If there were ever a time to launch an attack, now would be an excellent time. If my instincts about the man are correct, he won't wait long to clean up so many lose ends that implicate him in such a serious criminal scandal. With the majority of us beyond the walls and Coral injured, I can honestly say I'd be surprised if we return and no incidents have occurred. That is why we will move her out of the infirmary and keep her move a secret between us. If Tamer does decide to make use of this window, he'll be forced to track her down. I'll do my best to plant fake leads, which will hopefully draw him away from her actual location. It's a weak plan admittedly, but it's all we have currently. Still better than taking her with us and potentially getting her killed by titans."

Coral wanted to scream. She hated feeling like this. Not only was she injured and physically helpless, but now she was also a potential liability to the entire regiment due to some murderous sack of shit from the Interior. It felt like there was absolutely nothing in her control anymore. Normally, she was a slayer of Titans. Today, she was just an invalid who had inadvertently drawn in danger on herself and her comrades.

"Alright, well, when do we initiate this shit plan?" asked Levi, looking bored as he leaned against the wall next to Coral's bed.

"I was considering having you two leave as soon as possible for the area I have in mind, but that would only draw more suspicion. Instead, I'll have both of you wait till tomorrow morning when we leave for the expedition, and we'll part ways once we reach the wall. After the regiment has left, you and Coral will slip away and make your way to the location I give you. Once there, it would behoove both of you to remain indoors and vigilant. If all goes as planned, I'll have Hange retrieve you both once we've returned."

After a few more minutes of discussion, the majority of the group dispersed and Coral was left to pack up her things with Mike. He made sure she had enough clothes for a few days, as well as a few of her books and journals to keep her occupied so she wouldn't die of complete boredom. Along with a fresh uniform, Mike also gave her a very long and heavy black cloak. "Make sure you put this on after you and Levi depart tomorrow. Do your best to stay out of sight and not draw any attention to yourself. It shouldn't be too difficult for you two to disappear. Erwin has ordered two of the wagon drivers to escort you both and pause at the outskirts of the city. It'll give you the chance you need to slip back into Trost and head towards the hideout. The owner of the place is a close friend of Erwin's, which is all you really need to know. I made sure that it was well stocked so neither of you should have to leave the house." Mike paused at this point, seemingly struggling with his next words, "I-I won't lie, Coral. I hate this plan. Not only is it half-assed and risky, it also puts you in close quarters with that thug for at least a day or two. I honest to God wish I could come up with something better, but Erwin is right. We won't be able to protect you out there, and inside these walls, there's no man who's more dangerous than Levi. Still...that's partly what bothers me."

Coral gave him a quizzical look. She knew that Mike and Levi weren't exactly chummy, but her uncle had never really made a point of distrusting him before this. It didn't make a whole lot of sense to her considering Levi had literally joined their ranks as a criminal in the first place. Ever since that first expedition though, she'd thought that Mike had gradually grown to trust Levi's intentions—perhaps even admire him a little. Now, however, her curiosity was rising as she studied the intense battle that was taking place in her uncle's eyes.

"What's the matter, uncle?" She asked him, drawing herself further upright as she regarded his expression intently, "Did something happen between you two? I saw the look you gave him the other day. You don't honestly blame Levi for what happened to me, do you? Because that's just n-"

Mike cut her off by shaking his head, "No. It's not that at all. God, but you're still so young, Coral. I forget sometimes just how inexperienced you are in certain areas, because you're such a capable soldier but in the end you're still just a kid. Your whole life you've been fighting for your survival, so it baffles me sometimes when you fail to realize just how much of an effect you have on people—especially men."

She frowned heavily at him, confusion and annoyance twisting up her face at the implication that she was still a naive young girl, but Mike ignored her expression and continued. He removed her stuffed pack that was sitting on the bed and placed it on the floor, golden eyes focused intently on her as he thought of how to address her with his thoughts. "How well do you think you really know the Captain?"

Coral shrugged, "'Bout as well as anyone, I guess? The man's a complete mystery to all of us though, so that's not exactly odd. Why do you ask?"

Mike glanced around as though making sure that Levi wasn't about to pop out of the shadows any second, "Because, Coral...I've seen the way he looks at you. You don't notice it clearly, but I know exactly what that look in his eyes is. He may not even know it himself yet, but Levi is clearly attracted to you."

Coral's face turned ghostly pale, shock causing her mouth to drop open slightly as she scoffed. "C'mon, uncle. Levi? Levi fucking Ackerman? I don't think the man even _has_ feelings other than hatred and derision." She said, blatantly ignoring the memory of him smiling at her when she'd woken up.

Mike snorted and rolled his eyes, "The man may be tough as nails and a complete grouch, but he's still a man, Coral. Just...just be careful around him, okay? You two are gonna be stuck together for a little while, and I don't want to have to murder him when I get back. I'm not sure I can to be quite honest, but I'd still have to try."

Trying to will away the blush on her face, Coral shook her head vigorously, "Mike, listen, you reaaaaallly shouldn't worry yourself over this. I'm not sure where you got this idea in your head, but whatever happens, I can assure you that Levi and I are just...well, shit I'm not even sure I should call him a friend. I mean, does Levi even really have friends? The only people he even tolerates anymore since he lost Isabel and Farlan are Erwin, Hange, you, and me, and we still barely even know him! I feel pretty confident when I say you've got to be mistaken about this."

"Coral, nearly the entire time you were out following your injury, Levi stayed in this room and hardly ever left your side. Frankly, he spent more time by your beside than even I did… I've never seen him take that much of an interest in _any_ soldier's recovery." He let that information sink in briefly, noting how Coral began to look even more embarrassed and...pleased? He certainly hoped not. He couldn't think of a single man who would be worse for his niece than the trouble prone Captain.

The redhead could hardly bring herself to meet her uncle's eyes, the pink blush on her cheeks steadily worsening as she considered his words.

Was her uncle right?

Sure. Levi had been there when she'd woken up, but did his presence really mean he was interested in her like that? Surely, he was wrong...surely…

 _And even if Mike is right, what do I care? It's not like I feel the same way about him, right? I mean, sure he's undeniably handsome, but romance? With THAT lump of stone? What girl would be stupid enough to try to love a killer like him?_

Even after her uncle had left, Coral found herself battling these thoughts for the next few hours as she tossed and turned on her tiny bed in the infirmary, valiantly attempting to get comfortable with the injury in her side and push thoughts of Levi from her stubborn mind. It was nearly midnight before she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

An oppressive sort of darkness covered the royal capital of Mitras. Residents had long since retreated into their homes, abandoning the wet streets that were now being steadily drenched with warm droplets. A light drizzle was assaulting a carriage as it pulled up to the front of Harold Tamer's estate, driver bent low against the rain with his head covered by a now very wet cloak. The man didn't so much as whisper a complaint however as the door to the carriage swung open to reveal a stern-faced middle-aged man wearing a simple white shirt covered by a long leather trench coat that he pulled tighter against him in the face of the rain. Clutching his wide-brimmed hat to his head, the man took his first step and immediately landed in a puddle.

Cursing profusely, he turned to the driver and barked loudly at him, "Damn fool! What kind of shit for brains servant parks in a fucking puddle?!"

The servant bowed his head even further, "Apologies, my lord, I never-"

"Tch. Fuck you and your excuses. You're lucky it's raining, and I don't feel like standing out here as I beat your ass black and blue..." grumbled the man, turning his glare away from the driver. He hastily slammed the door to the carriage before striding towards the front door of his master's house.

Percy Whitaker knew better than to keep Harold Tamer waiting. The old soldier was well known for his complete lack of patience and impossibly short temper. The old bastard was unpredictable, but he'd come to rely on Percy heavily over the years due to the man's impeccable track record and his impressive results. He'd quickly rose through the ranks until he was Tamer's right hand man. If something had to get done and it had to get done right, Percy was the man to call.

"Wind, shine, or rain…"Percy complained quietly to himself, flapping his jacket free of water in annoyance.

Sneering at the lousy weather, he stomped up to the front door only pausing once when he saw a small mouse skitter past the front step. Acting on impulse, he used his heavy boot to snag the mouse's skinny tail before stomping harshly on the rodent with a sickening squelch. Upon hearing the bones crack in the tiny creature's body, Percy gave a disgusted grimace before lifting it onto the edge of his boot and kicking it off the step and into the darkness beyond.

"Nasty creatures..." he said to himself before knocking on the door firmly.

Seconds later, a servant appeared and bade him enter into the foyer. The young woman took his wet cloak and hat before informing him that the master was in the adjacent study. Brushing back his wet mane of dark hair, Percy made his way quietly into the room, coming to a stop in front of his boss's large oaken desk. Behind the desk, standing quietly in front of a roaring fireplace stood Tamer. He was a heavy-set man with one pale blue eye accompanied by a black silken eyepatch, rusty blonde hair, and a jagged tear of a mouth that rarely smiled when it was out of the presence of the king or other nobles. That patronizing charm was reserved solely for when he was talking up aristocrats or kissing the king's ass. Outside of that, he was grim-faced and generally miserable in nature. Tamer relied on booze and women for his brief bouts of happiness, and it was a glass of cognac in his hands that currently had the job of calming his frazzled nerves. He gave Percy an appraising look with his one good eye as the man waited calmly in front of his desk. Percy often wondered about that damaged eye of his. He'd made the mistake of bringing up the man's injury one day, and it had clearly been a sore issue. Out of self preservation, he no longer brought up the subject.

"Well?" Tamer snipped at him, "Everything ready?"

"Of course, sir," replied Percy calmly, "It shouldn't be hard for me to execute the plan. According to my source, they've been focusing their efforts on protecting the girl. They'll never see me coming."

Tamer grunted, "Hmmmph...are you sure you'll be able to pull it off so easily? Those two aren't exactly your typical prey." He said quietly, pale eyes gleaming as he stared intently at the white hot embers of the fire.

Percy tried not to reflect the irritation he felt at having his abilities questioned. Skillfully controlling his expression, the seasoned killer simply narrowed his eyes, confidence in his voice as he responded. "I have no doubts of my ability to complete the mission, my Lord. As I said before, their attention will be elsewhere. A man such as him doesn't have the privilege of entertaining a divided mind. When they least expect it, I'll make my move and no one will be any the wiser. You will in no way be implicated, and the public will assume what they always do."

Harold gave his second in command a long, hard stare.

"Fine..." he said after a moment, placing his glass on his desk before scooping up a sheath of papers. "These might prove useful. I trust you remember what they look like, but I made sure to get full reports on each of them after we spoke last. This lot could turn out to be extremely troublesome for me and my family if you fail in this, remember that well." Tamer turned his gaze back to Percy, a stern warning clearly written on his face.

"Don't fuck this up, Whit." Tamer said gruffly.

Percy gave his boss a terse but obedient bow and turned to leave before stopping near the door, a sudden thought causing him to hesitate. "What of the girl, sir? Shall I send Nunez?"

Tamer shook his head, jowls shaking as a truly disturbing grin took over the man's face, and Percy couldn't help but tremble slightly at the expression. He hated it when his boss smiled. It was like looking into the face of the Devil.

"No. No. Not Nunez. That man always makes a mess. I want her brought to me in one piece. After all..." his eyes glinted dangerously as he traced the rim of his glass with one fat finger, a sudden look of hunger overtaking his face, "I hear she looks just like her mother..."

* * *

++ **Yikes. Am I right, ladies? Anyway, sorry this chapter is kinda short. The next one should be much, much longer. Finally gonna have some action coming up. ;) As always, please keep the reviews coming. I live for them!**

 **-Saber**


	13. Executed Plans

**Chapter Thirteen—Executed Plans**

* * *

It had all gone much more smoothly than Coral had anticipated. Once they reached the outskirts of Trost, the two covered wagons did just as Mike had said and Levi and Coral were able to slip between them into an alley, dragging on their long cloaks as they did. She struggled for a second with the cloth, lightly wincing as she tried to ignore the pain in her side. She was being forced to ride a horse, but she'd be damned if she let Levi see just how uncomfortable it was for her.

The man never missed much though, and he grabbed the reins of her horse firmly, stopping the animal in place as he reached for her cloak and helped situate it on her shoulders before pulling it over her head.

Coral groaned in annoyance as he did so. She was so tired of feeling like a child. The sooner those stitches came out the better.

"Thanks," she grumbled at him, pulling the cloak against her chest and clicking to her horse.

They'd given her a new animal entirely. No one had ever managed to recover her horse Major after they'd fled Shiganshina, and she'd been forced to move on without her old faithful companion. The news that he was likely dead had been hard on her. After all, she'd had the old gelding since her first expedition. Still, the horse she was currently riding was a truly magnificent creature as well.

Fara was an appaloosa, one of the few she'd ever seen. Her predominantly pure white hide was covered in dark spots, spilling from her head down to her strong neck and gathering in small areas mainly around her fetlocks and knees like as though someone had grabbed a can of dark brown paint and tossed it in wild sprays all over the animal.

Coral mused wryly to herself how truly eye-catching her horse was while they were trying so hard to lay low. The reasoning for Erwin's choice however was less about Fara's unique coloring and more due to the horse's composed nature and extremely smooth gait. He'd assured her that out of all the horses in the stable, Fara was easily the best for transporting an injured soldier. He'd also informed her that the animal was one of their fastest, so should the need to flee arise, any pursuers would be hard pressed to catch her.

"Our breeder claims this horse is actually from an ancient bloodline of horses who were once bred for desert racing and travel," Erwin had told her, stroking the horse's velvety nose as the creature nuzzled against him pleadingly, "Apparently, they were known as Arabians. It could all be fantastical nonsense, but Fara is easily one of our prime mares. Take good care of her, Coral. Someday I'd very much like to turn her into a broodmare."

Coral gave the horse a loving scratch along her mane and patted her reassuringly as she thought back to the memory from that morning, "Don't worry, girl. I'll protect you from gross Erwin. I'll make sure you don't have to breed with any jerk stud unless it's for love," she whispered to the horse, leaning down slightly against Fara's neck.

Levi apparently heard her and raised a questioning eyebrow in her direction, "What the hell are you blathering about over there, brat?"

"Nothing that concerns you, captain. It's between me and Fara."

The black-haired soldier gave her a withering look before moving to turn his own horse down a roadway leading out of the city. Coral couldn't help but laugh a little as she considered Levi's new steed as well. The stallion was black from head to hoof, feisty as all hell, and impatient to boot. It was like they'd chosen the horse that most closely resembled Levi on purpose. In truth though, Levi had picked the horse out himself. One of the stable hands had tried to warn him before he did, stumbling in haste behind the captain as he attempted to stop the determined soldier.

"I wouldn't, Captain Levi! Hellion nearly tore a chunk out of Hange the other day. He's barely even properly halter broken!"

Levi gave the stable hand a stony eyed look that clearly told the man to back off, and Coral had smirked as the young soldier took a step back, mouth suddenly clamped shut.

The captain had ducked under the rope closing off the stall and made his way towards the horse who was dancing about in warning, tossing his great black head up and down with a wild look in his bulging eyes. In an instant, Levi grabbed the harness on the creature's head and pulled it down so the horse was in direct eye contact with him. The animal shuddered, but didn't move anymore, large white eyes looking at the man in what appeared to be sudden recognition. Using his other hand to gently stroke the horse's neck soothingly, Levi whispered quietly in the creature's erect ear, "Hellion, eh? Tch. You're just a horse that doesn't suffer fools."

Standing in the aisle of the stable, Coral and the stable hand had both stood there gaping at the self-assured captain as he lowered the rope and led his newly chosen horse out.

Even now, as they rode through the gate leading into the inner portion of Wall Rose, Coral watched in fascination as Hellion responded obediently to her companion's every slight command. Levi barely had to click his tongue or tap his heels against the horse's flank and Hellion's response was both immediate and obedient.

They sped up slightly as they neared the gate and Coral struggled to keep pace with the impatient captain. Levi clearly wanted to be rid of Trost and quickly. They came to a stop in front of a pair of garrison soldiers who eyed the pair warily as they neared.

Without hesitation, Levi whipped out a folded letter that was no doubt a handwritten pass from Erwin himself. As one of the soldiers moved to take the pass from Levi, Hellion took the opportunity to nip angrily at the man's arm. The soldier jumped back in surprise just in time and worked his way further back away from the horse's head, quickly snatching the paper out of Levi's outstretched hand, a look of fear on his face. Coral noted in amusement that Levi was smirking heavily at the soldier.

 _Yup. They're perfect for each other. Both complete assholes._

Once they passed through the wall, they followed the road for roughly another fifteen minutes until finally they came to a small inroad that led into a heavily wooded area. They continued down the narrow dirt road until eventually they reached a small two story house. The yard was overgrown and it was very clearly abandoned. A few of the shutters were hanging and leaves were sitting in piles on the full length covered front porch.

They came to a stop in front of the shabby little home, Levi immediately dismounting and moving to Coral's side. She reluctantly allowed him to help her down from Fara, never daring to make eye contact with the soldier as he placed her on the ground with virtually no effort.

Levi looked oddly at her as she mumbled an embarrassed thanks, moving to grab her pack off of her saddle. He stopped her by grabbing the pack himself. "Head on inside. I'll take care of the horses."

Giving him a slight nod, Coral turned and made her way into the house. The downstairs was mostly barren. There was a ratty looking couch in front of an extremely soot black fireplace and not much else. Towards the back of the house was a small kitchen stocked with a small amount of food that must have been left by Mike. A short staircase led up to where the bedrooms were located. Coral chose the one nearest the stairs and casually draped her long cloak on a chair in the room. It was dusty and cold but there was a four post bed with a large quilt and what appeared to be recently cleaned sheets. Thankfully, Mike seemed to have taken her comfort into consideration.

Walking slowly back down the stairs, Coral went about digging through the provisions that had been left on the kitchen table. She found a tin of tea leaves and started boiling a kettle on the little stove. After a while, she heard the door open and Levi walked in before making his way upstairs. A few dull thuds from upstairs informed her that he'd dropped off their gear in their rooms.

His light footsteps soon reappeared and she could feel his presence as he came into the kitchen. A moment later and he was next to her as she stared at the steadily warming kettle. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and realized he was staring at her intently.

"What?" Coral asked quietly, not daring to look away from the stove.

"You're bleeding," he said flatly, and she glanced down at her side in surprise.

Sure enough, a bright spot of red had seeped into her white blouse and she cursed in irritation. The ride over had no doubt exacerbated her wound and caused it to bleed again.

"Sit," ordered Levi, pointing to a chair by the table.

Not even bothering to argue with him, Coral sat down obediently, watching in interest as he went to grab something from the living room. A moment later, he reappeared with a small bag. Sitting down next to her, he opened the bag and drew out a fresh roll of gauze and bandages.

He gave her a weird look as she sat there staring at his movements, "You're going to have to lift your shirt. I need to make sure the stitches didn't tear open. If they did, I might have to go get the doctor."

Cursing mentally, Coral slowly pulled out her tucked shirt, holding it pinned just underneath her breast. Mike's words from the night before were running through her mind like errant children, impossible to catch and insanely annoying.

"Did they tear?" She forced herself to ask calmly as his hands unrolled the bandage around her stomach.

"I can answer that once I actually see it, brat," he mocked her quietly, hands deftly unwrapping her injured side. Finally, he was able to slowly peel away the soaked gauze and her wound was revealed.

Sucking in her breath as the gauze pulled painfully at her stitches, Coral clamped her eyes shut and shuddered.

"Sorry," Levi said, briefly glancing up at her before returning them to her wound.

Coral blinked at him, a small look of shock gracing her features before she roughly shoved it away. Since when did Levi apologize for anything?

"Well, they don't appear to be torn, just weeping. Stay put," Levi said authoritatively, standing up and turning to head for the sink. He stopped briefly to pick up the now steaming kettle and placed it to the side before grabbing a clean rag from the bag on the table and soaking it with water from the sink.

Seconds later, he was at her side again this time kneeling next to her chair and dragging the warm cloth across the skin around her wound, tenderly mopping up the dried blood.

Coral couldn't bring herself to look away from the patient expression on his handsome face as he worked, careful hands stroking the cloth slowly down her ribs being sure to cause as little discomfort as possible. She watched him in fascination, still clutching her shirt to her breast and unconsciously shuddering in pleasure as he cleaned.

 _Dammit, Coral, pull yourself together! You're a titan killer for fuck's sake! Stop melting into his touch like some addle-brained girl._

Though she tried, Coral couldn't stop the pleasant warmth that she felt blossoming deep in her belly as Levi placed one strong hand on the small of her back and began wrapping a new bandage around her firmly. She knew she was blatantly staring at him now, but she couldn't help it. His gear wasn't on, but he'd donned a simple gray v-neck shirt that was pulled tightly against him by his leather harness. Coral found herself admiring the dip of his collarbone as it met his pale neck. She resisted the urge to brush her hand through the midnight black locks of his hair that were gently brushing his face as he rocked back on his heels, finally tying off his handiwork.

Once he was done, Levi stood up and Coral went to do the same, waving unsteadily in her haste to get away from him while her mind was spinning so dangerously with lustful thoughts. Levi immediately grabbed her shoulders to steady her so she didn't trip over the chair behind her, and their eyes locked onto each other. Coral struggled to breathe as he examined her face, hands tightly gripping her upper arms.

"You're shaking..." he whispered softly, cloudy eyes lowering to her flushed pink quivering lips.

Coral gulped slightly, but couldn't tear her own eyes away from him, "Am I?"

She felt like the whole world was falling away around them. All she could focus on was the weak poutiness of his lips and the almost scared expression in his storm gray eyes.

"L-Levi…?" Coral stuttered out quietly, and the sound of his name seemed to rip him out of wherever it was he'd gone.

He released her in an instant like as though her touch burned him, and he spun away, cursing quietly under his breath.

"Go change that shirt, brat. Make sure you don't stress your injury anymore. I don't want to have to do that all over again."

His words stung her slightly, and Coral strained to push away the hurt that flashed across her face. Levi busied himself with the tea leaves and kettle, back stubbornly turned to her as she walked back up the stairs.

Closing the door behind her once she entered her room, Coral stopped for a moment and leaned back against the door, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to steady her breathing. Her heart was still racing wildly, pounding crazily like as though it was trying to break free of her chest.

 _What the hell just happened? Was he about to kiss me?_

Once her heart had slowed to a reasonable level, Coral changed her shirt and laid down, suddenly too distracted and anxious to go back down for tea. She snuggled deep into the quilt, fiercely commanding her mind to be silent as she willed herself into blissfully quiet sleep.

* * *

Silently glaring at his tea cup, Levi suddenly found he had exactly zero appetite. He glanced towards the stairs before rising with the cup in hand and making his way to Coral's door. He knocked lightly on the door, but she didn't answer. Peeking inside, he saw her curled up form on the bed, and he closed the door quietly before returning to the kitchen. He sat the cup down on the table and sighed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Levi shut his eyes and tried to calm down.

 _The hell was that, you idiot?_ He inwardly berated himself, wondering how everything had come to this.

What was he thinking? He'd actually almost kissed Coral a moment ago. He'd really wanted to do it. The sight of her shuddering in his hands had been almost too much for him. She'd been so stunning and vulnerable in that moment, gazing up at him with those sea green eyes of hers. It had taken all his willpower to stop before acting on impulse like a love struck fool.

 _What the fuck was I even thinking? That's just it. I wasn't thinking. Damn Erwin for putting me in this position. Ever since she got hurt I haven't been able to keep that fucking woman out of my head. Why can't I stop thinking about her? What kind of idiot must I be if I'm actually considering getting romantic with a fellow soldier while all this shit is happening? I can't exactly protect Coral if I'm too busy ogling her like a fool._

Groaning in frustration, Levi set about cleaning the downstairs. He poured himself into his work, doggedly avoiding thoughts of Coral and their tense moment in the kitchen. He scrubbed the house furiously like as though he could do the same thing with his own mind. Inwardly though he knew that it was going to a be a rough couple of days and it was just getting started.

* * *

The Survey Corps had hardly left the gates of Trost when the first of the titans began to appear. Thankfully though, Erwin was able to direct them away from the oncoming giants and they managed to avoid fighting the two 10 meter classes as they weaved their way towards Erwin's first marked location. It was a small village about halfway to Shiganshina called Ravina. Unfortunately, it wasn't much of a stop and the buildings were hardly conducive to effective titan slaying, but it's location was pivotal. He hoped they could set up a supply depot in one of the existing buildings and be on their way quickly, but he knew how quickly his best laid plans could deteriorate once they entered titan country.

They reached Ravina around noon and Erwin was frustrated to see that titans had followed them all the way to the village.

"Mike!" Erwin called out to the sandy-haired squad leader, "Take your squad and eliminate that titan advancing on Ravina. Rashad and Dita, deal with the two coming from the rear."

The groups of soldiers immediately headed for their respective goals, turning their horses to head towards the incoming danger. Erwin was glad that at least none of the titans were abnormals. Nearest to Ravina, Mike made quick work of the tallest titan, landing roughly on top of the the monster's gigantic head as it crashed down onto a shed. The soldier quickly remounted as the corpse began to sizzle, tall plumes of steam rising rapidly as it decayed.

To the east, Rashad's group tag teamed one of the titans and had it down relatively quickly. Dita's group however seemed to be struggling to find a good approach to theirs. There were no nearby trees or buildings and the lumbering giant had stopped, reaching out to slap one of the new recruits off her horse. The fresh cadet who Erwin managed to recall was named Silvia screamed in bloodcurdling horror as the titan brought her to its mouth, grinning in manic hunger as it chomped her in two. Blood sprayed out in a cloud and one of the other soldiers used the beast's inattention to launch a hook into its shoulder and take out a fat chunk of the titan's nape before it could continue its meal.

Erwin cursed quietly to himself as he looked at Silvia's severed lower half now laying in a growing lake of blood as her entrails continued to spill onto the ground. One of the other new recruits immediately started vomiting at the sight, spilling his breakfast all over the side of his horse's flank.

"Keep moving!" Erwin called out, riding towards Ravina, "We need to use this opportunity to get the supplies out before more titans arrive!"

To his left, a wagon filled with gas tanks, blades, and dried goods was making its way into the town. Erwin followed it from a distance, the rest of the formation regrouping around his location. He ordered two squads to defend the wagons while he and the others looked for a suitable supply depot. While his soldiers encircled the wagons defensively, Erwin called Mike and Hange along with their squads to scout out the town. Together, they rode in a group before splitting up and skirting the small village.

Ravina had been nearly decimated. A few of the houses had actually been completely squashed, broken slats of wood slashing out at odd angles from within the wreckage like crooked gravestones. Blood stains coated the ground and walls, while bones and bits of gore littered the roads. Erwin watched in disgust as two dogs fought viciously over a human femur in the middle of the main street.

Pulling a black bandanna over his face to combat the smell and avoid breathing in the diseased air, Erwin dismounted and made his way towards one of the few remaining buildings. It looked like it might have originally been the town hall. It was a long wide building with large double doors. Followed by Hange, Mike, and Moblit, Erwin opened the doors leading into the hall. The interior of the building was a completely open floor plan, broken up only by large wooden pillars. A stage on the far end topped with a pulpit confirmed Erwin's original suspicions about it being Ravina's city hall.

"This will have to do," Erwin said to his officers and they all nodded in agreement, "Moblit, please inform the wagons that this is where we will unload the gear."

Saluting, the squad vice captain disappeared quickly back out the doors they'd entered.

Hange pushed her glasses up on her nose with one finger as she examined the room, "Not exactly ideal, but I guess you're right, Erwin. We don't have a lot of options currently. Once we have everything unloaded, do you want to press further on or head back?"

The grim set line of Erwin's mouth told her the answer before he even responded. "I intend to press ahead. We must get these depots set up or all future expeditions will be severely hindered. I have a feeling that the Interior will one day order us to retake Shiganshina. When that day comes, I can at least make certain our troops are well supplied."

"Retake Shiganshina? You really think-" Next to her, Mike cut her off suddenly by grabbing her hand as she lifted it to gesture towards Erwin.

Seeing the expression on the squad leader's face, neither Erwin nor Hange said anything as Mike lifted his nose to the air, sniffing intently, a worried look twisting his face.

"Titans?" Hange asked quietly, looking out the door.

However, no sooner had she said it than Mike launched himself forward, pulling her and Erwin with him both as he screamed, "GET DOWN!"

A loud bang rang through the building and Hange watched in horror as a spurt of red shot out of Mike's shoulder, spraying them all with a mist of blood. Mike landed roughly on top of her, knocking all the breath from her body. To her left, Erwin rolled out of the way, launching back up almost immediately before rushing towards the stage on the far side of the building. Hange watched as a man she'd never seen before dressed in a scout uniform stood up from behind the pulpit, drawing a pistol as he did.

"Erwin! Look out!" Screeched the section commander, fumbling to lift Mike off of her.

At the same moment as the assassin on the stage squeezed his trigger, Erwin drew one of his replaceable blades and flung it at the stage. A shot rang out, bullet slicing through the side of Erwin's throat but only barely. The commander clenched his teeth as he watched his blade fly, careening wildly through the air until it sliced into the would be killer's arm, gouging it so deeply that the bone could be seen. While the man screamed in agony, Erwin advanced, drawing his swords he launched himself at the platform. The assassin quickly recovered however and managed to dodge to the left, drawing yet another pistol as he did. He went to shoot Erwin in the gut, but the commander roughly knocked the gun away as it went off, shooting him instead in the upper thigh. The blonde-haired soldier barely seemed to register the pain as he continued to rush the man. Using his shoulder to push the fake scout into the pulpit, they both crashed backwards into it, toppling over the edge of the stage in a mess of limbs and steel. The assassin managed to recover first and pin Erwin to the ground, pulling a long knife from his jacket, the man struggled against one of Erwin's blades as he forcefully jabbed a knee into the arm holding the other blade. Erwin cried out in pain as he felt the bones in his arm begin to fracture.

Across the room, Mike and Hange finally managed to make it back onto their feet. Shooting an anchor into the stage, Hange clicked a button on her gear and launched forward across the room like a bullet, boots skittering over the floorboards as she aimed directly for the hired killer. The man's eyes lifted briefly in shock before she reached him. With a sickening thud, she kicked into his side with full force, sending him flying across the room like as though he'd been tossed by a titan. The man's body landed with a crunch nearly 15 feet away, and Hange was on him in a second, blade poised dangerously close to his jugular as he coughed and sputtered up blood.

"Hange, don't!" Erwin called out to her as Mike helped him up off the ground.

"Commander Erwin! What's going on?!" Moblit entered the building, shock and worry radiating off his face as he looked at the scene. "Section Commander Hange?" He yelled, moving to sprint towards her.

Whipping her eyes over to her assistant, Hange yelled at him to stop. "This man's an assassin! Get some rope, Moblit! Quickly!"

Turning her gaze back to the killer underneath her sword, Hange's expression turned into one of crazed enthusiasm. The man shuddered at the look as he gulped nervously, intensely aware of the drop of blood running down the side of his throat.

"Well, hello there!" Hange gushed at him as Erwin and Mike limped over to her and the squirming man. Erwin had a wadded up piece of cloth pressed to the gushing wound in his neck. Hange growled when she saw the state of her two wounded friends and snapped her attention back to her captive. "You know it's rude to shoot at someone without at least introducing yourself first? That's okay though, because now we have plenty of time for discussion. You and I are gonna have a _great_ talk!" She practically squealed into the terrified man's face.

Percy Whitaker's eyes glanced fearfully between the three incensed officers, inwardly aware that he was now in deep shit. "You may as well just kill me now," he cried pathetically, "You scouts can't win-"

 _ ***SMACK***_

Percy's ears rang painfully as he struggled to keep his vision level, the blow to his head causing his head to loll to the side. Grabbing his face with her free hand, Hange turned it so he was looking back at her. "Don't go getting ahead of yourself, new friend. There's no reason anyone has to die so long as you play nice and do exactly as I ask." She said, grinning maniacally at him as Percy's eyes struggled to focus.

Moments later, Moblit reappeared along with another number of scouts. Hange stood up and let them proceed to flip the man over and begin tying his hands.

"Commander Erwin, we have titans incoming!" Cried one of the soldiers, gesturing wildly towards the street.

Erwin cursed under his breath, eyes glancing over towards Percy on the ground before coming to a quick decision, "Abandon unloading the wagons, everyone mount up and prepare to return to Trost!"

Scurrying out of town hall, a few soldiers dragged the reluctant Percy into one of the wagons while Moblit and Mike helped Erwin limp behind him.

"You okay, Mike?" Erwin asked, looking down main street where he could see a group of three small titans rushing towards Ravina.

The squad leader sniffed, "I'll live. At least I don't look like you."

Erwin let out a wry laugh as they lifted him into the wagon next to Percy and another cadet named Henning. The soldier had picked up one of the assassin's pistols and was holding it trained against the heavily injured man.

"Don't even think about pulling anything," the brunette cadet warned Percy, grim determination in his blue eyes.

"Hurry your asses! Five meter deviant incoming!"

They all turned to look as said titan advanced up the roadway, weaving wildly with a stupid expression on its repulsive face, but definitely picking up its speed as it careened towards the scouts.

"Everyone, move out! All haste back to Trost!" Shouted Erwin as another titan far larger than the first came crashing into the street from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Fuck! Another abnormal!" Someone shouted as the titan barreled through the city hall they'd just occupied, dropping to all fours as it fixated on the wagons.

"Engage, commander?" Yelled Hange above the sound of galloping horses and houses splintering like twigs underfoot as the titans pursued them, haphazardly running through whatever building happened to be in their way.

"NO! Do not engage unless absolutely necessary! We can outrun them!" Shouted Erwin, gritting his teeth in pain as the wagon jumped crazily over a dip in the road shaking his injured body.

Next to him, Percy Whitaker's eyes bulged crazily as he stared at the incoming titans. He'd never seen the monsters this close up before and he looked like he might actually shit his pants. Seeing the expression on the man's face, Hange suddenly had a delightful thought and a huge smile erupted on her face as she rode up to the side of the uncovered wagon. The surrounding soldiers all nearly screamed with shock when she swung a leg over her horse's side and proceeded to jump into the wagon while her horse was still running at full speed.

"Hange! Are you fucking crazy?!" Screamed Lauda as she landed in a disheveled heap on the wagon.

She was only down for a second though, reappearing in front of Percy before grabbing a handful of his shirt. Lifting the man, she dragged the struggling killer to the edge of the cart before dropping him so that his head dangled off the back.

"You psychotic bitch!" Percy screamed at her, "The fuck do you think you're doing!"

"I know you mentioned that you weren't in the mood to talk with us earlier, so I figured just maybe you'd be more interested in talking with one of our titan pals?!" The brunette's glasses flashed in the sun as she grinned down at her prey, "You're not exactly useful to me if you don't like talking, so I figure why not save myself the hassle of all that clean up and just feed you to my pets instead?!"

Hange cackled in his face while the horrified soldiers around her could only look on in utter amazement. Erwin made a note to himself to never get on Hange's bad side.

"You're completely fucking insane!" Percy wailed, "You'll get us both killed, you maniac! I'm not telling you shit, you-!" He let out a squeal of terror as she drug him further towards the edge of the cart till they were both leaning out of it dangerously.

"Section commander!"

"Hange, what the fuck are you doing! You'll fall too, you idiot!"

Hange ignored the distressed cries of her comrades, her white teeth gleaming in joy as Percy struggled uselessly in her grasp as helpless as a fish clutched in the talons of an osprey.

"You think I'm afraid to die?" She inquired, leering down at him with frenzied determination, "All us scouts ever do is die, right?! But make no mistake, pal, if I go then you go with me! You and I can distract those titans with a feast of blood and bones while my comrades continue to escape! Sounds fun, right?! OR you can tell me everything you know right here and now, and I won't sling your filthy fucking hide off this wagon so that the titans can pulp your brains and bowels between those boulder-sized teeth of theirs! Whatcha say? _**Wanna be friends**_?!" Hange screeched into his face, dragging him up by his collar.

"YES! Fuck! Okay! Please, just don't let those monsters eat me!" Percy cried, tears rolling down his face in streams, terror causing him to wail like an infant.

With a satisfied grunt, Hange lifted Percy and tossed him roughly back into his seat like as though he weighed nothing and took a seat across from him, a goofy smile on her face as she gazed at the sniveling man expectantly.

"Fantastic! I'm Section Commander Hange Zoe! What's your name?"

Still shaking like a leaf, Percy managed to stutter out his name, snot and tears dribbling down his chin.

"Nice to meet you, Percy Whitaker! You and I are gonna get along just fine!"

The murderer examined the fearless and insane eyes of the woman in front of him and briefly wondered for a second if being eaten by titans might have been the better option...

* * *

++ **Oh, Hange, how I love you, you crazy bish. Anyway, gimme feedback, people! Tell me everything! :)**

 **-Saber**


	14. A Promise

**Chapter Fourteen—A Promise**

* * *

For the first time in what had to be at least ten years, Coral woke herself up by falling out of bed. When she'd first emerged from the Underground, it had taken her quite a while to get used to actually sleeping in an honest to god bed and not the ground. There had been a few times when she'd rolled out of her covers during the night and her Uncle had entered the room to find his niece sleeping on the floor, tangled up in a cocoon of sheets.

It was this same scene that Levi encountered when he rushed upstairs and threw Coral's door open, an expression of concern on his face after hearing the loud thump her falling had caused.

"Coral, what-?" He began to yell as he entered her room, suddenly catching sight of her on the floor, bed head sticking out of her covers as she looked up at him in surprise.

His shoulders released in relief and a smirk began to form at the corner of his mouth, watching in amusement as she continued to fight with her blankets.

"Dammit, man! Help me!" Coral cried from her fabric prison, glaring at him underneath her mop of unruly and matted hair.

Levi only folded his arms across his chest as he continued to ignore her cries for help, "Pathetic." He said simply, reveling in the irate expression on her face. "And here I was thinking you were being attacked by an assassin. Turns out, you can barely deal with your own bed sheets."

"You know, the fall down here _did_ kind of hurt my goddamn side!" Coral whined at him, and his expression faltered a little.

Walking over to her, Levi quickly reached underneath her body and lifted her before placing her gently back on the bed. Within seconds, he had her unwrapped from her blankets, and she sat up slowly on the bed while he supported her back.

"Thanks. Now get the fuck out of my room, asshole." Coral groused at him, still mildly irritated at him for the way he'd spoken to her the day before.

"Tch." Levi sniffed, walking stiffly out of her bedroom before closing her door.

Standing up, Coral proceeded to take off her clothes from the day before that she'd fallen asleep in. Putting on a pair of thin pants and a loose, linen peasant blouse, Coral then bound her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. Plopping onto a chest at the foot of her bed, she slipped on her most comfortable boots before standing up to head down stairs. She paused when she caught sight of herself in the mirror on the far wall.

Coral stepped forward, a sudden wave of depression assaulting her as she took in her haggard appearance. All that time in the infirmary had clearly taken a toll on her. She looked thin and ragged. Her face was gaunt and paler than usual. Her cheekbones were jutting out more than was natural and her normally vibrant green eyes looked tired and hollow.

 _Mike must be out of his mind. Who in god's name would actually be attracted to me right now? I look like a fucking corpse._

Sighing sadly at the realization, Coral turned away from the mirror and went to head down stairs. It was still dark out, so she had to assume that she'd slept through the night till it was very early morning. Judging by the state of her hair and the sleep lines all over her body, she'd definitely been out for at least a few hours.

Yawning widely, Coral reached the bottom floor and went to turn into the kitchen before catching sight of Levi in the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks, mind blanking almost completely as she stared at him.

Levi had apparently removed his gray v-neck from the day before in favor of a sleeveless black undershirt. He was still wearing his white uniform pants, military issue boots, and the leather straps for his gear, but the straps still couldn't prevent his shirt from falling open to reveal his clenched ab muscles as he did one-handed hand stands in the living room.

Coral gaped at him, watching intently as the deltoid muscles in his arm strained to lift his body up and down evenly, legs skillfully curved into the air behind him to balance himself. Her eyes hungrily followed a small trail of black hair that ran from his navel down his flat stomach until disappearing underneath his pants, and she had the sudden urge to run her hand along that path until she reached his concealed package.

The embarrassing thought made a warmth grow inside of her, and she suddenly realized she'd never felt like this about a man before. She'd never before had the urge to dig her hands into a guy's pants and grab onto his manhood. Frankly, she wasn't even sure what a man's dick really looked like, but the outline of Levi's member underneath his pants was making her imagination run wild.

She drank in every part of his image in that moment, from his muscular arm bent behind his back to his black hair hanging in a curtain, swishing back suddenly as he turned his gaze to look at her rigid posture by the stairs. She almost jumped when he caught her looking at him, his steely gray eyes appraising her in an instant.

"What are you staring at, brat?" Levi asked tersely, dropping his legs in one swift motion before righting himself with all the grace and agility of a seasoned gymnast.

Coral struggled to breath as she watched a bead of sweat roll down his forehead before reaching his jawline. She couldn't rip her eyes away from it. She couldn't move at all. Levi started towards her, and horror started to build within her as he got closer and closer to her quivering frame.

Standing roughly a foot away, he made a point to look down into her eyes as Coral fought to look away.

"You didn't answer me, woman," he continued quietly, one hand lifting her chin, forcing her to look back to him.

"It's nothing. Really." Coral finally managed to gasp out, trying not to think about the delicate touch of his hand on her chin.

"Why are you lying to me?" Levi asked flatly, furrowed brow clearly indicating that he wasn't about to argue over whether he was right or not.

Mouth suddenly overwhelmingly dry, Coral stepped away from him, causing his hand to fall as he watched her with worry etching his features.

"I'm just hungry. I'll feel better once I get something to eat," Coral assured him, more to herself than him.

Coral knew damn well that these feelings for Levi were only getting worse, but she had absolutely no clue what to do with them or if there was even a way to make them go away. She'd never been in this situation before. She'd never felt like this about anyone. Sure, she'd had little crushes before throughout her life, but this was something different. Ever since Mike had pointed out Levi's attraction to her, she hadn't been able to stop the rush of emotions that that revelation had brought.

The idea had been confusing and shocking, but most of all it had been exciting. It had bothered her immensely just how elating the thought of Levi wanting her physically had been. Suddenly, numerous images of what it would be like to be taken by him had started flooding into her brain. How would he go about it? Would he be tender and gently kiss her lips, or would he be as rough as she thought he might? Roughly pulling her to himself and-

 _Ack! Stop! Stop! Stop!_

Levi had been intently watching her the whole time she battled her own mind, noting how hot her face was getting as she avoided eye contact with him. Curiosity was welling up inside of him, and he realized that he'd seen this look on her face before. It had been that time he'd emerged from the girl's showers and she'd seen him half naked. She looked just as flustered as she did then, and he mentally decided that he liked it. He liked just how hot and bothered she got at the sight of his bare skin and the feeling of his touch. He wanted to keep flustering her.

Turning off his previous self doubt, Levi closed the distance between them and brought his hand to her face again, this time cradling her cheek with his palm. Her expression of shock quickly melted into pleasure as his thumb began to gently stroke along her cheekbone. A blissful little gasp escaped her lips as he touched her, so he decided to continue. He brought his other hand up to her face and mirrored the first one, eyes intently regarding the woman in his grasp. Coral's eyes flew open when she realized just how close he was to her face. Her green eyes widened considerably as he drew nearer to her, mere inches from her lips. Her breath suspended completely as she realized what was about to happen.

Levi's lips were nearly on hers when a loud crash sounded outside.

Spinning in place, Levi dropped his hands from her face and pulled her behind his back, dark eyes quickly scanning the front porch.

"What the fuck was that?" Coral mused out loud, irritation lacing her words as she considered the inconvenient timing of the noise.

"Stay here," Levi ordered, briskly walking to the front door and throwing it open before heading to where he'd heard the noise.

Ignoring Levi's instructions, Coral followed after him, emerging onto the porch to see him approaching a very bedraggled looking Hange on a sweat-drenched horse.

"Sorry, guys," Hange said, wearily dismounting her horse, "Clover accidentally tripped over a rake in the yard and hit that crate by the tree. He's kinda tired," She explained, gently patting the sweaty hide of her exhausted horse.

"I didn't have time to stop though. I had to make sure you guys were safe first." Hange sighed, leaning heavily against Levi as he walked up to her.

"Tch. Get off me, woman. You're filthy." He complained, pushing her away.

Grinning tiredly, Hange fell against her horse instead.

"What the hell are you doing back so soon, Hang? Is everything okay?" Coral asked in concern, making her way towards the clearly fatigued woman.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Well, I mean, Erwin and Mike have seen better days, but they'll be alright! They're being treated right now and they'll both recover!" Hange rushed out the last part when she saw the expressions on both Coral and Levi's faces morph into fear, "They're just a little banged up. Erwin especially. We uh...we kinda got attacked by one of Tamer's men while we were outside."

"What?!" Coral gasped.

Even Levi looked surprised.

"Fucking fools." He muttered. "What kind of idiot would choose an expedition for an assassination attempt?"

"Uh…. _you_ would?" Hange smirked, pleased by the sudden rush of embarrassment that clouded Levi's face when he realized she was right.

Ignoring Levi's blunder, Coral continued to press Hange, "So, what happened? Tell us everything!"

"Later," said Hange flatly, cheery demeanor dropping away as she gazed at them sternly, "First, let's get you two back to HQ. I'll explain on the way."

Without hesitation, the three of them headed back into the house to gather their things. With Hange's help they quickly had the horses packed up and ready to go.

Taking Levi's hand, Coral mounted Fara swiftly, barely even noticing the pain in her side anymore. He followed suit, trotting up beside Hange with an inquisitive look on his features.

"Alright, shitty glasses. Spill it." Levi demanded as they all made their way down the road at a quick pace.

Sighing dramatically, Hange began her recount of the events outside the walls. She explained how the mission to set up a supply depot failed when Percy tried to kill them and how Erwin had had to fight him almost single-handedly until Hange stepped in. Once she reached the point where Percy Whitaker started talking on the wagon, she stopped her horse suddenly in the road and Levi and Coral stopped too, confusion on both their faces.

"This is where the situation gets even trickier, you guys," Hange whispered solemnly, "I don't know how reliable Percy's information really is, but we don't have much of a choice but to trust him. He's our only advantage at the moment. According to Percy, he's one of Tamer's best men. He assured me that even though we've disarmed Tamer momentarily by foiling the assassination attempt outside, this battle has only begun. The man apparently has more connections than even Erwin realized. He has a constant stream of information available to him. I wouldn't be surprised if someone is currently on their way to inform him of Whitaker's failure. If I'm right, the retaliation will no doubt be swift, and he's not likely to underestimate us again by sending one man. This time, he'll throw everything he has at us. Tamer is even willing to kill Erwin in his attempt to erase this story from existence. That's not even the worst part though..." Hange paused again, grave eyes settling on Coral before she continued, "According to Whitaker, Tamer doesn't actually want you dead, Coral. Tamer told Percy that he wanted you brought back to him alive. He doesn't know what the man plans on doing with you, but clearly it's nothing good…"

Next to her, Levi shifted uncomfortably on Hellion, an angry sneer on his face. "I can make an educated guess. Disgusting pig," he said quietly to himself, "Did this shitty assassin give you a time frame?"

Hange shook her head sadly, "Unfortunately, all he seemed to know was that things were in motion. We have to assume that we're already being watched."

Both Coral and Levi had matching expressions of anger mixed with vexation.

"What a shit situation this is," complained Levi, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

Coral nodded in agreement, wheels turning quickly in her head as she considered their unenviable position. "We have to take this fight to him. It's the only way. We can't allow Tamer to continue to delegate his movements from his lofty position in the Interior without any real fear of reprisal. His actions suggest that he thinks he's untouchable. We're going to have to make it clear to him that he is not."

Eyeing her friend with curiosity, Hange lifted an eyebrow at Coral's words, "Kinda sounds like you have a plan, Snakey?"

Placing Fara's reins across the pommel of her saddle, Coral considered her next words carefully. "Maybe? Or at least the semblance of a plan? All we really know is that Tamer is ahead of us already and he plans on taking me alive. Based on that knowledge, we exploit his plan. When he does finally come for me…we let him."

Anger flashed across Levi's face in an instant at her words, grip tightening on the reins in his hands till his knuckles were white. "Are you fucking stupid, Coral? You want to die just like your old man? Reckless and dumb?!" He practically spit the last words, and Coral recoiled a little at the pure vitriol seeping out of the captain.

Defensiveness flaring within her, she glared at Levi in return, "I know it's reckless! But what fucking choice do we really have? If we're lucky, Tamer will underestimate me just like he did my parents. If I'm right, it'll put me within striking distance of our ultimate enemy. We can bypass all his cronies and henchman and go for the head!"

"You're operating on the assumption that the assassin is actually telling the truth! What if it's all just a ploy to get you right where he wants you?" Levi seethed at her.

Hange interjected, "Well, to be honest, I don't think Percy is lying. You should have seen how pants shitting afraid he was when I threatened to toss him off the wagon."

"Yeah, well, maybe he just played the idiot to placate you and fed you a predetermined story, idiot," Levi shot back at Hange, switching his anger to her. "If you want legitimate information, I can dig it out of his hide. Just leave me alone with him for an hour."

Coral trembled slightly at the look on Levi's face as he said the last part. It bothered her mildly just how easily he made that statement, unflinching determination causing his lips to press together tightly.

Hange frowned at the idea, "I hate to say it, but that might end up being necessary."

Glancing between the two with barely concealed surprise, Coral wondered just when her friends had suddenly become so cold that they were completely okay with the idea of torturing a man for information. "OR just maybe it's completely unnecessary and we should stick with my plan? It sounds to me like Tamer isn't just doing this to cover up his sins. It sounds like he wants revenge too. My mom took his eye when she fought back, and I'm the product of the relationship that he was clearly jealous over. If he'd wanted me dead, I think Tamer would have done it already. Instead of pursuing Levi and I, he instead focused on trying to eradicate you guys outside the walls. I doubt Erwin's false trails were so effective that he simply couldn't find us out in that house this whole time."

They all sat there on their horses quietly for a moment, each silently contemplating her words until Coral broke the silence once more, picking up Fara's reins as she turned back towards the road. "Regardless, we need to get you back, Hange. You're exhausted and your horse looks like he's ready to drop. Plus, I want to see Mike and Erwin. Let's get going."

Levi and Hange nodded in agreement, each spurring on their horses as they followed the resolute young woman who had a new expression on her face. Coral looked determined and certain of herself. It made Levi anxious.

 _Dumb brat is gonna get herself killed if she keeps up with this attitude._

He was well aware that she had a point about taking the fight to Tamer, but he simply couldn't content himself with the idea of her allowing herself to be kidnapped. Just the thought made his hackles rise and his blood boil. Clearly, that pig from the Interior was planning on hurting her personally. How exactly he wasn't sure, but judging from past actions, Levi was forced to surmise that the man likely wanted Coral for himself just like he'd wanted her mother.

 _Over my dead fucking body,_ Levi thought to himself, his free hand forming into a fist as he considered the idea.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hange inspecting him curiously. Levi knew full well just how badly he was hiding his emotions at the moment. Normally, he was far more reserved than this, but Coral's idea had caused a dam to burst within him. He was terrified of putting her in danger yet again. He'd be damned if he had to watch her struggle for life in his arms again. He simply couldn't bear the thought.

Harold Tamer was a threat to not only Coral but all of his closest companions too. If anyone was going to risk their life to kill that sack of shit, it was going to be him.

Perhaps that was really his best option at this point? If Coral still insisted on allowing herself to get kidnapped, he'd use his own skills and go track down the rat bastard first on his own. What were a bunch of pompous military police and a doughy fuck from the king's inner circle to him anyway? They didn't call him Humanity's Strongest Soldier for no reason. He'd cut his way through that whole fucking estate if he had to. He might get thrown in jail afterwards for the rest of his life, but if that's what it took to keep his friends and Coral safe then he'd gladly throw his own future away.

Levi was forced to abandon his train of thought as they suddenly reached the gate leading into Trost. The same officers from the last time were there, blocking the way into the city.

Glaring at the men, Levi felt something suspicious building within his gut. Instinct immediately told him that something was wrong. Next to him, Coral had the same look on her face. She pulled back slightly on Fara's reins, eyeing the garrison soldiers nervously before looking over to him.

They all came to a stop about ten feet away from the soldiers, anxiety creeping up onto the group as they collectively realized that something was up.

"I suggest you get out of our way," Levi said just loud enough that the men could hear his barely concealed threat.

"And I suggest you three get off your horses and put your hands in the air," replied one of the men, slowly raising his rifle to aim at Levi's head.

Suddenly, men started appearing from the treeline bordering the road until they were surrounded by soldiers, each holding a rifle trained on the group of scouts.

"Fuck," cursed Levi, eyes darting to the formation that encircled them like a group of ravenous wolves. Inwardly, he berated himself for not being more vigilant. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the awaiting ambush.

"You see now, Captain?" asked the same soldier, tilting his head to the side with a satisfied grin on his face, "There's no getting out of this one. You three are coming with us. Now get off your horses and get those hands in the air like I told you."

Reluctantly acquiescing, the three scouts dismounted their horses and raised their hands as three of the men from the surrounding group patted them down for weapons.

"What in the-? My God!" One of the soldiers exclaimed as he found yet 3 more knives on Coral, "These people are like fuckin' armories. I wouldn't be surprised if this girl's hiding weapons _inside_ herself too."

"If you try to find out then I hope you're prepared to lose your front teeth, you traitorous pile of dog vomit," Coral growled at the man as he reached between her legs.

Recoiling slightly, the man stood up and nodded to their leader. "That's everything, sir."

Watching the group with bored eyes, the leader gestured to the rest of his men. "Fine. Get them bound and into that carriage. The boss doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Wait!" Coral yelled as the man turned towards a carriage that was rolling in behind him through the gate, "I know it's me you're really after. These two have nothing to do with any of this! They know nothing about your boss or my past! Let them go!"

Levi hissed at her, "Shut the hell up, you idiot!"

The group leader chuckled lightly at Coral's words, shaking his head, "Nice try, bitch, but we know full well that these two specifically were at Preston's house when you found him. We have orders to take you all alive though, so don't worry—I'm sure our boss has fun plans for each of you. Percy may have failed his mission, but I fully intend on fulfilling mine." He smirked at the last statement before turning to speak with the carriage driver.

Coral, Levi, and Hange had their hands clapped in irons behind their backs and their eyes bound with cloth before being roughly shoved into the carriage one by one. Sitting in the dark, Coral could hear Levi's angry breathing.

"What the fuck was _that_ , Coral? Do you really think you can just do this all on your own?!"

"Of fucking course not, Levi, but now we know Tamer plans on keeping all of us alive and not just me!" Coral whispered through gritted teeth, "I had to know if they were planning on killing you two. Now we know he has some kind of plan for each of us, or he's going to use you two as some kind of leverage. Maybe even bait. I'm not sure yet… Plus, he revealed that they already know about Percy's failure outside the walls, which means they also know Erwin and Mike are injured and vulnerable. If we'd run away, the commander and my uncle would have likely been their next targets. As long as they have me though, they're safe...at least for now..."

"Good thinking, Snakey," Hange quipped as Coral's words trailed off. The woman didn't sound worried about their predicament in the least and her steadfast courage brought a small smile to Coral's face.

Levi quieted as he considered Coral's words. Sometimes he forgot just how clever she really was. She'd tricked that man into revealing more information than he should have. Little good it did them now though. Coral was right about needing to get to Tamer. Only through his death could they possibly hope to end this battle. His men would have no motivation to keep this cat and mouse game up if he was out of the picture. Tamer's own personal vendettas were unlikely to have any lasting effect on a bunch of men who were clearly money motivated.

Sighing, Levi shifted on the bench next to Hange, "So I'm guessing you're intent on going through with your plan then? Seems we've don't have much choice now."

Frowning somberly, Coral clenched her bound hands into fists, "Yup. Sooner or later, Tamer will be vulnerable, and once he is...I'll kill that fucking murderer with my own two hands." She swore in the dark, forging a promise somewhere deep in the recesses of her heart.

 _Mom. Dad. Grandfather. Mike. Erwin. Hange. Levi. I'll do this for all of you. That man is threatening all I hold dear. I'm going to enjoy killing him, and I hope then just maybe I'll get some justice for all my years of suffering. He took my whole world from me, so I'm going to crush Harold Tamer and everything he owns._

 _I'll raze his entire existence to the ground till it's nothing but ashes and no one can even remember his name._

 _He's going to regret the day he first laid eyes on my mother._

 _Even if it's the last thing I do…_

* * *

 **Sorry this one took a while, folks. Thanks to all who reviewed and continue to read. Ya'll are my true loves! All of you!**

 **Anyway, lots of fun action incoming and maybe even some more sexual frustration! BWAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

 **-Saber**


	15. What He Wants and What He Gets

**Chapter Fifteen—What He Wants and What He Gets**

* * *

It was late evening when Harold Tamer heard the tentative knock of one of his servants on the door of his study. The rotund man let out a terse grunt acknowledging his servant, and a meek house maid named Nadia entered the room, head bent low in subservience.

"Excuse my intrusion, master, but you have several...guests waiting for you."

The girl appeared to struggle with with the word "guests", a kind of reluctant worry coating the word as she dug for an appropriate description for the three manacled strangers who had just been roughly shoved into the foyer of Tamer's mansion.

Two of them looked familiar to the young girl, yet she couldn't recall from where. What had worried her the most about the strangers was that she had spotted leather straps for the infamous 3D maneuvering gear covering the legs of two of the prisoners underneath their long dark cloaks. This meant that at least two of the new additions to the house were in fact soldiers, but not just that—they were likely scouts since it was rare to see a harness on the body of a garrison soldier or MP.

This revelation had startled Nadia.

She had long since known of her master's dark character having been victim to it herself, but it was rare indeed for him to bring his "work" home with him like this. Though she figured it must have to do with the fact that the master's family was currently on vacation touring the Giant Tree Forest outside Karanese. Without his wife and children around, Tamer was free to treat the estate however he wished. Of course even if they had been here, there was never anyone who was capable of standing up to the brutish scoundrel anyway. What could any of them possibly do against such a man as him?

Nadia mused sadly over this thought as her master rose to his feet, a sudden and rather disturbing smirk twisting his pock-marked face till it caused the patch over his left eye to bend inwards.

"Thank you, little Nadia. You are dismissed. Please inform the others that I will no longer be needing their services tonight. Remain in the servant's quarters till morning unless otherwise instructed. I have business to conduct throughout the night..." Stated the military official, dull blue eyes twinkling with a dangerous light as he rounded his desk to stand before her.

Bowing low while being careful not to touch the man who was the absolute epitome of her worst nightmare, the girl scuttled out of the room quickly, eager to be far from her master and his new "business."

Striding confidently out of his study, it took but a moment for Harold Tamer to come to a stop in front of the three soldiers waiting for him. All three of them were still bound with chains and blindfolds, wearing long black cloaks that covered most of their forms.

He immediately noticed only two of them were wearing gear of any kind. The tallest woman with the brunette hair swept back in a ponytail and strapped on spectacles still had her scout uniform on while the short black-haired man was only in the military-issue pants and boots he recognized. The last and shortest of them all was the girl he was the most interested in however. She was almost laughably small, wearing only loose riding breeches, boots, and a loose white peasant blouse underneath her cloak.

Grinning almost maniacally, Tamer immediately bid the company of men holding his captives hostage to remove the blindfolds over the soldiers' eyes. He had to purposely hold in a slight gasp as he beheld the auburn-haired beauty in front of him. It was almost like he'd gone back in time. The girl really was just like her mother, slight, pale, and undeniably gorgeous in her own rather brooding fashion. Her mossy green eyes glared at him contemptuously through strands of red hair in a manner that no doubt would intimidate most men, but Harold Tamer was not most men. Still...there was something lurking in the back of those large orbs of hers that caused a small tremor of fear mixed with irritation to ripple through him. Though the girl was clearly her mother's daughter, she was also undeniably a Preston, and that made him unreasonably angry.

Momentarily blinking at the sudden reintroduction of light to her now darkness accustomed eyes, it didn't take Coral long to focus in on the face of the man who—through previous description and pure gut instinct—was clearly her family's murderer.

Coral's breathing shuddered in her chest as she struggled to maintain composure, feeling almost immediately consumed with a hatred so fierce it threatened to drown her in its intensity. Tamer's overly confident and self-possessed grin caused a sudden rush of righteous malevolence mixed with pure revulsion to bubble to the surface of her psyche like a shift of tectonic plates releasing a particularly volatile pocket of volcanic magma breaching the surface of the earth.

Harold Tamer appeared utterly undaunted by the fiery hatred burning in Coral's viridian eyes however, and continued to smile through the seething waves of animus that radiated off of the young soldier like heat from a bonfire.

"By God," he breathed out, obvious approval lacing his words as he appraised the girl in front of him, "Finally, live and in person...Cora Zacharius the Undying...or should I say Cora Preston now? The rumors do you no justice, my dear. I had heard you were nearly the spitting image of your late mother, Margaret, but I dare say you are even more beautiful than-"

"Keep my mother's name out of your vile fucking mouth!" Coral spit at him. Teeth bared, she lunged forward against the restraint of the men behind her, stopping just short of Tamer's throat as her jaw snapped closed.

Tamer's men rushed to pull her back, her sudden rush of strength and fury surprising them in its raw ferocity. They clearly hadn't expected such recklessness or unadulterated strength from a girl of her size.

Chuckling in delight, Tamer leaned back slightly before raising one pudgy hand to Coral's face, tracing her jawline as she flinched away from his touch.

"You might be even more passionate than your mother as well. What a fantastic prize you are..." the old man crooned, sneering at the way Coral struggled to get away from his touch.

"Get your putrid claws off of her..." a low voice warned from somewhere to his right.

Eyebrows lifted in mock hurt, Tamer turned to address the man who had interrupted him. He gave the captain a bored once over before returning to meet the glowering visage of the soldier with the hair as dark as obsidian and equally shadowy eyes.

"Hmmm...you must be Captain Levi Ackerman," drawled Tamer as he turned his body to assess the fuming soldier, "I must say, you're not at all what I was expecting. Humanity's Strongest Soldier is apparently naught more than some conceited little half-pint with a death wish? I've never expected much from the Survey Corps, but this only reaffirms my belief that their abilities are grossly overrated if _you_ are actually the best they have to offer. What a severe disappointment."

He regarded the captain with the clenched teeth for a moment longer, apparently contemplating a decision in his head. Tamer didn't need two pieces of blackmail on hand at this point. The scientist woman, Hange Zoe, would likely be enough to keep Cora in line, and this soldier—short though he may be—was causing three of his burliest henchman to struggle so hard they were visibly sweating. Not to mention, the man had a murderous glint in his eyes that unnerved Tamer somehow. Levi was clearly dangerous, and it was risky to keep him around.

"Dispose of him," ordered Tamer, looking to the men still desperately seizing onto Levi. Without hesitation and a noticeable amount of relief, one of the paid-for MP soldiers drew out a long knife and went to cut Levi's throat.

"NOOOOO!"

It happened in an instant.

Feral roar ripping from her throat, Coral broke free from her captors as they briefly turned their attention to the murder they were about to witness. Exploiting the brief moment of inattention, the enraged woman lunged sideways and headbutted the man holding the knife to Levi's throat, knocking him to the ground as his nose gushed a fountain of blood.

Losing their grasp of Levi, the men holding him back blinked in shock as Coral barreled through the group once more using her shoulder as a battering ram, knocking all of them left and right, limbs flailing in the air as they were all caught completely unaware by her reckless onslaught and the downright surprising amount of strength the small woman commanded.

"Oh, my..."

It was all Tamer could manage to say as he observed Coral's violently heaving frame. She was hunched protectively over Levi's prostrate form on the floor, arms still chained behind her back as she panted, green eyes wild with manic watchfulness as she glared through her red mane of hair at the sputtering henchman who'd previously tried to slit Levi's throat. The man's hands were desperately clutching his face, the flow of blood from his nose second only to the flow of curse words he was stringing together.

An extremely bewildered Levi blinked up at Coral. Her eyes were still trained on his would-be murderer, the loose bun of hair at the nape of her neck now slowly slipping to the side of her nape, dropping pieces of loose hair onto his face as she shielded him with her own body. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to grab her and hold her to himself. Instead, he watched helplessly as she was hauled roughly back to her feet by the other two uninjured men.

The sudden loss of her warming and protective presence against his body was almost painful. A second later, Levi too was pulled back up, strong hands gripping him tightly as Tamer again came to stand in front of him, a knowing look flickering in the recesses of the man's pale eyes.

A smirk began to twitch at the corner of Tamer's thin lips as the epiphany rolled over him, a cruel plan forming in his mind as he inspected Coral's incredibly defensive posture. His eyes flicked briefly between Levi and Coral, taking in the almost desperately pleading look that had overcome the girl's face as she stared at the scout captain. Tamer was surprised by the fact that he hadn't noticed it before, but it was painfully obvious to him now.

Chuckling at his fortuitous revelation, Tamer quietly drew a pistol from his waistband and dug it into Levi's ribs, satisfaction rolling through him at the pained cry that broke from Coral's lips as she yet again tried to leap forward. This time, however, her captors were ready for her and drug her back as she struggled uselessly.

"No! Don't! For fuck's sakes! It's me you want, isn't it?! KILL ME!" Coral screeched, terror coating her every word as Levi grimaced from the pain of the pistol lodging in between his ribs.

Outright laughing at her cries, Tamer turned to face her, pistol still digging into Levi's stomach. "You stupid, silly girl. I should have known! You really are just like your idiot mother. You're in love with this runt, aren't you?"

Eyes widening, Levi's mouth dropped open slightly at the sudden accusation before shooting his eyes towards Coral. Her face went ghostly pale as her bottom lip shuddered almost uncontrollably. Her normal self resolve was crumbling around her like eggshells, limbs shaking in the grasps of the men who held her as she fought to control her expression.

"N-No! Of course not!" She managed to shoot out weakly, but it sounded like a lie even to her own ears."You're out of your fucking mind! He's just my friend. Now, please, let them go! Neither of them have anything to do with this!"

Coral's glossy eyes shot back to Levi and Hange who were both looking at her with blatant expressions of shock. Whereas earlier she had been play acting when she'd pleaded for their lives, it was obvious to both of them now that there was no lie in Coral's eyes. The woman looked utterly broken. It was suddenly and painfully obvious just how dangerous of a situation they were truly in. In her anger, she'd hardly considered just how easy it would be for Tamer to control her as long as he had her friends to threaten her.

Chortling deep in his throat, Tamer reached out and grabbed Coral by the throat, wrenching her out of the hands of his men and pulling her forward till she was held helplessly in the air, toes barely scraping the expensive tiled floor.

"This couldn't have worked out better for me even had I known beforehand," Tamer said, raising the gun from Levi's ribs to the captain's forehead instead, "Listen, Cora. You're going to cooperate with me, OR..." he pushed the gun harder between Levi's eyes as his own eyes gazed deeply into Coral's, danger lurking underneath their surface, "I will kill your little boyfriend here without a second thought. Even better, I'll have my men take him down to the basement and they can carve him up for eternity while you listen to his screams. Granted, there's not much to him, but I'm sure he's still got plenty of sensitive bits on him. I won't kill him though. No...I'll just make him wish he was dead..."

Resisting the urge to gag in his face, Coral turned her eyes away from Tamer and looked at Levi, unbridled terror coursing through her as she considered what men like Tamer and his cronies might do to him.

"Coral..." Levi started to breath out slowly, "Don't li-"

Before he could finish though, one of Tamer's men took one of the blindfolds from before and dug it into Levi's mouth, dragging painfully back against the corners of his mouth and effectively cutting him off from further speech. Levi's eyes however continued to stare wildly at her, wide and fretful as he watched the obvious battle taking place on Coral's face.

To his right, Hange watched the exchange with a worried expression, but surprisingly didn't make a move or speak.

Tamer glanced at the scientist before looking back to Coral, "And if the fate of your precious captain isn't enough to sway you, then perhaps consider what a barracks full of men would be capable of doing to Ms. Zoe here? I'm sure she's a strong-willed one too, so that should make it even more fun for my men, wouldn't you say?"

Verdant eyes snapped from Hange back to Tamer's face as he spoke, a whole new sort of anger seeping from Coral's body as she regarded the powerful man from the Interior. It hadn't lasted long, but Coral had spotted the briefest flash of fear on her friend's face as Tamer had spoken. That momentary crack in Hange's steadfast facade had rocked Coral. She'd never known the woman to be afraid of anything. Hell! She'd watched Hange saunter around titans like they were nothing more than over-sized toddlers, but now...now they were all being threatened with something far worse than being eaten alive by man-eating monsters.

Coral's bound hands itched with the desire to crush Harold Tamer's windpipe. Her teeth threatened to crack under the grinding pressure of her jaws. Rancorous contempt of a kind she'd never before experienced dwarfed even the fear she held for her friends as she stared into his arrogant pallid eyes.

"You scum..." she seethed at him in a raspy voice that struggled for air while her nails dug into the hand wrapped around her throat.

Small rivulets of blood began to drip from where she clawed at him, but Tamer gave no recognition of the pain as his eyes bored into hers, daring her to call his bluff. Coral gasped for air, but the pain was nothing compared to her anger. The only emotion she could truly focus on was that madness that threatened to billow out of her like a backdraft punching out the glass windows of a burning building.

Despite himself, Tamer felt a small tremor of fear run through him at the look in the woman's face. He was very suddenly reminded of a time long ago when a similar slip of a woman had dug her nails into his face when he'd threatened her child. Now that very same child was looking at him with the same unbridled hatred. She really was just like her mother in this regard—a fierce protector who wouldn't stop until he was no more than a neutralized threat. This time however, he wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating his quarry. This time he would make sure she was really and truly helpless to stop him. No one would prevent him from exacting his revenge. This time, he'd take what he wanted and he'd finally punish that arrogant woman who'd shunned his advances and insisted on taking a man who wasn't even worthy of licking the mud off his boots!

"Call me what you will, dear, but you _will_ do what I say, or else I'll destroy both of them past the point of redemption..." His dangerously low tone seemed to have the desired effect on her finally.

Coral's frown faltered till he could see the recognition filtering into her eyes. She knew she was in no position to fight back right now. He had the upper hand now in every way possible. Her recklessness had played right into his hands just like Levi had warned her, and now she was paying the price.

Coral slumped slightly in his grasp, bitterness tinging her words as she replied.

"Fine..." she wheezed out weakly, sorrow lacing her speech as she struggled to keep a hold of her emotions. Tamer lowered her back down so she was standing solidly on her feet, and she continued after she finally caught her breath. "I'll cooperate with you so long as they're safe. However..."

A new emotion entered her voice as she focused her glossy eyes back onto him, "Know this...If I find out you've hurt my friends or family, there is nothing on this earth—not gods, not titans, nor any king living or dead who will be able to stop me from destroying you and everything you own."

Holding back the shudder that threatened to course through him at her threat, Tamer instead forced a sneer of a smile onto his face, "Not to fear, dear Cora. You said it yourself. I don't want them. I want _you."_

* * *

Nadia walked as briskly as possible across the chilly courtyard that breached the area between her master's house and the servant quarters at the back of the estate. The two large rectangular buildings held the male and female servants respectively, while another oblong building to the far right housed the families of the House's most respected attendants. Nadia, an orphan who didn't even have so much as a surname, lived in the women's quarters.

Her long skirt swished against her legs as she made her way towards a side door, inwardly hoping that her dreams for the night would not dwell on the three captives in her master's home. Too often her dreams—or rather her nightmares—were centered around the cries of agony and acts of barbarism that she had either heard, seen, or even personally experienced inside her Master's house. Deep within the basement of his home, she knew all too well just how far Harold Tamer would go in pursuit of pleasure and ambition. His unceasing avarice was well known among his family and underlings, but his position made him nigh untouchable.

For years, Nadia had convinced herself that one day she would be rid of this horrible estate and all the memories it held, but eventually she'd settled on the knowledge that men like Tamer held all the power. Meanwhile, girls like her had no hope of becoming more than a housemaid or a discarded plaything.

Shuddering against the cold, Nadia pulled her thin shawl closer to her shivering frame as she neared the side door leading into her sleeping quarters. A sudden movement near the roof caused her to stop however when a shadow passed over her, highlighted only by the light of the waning moon.

A tremor of fear ran down her spine and she could only let out a squeak when a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows.

Her struggling was futile however. The man who held her was easily twice her size and he held her firmly to his chest as he dragged her behind a corner.

"Calm yourself," the man whispered in her ear, "We mean you no harm. Please do not scream."

Five other cloaked figures stepped into her line of view, and Nadia couldn't help but stare at them wide-eyed in fear. A brief glance informed her that they were soldiers just like the ones in the Master's house. She could see their leather harnesses crisscrossing their white pant legs as they stepped forward almost in unison.

Nadia tried to relax in the large man's grasp, but it was hard to feel safe when she was so thoroughly surrounded. Still, the man apparently felt her lack of resistance and slowly released her from his hold. Stumbling forward slightly, Nadia turned to look back at the man who held her and blinked rapidly at an incredibly tall, handsome blonde man with neatly trimmed facial hair and long parted bangs hanging just above his eyes. She looked around to the others behind her. The soldiers lowered their hoods and she was relieved to see that none of them appeared to be sinister in appearance. One of them, a brunette with hair just slightly shorter than her captor's tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Who—Who are you people?"

The man who'd grabbed her spoke.

"Forgive me for scaring you, young lady, but it was necessary that we speak secretly. We are members of the Scout Regiment. I'm Squad Leader Mike. The young man behind you is Executive Officer Moblit—he's an assistant to a friend of ours who is currently under the custody of your master. The other four are Team Leaders Lauda, Rashad, Marlene and corporal Henning. We're hoping you can help us. First, forgive my manners. I haven't even asked your name yet."

Nadia felt her apprehension start to dissipate at the man's sincere attempts to reassure her and appear polite. Surely no common thug would bother to assuage her fears like this, and it was quite obvious from their uniforms that they were indeed soldiers. Still, despite looking thoroughly exhausted, these soldiers had a hardness in their eyes that unnerved her somehow. They were clearly veterans of hardship if nothing else.

"N—Nadia...although, I have no idea what you think I could possibly do to help you?"

That was no lie. They were clearly more than capable of handling themselves. What they might want her assistance for was an utter mystery.

Mike had a slight frown on his face as he answered, "As a servant in this house, you no doubt know the layout fairly well?"

Nadia nodded, albeit reluctantly. She wasn't sure she liked where this was heading.

Mike continued. "Your master, the man Harold Tamer, has kidnapped three of our comrades, which I'm sure you're well aware of. He means to hurt them or even kill them. One of those soldiers is my niece. I'm sure you can understand why I cannot allow your master to continue with his plans?"

Memories of her master speaking about his "plans for the night" caused Nadia to experience an involuntary shudder. She knew that whatever her Master had in mind was nothing good. Those three soldiers were in certain danger.

"I...I understand, sir. Still...if I help you, there's a very good chance my master will have me killed...or worse..."

The frown on Mike's face only deepened as he considered the young woman's words, "We are aware of that. However, I give you my word as a soldier that no harm shall come to you over your involvement here. We do not seek to harm any of the innocents in this estate. Our concern is mainly the safe retrieval of our comrades. If all goes as planned, after this, your master will no longer be able to hurt anyone ever again."

That last statement stirred something within Nadia. An old tendril of hope peeked its head out of her subconscious and reminded her of a day when she used to pray for salvation from the cruel man who had robbed her of her childhood and who had regularly tormented her for nearly a decade now. If any man deserved to be brought to justice it was Harold Tamer, and who better to do that than soldiers who fought for humanity beyond the walls? Surely Harold Tamer was nothing compared to man-eating monsters?

Nadia sniffled slightly as she considered her next words carefully. She averted her eyes from the group of soldiers and tried not to think about the terror budding in her chest. Should these men and women fail, she would surely be put through unimaginable horrors, worse even than what she'd already experienced.

"I...I don't want anyone else to get hurt, sir. My master is a cruel and truly heartless man. He's made my life Hell for many years. If—if you have any chance of stopping him then...then I want to help you."

Mike raised one of his large hands and placed it reassuringly on her shoulder causing her to look up at him, "Thank you, Nadia. I promise, the Survey Corps will protect you, and that devil will be forced to pay for his crimes."

Nadia let out a small weak smile before sighing. "So...what do you need to know?"

Mike countered her weak smile with a far larger one.

"Everything..."

* * *

Harold Tamer brought three of his men with him to the room where he took Coral. They fell into place near the entrance of the room, watching intently as Tamer took out a key and unlocked Coral's shackles.

She eyed him with suspicion as he did so, mouth clenched tightly as he placed the shackles on a table on the far side of the room.

"There. That's much better, isn't it? I'm sorry for treating you in such a barbaric manner, Cora. I'm sure you'll understand my need for caution though? For quite some time now, I've known you and your uncle would likely want me dead. I'm sure David Preston gave you as thorough a recount of past events as he could. That old fool never was good at keeping his mouth shut, which was partly why I had him tossed outside the walls with your father in the first place. If he hadn't interfered, he'd likely still be alive. Oh well. Foolishness can't always be helped, can it?"

Coral gritted her teeth at the mention of her grandfather, visions flashing in her mind of him lying on the ground trying so desperately to speak to her in his last moments.

"Why don't we just cut the chit chat, and you get right to the point where you tell me what exactly it is you want, Tamer?"

The rotund officer gave her a small grin before taking a seat at the table and gesturing for her to join him. Reluctantly, Coral sat down across from him.

"Straight to the point, eh? I can appreciate that. After all, this little game of ours has gone on long enough now, hasn't it? I'm sure you feel just as I do in that regard. Well, to be quite frank, I feel you already know exactly what I want. I told it to you earlier. I want you, Cora. Your poor mother—rest her soul—denied me, and now I have the opportunity to take what's hers. She chose that penniless fool over me and _then_ to make matters worse she even took my eye. If Margaret were still alive, I'd make it a point to punish her for her sins, but now I have the next best thing: her precious daughter. The very child she died trying to protect."

Coral strained to maintain her face as he spoke, but the fury was building up within her again, threatening to spill over as each word left his lips.

"Where did you take Levi and Hange?" She heard herself growl quietly.

"They're quite safe, I assure you. You have my word."

"Tch. What good is the word of a murderer?" She scoffed at him.

Tamer gave her an appraising look, one pale blonde eyebrow rising as he regarded her, "But are you not also a murderer, little Cora? I heard all about what you did to that man at the orphanage. The report read that the children from the orphanage told the police that one of their fellow orphans savagely ripped a man's throat out with her teeth. How old were you then? You couldn't have been much older than 7 at the time, yes? Such a venomous little creature you are to be sure. It's no wonder you're so well known in the Scouts. It would seem that the time you spent in the Underground made you quite the fighter, but I suppose that's to be expected considering the circumstances. From what I hear, it's kill or be killed down in that cesspool of human filth. I can't very well fault you for doing what you had to to survive. You simply are what you are, my dear. You're a cold hearted killer just as I am."

Coral sputtered at his words, revulsion causing her face to twist in an ugly fashion, "You miserable...! I am NOTHING like you! I don't kill because I want to, or because I take some kind of sick pleasure in it! I only kill when I absolutely have to. You, however, murdered nearly my entire family over some petty little grudge. What a pathetic piece of shit you really are; to be so vindictive over a woman rebuffing your advances. Men like you are just weak cowards!"

Tamer stood up so abruptly that his chair toppled backwards. Within moments, he'd yanked Coral out of her chair and pinned her against the wall, both of his hands clutching her throat as she struggled in his grasp.

"You stupid bitch!" He spat at her, squeezing so hard Coral felt like her windpipe would collapse, "All it takes from me is one word, and those men by the door will go and make your friends' lives an utter living hell! I promise you, you'll have to pick their pieces up in a basket before you go to bury them, you insolent little slut! Either cooperate with me like you said you would, or I'll have my men gouge their eyes out with spoons while you watch!"

Gasping for breath, Coral clawed at his hands on her throat. He was choking her far more harshly than he had downstairs.

"L-Levi...Ach! A—and H—Hange! They—they're strong!" Coral cried out through her desperate breaths.

Tamer sneered at her, "No one is strong when you're shoving a glowing red rod into their genitals."

He released Coral's throat and dropped her to the ground, smirking at her as she wheezed on the ground in a limp pile. Delivering a savage kick to her injured side, Tamer watched in appreciation as blood gushed out of her bandaged wound through her shirt.

"You really shouldn't say such rude things when I know damn well exactly where your weaknesses are—both mentally and physically. I know all about how you begged to be admitted into the Scouts, how your uncle came to find you, and how you risked your life trying to save your friends when those gang members in the Underground shot your grandfather. You're about as loyal as a dog. Fitting, I'd say. A true bitch in every way. Now, however, that loyalty of yours needs to be redirected toward _me._ Otherwise, lover boy downstairs and that scientist cunt will both b-"

Tamer stopped short suddenly when a loud bang sounded from down the hallway outside the room. Turning to look at the door, he pointed at some of the closest men.

"You two! Go see what the hell that noise was."

Bowing obediently, the men drew pistols from their black jackets and disappeared out the door. As the door closed and Tamer went to turn back to Coral, he suddenly felt a heavy chain wrap around his neck, constricting his fat jowls and causing him to sputter and lash out wildly.

Coral hung onto the manacles she'd previously been wearing as Tamer thrashed out, hands reaching out to grab her from behind him. The other guard by the door rushed forward to help his master, but Coral delivered a powerful kick into the man's chest that sent him flying when he got too close.

Tamer scratched at her arms, leaving red welts that oozed blood, but she wouldn't be shaken. She clung doggedly to the chains, not even releasing when he reeled back and tried to crush her against the wall.

"How's it feel, you fat fuck?! How's it feel to be as helpless as all the people you've hurt?!" Coral screamed into his ear as Tamer's bodyguard struggled to stand.

"H—Help me!" Tamer pleaded, eyes bulging as he stared at his henchman.

Without warning, Coral dropped the chain, opting instead to deliver a massive headbutt that sent Tamer collapsing to his knees. Dropping into a sprinter's position, Coral rocketed towards the man across the room who was now fumbling with a gun. She hit him at a full sprint causing the gun to fly across the floor till it spun in a circle underneath the table. The man—who had fallen backwards against the wall—immediately went for a knife in his waistcoat. Stumbling upright, he went to slash at Coral who nimbly dodged out of the way before snagging his wrist in her hand. Twisting his arm so that the inside of his elbow faced her, she delivered a brutal jab to the inside of his arm that caused it to snap cleanly in half.

Ignoring his screams of agony, Coral quickly snatched the knife as it fell from the man's hands. In one swift motion, she sliced his throat open, effectively turning his cries of pain into pathetic gurgling as he choked on his own blood and crumpled to the floor.

On the far side of the room, Tamer's bleary eyes began to tear up as Coral made her way towards him, knife still in hand. She stopped right before she reached him, quietly bending down to pick up the manacles on the ground.

"Pretty stupid move unchaining me like you did, Harold. I had a feeling that pride of yours was going to be my inlet. Never figured it would be this easy though..."

The way Coral said it almost made her sound like she was disappointed.

Tamer's cocky self-assured persona was quickly melting.

"B—back away, you wench! I told you! My men will kill your friends! I have powerful allies! Even if you kill me, you'll just be arrested and exe-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you swine." She warned him and the look in her eyes made him do just that. "Unfortunately for you, Mr. Tamer, what you want from me and what you're actually going to get are two very different things entirely."

Coral looked like a demon.

Her normally green eyes were glowing with a feral light he'd never seen in a human before. Her face had darkened and her posture reminded him of a coiled snake, gauging the distance between its prey, carefully measuring and calculating before it attacked.

"You took everything from me, Harold Tamer. You murdered my family. You took away my home. You destroyed any childhood I might have ever had. Because of you I'm an orphan who has no memories of what it felt like to be held my parents or even what their faces looked like. My whole life has been a fight for survival, and the man responsible for all of that is you…"

The man let out a feeble whimper as she kneeled in front of him, laying the knife she held across one knee as she examined him.

"Unfortunately, there's absolutely no way I can make you experience even a tenth of the pain and suffering I've had to endure because of you. There's very little indeed that I can do to match all the horrifying things you've done to myself and no doubt others. But..."

A small grin twitched at the corner of her lips, and Tamer felt himself recoil against the wall in fear.

"I'm willing to give it a shot..."

* * *

 **++Sorry this chapter took so long, folks, but man was it a bitch to write for some reason. I did my best to make sure it was at least a little longer than previous chapters, and I promise these upcoming chapters shouldn't take nearly as long. I think I've just about managed to iron out all the kinks in the story line, so they shouldn't be as difficult as this one was. Lol. Anyway, as usual, PLEASE leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **-Saber**


	16. Monster

**Chapter Sixteen-Monster**

* * *

The sun hadn't even breached the top of the walls when Thomas rolled out of the alley way near the local print shop, dragging a small cart behind him that was positively loaded down with newspapers.

The young paper boy was excited.

After all, it wasn't every day a story like this hit the streets.

Rumors had been circling throughout Mitras for the last day or so, but now it was time to confirm their findings to the masses.

" **MURDERED IN MITRAS!"** read the front page in large bold print. It went on to detail how military police had entered the Tamer Estate only a few nights past to find a house riddled with dead bodies. Most interesting of all, however, was the corpse of Harold Tamer. Apparently, officials had had to wait for Mr. Tamer's wife to return from vacation before the remains could be identified. The state of the cadaver was such that no one had been able to positively ID the mess left behind inside the man's room.

Thomas had been immensely surprised by the willingness of the press to print such a truly horrifying story, but apparently it had been green-lighted by the members of the First Interior Squad themselves. Strictly speaking, Thomas wasn't supposed to know about the existence of the clandestine operations squad that worked for the king, but he'd been present numerous times at the press office when the men had arrived. The editor in chief would never even hesitate to hand over the final draft for the men to review. The stories either got the go-ahead or they didn't.

Mr. Silas, the editor for the local newspaper here in Mitras, had been immensely nervous when he handed over this particular story, and ever since then Thomas had been patiently waiting to read the story that had everyone in the news room in a complete state of shock.

Upon leaving the print shop that morning, Thomas made it a point to stop and whip out one of the papers and read over it himself. Morbid title aside, the story was incredibly interesting.

According to the MPs, they had recovered 10 corpses and at least 5 wounded from the estate. Most were killed from gun shot or knife wounds, but one in particular had been a truly grisly find. The paper wasn't allowed to go into much detail, but it was made clear that the remains had been nearly indistinguishable.

What was perhaps even more astounding than that gruesome tidbit was that a few of the accused persons who'd been arrested at the scene were well-respected members of the Survey Corps.

Thomas curiously scanned the sketched head shots that accompanied the news story, stopping specifically on one girl with large expressive eyes. Inwardly, Thomas wondered how the fabled Cora Zacharius the Undying could possibly be capable of such a depraved act. Still, it was all just conjecture for the moment. A court date had been set for the end of the week, and apparently she wasn't the only one who had been arrested. As many as seven other members of the Survey Corps had been taken into custody and implicated in the murders that took place on the estate.

Placing the paper back onto the stacks, Thomas beat a path to his most profitable location. As he'd predicted, his cart was nearly empty before it had even reached mid day.

One man in particular neared the cart and tossed a coin into the air that Thomas caught deftly, giving a slight nod to the man as he grabbed a paper from one of the dwindling stacks. The young paper boy quietly watched as Djel Sannes, member of the First Interior Squad began to scan the front page story as he walked.

He seemed to have no trouble avoiding passersby as he strode confidently ahead, whether by skill, luck, or because people seemed to purposefully avoid him it wasn't entirely evident. Giving the paper one final frustrated look, Sannes folded it and tucked it under his arm as he neared his destination.

Pushing open the large wooden door that led into the Royal Courthouse, Sannes didn't even bother addressing the police stationed in the front of the building before making his way to a side door that led to a long flight of stairs heading down. Skipping steps two at a time, the man reached a long hallway filled with cells on either side. It didn't take him long to reach the one he sought.

Coming to a stop in front of his desired location, Sannes gave the woman on the cot in the corner a quietly appraising look. Coral barely looked up from her relaxed position where she laid lounging, arms tucked underneath her head.

Even in the dark of the cell, Sannes could see her vibrant green eyes quickly assess him as they flashed in his direction, taking in his uniform and the callous expression on his hardened face.

"You're a new one..."the woman spoke simply, so quietly Sannes almost didn't hear her.

"I work for the king," replied Sannes flatly, giving her a cold expression that clearly informed Coral he wasn't happy about being there.

"Isn't that what all you military police pukes are supposed to do?" Replied Coral snarkily, repressed derision lacing her words as she addressed him.

Sannes gave her what he hoped was an off putting smirk, "Not like me."

Coral didn't respond immediately. Instead, she eyed him for a few moments, and he could practically see the cogs in her brain working as she regarded him. Letting out a weary sigh, the woman sat up on the cot, folding her legs underneath herself before leaning her chin forward onto her palms as she looked at him.

"Alright, well, I've no doubt you know my name. You gonna bother introducing yourself?"

Slightly surprised at the complete lack of concern coming from the soldier, Sannes folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the empty cell across from hers. "Djel Sannes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Cora Zacharius."

"Preston." She corrected him.

Lifting one eyebrow in mild shock, Sannes continued, "...Preston. Tell me, Cora Preston, are you the one who murdered Harold Tamer?"

Coral smirked at him coyly, "You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, Mr. Sannes? My court date isn't for another 2 days."

"I assure you, my dear, _I'm_ the one you actually need to convince of your innocence. This court appearance is just that: an appearance. Whatever evidence comes to light might be considered, but in truth it matters very little what the judge thinks personally at the end of the day. I report to the King of the Walls himself. If I deem you a threat, then so shall he. Now, I'll ask you again, did you kill Harold Tamer?"

Tilting her head slightly, Coral gave him a passive expression, "You said I need to convince you I'm innocent. What if I'm not? To be quite honest, I haven't been innocent since I was a very little girl."

Frowning at her cool dodging of the question yet again, Sannes furrowed his brows and pushed away from the cell at his back. "It's a yes or no question, woman. I don't want to have to employ dirty tactics with you to get you to talk, but I will if necessary."

Coral snorted at him derisively, and Sannes would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't taken aback by the cool-headed woman. She was practically still a girl, but he could tell by her mannerisms and speech that she was a more seasoned fighter than most of the men he worked with.

"No need for all that, officer. After all, I plan on telling the truth in the courtroom, so I'll gladly tell you the same. Yes. I killed Harold Tamer. I butchered the man, and—what's more—I had fun doing it. I took my time with him. First I started with that most offensive appendage of his...I'm sure you know the one. He was planning on hurting me just like he had so many prior, but him and his men weren't nearly as tough as he liked to think they were. Mr. Tamer thought he was so clever, but as it turns out, my commanding officers are far more intelligent than he ever was."

Sannes' frown deepened, "So you're willing to admit that the Survey Corps was involved in this?"

Coral glared at him, a threatening look flashing across her face as she continued.

"Only because it was forced on them. Harold Tamer tried to assassinate Commander Erwin Smith, my uncle, and Squad Leader Hange. When that failed, a team of men kidnapped myself, Hange, and Captain Levi after the expedition returned. Thankfully, the assassin from outside the walls talked. Erwin, Mike, and Hange were one step ahead of Tamer after that. Hange knowingly led Levi and myself into a trap. After which, five of our regiment tailed us until we reached Tamer's estate. With their assistance, myself, Captain Levi, and Squad Leader Hange were all able to overcome our captors."

Contemplating her version of events, Sannes narrowed his eyes on the young woman, "Why on Earth would Tamer risk so many potentially catastrophic maneuvers? What were you and the scouts to him?"

"Loose ends," said Coral plainly, "Tamer had my family murdered when I was a child. He wanted my mother, but when she refused him for my father he had my father and grandfather dropped outside the walls illegally. After which, he then killed my mother. David Preston, my grandfather managed to survive. He told myself, Levi, and Hange everything that happened. We immediately became targets after that. Commander Erwin and my uncle were of course also informed and so they became targets as well."

"Hmmph," groused Sannes, leaning back against the cell door once more, "I'll admit. That does sound like the kind of arrogant nonsense Tamer was known for. He was always a womanizing fool..."

Sannes trailed off as he thought about Coral's story, "I'm surprised you're being so forthcoming about these events..." He said, a hint of a question in his words.

Coral grunted as she unfolded her legs and stood up, languidly stretching as she did so. "I have nothing to hide. I'm fully confident that Commander Erwin will do everything in his power to exonerate me. Also, from what I can gather, although Harold Tamer may have been a member of your king's inner circle, he was not exactly a valued member. The way you talk about him only confirms my suspicions. The man was a loose cannon who threatened to destabilize your very carefully laid foundations, am I not correct? I have a feeling that little operations squad of yours was planning on doing what I myself did, albeit probably much more secretly and quite a bit less...brutally."

Sannes couldn't help but smirk at the self-assured scout in front of him. He had to give it to the woman. Not only was she deadly, she was smart too. "What makes you think that?"

Her posture stiffened slightly as she fixed her gaze on the rugged soldier, voice suddenly shifting to a far more serious tone.

"You know very well what we found in that basement, Mr. Sannes..."

Sannes grunted in acknowledgment, briefly recalling just how deep these survey corps goons had really dug. The other MPs had told him about what they'd found in Tamer's estate when they'd arrested the scouts.

 _That revolting old fool..._

"Five children...three girls...and two little boys," Coral's hardened expression only worsened as she continued, "I have to admit, after that, it was hard to not regret the fact that I let Tamer bleed out as quickly as he did. If he'd still been alive after we found those children, I would have made it a point to stretch out his suffering far longer than I had. I imagine you interior fucks wouldn't have cared quite so much about his little "pets" downstairs if it weren't for the fact that at least one of them was the son of a rather prominent Lord in Stohess."

The military officer resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. He had hoped they hadn't learned the identity of the child in question, but now he supposed it had all been too much to hope for.

Voice coming out far more raspy and deep than previously, Coral neared the bars of the cell, danger lacing her words as she spoke, "How long exactly did the interior know about Tamer's little "indulgences", hmmm? I suppose it wasn't an issue as long as he kept it quiet? But here recently, he was getting too cocky for his own good, wasn't he? Kidnapping wealthy children and even being so bold as to try and assassinate the head of the Scout Regiment? My my..."

Coral let out a few disapproving "tsk" noises, clicking her tongue against her teeth. "Mr. Tamer certainly had quite the appetite, didn't he? I suppose it would be best for all of us if his little...indiscretions...were kept quiet, wouldn't you say? Can you imagine if the public found out about this? In particular, the aristocratic families in the interior?"

Giving her a hard glare, Sannes spoke in a low threatening tone, "You know, it's not hard to kill a prisoner in a cell, Ms. Preston..."

Coral only smiled at him, "Oh, for you and your kind, I imagine you're quite right. The fact remains however, that Erwin Smith knows this story in its entirety, and we've already secured numerous witnesses that are more than happy to corroborate every detail I just revealed to you. Harold Tamer wasn't a very well-liked man. He had a lot of enemies unsurprisingly, and I'm betting it would still be a messy and troublesome clean up for you and your lackeys. I don't imagine the king is overly fond of such nasty rumors? Can you imagine the upheaval among a multitude of already nearly rioting citizens if they found out that our very own ruler was complacent in child trafficking? The citizens within Wall Rose are already at their breaking point after all. Food is getting harder and harder to come by, winter is now in full swing, and titans are wandering around inside Wall Maria. It's almost like the king isn't doing a very good job of protecting his citizens..."

Resisting the urge to growl at the woman who was clearly taunting him, Sannes backed away from the cell and averted his eyes from Coral's self-satisfied smirk.

"Besides, Mr. Sannes..." Coral continued, looking down at the paper still neatly folded underneath his right armpit, "We both know that you're not going to hang any of the scouts. After all, your team already let the real story print. Admit it, the Survey Corps did you a favor. Harold Tamer is dead and his legacy with him. All you have to do now is label him as the monster he truly was, and you and the King can come out of this squeaky clean. As far as the scouts are concerned….why, we were just acting in self defense. I'll take full responsibility for the murder of a child rapist. I'm not concerned with having _that_ on my reputation, after all." She finished, a smug look on her face.

Grunting, Sannes shook his head resolutely, "No. That part of the story doesn't need to be included at all. As far as everyone is concerned, the scouts acted only in self defense."

A frown marred Coral's face, "What about those children? What happens to them?"

Sannes only had to consider it briefly, "They're all missing persons. They'll be returned to their families. I doubt it will be difficult to get them to vow secrecy. After all, I can't imagine any of them will be eager to relive their experiences."

"I'm sure you're right..." responded a grim-faced Coral.

"Still," continued Sannes, "I'll need to speak with your other partners in crime. You scouts play your cards right, and this should all blow over rather quickly."

Sannes paused momentarily as he fixed his gaze on the redhead, "I'm sure it goes without saying that should you divulge any of the more intimate details of this arrangement to anyone, you'll find yourself and your friends right back in these cells."

Coral gave a rather smart aleck bow, "Of course, sir. You have my word."

Noticing a slight grimace on her face when she bowed, Sannes suddenly realized that the woman was still injured from her time in the Underground and no doubt from her stint at Tamer's estate. "I trust our physicians saw to that bullet wound on your side?"

Coral's smarmy expression quickly dropped at his words, "I'll be fine. I've endured far worse."

Taking in the soldier's resolute facade, Sannes let out a light chuckle, "I don't doubt it. Take care of yourself, Cora Za—excuse me, Preston. I hope we never meet again." He said, turning quickly on his heel before heading back the way he came.

Staring after the man, Coral inwardly hoped for the same.

* * *

Letting out a faltering breath of relief, Erwin Smith tried to calm his heart beat as he leaned back against one of the impressively large and ornate doors within the Royal Courthouse. Inhaling one long steady breath to calm his nerves, the commander of the scouts composed himself before heading for the room directly adjacent to the court room he'd just left.

Inwardly, he knew there had been no reason for concern when it came time for his soldiers to be tried, but he couldn't help the fact that he was still a nervous wreck. Of course, to anyone who didn't know him, Erwin appeared to be as collected and cool as usual.

However, it was almost painfully obvious to Hange, Levi, and the others when they saw their commander enter the room. Following their testimonies, they had each been released from their shackles and discharged from the jail individually. A few of the scouts, mainly Marlene, Lauda, and Henning, could hardly believe just how smoothly everything had gone. Still, their innocence had been nearly unanimous among the residents of the courtroom after the young servant Nadia had given her testimony at the stand. The girl's natural innocence coupled with her sweet, trembling voice had been the icing on the cake. Erwin had watched in satisfaction as the citizens of Mitras and the members of the council ate up her every word.

Harold Tamer was a monster, and now everyone knew.

Erwin's subordinates eyed him with interest as he made a beeline to Levi and Hange. One arm still hanging in a sling, Erwin immediately wrapped his one good arm around Hange and hugged her close in relief. Noticeably surprised but not displeased, Hange slumped against her commander, inwardly glad he clearly hadn't taken her role as "bait" lightly.

She'd had to do some serious convincing to get Erwin to agree to letting her be the one that retrieved Levi and Coral once they returned from the expedition. After it had become clear that the two were inevitably going to be kidnapped, Erwin had been less than excited about the idea of mixing his exhausted squad leader even further into the equation. He'd known that if anything happened to her while she was in such a weak state, he'd have no one to blame but himself.

Still holding Hange, Erwin focused his gaze on his Captain who was standing behind the pair watching in barely concealed amusement.

"It's good to see you all alive and well, my friends," said Erwin quietly as he slowly released Hange and turned his gaze to the other scouts in his presence.

"You look like shit," Levi informed him, crossing his arms and one leg as he sat on a nearby bench. Levi himself didn't look much better however. He still had a yellowing black eye, a splint on his wrist and ankle, and two cracked ribs that caused him to hiss whenever he moved.

Grinning at his captain's familiar lack of decorum, Erwin looked down at himself. His leg was still incredibly sore, but thankfully the bullet Percy had managed to shoot into his leg had gone straight through the fatty muscle on his thigh. His arm was fractured, and the wound on his neck made eating extremely uncomfortable, but overall he'd been extremely fortunate.

Moments later, the door opened yet again. This time, Mike entered the room, his own arm in a sling due to the bullet wound in his shoulder Percy had given him outside the walls. He was followed by a very weary-looking Coral.

The council had interrogated each of them thoroughly for at least an hour each, but Coral had definitely gotten the worst of it. They'd picked her apart for nearly 3 hours, and it was painfully evident on her face. Bags had gathered underneath her eyes and her cheeks looked even shallower than they had after her stay in the infirmary.

She leaned heavily on Mike's good shoulder as they rejoined their comrades. The scouts in the room took turns inquiring after her, concern coating their speech as they each took in her rather haggard appearance.

Levi remained on the bench, unblinking eyes trained on Coral as Hange rushed forward to wrap the younger woman in her arms. Resting her forehead on Coral's, Hange immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry for all this, Snakey. I didn't want to keep you and Levi in the dark on our plan, but we all agreed it was for the best. I hope you can forgive me."

To be honest, Coral was too tired to be mad at anyone. She sighed as Hange held her, melting into the taller woman's grasp.

"I just wanna go home, Hang..." she drawled out in exhaustion.

Smiling at her friend, Hange nodded in acknowledgment. "Same."

Stepping forward, Erwin addressed the group of scouts, "I've arranged for three carriages to take us back to headquarters. Let's go home, my friends."

The unit of thoroughly tired Survey Corps members didn't need to be told twice. Together they filed out of the courthouse, ignoring the stares that seemed to come from every direction as they did so. Citizens clamored around the courthouse steps to see the now famous scout members as they made their way through the crowd that surrounded the carriages.

Glaring at anyone who got in his way, Mike made sure his niece got in first, helping her up the steps before pulling the curtains closed on the windows. Levi and Hange got in behind him while the others filed into the other two carriages behind the first one.

Coral fell asleep on her uncle's shoulders almost immediately, and he slowly placed the girl's head on his lap allowing her to splay out across the bench by his side. Levi watched her the entire time, hundreds if not thousands of questions dancing in his mind as he regarded the young woman. He had so many things he needed to discuss with her. Namely, there was one moment specifically that he couldn't shake from his brain no matter how hard he tried.

Levi's mind kept replaying that moment when Tamer had accused Coral of being in love with him, and the way her jaw had gone slack. More importantly, he couldn't forget how weak her response to the accusation had been and just how vehemently she'd pleaded for his life—even going so far as to offer herself as a sacrifice in replace of his own demise.

 _Stupid fucking girl._

Metallic gray eyes bored into the sleeping woman as Levi battled a wide range of emotions that he frankly had never experienced before. He couldn't pinpoint why exactly the thought of Coral being in love with him made his stomach do uneasy somersaults. Even worse was the niggling thought that danced in the back of his skull repeatedly asking him the same question over and over again.

 _You feel the same way, don't you? Don't you...?_

Sure, there had been moments of weakness. He wouldn't delude himself into thinking that he hadn't harbored a few lustful thoughts. In fact, he'd very nearly acted on them once or twice—especially when she'd looked at him with that doe-eyed expression she sometimes got in his presence that was otherwise so incredibly uncharacteristic of her.

But love? That was a dangerous word. That was the kind of thing that made his job as a soldier just that much more painful and potentially fatal. It would be hard enough to protect himself and his squad, let alone some woman who held his very heart in her fucking hands. He was only one man for god's sake! How much could one person really handle?

Titans beyond the walls, conniving human enemies within them, and a myriad of painful memories that he'd been unfairly saddled with his whole goddamn life. Not to mention the almost undeniable fact that he would undoubtedly lose more friends and comrades in the coming years. Mixing romantic love into the whole equation didn't just strike him as stupid; it struck him as potentially physically dangerous as well. He'd survived a lot of shit over the years, and for the most part he wasn't even sure how he'd managed. To be quite honest, the death of Farlan and Isabel _should_ have been the end of him. Who was to say that the next loss wouldn't completely cripple him and break him down completely? Could he survive the death of someone who meant that much to him all over again?

A vision of Coral screaming in the grasp of a titan flashed through his head, and he had to use all his willpower to push the thought away, heartbeat hitching painfully at the horrifying image.

Just that physical reaction from the very _thought_ of her dying was enough to reiterate to himself how truly foolish he was for getting in as deep as he had already. What if he'd managed to kiss her that night not so long back when Hange had unwittingly interrupted them? What if he'd gone even further than that?

Grimacing at his own stupidity, Levi stubbornly looked away from Coral's sleeping form, wrenching open the curtain on his window so he could instead stare at the passing scenery as some sort of distraction. Despite himself, he felt himself glancing sidelong at her, some small part of him wishing she'd fallen asleep on _his_ lap and not her still silently glaring uncle's. That same part caused him to berate himself once more, inwardly wondering when he'd become so weak and uselessly needy.

Levi snuck a look at the glowering squad leader across from him, noting how Mike had been hovering protectively over his niece ever since they'd retrieved her from the estate. The veteran soldier seemed to be keeping even closer tabs on her than usual, and Levi had noticed on more than one occasion that the man seemed to have adopted a renewed sense of dislike for the newly promoted Captain. As Levi glanced at the man, he saw Mike's golden eyes shift underneath his long bangs till they met his own. Levi cursed himself for looking away first, inexplicably fighting back a rising bloom of guilt somewhere in his chest.

After all, it had happened again, hadn't it?

Coral had once more been placed in a highly dangerous situation, and he had yet again failed to protect her. Still...why did he feel the need to defend her like he did? Surely she wasn't just his responsibility? Why was it he felt he needed to shoulder the entire burden of her safety? For one, Coral was not his. For two, the girl was more than capable of taking care of herself, as was evident by the fact that she'd dispatched Tamer and his guard before he arrived. Yet that feeling remained, this burning, unquenchable desire deep inside his gut that told him Coral was his to protect and no one else.

Levi's eyes fell onto her resting face once more, so peaceful and serene as she let out tiny breaths from her slightly parted lips. Her appearance right now was so disparate from the woman he'd seen only a few days prior. He still couldn't shake the image of her from his mind.

Mike and his team of scouts had infiltrated the estate just as Erwin and the others had planned, but Levi had been just as ignorant of their presence as Coral had been at the time.

As a result, he'd been in a near state of complete panic when Tamer's men had started dragging him away from Coral. He'd strained to keep his eyes on her as Tamer drug her away along with three other cronies. Levi had writhed and fought the entire way down to the basement. Despite Tamer's supposed promise to not hurt Coral's friends, the men controlling him had had no qualms about beating Levi into submission as was evident by his now rather broken state.

After getting the shit beaten out of him for nearly five minutes, Moblit and Lauda had burst into the room, killing two of the men right off the bat. His comrades had given him the exact opportunity he needed.

Leaping to his feet, Levi had wrenched his arms up till they nearly popped out of their sockets and wrapped his manacled hands around the throat of the man behind him. Levi then tucked himself into a ball and rolled forward so that the man was flung over the captain's back until he was pinned underneath him. Wrapping his legs around the man's throat, Levi had squeezed and twisted till he heard the MP's neck snap. Meanwhile, Lauda decked the last remaining guard who had gone to shoot Levi from behind.

After removing Levi's manacles, Moblit instead placed them on the one unconscious guard.

Briefly flexing his arms and his one swollen wrist, Levi had addressed the two scouts with the new authority he now commanded as a captain, not even bothering to ask how or why the two soldiers had appeared. At this point, there was only one thing on his mind that needed to be addressed.

"You two go find Hange. I'm going for Coral."

The two scouts nodded at Levi right before he disappeared from the room, sprinting up the stairs to the area he'd last seen Coral.

Using a pistol he'd taken off of one of the guards from the basement, Levi shot dead the first man who came into his view in the hallway leading up to Tamer's room. Bending low to snatch a knife out of the waistcoat of the dead man, Levi rushed forward to dispatch two more men who were still obviously startled by the appearance of the furious captain. They each went to attack him, but they were both incredibly slow compared to Humanity's Strongest.

Clocking one of the men in the face with the butt of his pistol, Levi thrust his left arm forward and sliced off the fingers of the other man who was fumbling vainly with a gun in his panic. As the MP cried out in agony, Levi lifted his uninjured leg and kicked the man so hard in the face that he saw two teeth fly across the hallway as blood spattered the wall-papered walls in a violent arc of red. A second later, two more guards appeared from the room at the end of the hallway and Levi recognized them as the men who'd accompanied Coral.

One of the men went to raise his gun to shoot Levi, but he was still too slow. Levi immediately hurled the knife in his hand at the offending guard. The blade sank with a sickening thud in the man's chest directly where his heart was located.

Slumping weakly to the floor with a sad grunt, the man stared blankly at Levi, eyes glazing over almost immediately as he bled out into his chest cavity. To his left, the other guard let out a frustrated cry and brought out another gun, taking aim at Levi's head. The captain dodged to the side and the man's shot missed completely. Grimacing as he used his swollen ankle to leap off the wall, Levi sent a flying kick into the guard's chest that made him fly backwards, crashing into a long table decorated in glass decanters. Levi barely registered the pain in his ankle as he continued forward on his bloody crusade, leather boots crunching through the debris in the hallway as his long cloak drug over the corpses in his wake.

Glass and wood laid shattered and splintered at the end of the hall where his victim had landed. The MP did his best to struggle to his feet, but Levi was on him within seconds. One slice was all it took to end him, blood dripping in slow rivulets onto the broken shards of the expensive crystal now decorating the floor.

Rising to his feet once more, Levi appraised the hallway full of dead bodies that laid behind him like a veritable trail of death.

Wiping blood off of his mouth, the rampaging captain maneuvered around the corpse underneath his feet, careful not to step on the shattered furniture before making his way calmly toward Harold Tamer's room. Inside he could hear screams, but thankfully they didn't sound like Coral's.

He didn't bother turning the handle to see if it was unlocked. Lifting his boot, Levi brought it down on the jam next to the knob and snapped the door nearly in half with his unbridled force.

Fury was still writhing within him, reigniting with every breath he took like the coals of a blacksmith's forge being fueled by a steadily pumping bellows. Pushing the shattered door roughly out of his way, Levi entered the room still holding the bloody knife and pistol he'd taken from his victims in the hall.

Towards the middle of the room was Coral.

Levi's breath hitched in his throat.

For a long time now, he had known that Coral was capable of defending herself. She was a fighter just like him. A product of the Underground. He'd seen her on numerous occasions make quick work of titans and push her body to limits that would kill most normal people. He had no delusions about her capabilities, but there was nothing that could have prepared him for the creature that he walked in on in Harold Tamer's room.

Coral didn't even look up at Levi as she worked. Tamer's ability to scream had apparently died sometime around Levi's arrival, but that clearly didn't phase her. Levi wasn't at all a man prone to bouts of gore-induced nausea, but even his stomach clenched at the sight of Tamer's mangled body strapped onto the table across from him.

"C-Coral?" Levi managed to choke out in a voice he barely recognized.

Finally seeming to notice his presence, the feral looking woman shifted her gaze from her macabre project, her normally green eyes somehow much darker in appearance; to the point that they appeared almost completely black. Her yellow-streaked red hair was matted in blood as was nearly every part of her body from the neck down.

If Levi had been in a laughing sort of mood, he might have been amused by the way they almost mirrored each other in appearance. Two homicidal monsters bathed in blood, silently staring at each other in mutual recognition of their own animalistic and barbaric traits.

"...Levi?"

Mouth dropping open slightly, Coral suddenly seemed to become aware of how truly horrifying the situation was, and immediately stepped away from the mutilated man laying on the table. A lake of blood continued to seep onto the floor, ever widening until it reached Levi's boots.

Instead of stepping away from the pool in disgust like he wanted to, Levi walked into the puddle until he had Coral wrapped securely in his arms.

Pulling her against his chest, he held her as she shook almost uncontrollably against him. There was only one word she seemed to be able to squeak out between her shuddering sobs after that.

"Monster...monster...monster..."

* * *

It took a little while, but eventually Levi had managed to get Coral back down to the basement where the others were still at. Together, they hobbled down the stairs as she clung desperately to him, wincing every time her side twinged. Levi had pestered her about it for a full three minutes, but the stubborn woman had insisted she was fine.

Finally giving into her bullheaded ways, Levi made sure that most of her weight was supported on him even with his busted ankle. As they rounded the corner leading into the bottom of the basement, Levi spotted a group of scouts standing outside one of the rooms that lined the expansive hallway underneath the house. He was immediately relieved to see Hange with the others, mostly unscathed from what he could tell.

"So, shitty glasses," Levi said in an admonishing tone, "Would it have killed you to tell us that Erwin was having us tailed that whole time?"

Levi was at least pleased to see that she had the decency to look guilty before she tried to defend herself.

"Save it," he said, halting her with one raised hand, "It doesn't matter right now. Come over here and deal with this lump attached to me. I think her stitches opened back up."

Hange immediately rushed to take Coral's limp form from his grasp, helping her to sit down on the ground. Upon spotting his niece, Mike also turned his attention away from the room he was staring into and hurried to Coral's side, dropping to his knees next to Hange as the woman peeled a shirt away from her friend's stitches.

Curiosity overtook Levi when he noticed that the other scouts in attendance still seemed to be shocked into paralysis. Marlene had a hand over her mouth and looked like she was about to cry. Lauda was shaking whether from fear or anger Levi couldn't quite tell, and Moblit had his eyes downcast as the captain haltingly limped over to them. At the end of the hall, Henning was using a key to open another room. His booming voice reached the others from where he stood, a disgusted look coating his features.

"Th—there's another one down here too!" The corporal yelled, a sudden crack in his voice reminding Levi of just how young the soldier truly was.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Levi pushed past the scouts in front of him and looked inside the room whose entrance they were currently occupying.

Cursing, Levi wondered just how many horrifying sights he was going to have to endure before the day was over.

"Get her the fuck out of there," he said grimly, looking to Marlene and Lauda, a deep seated wave of fury resonating through his voice.

The two soldiers hesitated as they looked at him, which only served to anger him further. "You two forget how to walk? I told you to get her the fuck out of there!" He practically yelled, snapping them out of their shock.

Fumbling with a key ring that he'd picked off one of the guards, Lauda made his way into the room and started undoing the chains on the wrists and ankles of the young girl who was splayed across a grungy cot in the otherwise barren room. The child could barely open her eyes as Lauda effortlessly scooped the fragile being up into his arms.

Snatching the key ring from Lauda's occupied hands, Levi proceeded to open every door in the hallway, disgust marring his face at each new discovery he made as he worked his way down to Henning.

Still shaking with untold amounts of anger, Levi released another child from his bonds and lifted him before moving to place the quaking little boy next to the first girl.

"Marlene, go get some blankets from upstairs." He ordered, making his way to the next room.

"Allow me," said a weak voice, and Levi's eyes landed on the servant girl from earlier. He hadn't even noticed her presence.

The girl quickly scampered up the stairs, Marlene tagging along behind.

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi could see Coral rising to her feet, Mike close to her side. The redhead watched silently as Henning, Moblit, and Lauda brought out the rest of the children, all of which were too weak to even stand.

Levi could see the same look from earlier edging back onto Coral's features as she looked down at the trembling kids who were too frightened to even make eye contact with the Scouts. Levi resisted the urge to grab her to himself again. Inwardly, he was terrified that that same demon he saw earlier was going to resurface inside of her and this time it wouldn't disappear.

"I'll fucking kill him," Coral breathed, trembling as she watched Moblit speak soothingly to one of the little boys who was quietly crying into his arms.

Placing one hand on her shoulder, Levi tried his best to give her a calming expression that he hoped would prevent her from rushing back upstairs to fill Tamer's body with even more holes than there were already. "I assure you, Coral, based on the amount of blood I saw, the man is definitely dead already..."

Marlene and Nadia appeared moments later, brandishing large quilts and blankets that they proceeded to wrap the children in.

Standing shakily, Moblit wandered over to the group, sadness wafting off of him in veritable waves. "None of them are older than 10 years old from what I can gather. The two boys are the youngest..." he trailed off as they all grimaced in disgust.

"What's more," Moblit continued, "One of those boys is a Laramie."

Both Hange and Mike looked taken aback at that.

"I remember that name," said Hange, wheels in her head already picking up speed, "I recall reading about his disappearance a few months ago. He's one of the youngest sons of Lord Ethan Laramie who lives in...Stohess, I think?"

Mike eyed the young boy who was currently being wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets by Nadia. "It would appear our Mr. Tamer was even bolder than we'd previously assumed..."

"Captain!"

They all spun to look back down the hall as a squadron of military police came barging into the hallway, rifles drawn.

"Drop your weapons!" Yelled an officer at the front, jerking his rifle toward the group of scouts still holding pistols and blades. "Drop that gear! Get it off now!"

Scowling at the incredibly insistent and obviously nervous men, Levi obediently dropped his pistol and knife. Metal resounded throughout the room as the group of scouts acquiesced.

"Don't worry," said Hange from the corner of her mouth, "Erwin has it covered, guys. We planned for this."

Letting out an exasperated "tch" as one of the MPs cuffed him once again, Levi resisted the urge to deck the man as he grabbed his injured wrist too tightly. "I sure fucking hope so, four eyes. I'm getting awfully tired of this shit."

Coral didn't say anything, only continued to watch the children sitting against the wall who cowered down even further when the MPs started interrogating them as well.

After they were all satisfactorily restrained, the MPs drug the soldiers out of the basement before loading them into individual vehicles. Sitting quietly on the wooden bench of one of the wagons, Coral's blank stare somehow managed to focus in on a small object close to the steps of the entrance leading into Tamer's estate. It was the small crumpled skeleton of a mouse, fragile cracked bones bleached white and gleaming against the black stained skin of the cobblestone street. For some reason, she couldn't pull her eyes from it even as the driver cracked the reins of the horses until eventually all she could see was a speck of white against a sea of black.

* * *

 **++ Hey guys! I'm back with a far longer chapter! Hopefully the way I set this up wasn't too confusing or convoluted. I feel weird writing backwards like I did, but for some reason it just made more sense to me this way. Thanks to everyone who's been so patient and left me so many lovely reviews. I try to respond to as many of them as I can, so please don't hesitate to express your concerns.**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Saber**


	17. Feelings

**Chapter Seventeen-Feelings**

* * *

Lifting his seal from the red wax now pressed above the lip of the letter he'd just finished writing, Erwin placed the seal back into its case before returning it to the locked drawer at the top center of his desk. He then scooped up several different letters placed at the corner of his desk before merging them with the one he currently had in his hand before handing it to the courier who waited patiently in front of his desk.

Before placing the letters in the hands of the young soldier, Erwin made a point to make eye contact with him first, "These must be sent as priority, private." Erwin told the man, his aquamarine eyes silently informing the soldier that there would be consequences for failure.

Saluting with a stiff nod, the courier took the letters before hurriedly making his way out of Erwin's office, briefly stopping at the door only to allow the entrance of another soldier.

Coral glanced curiously at the bundle of letters the soldier clutched to his chest before stepping past him and making her way to Erwin's desk as the door closed behind her.

Behind his desk, the commander rose to his feet, a small smile gracing his lips as he beheld the young woman in front of him. It had only been a little over a month since they'd returned to headquarters following the attack at Tamer's estate, but he could already see the improvement in Coral's appearance. Her cheeks were starting to fill back out and the deep hollows around her eyes were beginning to dissipate, once more accenting her jade irises as they judiciously assessed her commanding officer.

Giving Erwin a salute, she then relaxed into an at ease position as he briefly waved away her formality before coming to stand in front of her. Resting his backside against the lip of his desk, Erwin folded his arms as he addressed her.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Coral. I regret not having sent for you sooner. I've been meaning to find out how you were faring since the estate, but I can see already that you appear to be doing far better."

Coral shrugged, "I'm just glad to be home without having to worry about assassins and kidnappings."

Smirking, Erwin nodded at her before pulling a small case from inside his jacket. "Given the circumstances, I thought this would be appropriate. One could even argue it has been a long time coming."

Holding the case out for her, Coral took it from his hands hesitantly, curious eyes roving over his features for a moment before opening the small wooden box. Inside of it was a small silver badge that gleamed at her.

"Congratulations, Squad Leader," Erwin said, a small smile flickering near the edge of his lips as he took in the expression of shock on the young woman's face.

"R-really, Blondie?" Coral stuttered out, suddenly reverting to the commander's old nickname in her surprise.

Erwin let out a small chuckle, "Of course, Coral. Hange recounted what happened inside Tamer's estate before Mike and his team arrived. She told me all about how you prioritized the lives of your comrades above your own. Also, recent events aside, you have always proved yourself a capable soldier and an ally to humanity. I have no doubt that with you as one of my officers, the Survey Corps will make great strides in eliminating the titans beyond the walls. I'll be expecting your picks for your squad as soon as you're able. And of course, as a squad leader, I'll have your belongings moved to a more suitable suite within the officer's quarters."

Blinking in residual shock, Coral reverently closed the small box before tucking it into a pocket inside her own jacket. "I'm honored, Commander..."

It was Erwin's turn to be surprised when he spotted wetness gathering in Coral's eyes. The sight only caused his smile to grow as he pushed away from his desk before returning to his chair behind his desk. "Now, Squad Leader, my first order to you is to go and speak with Captain Levi."

Coral's stomach clenched the moment she heard Levi's name roll off Erwin's tongue, the moisture in her eyes drying up almost immediately like as though someone has just sucked all the air out of the room.

"Sir?" She asked, barely containing the note of fear that tried to escape her throat.

Not looking up from a piece of paperwork in front of him, Erwin continued to scribble on the parchment as though he hadn't said anything unusual. "Is there something you do not understand about your assignment, squad leader?"

Biting back the snarky retort she wanted to throw at him, Coral's thin eyes focused in on Erwin, "Is there something in particular I need to discuss with him that I am not aware of, commander?"

Smirking at her forced formality, Erwin briefly glanced up, "Yes. I'm sure the captain will fill you in once you find him. You are dismissed, Coral."

Scowling heavily at Erwin, Coral saluted her commander before spinning to leave in a huff.

Ever since they'd returned to headquarters, Coral had been doing her best to avoid the placid-eyed captain for fear of having to discuss the events that had unfolded at the cabin weeks prior and even worse—what had happened at Tamer's estate. She couldn't help the shudder of terror that trailed down her spine as she recalled what Tamer had accused her of after she'd positively lost her shit and rushed to save Levi from certain death. She could still feel the anger that had consumed her when one of the guards had gone to cut Levi's throat right in front of her. The worst part hadn't been the anger though. The worst part had been the unadulterated fear that had swept over her entire body in a ferocious wave of panic. She'd acted completely without thinking after that, launching herself at the aggressors and hovering over Levi afterward like a human shield.

 _What the hell was I thinking freaking out in the moment like that? My actions made it so ridiculously obvious just how much I really cared for him. No wonder Tamer accused me of being in love with him. I was so stupid!_

Still, the alternative was unthinkable to her even now. Had she not done what she had, Levi might have been one of the dead bodies reported in the newspaper. The thought was practically unbearable, and it was one of the reasons she'd been avoiding him like so desperately ever since they'd returned.

Levi had tried on numerous occasions to corner her since then, a fierce expression on his face, but she'd always found some means of escape. Her uncle had been a great help in that department. As long as he was around, Levi didn't dare approach her. He'd take one look at the glowering squad leader before letting out an irritated grunt and retreating.

Coral knew there was no way in hell Levi was actually that intimidated by her uncle, but for whatever reason he didn't seem keen on the idea of speaking to her while the man was around. For that very reason, she'd been keeping her protective father figure nearby for the past month. She hadn't needed to convince Mike in this endeavor either. She'd noticed that ever since her kidnapping, her uncle had been actively guarding her like she was a child again.

At first it only served to annoy her, but once she realized her uncle was serving as a rather effective deterrent towards a certain captain, she'd resigned herself to being shadowed so closely.

Now however, all her carefully planned avoidance tactics would have to be pushed aside all because of Erwin. It was like the man knew she'd been actively dodging Levi. What possible reason could he have for interfering though? Surely there had to be a simple and logical explanation for all this. Erwin had never been the kind of man to interfere with personal issues unless it pertained to his job. Still, his cryptic responses and the obvious enjoyment he'd exuded when she'd become so flustered made her feel like she was being purposely manipulated somehow.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Coral crossed the courtyard and headed for Hange's study. She knew that Levi had been promoted so his quarters had no doubt been moved and Coral had no idea where he might be currently. Hange was strangely talented at hunting down the irritable captain however.

Rapping on the oak door of Hange's workspace, Coral listened in amusement as she heard a loud scuffling ensue.

"Just a minute!" Cried Hange and Coral could just picture the sight that was undoubtedly unfolding on the other side of the door; stacks of books and papers being hastily moved as Hange crawled over her mess like a bird hopping around its lovingly crafted nest.

Seconds later, Hange wrenched the door open, flushed face quickly forming into a large grin when she saw Coral waiting.

"Oh, good! You're here!" She cried out, immediately reaching forward to snatch Coral and drag her into the room like as though she'd been actively waiting on her friend.

Coral only got a chance to sputter briefly before the door was slammed behind her and she found herself sitting on a chair, sandwiched between teetering piles of books and looking at a desk haphazardly piled with even more books and scattered papers, as well as a small chipped tea set that had clearly been used repeatedly and recently.

"Hang, what in-?" Coral started to speak only to spring to her feet moments later when a loud crash sounded behind her. In her effort to drag a book from the bottom of one of her precarious piles, Hange ended up knocking over the mountain of knowledge, effectively burying herself in the process.

"Ooof!" Exclaimed the excited scientist, sitting up and laughing as a splayed book tumbled off of her forehead and landed in her lap.

"Hange! Good lord, woman! Are you okay?" Coral asked, scrambling to help her friend up.

"I got it!" Cried the demented soldier, holding up the book she'd been looking for triumphantly.

From the other side of the room, Coral could hear Moblit's distressed voice as he struggled to squeeze into his leader's workspace.

"Section commander! I heard a crash! Did one of the book towers collapse on top of you again?!"

"All is well, Moblit," Hange assured the man who wasn't even visible beyond the stacks of volumes that bordered her desk.

" _Again_? For crying out loud, Hang…" Coral sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You really need to figure out a way to organize this mess."

Chuckling to herself as she carefully restacked the books scattered on the floor around her, Hange agreed, "I know. I know. I'm just always so busy. Levi's threatened to do it himself a number of times, so I really should do something before that nasty little clean freak gets his mitts on my stuff."

Hearing Levi's name suddenly brought Coral crashing back into reality, reminding her of why she'd come in the first place. "Speaking of Levi...have you seen him around lately, Hang?"

Coming to a full stand, her book still clutched to her chest, Hange pushed her glasses further back on her nose, a look of mild surprise on her face. "No. Not recently. Why? You gonna talk to him finally and stop hiding from him every time he shows up?"

"Huh? Wha-? I have not-"

Hange snorted, "Oh, c'mon, Coral. Don't pretend like you haven't been avoiding him. Every time he walks into a room, you scamper to the nearest exit."

Feeling a blush rise on her cheeks, Coral averted her eyes from her overly perceptive friend, knowing how silly it was of her to expect that Hange of all people wouldn't have noticed her strange behavior. "I...I know...I just...I don't know what to say to him."

Returning to her desk, Hange shrugged as she slouched back into her chair, "The truth, I suppose. Levi's not stupid, Coral. It's clear that there's something going on between you two, and putting off discussing it is only gonna make things worse."

Coral struggled to keep her face in check, "There is nothing going on between us!"

Hange looked insulted, "Who do you think I am, Coral? You should know better than to try and lie to me. I've known for a while that you two were developing feelings for each other. It's obvious to nearly everyone at this point. The only person you're fooling is yourself. You and Levi better hash this out before it starts to become a problem, and- mark my words-it absolutely will."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Coral trying not to think about Hange's statement that everyone could already see just how smitten she really was with the captain. The thought was horrifying frankly.

Clearing a space on her desk, Hange began flipping to a specific part of her chosen book as she continued speaking, "Mostly my own intuition, but now that you're a squad leader you're going to be working with the higher ranking officers more often, which will put you and Levi within close quarters a lot more than on previous missions."

Considering this quietly, Coral had a sudden thought, "Wait. How did you know Erwin promoted me? _I_ just found out!"

Hange smiled, "I had a feeling he was going to after we spoke about the events at Tamer's estate. Call it a lucky guess."

Sniffing in amusement at the woman's insanely accurate insight, Coral crossed her arms, "Well, be that as it may, just cause I've developed some...feelings for Levi doesn't mean anything can change between us. Especially now that I've been promoted. I highly doubt Erwin would approve of two of his highest ranking officers sharing a romantic relationship. Plus, I mean, it's Levi for god's sake. The man isn't exactly a wealth of emotion. I don't have any concrete proof that he feels anything for me, and even if he did—what kind of sadist would I have to be to actually try and pursue romance with that stone-faced lump?"

Hange let out a lighthearted giggle, "I have to admit, imaging Levi in a romantic relationship is a hard image to conjure up. However, you're greatly underestimating the man if you really think he doesn't have the capacity for emotional connection. In fact, I'd be willing to bet he has more love in his heart than a lot of men like him do. I'm sure you remember just how protective he was of Isabel and Farlan. Levi is a natural protector and guardian. For those he cares about, his energy is boundless. He'd do anything to defend those he truly loves. If you two were to actually act on those little crushes you've both been developing, there's no doubt in my mind that he'd dedicate himself to your safety in a most impressive manner. If I were to be quite honest though..." Hange turned her eyes to Coral and the girl found herself suddenly wishing her friend wasn't so good at staring right through her. Sometimes when Hange looked at you, it really was like you were a specimen trapped under a magnifying scope.

"Based on both of your actions, I'd say that line may have already been crossed. You weren't awake for any of it, but you should have seen how vehemently Levi threatened those MP doctors in the underground, or the way he hovered around your hospital bed afterward nearly the entire time you were out. And even now, following everything that happened at Tamer's estate, I find it hard to believe that you really can't see how much he cares about you. He quite literally _killed_ for you, Coral, and we're not talking about titans here either. He cut through military police just to get to you. I can't imagine him doing that for just anyone..."

Hange stopped, letting that statement sink in as Coral fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. She wanted to argue with Hange, but none of what she'd said had been technically incorrect or was easily refuted.

Growling in frustration, Coral leaned forward, covering her face with her hands as she sank onto her elbows. "Ugh. Hange, what the hell do I do about this? Is romance really something I should even be considering while so much crazy shit is going on? Titans are inside Wall Maria for fuck's sake! Any of us could die on our next expedition. Humanity's getting steadily pushed further and further back into these walls, and here I am developing a crush like some feather-brained little girl!"

Hange's eyes were solemn but mirth still tugged at the corner of her lips as she took in the sight of her clearly frustrated friend of old. "Maybe that's the perfect reason you two should address this while you can? Our days aren't promised to us, Coral. Like you said, it could all be over in an instant. Specifically, every time we go past those walls we're tempting fate. So what harm is there really in enjoying the time you do have?"

Peering out at Hange through her fingers, Coral considered the woman's words, mulling them around in her head like she was taste tasting a fine wine. "You...you really think I'm not being foolish about this? You think I should actually tell Levi how I feel?"

Letting out a small sigh, Hange folded a small tab on the corner of a page of the book in front of her before closing it with a thud, "It's really not my place to tell you what to do in this situation, Snakey. All I know is, that of all the people in my life, there's no two people I can think of who deserve happiness more than you and Levi. Maybe Erwin, but that guy's happy as long as he's fighting for the truth—much like me to be honest. You and Levi though...I don't know many people who've lost so much or been so thoroughly beaten down by life, largely through circumstances that were beyond their control. You're both orphans, you're both from the Underground, and now apparently you're both from ancient bloodlines renowned for their sturdiness and fighting capabilities. An Ackerman and a Preston...what a combination that would be..." Hange mused out loud to herself, and Coral was mildly apprehensive about the wistful look that overtook the woman's face.

"OH! Speaking of which, that's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Standing so abruptly that she nearly knocked over her chair, Hange came to Coral's side and placed the book she'd dug out from earlier into her friend's lap. "This right here gives a little more detail into your family's ancestry. You and Levi's bloodlines really are quite fascinating. Perhaps it's just my lust for knowledge speaking, but I honestly hope you and Levi do hook up. I can only imagine the kind of team two royal guardians would make, specifically if they were focusing all that incredible power into protecting each other and furthering the cause for humanity!"

The blush that had bloomed on Coral's cheeks once more was immediately forgotten at Hange's last sentence, and she turned her attention to the book in her lap. "Royal guardian? What are you talking about, Hang? Is that what you read in this book?" She asked, pointing at the book in her lap.

Nodding her head so rapidly Coral wondered how Hange's brain didn't suffer from whiplash, the scientist woman quickly flipped the book open and pointed to the page she'd dog eared earlier. "Mmmhmm. See? It says right here that many of the old bloodlines were utilized as bodyguards for the royal family due to their incredible strength and natural fighting skill. It's no wonder you and Levi are two of our most gifted fighters. It's literally in your blood!"

Coral's mind was reeling with information as she skimmed over the pages in front of her, "B-but that doesn't make any sense! My grandfather even told me the whole reason the MPs came after our family was that we were deemed a threat to the king—not some kind of royal guardians..."

Hange's eyes beamed from behind her glasses, the excitement of new discovery causing her whole face to glow as she continued explaining, "True, but doesn't it stand to reason that bloodlines as powerful as the Ackermans and the Prestons could also pose a huge threat to the monarchy were they to ever revolt? It's no wonder the king has reason to fear your families. I mean, you and Levi are practically a squadron to yourselves. Can you even imagine an entire army made up of Ackermans and Prestons? Your families could have easily overturned a government overnight if they'd had the mind to, titans or no. Harold Tamer really poked the proverbial hornet's nest by attacking your family and then coming back for you again—this time with Levi by your side. As a team, you two could be virtually invincible!"

"Calm your crazy ass, shit glasses. Coral and I aren't lab rats for your insane experiments..."

Startled by the sound of Levi's voice, Coral jumped to her feet, nearly dropping the book in her lap in her haste causing Hange to giggle at her obvious nervousness.

"Ah, Levi. We were just talking about you!"

Bored eyes stared at Hange as Levi agilely maneuvered his way through the maze of books, disgust causing him to pull a face as he took in the state of her study, "Yeah, I kinda gathered as much when I heard my name, moron."

Unfazed as usual by Levi's rude behavior, Hange only continued beaming at him, "Well, this saves Coral the trip at least. She was trying to find you. Weren't you, Coral?"

Resisting the urge to gulp visibly, Coral clutched the book Hange had given her to her chest while trying to look unaffected as Levi turned his placid stare to her instead.

"Oh?" He drawled out, interest in his eyes as he took in her rigid posture, "This should be good, considering you've been ducking me like a childish little brat for the last month."

Torn between embarrassment and frustration with his arrogant tone, Coral attempted to gaze threateningly at him, hoping the anxiety within her wasn't noticeable as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself and the book.

"I've just been really busy is all..."

"Busy with what exactly?" Levi retorted, low voice clearly agitated as he called her out on her lie.

Glancing between the two with a pensive expression on her face, Hange cleared her throat before reaching for the tea set on her desk. "Uhhh...I'm gonna head to the mess hall for a bite. Feel free to use my study as long as you guys need."

Holding her crockery to herself, Hange weaved through the study and quickly ducked out the door before Coral could so much as yell at her to stay.

"Wait! Hang-"

 *** SLAM ***

Clamping her mouth shut in irritation, Coral inwardly cursed the woman before sighing and returning her gaze to Levi who had apparently never stopped staring at her.

"Well?" He asked snidely, impatience coating his voice thickly as he regarded her, "I'm waiting on your brilliant response here, soldier."

Growling to herself, Coral's grip tightened on the book in her arms, "I just didn't want to talk to you yet."

"Why?" Levi bit out, anger seeping from him almost visibly as he drew closer to her, impatiently kicking a pile of clothes out of his way before coming to a stop less than two feet away.

Unable to make eye contact with him, Coral looked at her feet, wondering to herself just why it was so hard to talk to him sometimes. "You know damn well why, Levi. Everything that happened at the estate...it was all so…it's just a lot to deal with at once."

She could feel his eyes digging into her skull, stripping down her psyche till she was completely bare in front of him. If Hange was adept at seeing straight through her, then Levi was a goddamn master.

"You mean about Tamer claiming you're in love with me…?" Levi asked simply and the anger in his voice from earlier seemed to have dissipated till all that was left was cold hard truth.

The word "love" made Coral flinch immediately. Startled by his blatant approach to the memory she had no wish to revisit, she nodded stiffly, still avoiding looking at the brooding man in front of her.

"I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me after that to be quite honest...I...I wasn't sure how you'd react once you got time to think about it. I'm not saying Tamer was right or anything, I—I just...I know how you are, Levi. You're not the type to swoon over girls or harbor some kind of infantile crush..."

"You're right. I'm not."

The flatness of his tone stung her more harshly than she'd ever expected it would. This was what she'd been afraid of ever since she'd started to realize she was developing feelings for this rock of a man. Levi was no romantic. He wasn't like everyone else. Surely, he'd only think she was a foolish little girl just like all the other goofy female (and some male) cadets she'd seen fawn over him over the years. He'd give her just as much regard as he gave them, which was none at all.

Scowling down at her feet, Coral couldn't help the shock that washed over her when she felt Levi's calloused hand brush gently against her cheek before lifting her chin so that she was looking at him. "You said it yourself, Coral. I'm not the kind of guy who develops silly little crushes, but when I do care about someone I'm forced to take those emotions very seriously. I've never had the luxury of being uncertain when it comes to my own mental state. Especially now that I'm a captain, I have to be hyper aware of the fact that my healthy state of mind is imperative if I'm going to effectively protect and lead those under me. That being said, this past month has forced me to realize that—as dangerous as our feelings could potentially be for each other—I can't deny that being away from you seems to be infinitely more detrimental to my mental health."

Coral blinked in surprise, butterflies rising in her stomach as he continued to talk. The hand that had previously been on her chin fell till it was resting on her shoulder, and she couldn't help but focus on the feeling of his strong touch holding her still.

"B-but how could you possibly-? I mean, you saw me back at the estate….you...you saw what I did to him! You saw what I am, so how could you possibly-? I-I'm a fucking monster, Levi!"

Levi shook his head as he willed her to stop, "And you think I'm not? For years I hurt and killed people before I ever set a blade to the skin of a titan. You were simply dealing out well-deserved justice to someone who deserved it as far as I'm concerned. The only thing that upset me in that moment was the fact that you were the one who had to do it, and not me. If I could, I'd gladly spare you the trouble of having spilled that piece of shit's blood. He didn't even deserve to die by your hands in my opinion. I was fully prepared to kill Tamer and every putrescent life form he employed if it meant you would be safe from him forever. These past few weeks I've struggled with the knowledge that I failed once more to spare you from even further heartache. Because of me, your grandfather is dead, and I never even properly apologized to you about that. Then on top of everything you were forced to fight Tamer even after I promised myself I'd save you the trouble of dirtying your hands with his blood."

Coral flinched at the mention of her grandfather, startled at the realization that Levi considered himself at fault for the man's death, an idea which had quite frankly never even crossed her mind. The fact that Levi was clearly feeling guilty for not only that but also her being forced to kill Tamer threw her completely. It was just as shocking as him admitting he had feelings for her before going into the longest speech she'd ever heard him make. She was fairly certain that at this moment, Levi was talking more to her than he ever had to anyone in the entirety of his whole life, and that fact made her feel special in a way that she'd never known possible before.

Moving to stop him from apologizing to her further, Coral opened her mouth to assure him that she'd never once blamed him for anything, but Levi quickly shut down her protests before begging her to just listen until he was finished.

"I know this is a lot of information to digest at once, but I'm trying my hardest to get out an entire month's worth of thoughts—if not more. All I know is, the last thing I wanted was for you to have to deal with that pig all by yourself and then face the consequences of his murder in a courthouse. In the end, Erwin turned out to be more useful to your safety than I was. This past month has been agony for me, and maybe I deserved all of it. Every time you rushed to leave the mess hall, or ducked into a side door when you saw me approaching in the hallways, I couldn't help but feel hurt. From the moment I watched that disgusting prick drag you away, all I could think about was getting you back safe with me. I haven't been able to get you out of my head ever since, try as I might. I don't know when it was that my mind decided you were mine to protect, but I haven't been able to shake it no matter how hard I've tried. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it, but—as I said before—once I reach a conclusion about something, I don't like wasting any more time. I'm fucking tired of dancing around the way I feel about you. I know it might be a giant mistake, especially given the current state of things, but Erwin told me something a long time ago and I've tried to live my life by that idea ever since. I refuse to have regrets. I don't care if it means I'm a selfish piece of shit. All the world can go fuck itself if this fight for humanity means that I don't get to have you for myself."

And with that, he finally closed the distance between them. The hand that had previously been on her shoulder buried itself in the loose hair on the back of her head as his other reached for the small of her back. Pulling her to himself, Levi dropped his lips onto Coral's hungrily, clutching her tightly against his chest as he kissed her. There was a kind of desperate longing in his touch that was clearly communicated in the way he held her. Fervent lips held her captive in a way that felt neither frightening or truly incarcerating in their intensity. His touch simultaneously ensnared and freed her somehow.

Coral's mind immediately morphed into a warm daze, green eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed into his grasp, melting into his arms as she drug her hands up along his biceps before weaving her fingers around the nape of his neck, relishing the taste of his surprisingly soft lips as they worked against hers. A moment later and his tongue dove inside her mouth, and she couldn't help the soft moan the move elicited. She wasn't exactly sure how long they kissed, but eventually they both had to surface for air. Staring breathlessly at each other, Coral wondered to herself how she'd ever been oblivious to this man's incredible beauty. Her addled mind struggled to come up with the words necessary to communicate to him just how much she truly needed him and his captivating touch.

"Levi, I…I don't know-"

He shushed her quietly but not rudely as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against her own. "There is absolutely no rush. If you truly want nothing to do with me, this is your chance to tell me as much."

Blinking up at the earnest and vulnerable expression on his face, Coral couldn't think of anything in the world she wanted less than for him to leave her alone. Frankly, the idea was awful, and it made her stomach clench painfully just thinking about it.

"Levi Ackerman, I think I just might want _everything_ to do with you..."

Once more he claimed her mouth, tenderly nipping and kissing her lips as Coral's mind blanked out in ecstasy yet again. The feeling of his mouth against hers coupled with the way his hands greedily roamed over her was causing Coral to lose all rational thought.

"Ngh..." Levi growled out quietly against the soft flesh near the corner of her lips, "I've wanted to do that for so goddamn long now."

Warmth flooded her chest at the implication of his words as she looked up at him curiously, "Really? I was starting to think it really was just me..."

She could hardly believe this was finally happening. What she'd deemed as pure fantasy for so long was finally unfolding, and she could hardly comprehend it. Was this a dream? Some kind of cruel joke being played on her by some malevolent facet of her war-addled mind?

The feeling spreading through her chest and causing her nerves to catch on fire as he touched her was nothing short of heavenly. Never in her short and painful life had she ever dared for such happiness as this. The feeling was so foreign but so undeniably pleasant, she couldn't help the ridiculous smile on her face as she stared up into his gorgeous gray eyes. For the first time ever, she felt like she was finally getting the chance to really _look_ at Levi.

Hange was right. To think this man was incapable of emotion was utter foolishness and only demonstrated just how little she really knew about him. Levi did indeed have feelings swirling around inside those tumultuous stormy orbs of his. She could see it so plainly as he returned her gaze, still holding her to himself in such a delightfully possessive but protective manner.

A satisfied and rather lopsided grin worked its way onto his handsome features as he examined the expression of bliss on her face before he brought up his left hand to trace her lower lip lightly with his thumb. "No. It wasn't just you, brat. I'm glad you finally admitted it. I was starting to think I'd imagined all those lustful glances I caught you throwing my way."

Blushing at his teasing tone, Coral laid her head on his chest, relishing the feeling of being wrapped so securely in his arms. "I couldn't help myself. You're kinda cute, ya know?"

She felt his chest heave as he let out an amused snort, "You may be the only person who's ever dared to call me "cute" before."

"At least not while in your presence..."

"That's cause I'd drop kick anyone who dared to do so—even Erwin knows better."

Hearing the name of the commander, Coral leaned back slightly in his arms to look up at him, "I was actually sent to talk to you by Erwin. I really doubt he just wanted us to quite literally kiss and make up, however."

She could hear the smirk in Levi's voice as he rested his chin on the top of her head, arms still holding her tightly as one thumb stroked her back through her shirt. "I'm sure you're right. I know what he wanted us to talk about. I need you to pack up some of your stuff. Just civilian clothes. I need to take you back to Mitras."

"Mitras?" Surprise lacing her words, Coral leaned further back to stare at him, mild apprehension filling her at the thought of returning to the area they'd only just recently escaped, "What the hell are you talking about? Go back?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad, I promise. Erwin and I have a sort of...surprise for you."

Eyes narrowing on him warily, Coral tried to imagine what kind of "surprise" Levi and their commander could have worked up between the two of them.

"Don't look so suspicious, Coral. I'm not some criminal."

"Not anymore at least..." she corrected.

Flicking her on the nose, Levi finally released her from his hold until he was only holding her hand. "I'll tell you more about it when we get there. You and I have a lot of things to discuss—not least of which being that conversation between you and Hange that I just walked in on."

He proceeded to drag her out of Hange's study.

"Hold up! Tell me what this is about, Levi! I'm not going anywhere unless you explain what the hell is going on!" Coral protested as they exited the room.

Levi stopped suddenly, whirling on her quickly. Glancing around briefly to make sure no one was around, Levi then caged her in against the wall using his arms, grinning at the sudden flustered look that washed over her as soon as he did.

Getting as close to her lips as he could without touching them, Levi spoke to her in a low, husky tone that made the pit of her stomach grow warm with need. "Just do as I say, woman..."

He gave her one more lip-bruising kiss that was clearly designed to prevent further arguing, and Coral had to admit it was one hell of an effective tactic. Her muddled head struggled to right itself as he abruptly pulled away, beating a fast path towards where exactly she wasn't sure.

"That was a damn dirty trick, Levi!" Coral yelled after him, but he didn't turn around. She could just imagine the smug smirk on his face.

* * *

Mike could feel the heavy frown growing on his face as he watched the captain march away from his niece, clearly pleased with himself after he'd just made such a spectacle of kissing Coral out in the open like he had. Levi must have thought he was being discreet when he threw that hasty glance from side to side, but apparently he'd still been too distracted to notice Mike approaching from far away.

Resisting the murderous urges he could feel rising within him like the inevitable tide, Mike tried valiantly to calm his boiling blood as he continued his walk towards his niece. His young, inexperienced, impressionable niece who'd never so much as been in a relationship with a man before. And now, here was Levi Ackerman, former gang leader from the Underground, hardened killer, impossible dickhead, and captain of what was soon to be the single most danger-prone elite squad in the entire scout regiment making the moves on _his_ young niece.

This same man was currently in charge of forming a team of soldiers bred purely for the most dangerous scouting missions. Even if Levi was in all other regards a great match for his niece, Mike couldn't abide the fact that Levi was very likely going to become a casualty in the upcoming expeditions due to his position alone. The probability of Levi dying in combat had only risen since his promotion.

 _The probability of him dying mysteriously inside the walls is rising as well,_ thought Mike bitterly as another burst of homicidal rage ran through him. After all, he'd just witnessed the man placing his hands and _mouth_ all over his sweet, innocent niece; the girl he'd spent years searching for and who was basically his own daughter. The fact that Mike wasn't crushing Levi's windpipe this very instant was testament to his own incredible willpower.

After learning that Levi had been promoted to Captain, Mike had even threatened Erwin's life, making it very clear that Coral was absolutely not going to be allowed onto Levi's squad. At first, the stubborn commander had protested, using the reasonable argument that Coral and Levi were arguably two of their best soldiers and as such would make an incredible team.

Knowing Erwin was in many ways correct, Mike had still remained steadfast in his argument. Eventually Erwin had relented, opting instead to promote Coral to a squad leader position herself. Mike wasn't crazy about the idea of her being put into even more danger than previously, but it was still an improvement over the horrifying idea of Levi picking her personally to accompany him in his inevitable suicide missions.

Mike was able to approach Coral completely unseen, which served only to agitate him further. Normally, Coral was ever vigilant and incredibly perceptive. The fact that Levi had disoriented her so thoroughly was not only infuriating but worrisome to boot. Mike had been afraid of this ever since he'd noticed that mildly pleased expression cross Coral's face ever so briefly when he'd first told her his suspicions regarding Levi's infatuation with her. From that moment one, he'd begun to fear that his young niece was falling into a dangerous trap—one that was in fact capable of getting her killed should she get in over her head.

This thought only reaffirmed itself in Mike's head as he took in her vulnerable form. The girl was in a complete state of disassociation, gazing dreamily after Levi's retreating form as Mike neared her. She jumped nearly a foot in the air when the squad leader came to a stop by her side, clearing his throat loudly in irritation as she zoned out.

"Uncle!" Coral gasped, spinning around and throwing one hand to her mouth as though the evidence of Levi's kisses were still planted all over her face. Strictly speaking, she wasn't wrong. Mike could still easily see her flushed face and puffy pink lips as she gaped up at him in shock.

"Uh...you didn't…?" She began to stutter out, embarrassment painting her entire face red.

"What exactly was _that_ all about?" Mike bit out, pointing an accusatory finger in the direction Levi had just gone.

"Shit!" Coral cursed to herself, immediately averting her eyes from her fuming uncle.

"What in god's name are you thinking, Coral?! I told you Levi Ackerman is bad news! Are you _trying_ to send me to an early grave?! He was a goddamn crime lord for crying out loud! Of all the men you could start growing romantically attached to, why does it have to be the single most dangerous asshole in the entire regiment?!"

Scowling at Mike's stream of insults directed at Levi, Coral tried her best to return her uncle's anger-filled gaze, "It's not like either of us _planned_ this, uncle. I mean, it's Levi! I'm just as surprised by my feelings for him as you are!"

"' _Feelings_ for him'?" Mike repeated in revulsion, turning the word over in his mouth like as though it were a particularly offensive tasting piece of food.

"Coral, you're entirely too young to even know what the hell you're talking about. The only feelings you have for that man are borne purely out of naivety. There is absolutely no way in hell that jerk could adequately love and provide for you. He's not like other people. He's cold and unaffected and he's clearly playing you, Coral. Whatever Levi's telling you is just an obvious ploy to get what he wants, and I'll be damned if I let that criminal con his way into your bedroom!"

Flushing in anger and shame at her uncle's words, Coral found herself gaping at the man who had saved her from a living nightmare, wondering just when exactly he'd become so incredibly assured of her innocence and helplessness.

"Excuse me?!" She all but screamed at him, previous guilt now buried under a heavy blanket of outright rage. "Who in the fuck do you think you are telling ME how I should feel about someone? I might still be young and inexperienced when it comes to romance, but don't you ever fucking presume to tell me my business when it comes to choosing who or what I get to include in my life! You better snap out of whatever this bossy new version of you is, or I swear to god, I will cut you out of my life like you were never even here to begin with! Whatever happens between Levi and I is none of your goddamn business, and I would hope you'd have enough faith in me to realize that I'm not so stupid I would just let a man trick me into sleeping with him. The fact that you're treating me like a fucking child right now is not only insulting, it's also completely unwarranted given who I am and what I've experienced in my life. Also, despite Levi being a former criminal and complete, undeniable asshole, he's also an incredible man who I'd gladly entrust my life to and in fact have already done so on numerous occasions. For fuck's sake, Uncle! Even YOU trusted him enough to stay behind and protect me when you left on the last expedition. Now all the sudden he's too dangerous for me to be involved with? Fuck that and fuck you!"

Spinning on her heel to leave, Coral ignored her uncle's insistent calling of her name as she stormed off, anger pulsating off of her in waves. ALthough she hadn't actually meant to come off so harshly, she couldn't help but feel justified in her anger. There was virtually nothing Mike could do that would make her hate him, but his words had both hurt and insulted her in a way that had never happened before. They'd both argued in the past of course, but never before had he made her feel so stupid or incapable as he just had.

The nerve of him treating her like she was some idiotic, love-stricken little girl who couldn't even make heads or tails of her own damn emotions! She'd known he wasn't going to be happy about her and Levi, but the way he'd scolded her and insulted Levi's intentions had gone entirely too far. At this point, all she wanted to do was grab Levi and spite kiss him right in front of her bastard of an uncle.

Unfortunately, she still didn't know where Levi was located at the moment, and also she had a feeling he wouldn't much appreciate her kissing him just because she was furious at Mike.

Opting instead to head for the barracks, Coral decided to do as Levi had instructed her earlier. After all, what better possible way to exact revenge on her uncle than by going on a trip with the captain?

Anxiety she hadn't realized she was holding fluttered in her stomach at the thought of going on a trip with Levi—presumably just the two of them together for a few days. It would be like the cabin all over again, except this time the truth was out, and there was no cramming it back into its container.

Terror mixed with excitement swirled inside her to the point it was almost intoxicating. Coral had no idea what to expect, and for the first time in a very long time, hope was building inside of her as she considered the future.

However, there was still an old part of her that was screaming out in warning, begging her to be cautious and not forget the lessons of the past. It was an old lesson she'd learned very early on standing in the wake of a flaming orphanage; that things which seemed too good to be true inevitably turned out to be just that. Her uncle's words trailed through her mind once more, insisting she reconsider everything she was preparing to enter into. Doubt picked at her self assured convictions annoyingly as she wondered whether or not Mike really was right about Levi, but another part of her entirely thought back to Hange's words in the study from earlier.

" _He quite literally killed for you, Coral...I can't imagine him doing that for just anyone."_

Conviction rose in her chest once more, and Coral doggedly pushed away her uncle's words and the self doubt that had threatened to overtake her once more.

No. She was right about this. Levi was no player of the romantic field clearly. Even though he was just a man, he was no liar, and he certainly wasn't some scoundrel who'd mince his words and actions just to get into a girl's pants. No one in their right mind would ever accuse him of such shady and pathetic tactics. If Levi really just wanted to get laid, Coral knew there was a score of women and men in the military or even the civilian sector who would gladly help him in that department. For whatever reason, he'd chosen to settle his affection on her and her alone, and there was no part of her that was capable of or willing to rebuff his advances. Deep down Coral knew that whatever happened from here on out, she was well and truly fucked when it came to Levi Ackerman.

She wanted Levi. Possibly even _needed_ him.

There was no turning back now. Inexplicably, her fractured shell of a heart had actually chosen someone for her to risk loving, and she couldn't in good conscience tell herself that it had chosen wrong. For years now, she'd told herself that romance wasn't in her cards, that there was no way she'd ever get to experience love like other people did. Sex, marriage, children, all of those had seemed like some hopelessly useless and unobtainable objects that only normal, good people were capable of having. She wasn't even sure if she deserved love to be quite honest. She was a monster after all—a murderer; a grubby little street rat with a dark past and a list of crimes a mile long, but that was just it...Levi knew all of that.

In many regards he was just like her too. He could accept her faults, because in reality he knew exactly what it was like. They were both killers made malleable from the oppressive heat of heartache, battered into resilient shape by the hammer of reality, and bathed in the cooling depths of a world that had recognized their potential as tools of war.

If there was anyone on this entire fucking planet that understood who and what she really was, it was Levi fucking Ackerman. Even Mike couldn't hope to grasp what it felt like to be a savage from the depths of Hell's innermost circle.

But Levi could…

She could still remember the demon who'd stood panting in the rain, drenched in titan blood from head to toe after dissecting the giant who'd murdered his friends. She'd seen him then, his unfettered feral rage completely exposed, yet she hadn't really been afraid of him, and now she knew exactly why that was.

In that moment, she had in fact recognized a kindred soul—someone who might finally be able to relate to her, even if it was through the most animalistic and vile parts of her being. She and him were two sides of a coin, opposite in many ways, but indelibly linked in some deep primal way that had tugged her towards him ever since the time she'd first laid eyes on him on that stage so long ago.

 _Sorry, Uncle Mike,_ Coral thought wryly to herself as she entered the barracks before coming to a stop in front of her personal dresser. Dragging a medium sized duffle bag out from underneath her bunk, Coral proceeded to start packing her things, a renewed sense of purpose guiding her as she did so.

 _I know you think you're just trying to do what's best for me, but this isn't your choice to make. Whatever happens from here on out will be entirely my responsibility, and I'm prepared to accept that. I could be making a huge mistake, but one thing I know for certain is that I can't just walk away from that man without knowing what could have been._

After finishing her packing, Coral slung the bag onto her shoulder before turning to depart. Briefly pausing to look back at the barracks that she would no longer be occupying now that she was a squad leader, Coral exited the building before resolutely slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 **++Back and with my absolute longest chapter ever. Guess I didn't realize just how much material I really wanted/needed to cover. I hope you guys enjoyed, and PLEASE tell me what you think about Coral and Levi finally getting everything out in the open. I'd love to hear your predictions on what's to come and how you all feel about the direction all of this is going. It's the fuel that keeps me going, beautiful readers!**

 **Thank you again to all who read and review!**

 **-Saber**


	18. So Be It

**Chapter Eighteen- So Be It**

* * *

"Holy shit! You guys actually found her!" Coral exclaimed, dashing forward to wrap her arms around the neck of her horse, Fara.

She'd almost forgotten about how Tamer's men had led her horse away when they'd captured her and the others at the gate leading back into Trost.

Next to her side, Lauda and Henning both had satisfied expressions on their faces. Patting her horse's rump, Lauda spoke proudly toward Coral, "It took some time, but Henning and I finally hunted them all down. Even Levi's batshit crazy stallion."

Lauda gave the horse in question a sidelong look of wariness, and Coral chuckled as Levi scoffed at the soldier's words before swinging himself on top of his mount with as much grace as he commanded while using his 3DM gear. As short as he was and as tall as Hellion was, Levi somehow managed to pull off mounting the animal without looking comical in the least.

Then again, even if he had looked funny doing it, there was no one who would dare laugh at him anyway. Well, Coral, Hange, and Erwin might, but they were a different story altogether.

Stepping back from her horse, Coral extended a hand of gratitude out to each of the soldiers, "Thank you both. I would have been heartbroken to have lost Fara. Especially so soon after having lost Major in Shiganshina. I really appreciate your hard work."

Henning actually blushed and Lauda just gave her a simple nod acknowledging her words as he shook her hand.

"It was no big deal, Squad Leader Preston, really..." Henning stuttered out, and Coral had to resist the urge to chuckle at the young soldier's sudden bashfulness.

"News travels fast, I see," she responded, referring to the formal use of her new title as she placed one foot in the stirrup on her saddle before bouncing once and swinging onto her horse.

Henning gave her a slightly rueful look as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you're kinda a legend now after everything that's happened. Plus, you went straight from Private to Squad Leader, which is kinda unheard of, ya know?"

Coral couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that worked its way onto her face. If the boy was trying to flatter her, he was doing a pretty good job of it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Coral could see Levi approaching them on Hellion, mouth drawn tight as he neared the young soldiers.

"Don't you two have something you should be doing?" He asked tersely, full on frowning at Henning as he did so.

"R-right!" Replied Henning, quickly backing away before being followed by Lauda who had a knowing smirk on his face. He shot one look at Levi then Coral before shaking his head and chuckling as he walked off.

"That little shit sure is eager to please..." Levi groused quietly to himself as he watched them walk away.

Coral snorted at him, "Give the kid a break, Levi. He helped us escape from Mitras. He's a good soldier and he has a good heart. There's nothing wrong with him admiring officers for whatever good we've actually accomplished."

"Tch." Levi scoffed, pulling back on his reins as he spun Hellion to head for the gate, "Something tells me _I'm_ not the officer he's admiring."

Grinning at Levi's scowling face as she urged Fara into a trot to catch him, Coral leaned forward in her saddle as she stared at him, "Are...are you jealous, Levi Ackerman?"

She watched his eyebrow visibly twitch once before he threw her a look that would have made flowers wilt on impact.

"Holy shit! You are, aren't you?!" Coral couldn't help the delighted laughter that bubbled up inside of her at the idea.

"Don't be ridiculous, you idiot. I'm just not a fan of sycophants. You should know that about me by now."

Coral let out a quiet snort as she reflected on his statement, admitting to herself that he was at least correct in that department. She'd consistently seen him glower at anyone who dared call him "Humanity's Strongest" in his presence or made a big deal about him in general when they were leaving on expeditions. Being praised above the others clearly frustrated him, and it was just another thing she'd always liked about him. As arrogant as he acted, he was still strangely modest in many regards.

"So humble is our captain," Coral said mockingly, smiling at the fierce look Levi gave her in response.

"Don't make me get off this horse, woman," he warned her, moving Hellion so that he was riding closer to her.

"You ever gonna make good on all the threats you've given me over the years, or are you just gonna keep talking big?" Coral asked him, wondering when it had suddenly become so damn fun to flirt with him like this.

Glancing covertly at her from the corner of his eye, a smile twitched at the corner of Levi's lips as he responded to her gentle ribbing, "Don't tempt me..."

Deciding she wanted to leave their conversation on that playful note, Coral chuckled quietly as they emerged onto a crowded street in the city that led to the main gate at the rear of Trost. After a few moments of riding, Coral started to notice that she could hear hers and Levi's name floating around the crowds that were walking up and down through the markets.

"-think that's Captain Levi?"

"-aren't they the ones that were involved in that crazy murder case in Mitras?"

"-the Undying? But she's so small!"

Hunching down slightly against Fara, Coral suddenly found herself wishing she'd worn a cloak. Hearing her name in people's mouths like this and having so many eyes on her made her feel extremely vulnerable. It hadn't occurred to her that after returning to headquarters, she and Levi would still be so well known among the public, but to be fair it hadn't really been that long since Mitras. Although the citizens within the walls were in a general state of chaos since the food shortage and the influx of the refugees, gossip of any kind was still a source of entertainment that people clung to as a distraction from their rather depressing lives.

Still, it struck her as incredibly ironic that a bunch of top worlders were making a fuss about two soldiers who both used to be Underground criminals. She wondered just how many of them had actually heard that portion of their pasts.

"Damn. Should have worn our cloaks," said Levi crossly next to her, unknowingly mimicking her own thoughts from just moments earlier.

Quietly agreeing with him, Coral turned her eyes away from a group of teenage boys and girls who she'd spotted openly staring at her and the captain with wide almost fearful expressions on their faces. "I guess I never really considered just how big of a wave we were making whenever we cleaned out that estate..."

She turned to look at Levi and saw his customary blank face shift to something darker, but he said nothing.

"Everything has consequences, I guess." Coral said mostly to herself, "I suppose I just miss the days when our only enemies were outside the walls."

They continued their ride in silence until they finally left Trost. Coral had a momentary flashback of when they'd first left the city together and they'd unknowingly handed over papers directly to some of Tamer's men at the gate. As Levi did the same motion once again, she found herself warily eyeing the men who were stationed at the wall, forcing herself into a calm that she did not feel.

Her anxiety refused to slip away even after they'd left the city and were riding down the now dirt road leading into the countryside.

Next to her, she could feel Levi's eyes examining her rigid posture.

"Relax," he said in a commanding tone, "There's no reason to worry. I can understand and even appreciate your wariness, but it's foolish to build up anxiousness over non-issues. Tamer and his men are finished. Whatever loyalty they may have held died with him. You know that."

Coral grunted in acknowledgment, but the feeling was still hard to shake for some reason. She couldn't ignore a small voice in the back of her mind that kept whispering words of doubt. It felt similar to the feeling one gets when you've finished packing and leave your home only to realize minutes later that you've forgotten something important. In this same way, Coral felt like perhaps she and the other scouts had flat out missed something or someone...

A thought suddenly occurred to her and Coral gasped lightly before whipping her head to look at Levi whose eyes had widened perceptibly at her small outburst.

"The assassin! Did Erwin or Hange ever mention to you what they did with that man?"

Scowling, Levi shook his head slightly, "No. They didn't."

Frowning in response, Coral turned her gaze back to the road without actually looking at it, still mentally investigating this new revelation. "I wonder if they killed him..."

"I highly doubt that," Levi said, and Coral glanced at him in interest.

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you even _know_ Eyebrows and Shitty Glasses? Do you really think they would ever destroy anything that could later turn out to be a valuable asset?"

Fixing him under her stare, Coral examined Levi's sternly set face and realized there was clearly no joke in his eyes. Granted, Levi wasn't exactly a jokester, but this subject was borderline worrisome when she started to think about it seriously. The idea of Hange and Erwin keeping ties with a heartless assassin just for political gains was one hell of an accusation. Then again, it was Hange and Erwin. If anyone was going to utilize a dirty tactic to further a good cause then it was them. Levi clearly wasn't too concerned at the prospect, so Coral resolved herself to feeling the same.

She trusted them. All of them.

Deciding it was best to just change the subject, Coral figured she would try to get more answers from Levi regarding their destination instead. "So...you gonna tell me what this whole trip is all about finally?"

"No." He responded flatly, deadpan expression causing Coral to frown in frustration.

"Seriously, Levi? You really think I'm just going to go along with this and not badger you the whole way?"

"I have a few ideas on how to shut you up," Levi responded, smirking slightly and Coral had to try very hard to suppress the stomach flip she felt at the sound of his coyly flirtatious voice.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not letting you get away with that shit again," Coral said, stubbornness lacing her words as she looked away from him. "I hope you don't turn out to be a one-trick pony, Captain."

Levi sat back in his saddle slightly, an insulted expression on his face before shaking his head.

"What the fuck am I thinking, getting myself tangled up an obnoxious brat like you..." he muttered to himself just loud enough so that Coral could still easily hear him.

"Jackass."

"Bitch."

Coral chucked her water canteen at Levi, which he easily caught before taking a long swig out of it. Resisting the urge to smile at his antics, Coral instead just pouted at him as she snatched her canteen back.

"And here I was thinking that you were going to start being nicer to me now that you admitted to having the hots for me," she teased him as she too took a swig before replacing it around her shoulders.

"Hilarious." Levi shot back at her blandly, "Like as though I'm "mean" to you in the first place..."

"You absolutely are!"

"It's not my fault you're such a sensitive little brat. You've always been so easy to rile up. It's one of your weaknesses."

Feeling mildly insulted at his words, Coral sniffed haughtily at the captain before urging Fara into a swift trot, "Funny. I seem to recall _you_ being the one to stomp off in a huff the first time we got into an argument..."

"Tch. That's only cause I didn't want to say too much in front of Erwin. If you'll recall, I was still planning on killing him at the time."

"Excuses. Excuses…" Coral muttered before letting out a yelp when she felt a sharp sting across her backside. Whipping her head to look at Levi, she immediately saw him retracting one of his long reins back into his hand. He'd clearly used it as a whip only seconds earlier.

Coral was about to launch into a litany of curse words when Levi suddenly dropped low against Hellion, tapping the stallion on his flanks using his boots. Like a greased pin, Hellion shot forward in an instant leaving Coral gaping. Dust flew up in a huge cloud, causing her to cough and sputter in anger.

"Dammit, Levi!" She screamed after him.

"Move your ass, Preston! I want to reach the wall before dark!" Levi called back over his shoulder, and Coral couldn't help the grin that settled on her lips before she too dropped down near her horse's neck and clicked her heels.

Fara responded immediately, apparently eager to catch up to her opponent who now had a huge head start on her. Together, the two soldiers thundered down the dirt road at full speed. For the first time in a long time, their thoughts were no longer centered on death, titans, or war. They were simply humans racing each other like carefree children, and for a short time, everything was good within the walls.

* * *

It was nearing dusk by the time they finally reached Wall Sina, or rather, the outer wall of Hermina. Once the garrison soldiers processed them, Levi took a hard right into the city heading into an area that Coral was completely unfamiliar with. Eventually, they reached a street that was still busy with people even as late as it was. Clearly a few bars and businesses were still open.

At the far end of the cobblestone road, Coral could see a sign for a local inn. The small wooden sign declared itself as "The Cat Nap Inn" and had a cutout of a slinky cat underneath its name.

"You been here before?" Coral asked Levi quietly, trying to dismiss the nervousness that was welling up in her at the impending prospect of spending the night with Levi at an inn.

Frankly, the thought had been on her mind for hours now, but it hadn't really started to bug her until they'd neared the quaint little hotel nestled into the heart of Hermina.

"Once or twice," Levi responded dismissively as he dismounted Hellion. He quickly came to her side to help her down from Fara, watchful eyes examining her as she shooed his help away.

"I am quite capable of dismounting my own damn horse, Levi." She admonished him, before dropping nimbly to her feet on the stone road.

His gaze shifted over her slightly, dropping to her waist where he knew her old wound was. "I'm guessing that your side isn't bothering you anymore?"

Coral placed a hand to her waist, feeling underneath her shirt where her ragged wound had finally healed. After Tamer had opened it back up, the stitches had torn rather badly and the wound had taken even longer to heal. It was finally closed up now and no longer really bothered her, but the scar it had left was far more jagged and ugly than she'd originally hoped for. Her stomach would forever have a gnarly incision scar. Normally that wouldn't bother her so much, but for some reason now, with Levi staring at her with concern on his face, she felt herself wanting to hide it forever.

Briefly recalling that time he'd bound up her wound with his careful hands in the cabin made her suddenly blush red and she turned to look away from him, grabbing her pack off of Fara's saddle as a distraction.

"It's fine. All healed up. What about you?" Coral asked, quickly changing the subject, "How's your wrist and ankle? Oh! and your ribs?"

She could hear the dismissal in his voice as he too began unpacking his horse. "Been fully healed for at least 3 weeks now."

"Really?" Coral turned her eyes back to him, incredulousness clearly tainting her words, "Your ribs too, eh?"

Levi mostly ignored her gaze as he slung his pack onto his right shoulder, "I'll be fine. I barely feel any discomfort from them now. Those MP bastards always bark worse than they bite. Just a bunch of undisciplined dogs..."

Coral watched in sad interest as she saw a flash of pure hatred travel across Levi's face, and she wondered just how badly he'd suffered before the others finally came for him. Something like guilt welled up inside of her as she realized that while he was being beaten in cuffs, she had likely been bickering with Tamer and then wasting her time torturing him while her friends were still being held.

Now that she thought about it, she'd been so incredibly selfish that night. Whereas Levi's first acts had been to break free and head directly for her so that he could save her, she'd been so focused on her own revenge she'd practically forgotten about everyone else. All she'd been concerned with had been her own self-seeking version of justice. The thought disgusted her now.

"Levi...I...about that night..."

"Don't." Levi said forcefully, immediately causing her to cease.

"Remember what I said..." he turned to look at her before gently placing a hand on the small of her back, "No regrets..."

Speechless, she allowed him to accompany her into the inn, barely noticing as Levi placed some coin in the hands of a young stable boy that led away their mounts. Together, they entered the inn, a small cozy establishment that was impeccably clean, which didn't surprise her in the least. Of course Levi had managed to find a place in town that met his hygienic standards...

A kind faced older gentleman was wiping down tables in the common area when they entered and he immediately smiled at the sight of Levi.

"Ah, Mr. Ackerman! It's good to see you back again. Same room as last time, or…? Is this your wife?" The man suddenly seemed to notice Coral, Levi's hand still placed possessively on her back.

Cursing the blush that rushed across her face when she realized what was going through the innkeeper's mind at the sight of her with Levi, she immediately pulled away from him, hoping to herself that Levi wouldn't be offended at the presumption.

She noticed him throw her a sidelong look, but it wasn't one she could put a description to before he looked away and stalked toward the man.

"A suite will suffice, Maurice," Levi told the man simply, dodging the question deftly before pulling out a leather billfold from his long, dark green coat.

Coral waited patiently as they finished the transaction, following Levi quietly after he got the key to their room. Just as he'd asked for, the room was actually an attached suite. The first portion was a simple living area with a couch, table, and attached washroom. On the far side of the room was a door that led into a bedroom with a queen sized bed and little else. Coral eyed the bed warily as she dropped her things onto a chair, which Levi seemed to notice.

"Don't worry. You can have the bed. I'll stay in here," he said simply as he dropped his gear onto the couch in the front room.

"I...thank you..." Coral said quietly, struggling with the words she wanted so desperately to get out.

Her whole body was filled with apprehension. All of this was so foreign and new to her still. She didn't know what he was expecting of her or even what she herself really wanted. It was like trying to launch herself into a dance that she didn't know the steps to, and her tangled up feet were causing her an inordinate amount of distress.

After all, they'd only just kissed. That was it. He'd made it clear that he cared about her and wanted her in his life, but as far as romance and sex was concerned, Coral was a complete amateur who needed guidance when it came to the next steps. Which of course was worrisome considering her dance partner was Levi Ackerman, a man who was well known for his short temper and lack of sympathy. She was worried that he'd kick her off the dance floor before she even had the chance to figure out the pattern.

What exactly was okay here and what wasn't?

This wasn't like killing titans on the battlefield. No portion of this was cut and dry. She'd never in her life been in a romantic relationship with a man before, except maybe Liam, but even then she'd only been a kid. Also, Liam had been like a puppy. He'd followed her around, jumping at any chance to please her, constantly eager to touch and be touched by her.

Levi, however…

Who the fuck even knew what that man really wanted? She could easily imagine him becoming irritated with her for talking to him too much or clinging to him when he wanted space. He was clearly not some lovesick puppy who desperately wanted her approval, and frankly she wouldn't want him if he were. The fact remained however that she was still completely at a loss when it came to being with him, and she could tell he was struggling with the opening steps too.

Coral jumped slightly when she heard the washroom door slam shut after Levi, startling her out of her thoughts. Sighing in consternation, Coral went to the bedroom and took off her jacket before changing into some night clothes and slipping under the covers feeling dejected and alone.

* * *

Resting his hands on the outer rim of the sink, Levi sighed heavily as he dropped his head, staring into the white ceramic bowl underneath him as water continued to drip off his face from where he'd splashed it moments earlier. Closing his eyes, he focused on the feeling of the droplets running off the end of his nose as he struggled to pull his thoughts from the girl in the other room.

Coral was uncomfortable around him.

He could feel it radiating off of her in waves, and the realization had caused him a rather inordinate amount of anger for some reason. The way she'd snatched her hand out of his downstairs when the innkeeper had asked if she was his wife had hurt his feelings to be quite honest. She'd acted like the thought sickened her, backing away from him so quickly like as if even being near him was suddenly unacceptable.

Turning on the tap, Levi dipped his hands underneath the running water before filling his palms and splashing his face once more, slicking back his long black bangs so that they laid stuck to his scalp for a moment before strands eventually began to break free and fall back onto his damp forehead.

He knew that this was all new territory for her, but it was for him too. There was so much he wanted from her, but he wasn't sure where to begin. All he really knew was that he desperately wanted her to be comfortable around him. He hated the way she was fidgeting and pulling away from him. She'd been so relaxed on the ride over, but the moment the inn had come into view, she'd started retracting into herself like a tortoise hiding in its shell. He'd quickly started to realize what it was that was giving her such anxiety, but the thought had only raised more questions.

Was all of this too much for her? Was he being presumptuous by thinking she wanted him as much as he wanted her? Was she afraid of him perhaps? Did she have some reason to worry that he might try to force himself onto her before she was ready? After all, she'd been raised in the Underground. He knew full well that there were many men in that cesspool who likely would have tried to force themselves on a pretty little girl like her. Maybe some of them had even been successful...

The thought made him feel physically sick, which was why he was currently leaning over the sink, hoping to whatever god there might be that Coral wasn't currently associating him with some disgusting pig like Tamer.

The way she'd been eyeing the bed had only reinforced his suspicions. She was clearly apprehensive about sleeping alone near him. A titan killer she may be, but in the end she was still a woman and a young woman at that. It was easy to forget that sometimes when he'd only ever known her as a soldier for so many years now.

Leaning back against the wall with a sigh, Levi took a moment to compose himself. He then stood straight and rolled his neck to release a few tight spots before rubbing the water off his face with a hand towel.

He was just going to have to make her feel comfortable around him. That was all there was to it. It was his job now to make her feel safe no matter what, and he was going to do whatever he had to to make that happen.

Pulling his jacket back on, Levi walked over to the bedroom door before lightly rapping on the surface.

Coral appeared a moment later, wrapped in a quilt with her hair already mussed from laying down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi asked, eyeing her disheveled appearance in surprise.

She blinked at him with equal amounts of surprise flickering in the recesses of her eyes, "Uh…going to sleep?" She asked, as though he was trying to trick her somehow.

"You're not hungry? Neither of us have eaten since this morning." Levi stated simply, trying not to let his eyes slip to the bare piece of skin on her chest that was showing between the blanket wrapped loosely around her thin shoulders.

"Uh..." Coral shifted suddenly, looking down, "Well, I mean, if you're gonna get something from the kitchen-"

He cut her off quickly, "I was actually thinking that maybe we could go have dinner somewhere..."

Coral instantly glanced up at him, eyes wide to the point where he almost laughed at her. "What? Is that so bad? If you don't want to, I can get something from the ki-"

"No!" Coral cried out quickly and far louder than she'd intended.

She bit her lower lip as though to silence another outburst before pulling her blanket closer to herself, "I mean, just...just give me a few minutes to get ready, okay?"

Levi nodded, "Just hurry. I'm not sure how late the places around here stay open."

Coral nodded quickly in response before ducking back into the room and closing the door.

* * *

Coral emerged from the room minutes later, still a little breathless from getting dressed in such a hurry. She'd never admit just how many articles of clothing she'd thrown carelessly onto the bed, stressing out over the appearance of each like some pubescent girl attending a ball.

Hating herself for being so anxious about the idea of eating food in public with Levi like a normal human being, she'd finally settled on a rather daring dress. She'd bought it a few years back completely on a whim, not knowing why she was wasting money on something that she would likely never have the opportunity to wear. She'd only worn it once, and that was when she'd tried it on at the dress shop and fallen in love with it. She'd surprised herself by packing it in the first place, but for some reason the timing seemed right for the ostracized article of clothing.

For a few moments, Coral stood in front of the mirror, fighting internally about whether or not she should actually go out in the dress or just stick with her plain civilian clothes. She tried valiantly to reassure herself that she wasn't being over the top. After all, the dress wasn't overly formal. It was a simple green cotton skirt, but the top portion was a white off-the-shoulder peasant top. It was complimented by a plain leather vest that scooped underneath her breasts, drawn tight by criss crossing strings. Its only accent was some elegant green floral stitch work that bordered the edges of the vest, but the emerald thread stood out starkly against the dark brown leather even as thin and delicate as it was. Coral grudgingly admitted to herself that the ensemble complimented her figure and skin tone quite well, regardless of how unusual it felt to wear something so feminine.

Taking a deep breath, she resolved herself to her choice of attire and pushed the door open that led into the living area of the suite before she gave herself a chance to back out of wearing it.

Standing there awkwardly, Coral carefully watched Levi's face, hoping for what exactly she wasn't sure. Desire? Approval? Appreciation?

She could see none of that as Levi glanced up at her from where he sat waiting patiently for her in the armchair next to the couch. He simply examined her once before his eyes landed on her bare shoulders, a slight downturn of his lips causing her heart to plummet like a stone in a pond.

"You do realize it's cold outside?" He asked her in a tone that suggested she was clearly an impractical moron.

Fighting to hide the look of disappointment that was attempting to wash over her face, Coral dropped her eyes from his before returning a second later wearing her long dark green scout trench coat. Unfortunately it was the only jacket she had. She hoped it didn't look too comical coupled with her dress, but she was too stubborn and embarrassed to change into her civilian clothes now.

Coral had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding the hurt that she was feeling from Levi's dismissal when she felt his hand grab her shoulder lightly and force her to turn towards him as she made for the door.

"Hey...wait." Levi demanded quietly and she forced herself to turn back towards him, hands dug defensively into her pockets.

Levi looked wildly uncomfortable as he tried to form words, eyes expressing a far wider range of emotions than was typical of him. Coral watched him in interest, wondering what exactly was bothering him so badly that he'd stand there awkwardly trying to speak, worry lines creased between his brows.

"I fucked that up royally, didn't I?" Levi finally managed to say under his breath, a deep frown on his face as he glanced questioningly at her, clearly expecting her to know what the hell he was talking about.

"Huh?" She gaped slightly at him, one eyebrow rising high as she watched his unusual behavior unfold.

An irritated growl sounded in his throat as he looked down at her dress, one hand pulling open her jacket which she'd instinctively wrapped all the way around her in an effort to hide her embarrassment. He held the jacket open deliberately as he examined her while she struggled to maintain her composure and not reveal just how much his opinion truly mattered to her.

Taking a step closer to her, he trailed one hand down the cinched leather vest at her waist before raising his eyes to meet hers, a kind of guilty longing lingering somewhere in the depths of his metallic irises.

"I'm sorry, Coral. I'm an ass, and you...well...you're gorgeous," he said quietly, and Coral almost thought she was dreaming when she noticed a slight tinge of red paint his cheeks.

Still shell shocked by him, Coral couldn't even react when he drew her close and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away from her.

Averting his eyes, Levi took her hand and opened the door to the room, slowly pulling her along behind him as they walked down the hallway that led to the stairs.

"Try to keep in mind, I'm not particularly good at this whole...romance thing," he said out of the side of his mouth, clearly uncomfortable with the word even as it left his mouth, "So try to be patient with me. I'm sorry if act like a damn fool sometimes."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she carefully watched him, grip tightening against his hand as happiness swirled in the pit of her stomach.

Levi wasn't perfect clearly, but he _was_ trying. He was trying just for her.

The thought was enough to make a delightful warmth gather in her chest and fill her like a particularly satisfying gulp of brandy on a cold winter night.

Quickening her pace slightly to catch up to his side, Coral drew their clasped hands up and placed a small kiss on his knuckles, letting him know immediately without unnecessary words that she forgave him and understood completely.

Levi's fingers loosened slightly before he intertwined them between Coral's and drew her even closer to his side, his unease melting away the instant she'd touched her lips to his hand.

Inwardly, he knew that this journey wasn't going to be an easy one for him. After all, he'd never been very good at expressing himself or interacting with others, but he was determined to do whatever was necessary to make this woman happy and keep her near him.

Glancing at her smiling face from the corner of his eye, Levi felt something stir deep within him that was both exciting and terrifying all at once. He couldn't remember having ever felt like this before about anyone, and the thought was enough to make his chest constrict like someone had placed a boulder above his heart.

 _Coral Preston,_ Levi thought to himself as the pervasive pressure continued to strangle him in its intensity, _You're gonna be the death of me, woman._

Exhaling a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Levi pushed open the door to the inn, allowing Coral to walk out ahead of him before stopping in the road to look around. For a moment Levi simply stood on the porch of the inn watching Coral as she stood there, silhouette illuminated enchantingly by the flickering fire light of the street lamps. The orange glow radiated off of her wavy red and yellow hair brightly, and he could feel his heart stutter when she turned to look back at him, forest green eyes flashing in the delicate light like two magnificent gems jealously gathering the rays of the sun after having been lost too long in darkness.

When she caught Levi staring at her so blatantly, Coral smiled at him widely, a dimple forming on one of her cheeks as she too drank in the sight of the man who made her heart soar.

Levi's eyes devoured the image of her standing in the middle of the street, effectively burning it into his memory forever. She looked truly stunning in the dress, which was probably why Levi had had such difficulty telling her as much in the first place. The green of the long skirt matched her eyes almost perfectly, and the snug fit of the vest against her curves made him want to do things to her that quite frankly would be heavily frowned upon in public.

 _The absolute death of me,_ Levi reflected once more before stepping off the porch.

As he approached her, Coral reached her hand out to him, beckoning him closer.

 _So be it…_

He took her hand.

* * *

 **Okay, guys, I struggled really hard with the idea of stopping at this point to begin the next chapter, but for some reason this just felt right. I promise to update soon and reveal the surprise. I think you guys will like it for sure. Thank you again to all who take the time to review. Bless your hearts!**

 **-Saber**


	19. In His Arms

**Chapter Nineteen-In His Arms**

* * *

"So what exactly were you and Hange talking about when I interrupted you two?" Levi asked quite suddenly, causing Coral to pause with her fork mid-way towards her mouth.

Opting to not answer immediately, she instead took the bite of food and began to chew thoughtfully, internally wondering how best to approach this subject with him. She'd actually been wanting to discuss this matter with Levi for some time. Ever since her grandfather had revealed the background of her strange blood, she'd been considering what exactly his words meant not only about her past but about her future as well. It was no secret now that being a Preston had resulted in tragedy, but why was that exactly?

If Hange were to be believed, (and who in their right mind wouldn't recognize Hange's obvious deductive capabilities?) then she and Levi were the direct results of conditioned bloodlines whose apparent existence was directly linked to the royal family. If that were the case though, why were their families all but extinct now?

After all, Levi was an orphan just like she was.

Instead of being raised in a royal palace, they were both dregs of the underground slums. How was it that their families had gone from royal bodyguards to human refuse? Why was there such prejudice against hers and Levi's ancestors? And was she signing her own death warrant by claiming the Preston name?

Looking up to Levi's coal gray eyes that were watching her intently, she decided that she simply didn't care if she was. Levi had after all been carrying the name of Ackerman for decades now and had thus far survived just fine. As far as she knew, the only man who'd ever carried a real grudge against her family was now dead. And despite the danger, Coral knew her pride would never allow her to hide her true self ever again.

Placing her fork down on her plate, Coral leaned back in her chair, glancing around at the surrounding people in the tavern in which she and Levi were currently dining.

He'd surprised her slightly in his choice this evening. The place wasn't impeccably clean or remote, but it wasn't a hovel either. She couldn't recall the name of the establishment, but she could tell that it was definitely popular. The sun had long since set, but people were still coming in and out. In fact its inhabitants had only begun to swell since they'd sat down.

Luckily, she and Levi had arrived right before they closed down their kitchens for the night. Due to the cold weather and their timing, both she and Levi had ordered lamb roast. Upon seeing the price however, Coral had blanched and attempted to pay for her own meal. The price of meat had nearly tripled in the last few months, and she hated the idea of Levi footing the bill for such extravagance. The look he'd given her however when she'd tried to pull out her own money had almost made her and the waiter alike cower in fear.

Now, as she looked down at her plate and the food which was rapidly becoming a delicacy, Coral was reminded of just how different life was becoming for the citizens behind the walls. The Survey Corps' position was likely going to become even more precarious than it had been previously, and with all that had happened recently, there was no telling who would line up to become their next enemies. If there was one thing she could say about titans it was that _they_ were at least semi predictable.

Humans, however…

Still eyeing the patrons of the tavern warily, Coral returned her gaze to Levi and his question, "You sure you're comfortable talking about this subject out in the open like this?"

Levi frowned at her obviously suspicious nature. Mostly, he admired the way she was constantly on guard nowadays, but another part of him hated how how much more prevalent this side of her was becoming recently. During the time that he'd known her, Levi had seen her levels of comfort change rather drastically. Over the years, he'd seen her morph from a naturally wary little brat who had immediately sensed his dubious intentions (to the point where she'd literally started tailing him the moment she met him) to a self confident soldier who was capable of sleeping in titan country while others stood watch.

Ever since the events with Tamer however, Levi had noticed a slight reversion in the way she handled herself. Once more, Coral was starting to resemble the snake-eyed youth of the Underground who trusted no one and was constantly awaiting a trap.

The thought both pleased and repulsed him equally.

Some part of him wanted her to be more like all the other women within the walls; ignorant of death and war while being mostly dependent on men to protect them. There was another part of him entirely though that knew he wouldn't be falling in love with her now if that were the case.

Still though, he wanted her to feel safe and not have to constantly worry about survival like she had in the Underground. To this very day, he himself struggled with that kind of nerve-wracking anxiety that came with surviving in a dangerous area. As a result, he'd picked up some rather depressing habits he'd likely never be able to shake.

Levi couldn't even sleep in beds. Instead he often opted to fall asleep sitting up in his armchair. He also couldn't sleep for longer than 5 hours usually, and he always had to keep a knife nearby. Not to mention, his implicit trust in his comrades had come at a heavy price, which likely wouldn't have been necessary if he'd just been a little less vindictive and murderous—two traits which had only ever been embellished and nurtured by the Underground for years on end.

Levi didn't want to see Coral suffer like he had, but he knew that it was simply too late for that in many regards.

As he studied Coral's serious expression, Levi tried to think of a way to reassure her while simultaneously getting the answers he needed. "Is the topic truly so dangerous that you're worried to discuss it amid a bunch of cackling drunks?"

Coral's eyes flickered briefly between him and the people around them before settling back on the captain across from her, "You know as well as I do that drunkenness can be a clever ruse."

Levi sniffed, "True. However, I still think your suspicious nature may be unfounded in this particular subject. As I mentioned before, Coral, there's no one left with a grudge against us. The MPs at the estate either confessed and went to prison or they've been hanged for their crimes."

"Levi, if there's one thing this whole experience has taught me, it's that the survey corps are NEVER without enemies..." Coral trailed off suggestively, frowning down at her food.

Coral could practically feel Levi's eyes boring into her skull as she scowled at her plate, fighting an array of emotions, many of which had to do with the man sitting across from her.

The only silver lining to this subject was the fact that it had mostly dragged her away from her insecurities over the situation she now currently found herself in. Every time she felt herself reflecting on the current state of the population and the Scout Regiment, Coral was only reminded of how truly idiotic she must be to be letting herself fall for another soldier at a time like this. It was almost like they were _trying_ to get themselves hurt mentally as well as physically.

Her and Levi literally had the most dangerous jobs known to all mankind, yet here they were doing their damnedest to make it even more life-threatening. The citizens were always joking about how the scouts all had death wishes. Was that really true of her and Levi? Had they both just reached a point in their careers where they both no longer cared if they lived or died?

Coral was startled out of her musings by the clink of a glass being placed in front of her lowered vision. She blinked rapidly at the tumbler half full of amber liquid and quickly realized that Levi had ordered them both whiskeys.

Across from her, Levi took a few hefty sips before nudging her glass further towards her. "Drink it, brat. Let's forget the conversation between you and Hange for now. You clearly need to relax a little tonight. I haven't seen you wound up this tight since the night I caught you tailing me, Farlan and Isabel."

Mildly surprised at the fact that Levi had brought up their names voluntarily and without a hint of sadness, Coral attempted a smile at the memory, immediately recalling the way Levi had treated her in that brief encounter. "You didn't _catch_ me, Levi. I hung out in the open waiting for you guys to come out just like I knew you would. Still, you were the only one observant enough to spot me—even hiding in the shadows like I was. I always knew you were the most dangerous one out of the group..."

Taking a quick drought of the warm liquid in her glass, Coral tried not to sputter at the strength of the substance before placing the glass back down with a loud clink, face twisted up in displeasure. It had been quite a while since she'd drank. Levi smirked at her briefly before taking a swig himself.

"Funny," he said with amusement in his voice as he placed the glass back on the table, "I remember thinking the same thing about you. From the very beginning, I had a feeling about you. I didn't even know you were from the Underground, yet it was obvious you weren't like all the other cadets at the time. Still, I never would have guessed you'd be so reckless as to dress up as a goddamn scout and sneak past the walls. That was stupid even for you."

Feeling slightly emboldened by the warm liquid pooling in her stomach and the teasing voice of her companion, Coral sneered at Levi before taking another sip. "I know it was stupid. You don't have to tell me. I realized just how badly I fucked up after Erwin and my uncle showed up. Still...I-"

There was a far off look in her eyes as she thought back to the nightmarish moment when she'd seen Farlan literally being chomped in two as he'd desperately uttered his last words for her to flee to safety. Would things have gone any differently had she not been there? Coral knew one thing for certain though and that was that _she_ would be a very different person right now had she not gone on that expedition.

"I...I'd do it all over again though…"

Coral was surprised to feel a hand suddenly reaching out to grasp hers. Levi rose from the table and began lightly pulling her towards an empty area of floor situated in front of a woman who was lightly playing piano in the far corner of the tavern.

She hadn't even noticed the music until Levi stopped, turning around to face her before grabbing her right hand in his and placing his other on the small of her back. He drew her incredibly close and Coral had to forcefully calm her breathing as her heart started to increase its staccato rhythm, slapping against her rib cage to the point where she could swear Levi would be able to hear it too.

"Levi?" She let his name slip out in a worried gasp as he began to rock slowly on the dance floor, holding her intimately in his arms as no man had ever done before.

"I apologize for being absolute shit at pleasant conversation. Leave it to me to try to comfort a woman by bringing up horrific memories of battlefields past."

Coral couldn't help but grin as she relaxed into his arms, wondering if he'd purposely let it slip that he was trying to ease her anxiety with this little "date." She dropped her head into the crook of his neck where she had to resist the urge to breathe in deeply. His scent was beyond lovely. Lovely? Was that the proper word for a man's scent? Certainly not, but it seemed befitting of him somehow. It was musky and masculine in its own right, but it was also clean and rich. She'd noticed on more than one occasion that he often smelled like leather boot polish and clean laundry, but underneath that there was a natural odor that seemed to be produced purely of his own skin that was incredibly intoxicating.

 _Fuuuuucccckkkk but he smells heavenly..._

"It's not really your fault," she reassured him, valiantly trying to manage the effects of both his heady scent and her pleasantly swimming head, "I'm sure it would help if the vast majority of our memories didn't revolve almost completely around fighting titans or other depressing hardships..."

Levi snorted into her hair and she smiled at the brief warmth it brought to her scalp. "Fair enough point I suppose. Still...you and I spend enough time fighting. This weekend, I want to unwind a little. We've both had a shit time of it recently."

Coral was surprised by this laid-back version of Levi but grunted in acknowledgment of the truth of his statement, allowing her feet to follow his almost unconsciously as they danced slowly.

"I never knew you could dance, Levi..."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, brat."

Smirking, Coral leaned back to look into his metallic eyes which seemed to be sparkling even more than usual in the low light of the tavern. "Who taught you? It's definitely not something we learned in the Survey Corps. I mean, I know Hange is a little unnaturally in love with titans, but I doubt even she'd be willing to dance with one."

Levi's mouth twitched slightly at the joke, but there was something else that lingered in depths of his eyes as he struggled to answer her question.

"My mother did…" he replied eventually, an old sadness tainting the otherwise pleasant look on his face.

"Oh," Coral replied lamely, suddenly feeling like a jerk. Judging by his reaction, it was obvious to her that she'd touched on yet another tender subject. "Levi, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," he responded, quickly placing a light kiss on her lips that made her whole body tingle in appreciation. The act was so small and unassuming but it said more about his feelings towards her than a whole book full of love poems could have ever possibly conveyed.

"Like you said," he continued, whispering quietly against her lips, "It would help if our pasts weren't so chock full of shit. I suppose this is what we get to deal with now though. I hope you realize that if you really do intend to stay with me then these are the kinds of depressing subjects you'll have to deal with occasionally."

"You say that like it's supposed to scare me away or something..." Coral mumbled against the soft skin of his cheek, and she felt him squeeze her even closer at her words. Warmth was practically radiating off of him as he buried his face in her hair, the hand on her back gradually working even further around her till there was virtually no room between them.

Humming with pleasure, Coral allowed her face to fall back against his chest, feeling almost sleepy with satisfaction, "Do you still want to talk about what Hange and I were discussing?"

"Later," he murmured against her hair, "We've got plenty of time. Plus, I find I really don't give a shit about bloodlines and kings when I have you in my arms."

His unusually sappy words made a warmth radiate throughout her, starting in her stomach until she could feel it reach the tips of her fingers, wrapping itself pleasantly around her flesh till she felt like she'd just lowered herself into a hot bath.

Perhaps it was mainly because of the alcohol in her system, but Coral suddenly found herself thinking that she'd be perfectly okay with getting eaten by a titan if it meant she got to spend more time in this man's embrace. That was the fate of all scouts anyways, right?

Inevitable gruesome death aside, this was turning out to be a pretty okay life…

* * *

After returning to their table, Levi and Coral bantered aimlessly for nearly an hour, alcohol lubricating the conversation between the otherwise tightly wound soldiers.

"He did not!" Coral practically squealed as Levi leaned back precariously in his chair, tipsy but somehow managing to balance himself perfectly, whiskey glass still in hand.

"Why would I lie about this?" Levi responded, a gracious smile making him even more handsome than usual as Coral howled with laughter, clearly feeling the effects of her drink.

"I would have paid money to see that shit! I mean, I know the MPs are inept, but how in the hell did Farlan actually managed to tie their bootlaces together like that?"

Shaking his head at the memory, a small grin still plastered to his face, Levi snorted before responding. "Despite his size, Farlan was a sneaky little shit. He wriggled underneath the desk and had it done in less than a minute. Of course, it helped that those useless MPs had been drinking on duty all day and night, but still—the looks on their faces was fucking priceless when we ran right past them holding that stolen gear. They tumbled all over each other trying to catch us. They were even more pissed when we came back for replacement tanks."

Coral actually snorted and sprayed some of her drink out her nose onto the table at that last part, earning a disgusted look from Levi which only made her laugh harder.

"Fuck! Ack! It burns dammit!" She cried, grabbing her nose in pain as the hot liquid burned the inside of her nostrils while still laughing.

Pulling out a handkerchief, Levi tossed it at her and shook his head as though she was truly pathetic, but she could still see a small amount of mirth twinkling in his eyes. "Clean yourself up Preston while I wrap up the tab. Try not to spew any more liquids all over the place."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Coral snickered at him, still holding the handkerchief to her nose, barely feeling the pain in her nose.

"Tsk," he responded in customary Levi lingo before heading for the bar at the front of the room.

After wiping herself off, Coral pulled on her long Scout jacket. She left the handkerchief on the table knowing Levi would no doubt want nothing to do with the soiled rag. Coral then turned to meet Levi and her breath immediately caught in her throat.

Two young girls had actually wandered up to Levi at the bar and were attempting to chat him up. She could see the obvious hunger in their eyes as Levi waited patiently for the bartender to finish up with another customer. A sharp pang of jealousy stabbed her in her gut, but was immediately mitigated by the look of utter disinterest that was all over Levi's face.

Feeling emboldened by her newly found liquid courage, Coral brushed the front pleats of her dress out briefly before making a point to sashay her way up to Levi's side. She made a show of hooking her arm with the Captain's before leaning into his form and smiling at him adoringly.

"We ready yet, Levi?" She asked him, pointedly ignoring the two young girls who were openly glaring at her by this point.

Throwing a vexed look at the two females, Levi took out his wallet and slapped a few bills onto the counter in front of the disheveled looking bartender who was trying to juggle all the customers by himself.

"Keep the change," Levi barked out over the cacophony of the bar before giving the two girls a terse bow of his head. He drug his arm out of Coral's hold, only to wrap it more firmly around her waist.

Coral couldn't help the shit-eating grin that worked its way onto her face at his actions and squeezed against him as they weaved their way through the throngs of people before emerging onto the now snow-covered road.

Levi felt a small smirk forming as he looked over at Coral who had opted to grab onto his arm possessively in order to walk more easily by his side. She clung to him like a leech as he dug his hands into the front pockets of his trench coat.

"What was that you were saying about jealousy yesterday, brat?" He quietly teased her as they began the march back to the inn.

"Hush, you," Coral replied blearily, before lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

"Tch."

Coral stumbled slightly in the wet muck on the streets, and Levi promptly pulled her upright, noting just how drunk she really was. He'd never seen her like this, but it was honestly pretty adorable. Coral was a giggly drunk and a quite affectionate one too it would later turn out.

No sooner had Levi closed the door behind them in their room than she was on him, hands sliding in wherever she could under his coat as she dug her face into the hollow of his throat, brazenly drinking in the smell of him as she began to administer light kisses along his collar bone.

Levi's breath left him with a hiss, pulse immediately quickening as the warm sensation of her lips on the incredibly vulnerable skin of his neck overwhelmed him with its startling strength.

"Coral, what-" He grabbed her shoulders and made to push her away, but nearly shuddered to his knees when she began sucking lightly directly on his pulse point.

Quite frankly, Levi had forgotten what it was like for someone to touch him so intimately and the sudden reminder was almost earth shattering in its intensity. As she continued to kiss him, her hands latched onto his hips and within seconds had started to dig their way under his tucked in button down shirt. He couldn't help the embarrassing moan that slipped out of his lips when her hands immediately began to run up his abdomen, strangely warm even after having just emerged from the cold.

"Levi..." Coral breathed against his skin, "I—I'm so new to all this, but...I know that I want you. More than I've ever wanted anyone before."

Her words caused his heart to stutter all over again, but he cursed as he acknowledged the slight slur that colored them. He had to fight the urge to pick her up and ravage her against the door they'd just come through.

"Dammit, woman," Levi growled, reluctantly seizing her wrists as one hand started to edge dangerously near to his manhood. "God knows I want to, but not when you've been drinking like this."

Coral whimpered against his chest, and it took all his strength and resolve to not break down right then and there and give her exactly what she wanted. Instead, he scooped her up bridal style into his arms, eliciting a surprised squeak from the horny woman before she dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"Captain Levi Fuckin' Ackerman is carrying me again," she snickered as he moved towards the bedroom.

"You...you remember that last time you did this shit?" Coral mumbled against his chest. "Cause I sure as fuck do..." She drawled out, one hand lazily tracing his pectoral muscles, "I wanted to put my hands all over you then just—just like I wanna do now...and...you smelled so—you still smell so good."

Coral took another deep breath against his shirt as though to emphasize the point, causing Levi to smirk at her right before he dropped her onto the bed.

"Sit up, brat," he demanded as she struggled to right herself on the mattress, "I'll help you get those boots off and that weird corset thing too."

"But Captain!" She exclaimed dramatically, "My virgin modesty!"

Levi flicked her on the forehead before struggling to undo the strings lacing up her vest. Fortunately it was just one good pull to the bow at the bottom and the whole thing fell apart and he was able to slide it off of her easily. Her boots were even easier and he placed them both squarely at the foot of the bed. Knowing he couldn't possibly change her into her nightgown without unduly tempting himself, Levi helped Coral under the covers before turning to leave.

However, a small hand immediately shot out grab his wrist before he could go to far.

"Stay."

That one word was all he could hear from the muffled pile of blankets.

Debating internally for a few seconds, Levi eventually cursed when the hand didn't relent. He sat on the bed and removed his own boots. He placed his jacket on the nightstand and paused for a second before stripping down to his undershirt and his boxers. There was no way he'd be able to fall asleep in the bed anyway, so he didn't bother worrying about how mortified Coral might be to find him half naked in her bed in the morning. He'd lay there until she fell asleep and then he'd grab a blanket from the closet and go back to the couch.

Sighing at his new high maintenance partner, Levi burrowed under the sheets until he found Coral's tightly coiled form and pulled her to himself. Even in her sleep she mewled contentedly as he buried his face in the wonderfully aromatic expanse of her hair laying on the pillow behind her.

 _Holy shit this is comfortable,_ were Levi's last thoughts before he drifted into sleep.

* * *

++ **Alright, folks. I know I'm a massive pos for taking this long to post. I've had some pretty severe writer's block and a rather inordinate amount of anxiety/depression lately, which I'm sure some of you can relate to. I'm avidly trying to do better though! Anyway, thank you to all of you who keep reading and reviewing. If I failed to reply to you just know that I love you and your words are among the few things in this world that bring genuine smiles to my face. :)**

 **-Saber**


	20. Approaching Sina

Chapter Twenty—Approaching Sina

* * *

Levi awoke to the still darkness feeling more than a little surprised and out of sorts. It took him almost a full 30 seconds to realize where he was and that the warmth that surrounded him was not purely of his own making or even because of the blankets that were currently swaddling him tightly.

His eyes widened significantly when a slight stirring to his right caused him to look down, suddenly taking note of the woman curled up into a fetal position and sandwiched against his chest. Coral mumbled something inaudible in her sleep as she continued to cling to his right arm that was still underneath her frame. The tingling in said arm was likely what had caused Levi to awake and he realized that if it weren't for the uncomfortable positioning of his arm he may have continued to sleep soundly. Frankly, the thought startled him, but he forced himself not to dwell on it as he set about unraveling himself from his partner.

Slowly, Levi drug his arm out from under Coral's sleeping body before sitting upright to look down at the woman. The slightest bit of moonlight was streaming in through the window, bathing the young soldier in an ethereal white light that made her already pale skin look nearly luminescent.

Hesitating briefly, Levi leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Coral's forehead before removing himself from the sheets. He hissed in displeasure at the coldness of the floor as his bare feet touched down onto the floorboards, and he had to resist the urge to crawl right back under the covers next to Coral.

Levi wanted to badly, but he didn't want to startle the girl when she awoke, and he wasn't yet sure just how comfortable her sober self would be with the idea of them sleeping together. There were still a number of things he needed to discuss with Coral before he took any more steps forward in their intimacy. Last night she'd made it quite clear that she wanted him physically, but that had been while she was drunk. The uncomfortable way she'd been acting prior to that though told him that there were still some doubts swirling around inside of her, whether she knew how to voice them or not.

It didn't concern him too much though to be quite honest. Levi was a patient man and was by no means daunted by the idea of waiting for Coral. Whatever it took for her to be comfortable around him and trust him was fine by him.

He'd be there when she was ready.

Wrapping himself in one of the blankets from the bed before tucking Coral back into her cocoon of comforters, Levi headed into the adjacent room before plopping down on the couch. He fell back to sleep sitting up in the corner, a small smile on his face as his thoughts lazily circled around his future plans for the day.

He could hardly wait to show Coral her surprise.

* * *

It was only a few hours before noon when Coral finally awoke from her near coma-like slumber. She stumbled out of bed before yanking on some stockings to warm her nearly frozen feet. Wrapped from head to toe in the bed comforter, she immediately headed for the next room and began about the task of getting a fire going in the small hearth, being careful all the while to not accidentally let her blanket drift into the coals.

As she set about warming her fingers against the small flame building up in the fireplace, Coral suddenly felt a set of arms wrapping themselves around her. Another type of warmth entirely started to heat up her face as Coral struggled not to moan loudly in pleasure as Levi buried his nose in her neck, nudging aside her hair till he found exposed skin and started kissing her lightly.

"Good morning, drunkard..." he said quietly against her neck in a voice that was so sexy she could hardly bring herself to respond to his deliberate barb.

"Mmmm...Levi..." Coral mentally slapped herself for the way she melted into his arms and the weak almost pleading lilt of her voice.

There was a brief moment of cold until suddenly the blanket surrounding her was not only around her but also Levi. The captain pulled the comforter tightly around the both of them before proceeding to sweep aside her hair and tenderly kiss up the side of her neck till he reached the shell of her ear. A brief nibble on her ear lobe had her trembling in his hold like a dead leaf clinging to a branch in autumn.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," Levi breathed into her ear as he ran his hands down her stomach till they landed on her sides. "We still have a long ride ahead of us. I thought you were going to sleep all day."

Struggling to think straight and not think about the electric currents rolling through her that were emanating from literally every spot Levi was currently touching her, Coral responded in what she hoped wasn't the voice of a trembling little girl, "I'm sorry if I gave you any trouble last night. I don't remember a whole lot after we went back to the table..."

She could practically feel the grin in Levi's voice, "Is that so?"

A small bud of fear began to bloom in her gut at his response and she was suddenly terrified of what her drunken self had done the night before.

"I...I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Coral managed to croak out, terror causing her voice to crack halfway through.

"I suppose that depends on your version of 'stupid'," Levi responded, and she knew he was still having fun teasing her.

She scowled as she looked down into the fire before suddenly Levi had turned her around so that she was looking at him, "Sorry. I couldn't resist rubbing it in a bit. Don't worry, brat. You didn't do anything stupid. You did however try to steal my innocence once we returned to the room." He said the last part with barely concealed amusement.

Coral's face flushed before being immediately replaced by a bright red sheen that Levi couldn't help but snort at in response.

"Did – did we…?" Coral managed to choke out, only stopping when she saw Levi shake his head.

"Calm down. We didn't do anything."

Letting out a breath of relief, Coral sagged a little as all of her muscles finally managed to relax. Levi smirked at her reaction before moving his hands to her face, causing her to look back at him. "I didn't want you to do anything you'd regret come the next morning. You're lucky I have a strong will. Any other man would have likely given you exactly what you were begging for..."

Coral's red face only got worse as he continued. Levi knew he was taking advantage of her embarrassment right now, but she was entirely too adorable for him to stop. His right hand began to stroke her cheek as he forced her eyes back to his, a new sort of dangerous promise burning in the depths of his metallic eyes as he continued. "But make no mistake, Coral...I _will_ take you for myself eventually, but when I do you'll be completely sober. However, you will still be begging for it just like you were last night."

He said the last part directly next to her ear, deliberately breathing into it as his hands slid from her face till they were only lightly grasping onto the sides of her neck.

Despite the fact his hands weren't clenching her throat at all, Coral could hardly breathe as his fingers skimmed over the tender lines of her throat, an unspoken threat hinting vaguely at a desire she'd never even known she had.

Levi smirked briefly at her again before all at once his hands were gone and she was in the blanket alone once again. She blinked at his retreating form in shock, heart still pounding, breath coming out in short rasps, and face still red as a summer sunset.

"Get dressed, brat. You've made us late." He called over his shoulder as he started packing up his gear.

Knowing she'd just gotten played HARD, Coral cursed at Levi and his undeniable sex appeal. "You're such an ass, you know that, right?"

Levi glanced over his shoulder, a small grin still tugging at the corner of his lips.

Huffing at his clear amusement and the fact that he'd so easily flustered her, Coral sniffed at him before returning to her room to get dressed.

Once they'd packed, dressed, paid their bill, and eaten breakfast, the two soldiers were back on the road within the hour.

One of the stable hands had Fara and Hellion waiting for them as they emerged from the inn, and both Coral and Levi could see the obvious impatience in the eyes of the two high-spirited animals as the young boy holding their reins struggled to maintain control over them. The kid looked incredibly relieved when Levi took Hellion's reins from him. Fara almost immediately stopped fretting the moment Coral placed a hand on the horse's head, petting between her ears for a moment before she too mounted up alongside the captain.

Noting the lack of sweat stains on the sides of the horses as well as the animals' combed manes and tails, Coral reached into her bag and placed a tip into the hand of the stable hand. "You did good, kid. Thanks for taking care of these two. I know they're a handful."

Grinning at her praise and the money in his hand, the boy bowed in response as Coral and Levi turned to leave, hooves ringing out against the cobblestone road.

Aside from a significant amount of staring from the residents of Hermina, they managed to pass through the city without incident. The guards at the inner gate waved them through quickly, looking decidedly uncomfortable at the sight of the two scouts even though they wore no gear and were not distinguishable as survey corps members aside from the small patches on their jackets. Still, it was starting to become incredibly apparent that they had earned themselves a reputation among the resident of the walls, and that thought honestly didn't appeal to Coral. She could tell with relatively certainty that Levi wasn't fond of the idea either.

There was a tenseness in his shoulders that she could see without even having to turn fully to look at him as they left the gates and descended further into the countryside that she could tell had nothing to do with his riding posture and everything to do with the way those garrison soldiers had just treated them.

Unable to resist any longer after sever minutes of tense silence, Coral glanced at the captain out of the corner of her eye before speaking to him without turning to look.

"What's bothering you, Captain?" she asked and Coral could practically feel the irritation that radiated off of him at her usage of the honorific.

Levi chose to ignore her, which didn't surprise her in the least.

Sighing, she pulled back on Fara's reins slightly so that the horse drew closer to Levi and Hellion, releasing the reins once she was directly next to him. "You know, I don't really know how to describe whatever _this..._ " Coral gestured vaguely between the two of them, "really is, but you made it pretty clear the other day that you actually do want me around. If that's the case, then you should consider the fact that you're gonna have to start communicating with me eventually. I don't want to have to nag the shit out of you every time something bad is crawling around inside that thick skull of yours. I know for a fact that you open up to Hange and Erwin when the mood suits you, so you better get used to the idea of letting me in too occasionally."

Levi didn't respond for a long time, only continued to stare forward in his usual brooding manner, a tight lipped grimace the only sign that he'd even heard what she'd said. Sighing loudly in exasperation, Coral turned to face forward, ready to give up when she heard him finally speak up, albeit so quietly she almost didn't hear him at first.

"Last night..." Coral shifted to look at him, noting the tenseness of his body and the steely harshness of his eyes as he struggled to formulate his thoughts. There was a brief moment when she worried that this mood he was suffering from was from some idiotic action of hers from the night before that she couldn't remember. Thankfully, this thought was dashed quickly as he continued.

"Last night, you said something about how—if there's one thing you've learned recently—it's that the Scouts always have enemies. At first, I wanted to just dismiss the idea as you being overly paranoid, but the more I thought about it, the more I started to realize that you were right. I've been so focused on titans all these years, that I haven't bothered to take heed of the vipers coiling inside the very walls I've been trying to protect. It feels like...every year this fight just gets more and more complicated. I've noticed it before, but I've always brushed it aside. Sometimes there's this look in Erwin's eyes...like he knows something evil. I can't shake the feeling that it's what drives that insane fervor of his; like it's the main reason I constantly find that idiot holed up in his office pouring over paperwork at 3 in the morning. Hange seems to be propelled by the same need. Her quest for answers drives her forward when lesser men would have given up years ago. And now you..." Levi's eyes finally turned away from where they were staring into nothingness until they'd centered on Coral, and she had to resist the urge to not squirm under his stare, "Now, I see the same conviction from you. At first, I thought you were just another overzealous brat like the rest of them, but I know better now. It isn't bravado or false confidence that drives you like some of those morons we recruit. I think you genuinely want to help humanity and save these people who've done nothing but make your life miserable since the day you were born."

"What are you getting at, Levi?" Coral asked, an edge to her voice as she started to dislike the turn of their conversation.

Levi scowled even deeper as he continued to think, "What the fuck am I doing this for, Coral? Do you think Farlan and Isabel are in Heaven looking down on me or some ridiculous shit like that? Am I actually risking my life like this all the time because I'm honorable and I'm trying to keep up the fight for my dead comrades, or is it just because I don't know what to fucking do with myself anymore? One day this fight will be over. I've resigned myself to the idea that I'll probably die before I ever see that happen, but what if I don't? What kind of shit life awaits a soldier with no more wars to fight and no more people left to fight for? I—we could lose everything, Coral. Everything we own, our friends, and even our fucking lives. The fact that we're apparently not just fighting titans anymore has only driven this deeper for me. Sometimes...I feel like we're fighting a losing battle. One step forward. Two steps back. Then there's other days where I'm scared we'll finally find out all the answers to all this shit: why we live within walls, why titans eat us, and why you and I lost our families to some unknown prejudice. Is that what I'm fighting for? Answers to questions I'm too scared to actually have answered?"

Coral couldn't help but blink in shock. She'd been hoping for a response, but to know that there was this much contemplation whirling around in the brain of the most stoic and reserved man she'd ever met was utterly mind blowing. It was truly eye-opening, but the most worrisome part was the last question he'd voiced to her. Levi, scared?

She'd known for some time that he must be just like all the rest of them in that regard. After all, only the moron greenhorns ever tried to convince everyone around them that they weren't in fact scared shitless, but to actually hear it come from Levi's mouth that he was scared...why, the thought simply evaded her. It was like trying to single in on that speck in the corner of your eye. You knew it was there, but you could never quite focus in on it. If even _he_ was scared of this whole situation, then what the hell did that make her?

"Do you think you have to have some driving motivation like me, Erwin, and Hange? You seem to have been doing just fine as you are. I was under the impression that you weren't in the habit of worrying about past mistakes? No regrets, I believe you told me."

The dark haired man scoffed at the way Coral turned his own words back on him, a momentary bout of amusement causing her to smile. Even if it was brief, it was something. He was entirely too wrapped up in his own head for her liking. Coral wasn't used to seeing Levi so tangled up in emotions. It was unsettling to say the least.

"What brought this on anyway?" Coral inquired, genuinely interested at what could have burrowed itself so effectively into the mind of the most emotionally barred man in all of the Scouts.

Levi's frown deepened and he flicked the reins in his hands to the side irritably, "Those garrison soldiers at the interior gate in Hermina...One of the said something as we were passing through. I'm sure he didn't mean for me to hear, but most morons don't realize just how loud they really are."

Surprised that a garrison soldier had said something that could rumple the feathers of Humanity's Strongest, Coral leaned forward in her saddle as she beckoned for him to continue, "Well, what did some idiot guard say that's got you this flustered?"

Glaring ominously at her choice of word usage, Levi instead chose to ignore Coral's observation and shifted uncomfortably on his horse. "It was more than just what he said...it was the _way_ he said it. It was something along the lines of ' _one day we won't have any need for monsters like them.'"_

Levi finished the sentence and turned to look at Coral who had immediately tensed up. He was briefly reminded of the way she'd crumpled in Tamer's room after he'd found her. She'd repeated that word "monster" like it was a mantra grounding her into reality, and if Levi had been any other person he likely would have agreed with her. After all, there she was, instruments of torture in her hand while a helpless bound man rattled out death throes as his mutilated limbs quivered like raw lumps of meat on a butcher's table. Anyone who hadn't regularly watched his comrades being eaten alive for years on end would have likely lost his lunch and fled from the murderous woman who stood there covered from head to toe in blood, looking for all the world like Hell's smallest demon.

But he hadn't agreed with her, because he knew better. She was no more a monster than he was a saint. They simply were what they were. This shits show of a life had ground them up and spit them out, and now people had the audacity to look at them with horror in their eyes. He'd wanted to scream at that garrison soldier back there; shake him till his eyes rattled in his head and his brains finally comprehended why he and Coral were the way they were.

 _What the hell did you expect?!_ He'd wanted to scream in his face, _What did you think would happen when all you assholes left us to be the ones to push forward into Hell? Did you think we'd turn out okay, that we wouldn't come back broken and twisted somehow? If we're the monsters then it's only because of people like you who decided to hide behind these fucking walls day in and day out, pretending to yourself that they were impenetrable. So now that Hell's come knocking, it's STILL up to US to fix everything!_

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi could see Coral still struggling to speak. That old word was clearly still dancing around in her head, mocking her even as she tried valiantly to reassure Levi that he wasn't in fact a monster. The problem with that was, she would have to admit that she too wasn't one, and that clearly was something she was not prepared to face.

Sighing, Levi closed the distance between them, one hand reaching out to grab hers which currently had a death grip on her reins. Coral jumped at the sudden contact, so full of her own thoughts she hadn't even realized he was nearing her.

"Coral, look at me. You're not a monster, and I'm going to prove it to you. In fact, that's what this whole trip is about."

Coral blinked at him, surprise running rampant across her face. She noted that it was becoming more and more difficult to predict the man in front of her, even as they got closer, she still found herself baffled by his actions on a consistent basis.

"The fuck are you talking about, Levi?"

Snorting disdainfully at her response, Levi playfully shoved her and she had to grab her horse's mane just to stop from falling off. "Eloquent as usual, eh, Preston? You'll know soon enough. After all, Sina is just up ahead."

"Huh?" Gaping stupidly at him, Coral whipped around to look forward. Sure enough, there it loomed. The mighty but smallest of all the walls: Sina. It hadn't been all that long since she'd left Mitras, but to be honest her memories once they'd left the courthouse were a chaotic smattering of exhaustion-induced nonsense that she hadn't at any point really felt like revisiting. Yet, here they were, riding right back into the viper's nest she'd been so eager to flee from the moment they'd cleared their names.

Sometimes it still seemed too easy. How they'd managed to do what they had and walk away free was nothing short of a miracle, and Coral knew that if it hadn't been for a number of lucky breaks, there was no way she and the Scouts would have ever walked out of that courthouse towards anything other than a set of gallows. The thought made her queasy and she felt her fingers itching to pull up on her horse's reins and rush back the very direction they'd just come.

Levi must have sensed her inner turmoil because he placed on hand reassuringly on her thigh as though to stop her from doing just that. Instead of comforting her however, the placement of his hand only made her heart thump even louder in her chest as she struggled with the idea of revisiting her demons.

"Seriously, Levi, why the fuck are we here?" She asked him as she casually brushed off his hand, missing entirely the displeased look that zipped across Levi's face as she did so.

"To remind you that you're not a heartless monster like seem to think you are. Ever since we left the estate, I've been wondering how to reassure you. With all that time you spent avoiding me like a petty child, I had ample opportunity to come up with a plan."

Feeling slightly embarrassed at his none-too-gentle reminder of the time she'd spent dodging him after their rescue, Coral looked away from him as she tried to ascertain just what kind of "plan" this man had worked up for her.

Most of her answers were worrisome. It wasn't that she didn't trust Levi, but the man didn't exactly strike her as the comforting sort. If he thought a mere weekend of fucking off in the big city was going to change her mind, then he was sorely mistaken.

She was so engrossed with her own thoughts that she barely realized when they reached the outskirts of the city, only slowing so as to pull out their papers once more to show to the guards stationed at the gate.

Levi made sure to silence any questions or snide remarks from the garrison soldiers with a glare that would have frozen a lake of lava before they made their way into civilization once more.

As they traveled into town, Coral started to notice something incredibly worrisome about their path, but every time she looked over to Levi to gain any answers from him he was busy staunchly moving ahead.

After a while she realized just where they were heading and it took everything within her to not leap out of her saddle and beat Levi senseless.

As they rounded the last corner, she was preparing to do just that when he finally turned to look at her, undoubtedly aware that she was steadily growing more and more concerned.

"Before you freak out, just do me the favor of looking first."

Letting out a shaky breath, Coral willed her heart to stop racing before looking past the Captain and at the sight that lay just beyond. It hit her almost immediately, breath leaving her in one stunned gasp as she finally beheld Levi's "surprise."

"L-Levi...I—how did you-?" Her words came out almost as jumbled as her thoughts, one hand clutching the front of her shirt as she turned to look at him. Once again, the man had found a way to leave her utterly speechless.

* * *

++ **BWAHAHAHAHHAA. I do enjoy leaving on an evil cliffhanger occasionally. It's simply too easy and irresistible at times. ;)**

 **-Saber**


	21. The Wings of Freedom -Lemon-

**Disclaimer—I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Warning: Lemons/Smut ahead. Straight up citrusy af in here, ya'll.**

++ **Well, folks. This is it. My first ever published lemon. I've written this stuff in the past but never had the guts to actually put it on the internet. Today that ends. I hope you dirty birdies are happy. God knows I enjoyed writing it. ;)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One—The Wings of Freedom

* * *

"Levi..." Coral dropped shakily from her horse as she turned away from the sight before her to look back at the Captain, eyes wide as dinner plates as she pointed to the building behind her. "Wh—what is this?"

"The Wings of Freedom Orphanage," Levi scoffed slightly as he said it out loud, "I told Erwin it was a stupid name, but it was one of his conditions for sponsorship."

"Sponsorship?" Coral mumbled out dumbly as she turned back around to look at the massive building that had once been Harold Tamer's sprawling estate. She could see a number of work crews still walking along the grounds. A few were actively hoisting materials to the third floor while a few others were busy hauling away debris and trash in a cart.

"I wanted all this shit done before you got here," Levi groused next to her, arms crossed as he glared at the work crews who seemed to be doing an exemplary job of not making eye contact with the grumpy soldier. "There's only so much threats will get you in the long run though unfortunately."

Coral was still gaping like a fish. Her eyes were doing thorough up downs along the expanse of the building. Granted, last time she'd been here she hadn't even caught sight of the outside (mainly due to the fact she'd been blindfolded at the time), but it was painfully obvious that virtually the entire facing of the manor had been stripped and repainted. The columned archway leading into the foyer was gleaming white, and light green trim work adorned the ornate wooden door with glass inlays. The evergreen bushes in the brick planters had been cut and shaped, and the tiles leading up to the door had been freshly scrubbed.

"How—how did you…?" Normally Coral would have been frustrated with her sudden inability to express herself coherently but her mind was too boggled to even bother at the moment.

"Erwin and Hange managed to grease a few palms in the interior and work up some funding for a "recruitment program for wayward brats" or some such horseshit. Between the funding from up top and a small dip into some savings accounts, Erwin and I were able to get this place for cheap. Turns out that after what happened here, the Tamer family was eager to move on and get away from this house. Funnily enough though, they were having some pretty serious difficulty finding a buyer. Something about some grisly murders...like we give a shit. Anyway, Laura Tamer agreed to sell it to Erwin and I for less than a quarter of its market value. Since then, I've had the interior and exterior almost completely stripped, repainted, and of course cleaned. We walled up the basement completely, but other than that, the house is being remade like new. Everything that linked this house to Harold Tamer has either been burned, pulverized, or plastered over. Well, I take that back. There are a few things that remain..."

Levi's eyes lingered on something behind Coral's shoulder and she turned swiftly on her heel to see what it was that he was talking about.

Flouncing down the steps of the manor, Coral immediately recognized the face of the young servant woman Nadia from the night they'd escaped. She was grinning so widely at the two of them that her face looked like it might crack in half. The girl even clapped excitedly for a moment before she rushed up to Coral and grasped her hands in her own, beaming in a way that could have lit up the darkest of rooms.

"Ms. Preston, you're finally here! Captain Levi said you'd be coming by for a visit soon! What do you think?! Are you totally blown away? Just wait till you see inside! C'mon!"

The young woman proceeded to drag Coral up the steps as Levi followed quietly behind, shaking his head and sighing exasperatedly at Nadia's boundless energy.

 _She'd been like this ever since_ _we_ _bought the property,_ Levi thought sourly to himself.

Most of the servants had happily packed up their things and left the moment they were no longer under the thumb of the Tamer family, but Nadia had recognized Levi and immediately begun to assault him with questions.

Upon learning his plan for the estate, she'd begged him to keep her on as a caretaker for the facility. Levi had been understandably surprised, and he could see that same surprise echoing in Coral's eyes as they entered the house where Nadia had spent years in tortuous servitude to a beast of a man.

As Nadia began gesturing around the house detailing all the new changes, Coral couldn't help but warily eye the girl who didn't look all that much older than herself.

"Nadia…?" Coral started to say, but the look in the girl's eyes stopped her before she could finish her question.

Smiling weakly, Nadia ceased her tirade about the renovations and came back to stand in front of Coral, bowing her head demurely, "You're wondering why I chose to stay here...aren't you?"

Coral only nodded mutely.

Nadia shrugged slightly before looking around, a strange light gleaming in her eyes, "I'll admit, I almost left just like everyone else. It certainly would have made more sense. For years, I dreamed about escaping this house. It was like my own personal nightmare in so many ways, but when Captain Levi told me about what the Survey Corps was planning to do here...everything changed. I can't tell you how many times I was forced to stand back and watch as others were tormented here, and every time that happened, I knew that I too was partially guilty for their suffering. My inaction due to fear likely cost others their lives," Nadia's face was twisted with regret and guilt, but she manage to continue. "I doubt I can ever fully make amends, but I want to do everything I can as penance for so many years of cowardice. I'm terrified of the consequences I may one day face for all the evils I blatantly ignored. Commander Erwin was a great help to me though when I expressed my worries about this house. He said I could either run from my fears or I could quell them. After all, the true source of my nightmare is gone. All that is left now is this soulless building that could no sooner harm me than it could speak to me. This house could sit here empty and rotting for the next 50 years, benefiting nothing and no one... _or..."_ at this word her smile lit up again finally and Coral realized belatedly that Nadia was in fact quite beautiful, "this house can become the opposite of what it was made to be for so many years. What better way to spit in the face of the legacy of Harold Tamer than to take his very home and use it to heal and house children just like the ones he tormented? I know if he could see what we were doing with his prized possession, he'd be livid, and personally...that thought makes me very, very happy."

After finishing her speech, Nadia gave another massive grin before spinning on her heel and continuing her tour into the adjacent room. "Come to the kitchens when you're ready to eat! You both missed lunch but I made sure to save some for your arrival!"

Coral stared after the servant girl, baffled and reeling.

 _What better way indeed…?_

Levi approached her quietly trying to look as impassive as ever, but Coral could see the slight anxiety lingering in his gray eyes as he awaited her approval.

"So...what do you think?" He asked her finally, and Coral couldn't suppress the seemingly endless waves of shock that this day was buffeting her with.

Underneath his typical calm exterior, Coral could tell that Levi looked legitimately nervous; like he was genuinely worried that she'd hate this whole idea. She had to admit, this had all been a huge gamble on his part. After all, who would really want to revisit a place like this after everything they'd gone through here?

 _Still…_

Everything Nadia had just said had rung true and right with her. At first, Coral had wanted to bolt as soon as she'd realized they were nearing the estate, but now as she stood there, a surety of self was enveloping her. It reminded her of the first time she'd ever tried on her scout uniform. The pride and accomplishment that came with knowing her place in the world.

 _This...this is right…_

"I-it's amazing, Levi..." Coral said, rubbing her jaw with one hand as she looked around at the freshly painted foyer, not a trace of what had occurred there only a few months ago remaining. "All of it. I just...I can't...what made you, of all people-?"

"We promised that woman in Shiganshina we'd take care of her brats," he stated flatly as though he did this type of thing all the time.

It took a moment for Coral to register what he'd just said, "Wait, does that mean-?"

"AUNT CORAL!"

Coral actually had to steady herself against the wall when a thundering ball of enthusiasm came hurtling into the room and tackled her behind her knees. Looking down at her assailant, Coral was almost immediately overwhelmed by emotion again. Dropping to her knees, she hugged the tiny child who had wrapped herself around her legs.

"Cecilia!"

"The girls were about to be assigned to a settlement near Trost, so I had Erwin send the nursery an urgent letter and expedite their transfer here instead even though it's technically not a recognized institution yet. The paperwork won't be completed until tomorrow, which is another reason I needed you to come up here with me. You're technically one of the founders as well."

Coral's eyes met Levi's as he finished speaking and there was an obvious exchange between them that didn't even require words. _Thank you_ , it said, and Levi bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment as Cecilia continued to vie for Coral's attention.

"Uncle Levi said you'd be here today!" The little girl squealed and Coral couldn't help the snort of amusement she let out at Levi's new moniker. She could see him across the room scowling even as the girl said it.

"Did he now?" Coral responded, grinning down at the wildly happy child that was actively bouncing on her heels in unbridled excitement. From the adjoining kitchen, Nadia emerged holding Cecilia's infant sister, Adelaide, bouncing the baby on her hip as the little girl cooed contentedly, a bubble forming on the corner of her small mouth. A small thin scar on the child's scalp was the only reminder of their time in Shiganshina that was still visible.

"Mmmhmm!" responded Cecilia earnestly, "He also said that you'd play with me _all_ weekend long!"

"Cecilia," Nadia chastised her from the corner of the room, "He absolutely did not. You made that up."

"So what if I did?" Cecilia pouted turning back to Coral, "You will, won't you? I haven't seen you in sooooo long. The last time I saw you you were still sick in the hospital. I tried coming back to see you, but Ms. Anna said I couldn't. That's all different though now, right? You'll come here all the time now to see me and Adelaide? Uncle Levi said this was our new home after all!"

The child's eyes were practically twinkling now as she waited on a response, leaning forward on the balls of her feet as she searched Coral's face for clues.

Smiling at the face of the expectant little girl, Coral gathered her into her arms and squeezed once more, smoothing out her hair as she did so. "Yes, Cecilia. I promise I will try to come and see you as often as possible. This is yours and Adelaide's new home, and Captain Levi and I will do everything in our power to keep you safe here."

Cecilia pulled away from her slightly in order to look up at Coral, a type of child-like earnestness warring in the back of her watery eyes, "Just like how mama asked you to?"

Coral could see the tears threatening to spill from the little girl's eyes and she quickly wiped them away with her thumbs before kissing the child on the forehead. "Yes. I promise."

* * *

It took some doing, but eventually Coral was able to get away from Levi and the others by saying she needed some fresh air. Nadia and the girls were busy getting lunch together because Cecilia had absolutely _insisted_ on them having a picnic despite it being cold as all Hell outside.

Coral managed to weave her way through the labyrinth of halls in the house until finally she found a back door and stepped out onto a well-maintained albeit mostly dead garden courtyard. The moment the cold air hit her face and she knew she was alone, Coral sank to her knees on the brick patio and leaned back against the wall, drawing in her knees to her chest as the tears finally managed to trail down her face, sobs causing her entire frame to quake with harsh convulsions.

She wasn't exactly sure what had triggered it. Maybe it was the obvious sorrow in Cecilia's eyes when she'd spoken of her mother, or the entirely unexpected thoughtfulness of Levi and her friends, or maybe it was just the culmination of the last few horrifying months (shit! Years if she were being honest) finally dog piling her all at once, but she suddenly found herself unable to suppress the onslaught of tears.

Once the waterworks started there was no stopping them. Coral cried and she cried hard. She cried for Cecilia and Adelaide and their poor dead mother, she cried for Nadia and the children found in Tamer's estate, she cried for all the residents of Shiganshina and those inside Wall Maria, she cried for the Scout Regiment, she cried for Levi, and she cried for herself.

She cried because she was happy and so many others were still in agony. She cried because she knew her happiness wouldn't last, but mostly she cried because she knew that this nightmare wasn't over. None of it was. Their fight was just like Levi had described it earlier; seemingly never ending and always so costly.

 _Who_ _will be_ _next?_ Coral wondered. _If I'm lucky, it'll be me,_ she thought grimly as she wiped away the tears on her face. _I don't know how much more of this I can handle…_

"Coral-?"

She started as the back door clanged closed, a slightly confused looking Levi emerging.

"What the hell, woman?"

Seconds later and he was on his knees in front of her, hands grasping her by the shoulders as he examined her. "What happened? Are you okay? You-you've been crying…?"

The captain trailed off at that final revelation, clearly unsure of what to do. It always made him uncomfortable to see women cry, but this was Coral, which made it even more disturbing. He'd never once in his life seen her so much as tear up much less curl up into a ball and become a sobbing mess.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" Levi mused out loud, "I should never have brought you back here."

"No! No!" Coral struggled to sit further up right, reaching out to him as she did so, "No. It's not because of the house. Well, I mean, it kind of is...but it's not because I'm upset. It's mostly because I'm happy..."

Levi looked like a bee had stung him between the eyes.

"Because you're happy…? I've heard the men complain about how women are crazy before, but I never really bought into it until now. The fuck are you on about, Preston?"

Coral snorted and wiped off her face once more using her sleeve. Grimacing at her, Levi immediately brandished a handkerchief and shoved it at her. "Don't go wiping all that snot on your sleeve, idiot. Disgusting."

Smiling at his unfailing cleanliness and veiled kindness, Coral blew her nose lightly in the kerchief before wadding it up and shoving it in her pocket, a far off look in her eyes as Levi continued to watch her intently.

"It's stupid. I guess...I don't know. I haven't cried in so long, but for some reason everything just came gushing out all at once, and I can't say for certain why. I just...I guess I realized that this happiness I'm currently feeling...there's no way it'll last. You've given me such an incredible gift, and I'm just worried cause now I have so much more to lose."

Levi observed her solemnly for a while, understanding slowly gathering within him until finally he decided he was done with the whole situation.

"You know, this wasn't the point of this goddamn trip, right? No more fucking crying or I swear to God I'll sling you onto my horse and take your ass right back to Mike."

"You'd never do that," Coral laughed, sniffing as she mopped up the last of the moisture on her face.

"You're right. Your uncle's a prick, and I'm honestly not looking forward to seeing him when we get back."

Coral outright laughed at that, "You and me both. I kind of told him to go fuck himself before I left."

Levi blinked at her, surprised, "What the hell did you tell him that for?"

Coral shrugged as she slowly stood up, grasping onto Levi's shoulder as they both rose to their feet. "He made it pretty clear he doesn't like the idea of us together. He treated me like a child and basically insinuated that you were just out to get into my bed."

Levi snorted derisively. "I must be an idiot then. Awful lot of trouble just to fuck a tight hole."

Coral winced slightly at his brashness.

"It's weird hearing you talk like that..." she murmured quietly and Levi was suddenly reminded of just how truly inexperienced she was with the topic at hand.

"Hey," Levi bent his head low to make eye contact with her downcast gaze and she reluctantly followed his eyes obediently, "I meant to tell you this earlier but there wasn't really a chance last night. There's no rush, okay? I've waited this long for you, I'll keep waiting as long as you need. I mean, I assume you're a virgin, but if not-"

"I am," Coral responded a little too quickly for his taste, like as though she was worried it would change his opinion of her.

His eyes hardened as he continued, ignoring the anxiety he could see pooling in her eyes at the thought that he'd be disgusted by her for having lost her "purity" be it by choice or otherwise.

"I don't really care, Coral. All I really give a shit about is that _you're_ ready. I don't know what your past consists of, and I don't really give a rat's ass if I'm being honest. I'll admit that I'm not a virgin. My first time was with some working girl a few friends of mine paid to "turn me into a man." I guess they meant well, but I barely remember most of it. After that, there were a few more times that were barely any more memorable than the first."

"I thought..." Coral started to say and Levi glanced at her questioningly right as she stopped. "Nevermind. It's not any of my business."

"Go on." Levi prodded and Coral gulped slightly before continuing.

"I guess I always kind of figured that you and Isabel…?" She trailed off suggestively and Levi gave a short but less than mirthful laugh.

"Not at all. There was a time that I thought...but no...she was in love with Farlan I think."

"Oh..." Coral responded lamely, wondering how she felt about his answer.

Seeing the way she was starting to fret, Levi reached for her hand and pulled open the back door while pulling her along. "C'mon, that brat will start searching the whole house for us if we don't show up for her stupid damned picnic."

Coral groaned out loud, "You guys seriously weren't able to talk her out of that awful idea? We're gonna freeze to death."

"Unfortunately, no. That kid's as stubborn as you are when she wants something."

"Oh, like _you're_ one to talk!"

They entered the kitchen still bickering playfully moments later. Nadia watched them quietly, a small smile forming on her face as Levi picked up the basket filled with their lunch and Coral went to grab a jacket for Cecilia who tried to run out of the house wearing nothing but her wool dress. If the servant woman noticed the puffiness of Coral's eyes or the redness of her cheeks she didn't say anything.

Once they'd gathered themselves, the small group headed out of the house and started towards a wooded thicket near the estate. The house itself sat on a few acres of land which was in fact quite impressive in the otherwise land-locked city.

Together, they made their way toward a small picnic table set underneath an oak tree that sat close to the wall bordering the estate. Nearby there was a small pond where a few procrastinating ducks were still hanging around, late to their own migration season. Perhaps it was because of the early onset of the winter season this year, but the fowl didn't seem particularly perturbed by their strange circumstances as they waddled around the water's edge, nipping at whatever bugs and curious flora they spotted that looked edible.

The group settled down comfortably at the table as Nadia proceeded to hand out their lunch, a simple affair of thinly sliced beef sandwiches and warm tea in a canister. Coral noted the extremely thin slices of meat and lifted an eyebrow at Nadia. "So the meat rationing has reached the interior as well, it would seem?"

"Oh, yes," Nadia nodded grimly as she took a bite, chewing thoughtfully before answering, pulling her sandwich away from Adelaide's grasp who was repeatedly reaching for it as though it were a game.

"If it weren't for the Erwin's generosity, we wouldn't even have enough for these sandwiches. I'm sorry for how shamefully bare they are, but it's been rough feeding everyone including the work crews here lately. All those men eat like every day might be their last."

 _It could very well be depending on if those titans decide to burst through a fucking wall again,_ Coral thought darkly, but decided to not voice aloud her ominous thoughts.

"Don't apologize, Nadia. I'm honestly just surprised to see any meat period. It's to be expected. I mean, a third of our land is gone, and we have no clue if or when we'll ever get it back."

The table fell gloomily silent, the only sound interrupting the atmosphere being the angry squawking of the ducks by the pond as Cecilia chased them.

"Ceci!" Nadia called out abruptly, "Quit fooling around down there with those poor birds and come eat your food, silly girl."

The child came traipsing back obediently moments later, a triumphant grin on her red face.

"So..." Coral continued after she finished chewing a bite of her sandwich, "Levi mentioned that the orphanage has been allocated funding, but how far is that going to reach? Obviously, Cecilia and Adelaide aren't the only children that will be taking up residence in that mansion, and there's no way in the Walls the whole orphanage can be run solely by you, Nadia."

Nadia nodded ruefully as she finished off her lunch, wiping her face clean with a napkin she'd stashed in the basket. "Commander Erwin assured me that everything would be taken care of eventually, but it's definitely got me a bit anxious. It's taking everything I have to look after the girls as it is and handle these contractors still coming and going. I won't lie, it's a little nerve-wracking being the only female in the house with all these men working on the estate."

Coral turned to shoot a harsh look at Levi, "Seriously? She's been in the house with the girls by herself this whole goddamned time?! What the hell were you and Erwin thinking?"

Levi almost choked on his sandwich before gulping down the bite, a mildly offended look on his face as he responded, "Don't look at me like that. It's not like we had a lot of choice in the matter. We had to get the kids out of the nursery as quickly as possible, and Nadia is the only servant who wanted to stay."

"Still," Coral glared at him, wheels slowly turning in her head, "That absolutely will not do. Erwin should have already started coming up with a list of scouts to come up here and run security. I'm surprised at you two for not already having this taken care of."

"For crying out loud, woman!" Levi sneered at her, "Is it not enough that I helped buy the goddamn house, and I've been actively monitoring its renovation for the past two months? You'd think I'd left the girls outside the walls the way you act..."

Nadia snickered at their exchange, "Honestly, you needn't worry too much, Ms. Preston. All the men working on the house know they're working for Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. You should see the way they scurry every time either of them show up. I think they'd sooner eat a raw pine cone than upset the Captain or the Commander by messing with me or the children."

Obviously bored by their "adult talk", Cecilia finished her half of a sandwich and immediately returned to chasing the ducks at the pond, squealing in delight as she flapped her arms, causing the upset birds to scatter like bowling pins. The child was having so much fun that she didn't even notice the slick patch of ice near the corner of the pond and immediately slipped before sliding thigh deep into the pond.

Cursing out loud, Levi was on his feet in an instant, bounding down the hill in a few quick strides until he was at her side.

"Oye, brat! What the hell were you thinking?"

Coral and Nadia dropped back onto the bench, poised to run to Cecilia as well, but Levi had beat both of them to her.

"He's not at all what I expected..."

Coral started and turned to look at Nadia. The woman was gazing out at Levi who was currently cursing up a storm as he placed Cecilia on the bank before wading back in to reach into the muck of the pond to retrieve her boot which had gotten sucked under into the mud.

Coral turned back to look at Levi and she couldn't help but agree with the woman.

"He's never what I expect..." she thought out loud, watching as Levi picked up the child on the bank, scowling and swearing the whole time as her muddy legs wrapped around his waist further dirtying him.

To her left, Coral could feel Nadia's eyes on her. "He really cares about you guys, you know that, right? You especially, I think."

Face reddening at the young woman's observation, Coral proceeded to pack up the basket. "Not sure what I did to deserve that..."

Nadia laughed, a light tinkling noise that reminded Coral of birds in the springtime. "It's so obvious. A man like him...he doesn't just pass out his love easily. I can see it every time he looks at you. You should have seen the adoration on his face when he brought you to the house. All of this," Nadia gestured broadly at the surrounding estate, "it's all because of you."

Coral struggled to keep the blush from her face but she knew she was failing miserably. The idea of Levi doing all this for her was beyond flattering, but it was also stirring something deep within her that was avidly competing for her attention.

Ignoring the weird pooling of warmth in her mid section, Coral turned back to Nadia, valiantly attempting to change the subject, "So how are you doing with all this? Really? Are you seriously okay up here by yourself for now?"

Nadia shrugged noncommittally, "For now, everything is fine. Adelaide is going to need a real wet nurse however. She's doing okay on cow and goat's milk, but it's a woman's breast milk she really needs, and I can't provide her with that. Other than that, yes, we're definitely going to need more help once the other children start arriving. Commander Erwin already made it clear that he's going to send some help once he has some men free, but I know how badly the Survey Corps is starved for recruits."

Coral sighed, "It's true, but between expeditions all we really do is practice and sit around being impatient. I'm sure we could spare a few soldiers. In fact, I think when I get back, I'll ask my uncle. It might make him realize just how badly he's misjudged Levi..."

Coral found herself trailing off as she turned back to look at Nadia, suddenly noticing a deep red pallor gathering at the woman's neck and working its way upward.

"Y-your uncle, you say? That's uh...that's Squad Leader Mike, right?" Nadia's voice was suddenly a few octaves higher, and Coral felt her eyebrows rising as she took in the woman's drastic change in demeanor.

"Uh huh. I take it you remember him?" Coral couldn't help the slightly teasing tone she was adopting.

Nadia nodded tersely. "Um, yeah. We uh...we interacted very briefly."

Lifting her cup of warm tea to her mouth, Coral didn't even bother to repress the grin that was worming its way onto her face, "I guess he must have made an impression then…"

Nadia looked at her with horror etched on her face, "Oh, Ms. Preston! Please don't tell him anything! I'd be horrified! I doubt he even remembers me. I just wanted to properly thank him for all his help that night is all."

Coral snorted as she placed her tea cup back down. "Don't worry, I won't say anything, Nadia. I wouldn't write yourself off so quickly though. My uncle has an eye for beautiful women. Also, please just call me Coral."

Nadia smiled, a slight blush still tinging her cheeks at the sly compliment as she tested out the other woman's name quietly.

"Coral..."

* * *

Coral, Nadia, and Adelaide eventually made their way back to the house after packing up the last of the food. Coral wasn't the least bit surprised to see Levi already inside the house, standing huffily outside the hall bathroom, covered in mud and looking extremely irritated.

"What's the matter, Levi?" Coral asked with fake confusion lacing her voice, inwardly reveling in his obvious irritation as he shot her a death glare.

"As if you don't know. I should have let you drag the brat out of the pond," Levi griped, arms still folded as he looked away from her amused expression, "I forgot how fucking bad lake mud smells."

As Coral drew near, she realized Levi wasn't exaggerating. He smelled like the underside of a boat, and it was obvious he couldn't be more upset about it even if he tried. Rapping impatiently on the door with the back of his fist, Levi barked loudly at the current occupant of the bathroom who Coral quickly assessed had to be Cecilia. "Hurry the hell up, brat! You better not use all that hot water!"

"You're so impatient!" Cecilia responded hotly from inside, and Coral openly laughed at the offended look that crossed Levi's face.

"If only the rest of the regiment could see just how unfazed by you that little girl is," Coral laughed, covering her mouth with her hand, "They'd never let you hear the end of it."

"Watch yourself, cadet," Levi threatened her, "I'll gladly come over there and wipe all this mud off on you."

"Only if you promise to let me shower it off with you..." Coral responded, accidentally voicing her thoughts aloud.

"Oh? Is that a bet?"

A second later and he was stalking towards her, a rather evil look painting his face. Squealing far more girlishly than she'd intended, Coral scuttled out of his reach right before he could grab her.

"I wasn't serious! Get your gross ass away from me! You stink so bad!"

Rolling his eyes at her, Levi turned back to the bathroom right as Cecilia emerged wrapped in a towel that engulfed her like a full blanket and looking belligerent as ever.

"It's open now, Uncle Levi. Geeeez!" She sighed dramatically as she swept upstairs towards her room.

Glaring after the child, Levi pushed the door open before stopping to shake his head at the state of the bathroom.

"Fucking water everywhere. Goddammit. Remind me again why I agreed to help you house these damn kids?"

Coral smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she sidled up to the extremely agitated captain. "I didn't convince you to do shit, Levi. This was all your doing."

Levi grunted in acknowledgment at her words before stepping into the bathroom, "Slap the shit out of me the next time I start feeling altruistic."

Coral laughed as the door slammed shut moments later.

* * *

Once it started to get dark, the work crews packed up for the day and left. Before they departed, Levi spent some time talking with a group of team leads, brushing up on the current affairs of the estate and the work in progress. After Levi seemed at least mildly content with their answers, the workers left and he disappeared into a room that had been converted into the orphanage's new office.

Coral followed Levi into the office, inwardly doing her best to ignore the realization that the new office was what used to be Harold Tamer's old study.

Levi filed some paperwork into a drawer in the large desk in the corner while Coral fidgeted by the doorway.

"Sooo...Erwin should be here tomorrow, right? Since we all have to go sign that paperwork?"

Without looking up from his papers, Levi nodded tersely, "Yes. He said he'd be here before 10. Once he's here, we'll take his carriage into the interior and head for the administration office in the palace. It shouldn't take long provided Erwin doesn't feel the need to drag us into any of his idiotic political games..."

Levi and Coral both scowled at the idea.

"What's Eyebrows up to now?" Coral asked.

Levi scoffed, "You ask that like as though he confides any of his hair-brained schemes to me. Shitty Glasses might have some clue, but I honestly think the only person who knows Erwin's plans is Erwin himself."

Knowing Levi was likely right, Coral plopped down in a leather arm chair sitting in front of the huge mahogany desk. "What did Erwin say when you told him about this place?" She asked, gesturing broadly at the room around him.

He sniffed, "Typical Erwin shit. First he stared at me like I was some sort of lunatic. Next he proceeded to tease me. Finally, he admitted that it was a good idea. You know Eyebrows though. If there's some sort of benefit in it for him, he'll gladly partake. He sees these kids as potential recruits for the war effort, but I figured that was better than them being dead, on the streets, or sold into trafficking underground."

Even though it frustrated her, Coral had to concede with Levi's observation. Even if Erwin had told her that he was participating in this all out of the goodness of his own heart, she would have never believed him. After seeing the way he'd manipulated Levi and his friends on that first expedition, she'd quickly realized that there was a dark and selfish side to the Commander she knew and loved. It worried her, but at the same time she knew she could still trust the man to make decisions that few other people could. Erwin might be selfish, but he was still humanity's best chance as far as she was concerned, and obviously Levi felt the same way.

"I'm still surprised sometimes that you chose to stay and follow him after everything he did to you."

Stowing away the last of the papers he was reading into a side drawer in the desk, Levi grimaced at her words, eyes flitting up momentarily to look at her before returning to his paperwork. "I may not like Erwin all the time, but I can't deny that I respect him. He's not afraid to do the dirty work that needs to be done. He's an asshole, but I know he can be trusted. There's no sketchy ulterior motives with him when it comes to fighting on the battlefield. He does what needs to be done to win. No more. No less."

"Do you think he actually _enjoys_ these political games he plays at or is it just a means to an end with him?"

Levi shrugged, "You've known him longer than I, so you tell me. It's hard to say with a man like him. He's clearly cunning, so it may give him some sort of pleasure to watch his plans unfold, but I also doubt he actually enjoys rubbing elbows with those ignorant pigs in the interior."

Coral sighed before coming to a stand, "At any rate, at least he's willing to be the one who has to deal with all that political bullshit. I'm with you on this. I don't want shit to do with any of them or their scheming. I hope when he gets here tomorrow, we get that paperwork taken care of quickly and get the hell out."

Levi grunted in acknowledgment, "Same. Come on. Let's stop talking about Blondie and go to the kitchen. I ordered a supply of tea leaves to be stocked last time I was here, and they'd better be in that pantry or else."

Coral snickered at his back as he stalked his way towards the kitchen. Coral could hear Cecilia complaining loudly at Nadia.

"-ot hungry. Where's Aunt Coral? I wanna go play with her."

"I already told you, child, they're busy at the moment talking to the workers and you're just going to have to be patient," Nadia replied, clearly frustrated with the willful little girl.

The moment Levi and Coral entered the kitchen, Cecilia squeaked in delight and rushed to Coral's side like an eager puppy. "Are you ready to play yet? The workers are gone, right?"

Coral patted the girl's head as she leaned up against one of the counters. To her left, Levi began rummaging through the pantry. "Yes, ma'am. No more adult stuff for the rest of the day."

"YAY!" Cecilia squealed and Coral could see Levi's shoulders tighten at the loud noise right before he spun around to glare at the child.

"Hey, brat. No screeching inside the house. You're a human, not a damn bird."

Cecilia pouted but remained quiet as he emerged holding a canister of tea leaves. Nadia hurriedly grabbed a kettle out of the cabinets and handed it to him before he could start searching for it too.

While Levi set about boiling his tea, Coral, Nadia and the girls headed for the large living room where one of the workers had gotten a fire going earlier in the evening. Coral stocked it with fresh wood as Nadia sat down on a sprawling couch opposite the fire and proceeded to feed Adelaide with a warm bottle of milk.

Once the fire was once again roaring to life, Coral sat down on the living room rug next to Cecilia who had revealed a pack of playing cards. She begged Coral and Nadia to play "Go Fish" with her, and the two women agreed.

Levi entered the room, looking a bit like a waiter holding a tray of tea cups. He placed one in front of both Nadia and Coral before retreating to a large leather chair in the corner where he proceeded to sip his tea and read a book whose cover Coral couldn't quite read. She resolved to ask him later. She was curious what topics Levi enjoyed reading about in his spare time.

As the night progressed, Coral realized there was a reason Cecilia wanted to play the childish card game. She was in fact quite skilled at it.

Coral groaned when the child once again beat her, and Nadia chuckled in response. "Just be glad she didn't want to play Ball and Jacks. She's ridiculously quick. I don't think she's ever let me win."

The little girl beamed at the compliment, but Coral noticed that she was also starting to slump further against the side of the couch, eyelids heavy with sleep. Nadia apparently noticed too and was quick to stand up, a sleeping Adelaide still curled into her arms.

"Alright, it's bedtime, missy." Nadia stated, shifting the baby in her arms so she could reach out a hand to grab Cecilia's.

Cecilia however did not look convinced. "But I don't want to go to sleep, Miss Nadia! I'm not even tired!"

A mere second later and the child was struggling to repress a yawn that had apparently decided to appear the moment she'd considered the idea of sleep.

Nadia snorted as she pulled the little girl to her feet, "No arguing, ma'am. Bed time. Come on. Tell Captain Levi and Miss Coral goodnight."

After giving Coral a hug, Cecilia then waddled over to Levi sleepily before crawling into his lap and hugging him as well. Coral watched, nearly as shocked as Levi as he allowed the child wrap her arms around his neck, book still held awkwardly in one hand before she said goodnight to him and hopped back down to return to Nadia. The servant woman was also smirking at the child's actions, careful to not laugh at the blatant discomfort and shock warring on Levi's face as he watched the little girl trundle off.

Once the trio had disappeared up the stairs, Coral returned her gaze to Levi who appeared to be trying very hard to appear unaffected, eyes once more trained on his book.

"Looks like Cecilia has taken a liking to you, Captain," Coral said, leaning back against the coffee table still covered with scattered cards, crossing her arms under her breasts as she examined his somehow stiff posture in the large armchair.

"Tch. Kids are weird," Levi grumbled without looking up from his book.

"Kids are intuitive," Coral corrected him, uncrossing her arms and leaning her elbows back behind her onto the table, stretching out her legs towards the warmth of the fire in the process, "I think a lot of adults don't give them due credit. Children's ignorance enables them to see through a lot of people's trained habitual guises. Little kids haven't been tainted by society's ridiculous standards of taboo or politeness. They usually say exactly what they mean and mean what they say. They don't seem to fall for all the false posturing and fake kindness that most people utilize just for the sake of fitting in or being liked, and I know you specifically don't go in for that type of shit. You treat people exactly how you think they deserve to be treated, and don't bother with formal niceties because you and I both know it's as disingenuous as it is a waste of time. People often mistake that as you being a complete jerk, but to me, your genuineness is actually kind and far more considerate of other people's feelings than if you were to simply fake it just to make people comfortable. Everyone else is scared of you, Levi, but that little girl isn't, and I think it's cause she can sense your _true_ nature. She knows you're not some asshole who's going to lie to her and fill her will false narratives like adults normally do to children."

As she voiced her thoughts out loud absentmindedly, Coral found herself staring intently into the flames of the fire in front of her feet, completely oblivious to Levi who had placed his book down and was suddenly standing over her. Blinking when her peripherals finally caught sight of him, Coral looked up and felt herself flush slightly at the sight of him standing above her, a strange expression on his face. His arms were held loosely by his sides but his eyes were shadowed underneath the soft dark locks of his hair as the light of the fireplace illuminated him from behind, making his small stature look far larger to her than ever before. He didn't appear mad but he didn't really look happy either.

He looked...predatory.

"My true nature, eh?" He asked quietly, but it clearly wasn't a question. It sounded much more like a challenge, and it made Coral's spine tingle the moment she heard it, immediately noting the gravel-like huskiness to his voice as he said it.

A second later and he was on her level, both arms placed on the table behind her effectively caging her in with one of his knees planted between her sprawled legs. She realized with some trepidation that her own posture had forced her chest out and was now dangerously close to brushing against Levi's chest. Her heart fluttered as she dropped her eyes briefly to look down at the white shirt he was wearing that at some point of the night he had apparently unbuttoned at the top in an effort to get comfortable. Her eyes hungrily scanned from his collar bone up along his elegant neckline to his jaw that was set firmly as he gazed at her. Then she made her next mistake.

Her gaze lifted from his jaw to his eyes and even if she'd wanted to move out from underneath him, there was absolutely no way she could have. His gray orbs locked her in place as effectively as a deadbolt on a prison door, rooting her in place and causing her heart to literally stutter as he stared unblinking into her own eyes.

The warm orange light of the fire behind him outlined Levi in a way that was sinful frankly. Golden flames were licking around him, shadows dancing haphazardly across his pale skin that contrasted so incredibly with his metallic gray eyes. Coral forgot how to breathe as he continued to stare at her, a million mysterious thoughts scrolling across his intense facade as he regarded her.

"Just what exactly do you think you know about my _true_ nature…?" He whispered eventually, leaning still closer to her as he did, warm breath ghosting over her cheek as his chest finally came into contact with her protruding breasts ever so slightly.

The moment she felt his chest touch hers, she gasped as her nipples went suddenly and almost painfully hard.

Part of her told her to slip away from him and emerge from this man before she drowned, but another much stronger part of her wanted to submerge herself and never resurface. His scent was all around her, clogging her senses to the point where her breathing was becoming labored and her mind was swimming. It almost felt like she'd been drinking all night. Briefly, she found herself wondering if she had actually had anything to drink earlier that night, but she realized quickly that she was in fact stone cold sober. Levi's close proximity however was making her feel like an addle-brained drunk.

Coral resisted the urge to gulp as he inched closer before finally placing his lips lightly on hers, barely passing over the tender skin, silently asking for her permission. She returned it vehemently, pressing herself to his lips like an addict searching for a fix.

The kiss became increasingly more demanding and more desperate as the seconds ticked, Levi's tongue swiping over her bottom lip seeking entrance until finally their tongues were battling against each other. Normally such an action would have disgusted both Coral and Levi, but desire was quickly overwhelming normal thought process.

He pressed closer to her still and she dropped her elbows from the table, immediately wrapping her hand behind his neck to bury it in the thick locks of his hair bordered by the soft stubble of his undercut. The other sought purchase on his chest, twisting into his shirt and crinkling it in a way that likely would have irritated Levi had he not been already overcome with lust. At this point, he no longer gave a fuck about anything but the warm body of the woman beneath him.

Pending desire building inside him, Levi decided to push his limits further, wondering just how far Coral would let him go. Still desperately kissing her, he nudged his knee forward, pressing the length of his thigh against the warmth between her legs.

Coral only briefly jumped in surprise before moaning lewdly against his lips, suddenly realizing what the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach was and what exactly it was demanding.

Her body wanted him.

Wanted him more than it had ever wanted anything, and now it was getting outright bossy with its desires. Levi however had stopped, pulling back from her slightly so he could once more look intently into her now lust-hazed eyes.

"The question is, are _you_ afraid of me, Coral Preston?" He practically whispered, and Coral could feel her heart pick up its pace, thumping loudly as blood rushed into her face, a mixture of Levi's closeness and the overall heat of the room.

Coral had the sudden urge to laugh at him. She didn't obviously, but the thought of Levi making her feel unsafe was just so suddenly and ridiculously laughable. Who had been for her through all of her most recent hardships?

Long before they'd ever become close, she'd held him in high esteem as a fellow soldier and a man capable of virtually anything. Despite his upbringing, he'd chosen Erwin Smith as a leader and dedicated himself to humanity during a war without equal even though he was notoriously unsociable with other people. He'd helped her save the girls in Shiganshina when it could have easily gotten them both killed. He'd saved her life in the Underground when she'd been shot. He'd fought like a demon to protect her when Tamer captured them, but most importantly, he had never once accused her of being a monster. He had seen her at her absolute worst and hadn't even batted an eye before rushing to her side to help.

Levi was her rock. It had happened so naturally, she hadn't even realized it had happened, but now as she gazed back at his pensive but patient expression, she knew that it had been him since the very beginning. Even after he'd slaughtered the monster that killed Farlan and Isabel, she hadn't been afraid of him.

She should have been.

God knows she probably should have run away the moment he'd looked up at her with those crazed eyes, still drenched in the hot blood of titans and trembling with unrepressed fury. Yet, all she'd felt at that moment was pity for the broken shell of a man who'd lost what was most dear to him in the cruelest way imaginable.

"Levi, I...I don't think I've _ever_ been afraid of you," Coral finally responded weakly, voice nearly cracking as she struggled to withhold the sudden onslaught of emotion that that realization was causing her, "If anything, the complete opposite is true. Every titan in existence could break through Sina right this very instant, and I wouldn't panic just so long as you were by my side. Levi, I..." Coral shuddered as she struggled to say what she wanted to say next, nearly choking on the words, but knowing without a single shred of doubt that they were true, "I—I think I'm in love with you."

Levi didn't respond, and she had to force herself to look up, inwardly terrified of what she might see. What if her uncle had been right all along?

As she lifted her gaze to look at him, her heart audibly palpitated at his expression.

It was soft.

Softer even than the moment she'd emerged from her sleep after getting shot and she'd seen him smile for the first time. There were so many emotions on his face, she could hardly place them all. Shock, joy, relief, terror. Each seemed to be fighting over control of his face before eventually he leaned forward, swiftly bringing his lips back to hers, tenderness coating his every movement as he brought his palms which had been on the face of the table to her cheeks.

"Me too," was all he said against the soft flesh of her lips, but it was enough.

He kissed her passionately, hands sliding past her cheeks to cup the back of her head and neck until eventually even that wasn't close enough.

Coral forgot every reservation she ever had as they slid off the side of the coffee table, sprawling onto the lush carpet in front of the fireplace as Levi continued pressing into her, hands pinning her wrists above her head, leg still wedged firmly against her warm center. Eventually he decided that he wanted to taste more of her than just her lips, and his head dropped to her collar bone, applying light kisses that burned like the white hot sting of electricity until eventually he was gently sucking on the flesh in the valley between her breasts.

"Wait. Levi! Nadia and the girls-" Coral gasped out, suddenly horrified at the thought of the others catching them in this position.

He didn't even look up at her, "They both sleep with Nadia and she locks the door, because I told her to. No one is going to disturb us."

Coral could barely contain herself as he continued to work, body wriggling against his tight grasp, straining to feel more while simultaneously being terrified of the overwhelming number of new feelings she was experiencing. Levi stopped, briefly looking up at her before he continued, asking without actually speaking if he could go further. Coral's face was twisted up in what almost looked like agony.

"Coral, are-?" He began to ask.

"Don't stop," She hissed at him breathlessly, and he suddenly realized the pained expression on her face was actually because he'd ceased kissing her.

He grinned as he returned to his task, releasing one of her wrists so he could use his hand to unbutton her top. He was slow, almost painfully so, and Coral realized he was enjoying teasing her.

As the air hit her exposed skin, she arched her back without even meaning to, pressing against him pleadingly. Seeing Coral so wound up with need for him made Levi forget about his teasing. Patience slipping away quickly, he reached underneath her, unclasping her bra in one quick movement. He lifted her arms back up, whipping off the cumbersome garment and shirt simultaneously, eyeing the bare woman underneath him hungrily.

Despite her desire to continue further, Coral couldn't help but try to cover herself, inwardly worried that he would be disgusted by the sight of her naked body. Her breasts had always been too big for her frame, she'd thought, and now she couldn't help but think about how they sagged to the side without the aid of the bra.

Levi wasn't having any of it, however. He growled at her as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them once more to her sides.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?"

"I—I'm embarrassed..."she managed to squeak out self consciously and he only glared in response.

"What the fuck for? You have nothing to be ashamed of. Now let me see the rest."

She couldn't help but blush at his words, silently allowing him to lean back and examine her now heaving breasts as she panted in anticipation of what was surely coming next. His eyes raked her body over with a predatory gleam in his eye until suddenly his hands were trailing up her sides and firmly grasping her breasts in each hand. He tweaked each nipple, breath starting to come out in pants as he watched Coral squirm and mewl at the newfound sensation.

She'd touched her breasts before in an effort to understand what sex with a man might one day feel like, but this feeling was entirely different. She couldn't stop the embarrassing moans that passed through her lips as he lightly twisted and fondled her breasts. She lost nearly all the air in her body the moment he dropped down and placed his warm mouth on one of the puckered nipples, sucking and licking contentedly as his other hand continued playing with her other one.

Levi switched breasts, his dominant hand once more tweaking her other nipple until suddenly it left and his palm was pressed completely against her stomach, slowly inching downwards. Coral's brain screeched to a halt and she tried not to move as he came ever closer to the almost pooling warmth between her legs.

"L-Levi-"she started to say worriedly.

"Shhh, just relax," he assured her, hot breath on her breast as his fingers suddenly slipped into her pants. He rolled his fingers briefly over the expanse of her underwear, noting with satisfaction that she was clearly already wet. Seconds later and he was inside of her, one finger prying slowly into her folds, slipping past her underwear effortlessly.

Coral's back arched immediately, breath hitching in her throat at the strange new feeling until the same finger began pressing against her walls. Her mind reeled and if she'd been standing she surely would have fallen right the fuck over.

Incoherent babble spilled out of her briefly as she bucked against his hand which had started to pulse slowly in and out of her. Levi hummed against her breasts in appreciation, enjoying the slick tightness against his finger that urged him to insert yet another. The tightness of both his fingers inside her was almost too much.

Coral grasped behind Levi's neck, dragging him back to her so she could kiss him, hungrily sucking on his lips as he fingered her. His pace started to pick up and Coral could feel herself nearly to that edge that she'd reached so many times before, but always on her own.

She nearly cried when he abruptly pulled out his fingers. Her eyes fluttered open in a daze as she looked up at Levi who had brought his hand up to his face. He took the fingers he'd only recently had buried in her core straight to his mouth and licked them sensuously, an animal like pleasure on his face as he did so.

Coral was mortified but also fascinated.

A sudden desire filled Levi as he tasted Coral's natural juices, and he remembered something he'd heard the men in the barracks talk about in the past. At the time, he'd found the idea slightly repulsive, but now as she looked down at the woman who was helplessly melting at his touch, he wanted nothing more than to keep breaking her down further till she was nothing more than a panting mess. Besides, Coral was still a virgin, and he wanted her to experience as little pain as possible. Now he had an idea on how to do that.

Without another moment's hesitation, he pushed her back down firmly before dropping his head down between her pale quivering thighs. He found himself admiring the soft curls around her womanhood, framing her swollen lips that were now absolutely dripping with need.

"Fuck me, but you're exquisite, Coral." He said amorously.

Coral realized where he was staring and flushed completely in embarrassment. Surely, this man was out of his mind. Nearly panicking, Coral started to sit up on her elbows, "Levi, what the fuck-"

Her bent elbows were the only thing that prevented her from collapsing right back onto the carpet when his fingers parted the hair around her center and his hot tongue licked her clit from bottom to top.

"Holy shit!" Coral nearly screeched, trying to keep her voice down as she watched the notorious clean freak Levi Ackerman begin licking and sucking on her clit like it was the greatest meal he'd ever tasted.

"Fuck-" She said through clenched teeth as she fell back onto the carpet, legs trying valiantly to squeeze together against the sudden and incredibly intense feelings coursing through her lower abdomen. Levi however had placed his forearms on her thighs and there was no getting away from him. He nibbled, licked, and sucked, content little moans coming out of his mouth occasionally as she shuddered in his grasp.

It didn't take long for her to reach her undoing. Between his fingers once more entering her and his tongue probing and sucking her, Coral quickly found her whole body had tensed up like a coiled spring. The moment the wave rolled over her, the spring released and she convulsed almost uncontrollably, legs attempting to squeeze closed as Levi continued his ministrations. He quickly pinned her thighs down with his palms, face still buried in her folds as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her short life.

"LEVI!" She screamed, completely unable to control herself as he held her down helplessly. It wasn't until her shaking started to become almost violent did he finally relent and pull away.

She was collapsed on the carpet, breath coming out in short gasps. Levi briefly appreciated his handiwork, smiling down at the melted mess that was Coral as he crawled back on top of her.

He leaned down to kiss her again, and Coral was surprised to find that the taste of herself in his mouth was actually overwhelmingly sensual. She wrapped her arms around his back, belatedly realizing that he was still clothed.

"Do you want more? We can stop right there if you want." He asked quietly, one hand stroking her cheek soothingly.

Coral could feel the tent of his pants against her thigh, and realized just how selfless he was being to still be giving her this option. Even though the idea of being penetrated was still fairly anxiety inducing, Coral realized she didn't want to stop if she didn't have to. Levi had given her so much pleasure already. If she could return even half of the ecstasy he'd just given to her, she wanted to do it.

"I'm ready, Levi. Please..." she replied, tugging at his shirt that was still taking up too much residence between her and his exposed flesh.

Leaning back on his knees, Levi unbuttoned his shirt finally, carelessly tossing it onto the top of the coffee table before reaching to undo his pants. Coral watched him, ravenously drinking up the sight of his body so perfectly toned from training and warfare. She'd seen his naked upper half before, but this time it was all for her, and it was making the wetness in her center only grow as she considered the amazing thought.

Yanking his belt off, Levi let out a sigh of relief as his cock finally sprung free of its enclosure, welcoming the sudden freedom from its confined space.

Coral's eyes widened at the sight of him. She had no one really to compare him to, but it was difficult not to feel apprehensive about his size. How in the hell was _that_ supposed to fit _inside_ of her?

She gulped as he dropped back down, palms holding himself above her as he placed the head of his dick near her entrance.

"Let me know if you need me to stop or if it becomes too much," he whispered reassuringly into her ear as one of his hands eased up under her ass to direct his next movement. Slowly, he started to enter her. Coral gasped at the initial feeling, squeezing her eyes shut as he placed a kiss on her mouth, quieting her sounds as he eased in as gently as possible.

The pain was undeniable. She panted against him as he stopped about halfway in, eyes watching her intently as she struggled to maintain her breathing.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?"

"No. No. Just give me a second."

Once the pain had slowly ebbed, she nodded tersely for him to finish. Levi kissed her tenderly as he continued to push inside, stopping once he'd fully submerged himself in her. Coral shook against him, pain slowly dissipating as she got used to the full length of him.

In the back of her head somewhere, she knew it was over. She was no longer a virgin anymore. What was done was done. Her first was now Levi. The thought however didn't make her panic or scare her. Instead, she found herself smiling as he leaned over her, patiently waiting for her permission to move.

"Coral?" He asked.

"Thank you," Coral responded and she almost giggled at the look of utter confusion on his face.

"I—I'm just glad it was you," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

His confusion melted away as she began to suddenly rock her hips towards him, urging him to finally move. Levi grunted against her mouth, pulling slowly out of her before sheathing himself once more, causing Coral to gasp aloud at what was another totally new sensation.

"Fuck," Levi moaned as he repeated the motion, reveling in her incredibly warm tightness.

After a few slow thrusts, Coral began to whimper against him, pulling his body closer by spreading her legs further and placing her heels against his ass. Feeling the way she was literally opening up to him, Levi began to pick up his pace, pulling out nearly completely before pushing himself as far in as he could go with one rough thrust.

Moaning in utter bliss as he bottomed out against her womb, Coral wrapped her arms around his neck so she could kiss his neck as he buried himself in her.

Levi clenched his eyes shut, trying hard to hold back the orgasm that was already threatening to spill out of him.

 _Dammit, it's been so long, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._

"Oh, god, Levi, that feels fucking amazing," Coral cried out as he pummeled into her anew. "It's so deep. I can't-"

Levi watched in surprise as Coral suddenly released him, falling back onto the floor as her body convulsed once more, eyes wide as she threw her head back, moaning out his name in ecstasy. Seeing her come undone like that coupled with the way her walls clenched around him almost painfully, it was only a few more thrusts before Levi felt himself reaching the same cliff. He almost didn't manage to pull out in time, his seed splattering across her stomach in a messy arc as he rolled to the side and collapsed, panting like he'd just run ten miles.

After he'd collected himself slightly, Levi opened his eyes to look over at the woman next to him who was also still panting, one hand touching her belly where his cum was currently coating her. Coral bent her head to look down at the sticky substance on her fingers, curious interest causing her to wrinkle her brows as she examined it.

Levi scowled at the sight, "Tch. Leave that sticky shit alone, brat. Come on."

Standing up more shakily than he had in awhile, Levi helped Coral get to her feet. She swayed wobbily before Levi steadied her, immediately noting the small trail of blood slipping down her thighs.

Coral blanched at the sight, realizing the blood was dangerously close to dripping on the rug. Levi acted quickly though. Grabbing his shirt off the table, he wrapped her in it before lifting her up bridal style into his arms.

Coral normally would have argued with him, but frankly her legs felt like rubber and it felt so good to be in his arms anyway. Strutting across the room, naked as the day he was born, Levi reached the staircase and began making his way up.

"Where are we going?" Coral asked as he carried her up to the second floor like it was nothing.

"My room," he responded simply before reaching a door at the end of the hallway. Coral turned the handle and Levi kicked the door open impatiently, immediately heading for another door on the opposite side of the impressive room. Coral opened that one for him too and once inside he set her slowly to her feet on what turned out to be cold tile floor.

It was incredibly dark and Coral spent a few moments blinking as she adjusting to it right before Levi reappeared with an oil lamp in tow. He placed the lamp on a dresser inside the room and turned towards a tub in the corner. He turned the knobs, testing the water until he was satisfied and then turned on a shower head.

Coral could only stand there numb, watching him, mind still reeling from what had just occurred between the two of them. She barely noticed when he returned to her, brushing his shirt off of her shoulders and pulling her along with him. He picked her up briefly and set her back down in the tub, stepping in behind her. The warm water coursed over her breasts in rivulets as he pulled her back against his chest, kissing the side of her scalp as the heat of the water steadily grew.

"How do you feel?" He asked against her ear, hands rubbing circles into her upper arms.

"A little achy," she responded quietly, starting to feel herself uncoil in the warm spray of the water. One of his hands fell to her stomach and she shuddered against him at the contact.

"And?" He asked, clearly inquiring into more than just her physical person.

Coral relaxed against him finally, shoulders slumping as she turned to look back at him. "I don't regret what we just did, if that's what you're worried about."

Levi looked a little less than convinced so she turned to face him fully, leaning into his chest as she kissed him briefly. "That was amazing, Levi. Honest to God. I don't think I've ever experienced so much pleasure before in my life. I—I guess I'm just a little shell shocked is all. I mean, I'm no longer a virgin and I'm standing naked with you in a shower right now in-of all places-Harold Tamer's old fucking house. I don't think I ever could have seen this coming."

He smirked slightly, a knowing look replacing his previous anxiety. "I guess I can understand that."

Reaching for a wash cloth, Levi lathered it with soap before beckoning her to turn back around. He moved her hair aside and began washing her back, gently drawing the cloth along her skin till he reached her waistline. He had her turn around again and began scrubbing away his seed which was still coated all over her stomach. She took the cloth from him afterwards and gently cleaned her most intimate areas, watching in slight fascination as pink water washed away the last remaining vestiges of her virginity.

"Do—do _you_ regret any of what we just did?" Coral asked quietly as she continued to watch the water spiral into the drain.

Levi lifted her chin to look at him, shaking his head even as he did so. "Don't be an idiot, Coral. I told you, I'm only worried about you."

After Levi was satisfied they were both clean enough for his liking, they held each other for a while until the water started getting cold. After toweling off, Levi pulled her into the bedroom before pulling back his cold sheets. He grabbed another large quilt from an adjacent chair and flapped it across the bed for added warmth before scooping up Coral and crawling underneath the covers with her.

He held her incredibly tight, effectively nullifying the overall coldness of the room.

Coral yawned, exhaustion seeping into her very bones as Levi's warm body began to lull her into sleep. "But, I thought you don't ever sleep in beds..." She said quietly into her pillow as he sighed into her neck contentedly.

"I think I might make an exception for tonight..." Levi breathed against her neck and Coral could hear the same exhaustion in his voice.

"Shut up and go to sleep, brat."

* * *

 **++Well, there it is. Coral and Levi have finally done the dirty. See?! I told ya'll it would happen eventually. Don't worry. There is more to come. Virginity is out of the way, so now the really fun stuff can start happening. Crazy timeline shit is nearing, so Levi and Coral's relationship will now be tested in all sorts of new and difficult ways. Stay tuned for more! Lol. You know the drill, folks. Please review and tell me what you guys think. This was an incredibly difficult chapter to write, and I'm hoping against hope that I didn't disappoint anyone. It's hard as hell to write a caring Levi without sounding wildly OOC. Anyway, please satisfy my selfish desires and review. It means the world to me!**

 **-Saber**


	22. Fucking Paperwork -Lemon-

Chapter Twenty-Two—Fucking Paperwork

 ***LEMON***

* * *

"I don't like this one bit."

"You have made that _abundantly_ clear, Mike," Erwin practically growled from his seated position across from the glowering squad leader. Though he dared not say it aloud, Erwin inwardly reflected on how Mike—one of his oldest, most dependable, and most capable soldiers—could quickly become an outright petulant child when it came to his niece's well being.

"She's _my_ family, Erwin," the man insisted, eyebrows knitting together as he glared at the survey corps commander.

"She's also one of _my_ officers, Mike," Erwin's cold but powerful stare held a clear threat to it as he glared right back at his old friend. Despite being comrades, Erwin was not above pulling rank when it suited him.

"You'd do well to remember that..."

Mike huffed, knowing Erwin had him beat on this particular front. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. Erwin and Levi had outright collaborated together on this "project" of theirs without so much as consulting him once, and now they'd drug Coral right smack dab into the middle of it.

"It stinks, Erwin," Mike wrinkled his nose as though to emphasize his point, "I can't deny that the idea has merit at face value, but I still think Levi is just using this as some means of manipulating Coral and it irks me to the core that you keep disregarding my concerns."

Seated next to Erwin, Hange twitched nervously in her place, sensing that Erwin was becoming increasingly more agitated with the grumpy squad leader. Erwin's eyes flashed dangerously as he regarded Mike.

"You should know already that I do not make a habit of meddling in the personal affairs of my soldiers, Mike. As long as it does not affect performance on the battlefield, I honestly do not give a shit what happens romantically between my men."

Mike and Hange both tensed slightly when Erwin cursed. It was always a bit unusual to hear from their normally reserved Commander.

"Knowing that, Mike, why are you still testing my patience on this matter? Over these past few months, you have been persistently hounding me, prying and forcing my hand on issues that quite frankly do not concern you. When you insisted that Coral not join Levi's elite squad, I was reluctant, yet against my better judgment I went ahead and humored you. Instead, I redrew the scouting formation _just_ to please you while still utilizing the girl who is easily one of my best soldiers. I completely understand your attachment and the fear that you hold for Coral especially since the events with Tamer and his men, but I refuse to let your personal ties with her put _all_ of my troops at an unnecessary disadvantage. She is an incredible asset to the Survey Corps, and I will not let you thwart my uses for her. You were well aware of this when you allowed your niece to become a scout in the first place. I will not entertain any more of your meddling when it comes to Coral. She is _my_ soldier, and I will assign her as I choose. You need to accept the fact that—despite her being your niece—Coral is an officer of the Legion now and a grown woman...in more ways than one..."Erwin trailed off sourly, looking away suggestively from Mike as he did.

Mike visibly stiffened, chest tightening and brows furrowing at his Commander's clear insinuation.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He responded, voice coming out as a deep rumble.

"It _**means,**_ Mike, that Coral is not a child or even a teenager anymore. She's an adult. She and Levi both have fought bravely for me as soldiers for quite literally years now. If they've actually found some solace in each other, then far be it from me _**or you**_ to deny them even an inkling of that happiness in this hellish existence we're all being forced to endure."

For a moment Mike looked slightly abashed at Erwin's words, suddenly considering the idea that he was indeed interfering with his own beloved niece's happiness. Frankly, it hadn't occurred to him. From his perspective, he was saving her from a future of heartache, but the way Erwin and Hange were currently looking at him, he suddenly found himself doubting whether or not it was truly her happiness he was worried about or his own selfish desires.

Gulping back a sudden lump in his throat, Mike leaned back in his carriage seat and glanced out at the passing countryside, previous hostility slipping away rapidly like the heat from a campfire which had just recently doused with water.

Without looking at either Hange or Erwin, he sighed and asked them both from the corner of his mouth, "Do...do you think he actually... _cares_ about her?"

Out of the corner of Mike's eye he could see his two old friends glance at each other. However, it was Hange that spoke up.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and shifted forward in her seat, leaning closer to the towering squad leader as she talked.

"Mike, you've known Levi as long as we have. Think back to how he was when we "recruited" him all those years ago. Even as an Underground thug, you must have noticed how Isabel and Farlan followed him so devotedly, right? You were there when he found their bodies, weren't you?" Hange prodded him and Mike scowled at the dark memory that he hadn't dredged up in a long time.

"How did Levi react to losing his friends? Erwin relayed most of the details to me afterwards, and I was able to make a few conclusions about the criminal that everyone else either disliked or outright feared. Levi may be crass, cold, and an otherwise thoughtless asshole, but he's incredibly devoted to those he treasures. After all these years, when have you _ever_ known him to go out of his way to pursue or appease another person since he lost his friends—be they female or otherwise? By the walls, Mike, _**it's Levi!**_ Do you seriously think he'd do any of the shit he's done for just _anyone_?"

Mike hated to admit it, but Hange was completely right. Levi was many things. The man was crude and aloof. He lacked social graces of virtually any kind. He was a jerk, an introvert, a clean freak, and one hell of a fighter. One thing he was _not_ however was a chaser of tail or a man who indulged trifles.

It was a normal occurrence for Mike to have to berate his men for ogling the other female soldiers. Hell, there had been more than one occasion where he'd even had to stop himself from staring too openly at some of the women during training, but he'd never once seen Levi do or say anything even remotely pervy over the years he'd known him. Some of the troops had even speculated that Levi preferred the company of men. That theory however had just as little evidence to support it.

Levi was a loner in virtually every way.

He kept to himself almost always except for when work demanded. Over time, Mike had seen him gradually accept the presence of his fellow soldiers. It never changed the fact however that the Captain was still very much so reserved and easily agitated. It wasn't until after the recent events at Shiganshina that Mike had started noticing Levi go out of his way to interact with others—specifically Coral.

Traditionally, Levi was well known for avoiding virtually everyone. Most of the troops irritated the piss out of him, that much was painfully obvious. He abhorred small talk and idle gossip, and made a point of ignoring anyone who approached him without good reason. In fact, there had been a number of times that Mike had witnessed Levi make an example out of a few different cadets who had dared to address him. If the man hadn't actively tongue-whipped them into humiliation, he'd simply left them flat on their backs in the dirt, dazedly staring up at the sky wondering what the hell had just happened.

So for Levi to currently be in Mitras, actively guiding the development of an orphanage dreamed up entirely by him all because of a promise that Coral had made to a dying woman in Shiganshina…

Mike sighed loudly, rubbing his temples as he sagged back into his bench seat, all 6 foot plus of him starting to crumple like the edge of a river bank in a storm. He looked utterly exhausted.

Hange actually chuckled at his displeasure, white teeth gleaming as she took in his wilting appearance, "Oh, poor, poor Mike. It's tough being a father, isn't it?"

Mike glared at her but didn't say anything.

Erwin too was examining his friend's distress, face impassive as he watched Mike's internal struggle.

"Were you actually hoping Levi really _was_ just temporarily invested in Coral?" the commander asked, curiosity piqued.

Closing his eyes, Mike leaned backwards, head resting against the cold wood of the carriage, "I...I don't even know. Yes? That honestly might have been easier for me, I think. What are those two idiots thinking? Maria just fell only recently. I would have thought that they were both more duty driven and mature than they're currently acting."

Hange shrugged, leaning forward as she addressed Mike, "Disasters can change people's priorities. Things that seemed unimportant before can suddenly come sharply into focus. Not to mention, Coral and Levi are still just humans. I mean, we all are. We all have _needs_."

Mike and Erwin both seemed to shift a little bit uncomfortably at that last word, both of them considering their own personal issues as the word hung suggestively in the air.

Hange chortled at her comrades' obvious awkwardness, "Geez! Men can be such children. Surely you two aren't going to tell me that you guys don't have your own means of addressing your own sexual needs?"

Erwin scowled slightly as he stared out the window, pointedly ignoring the gazes of the other occupants of the carriage. Mike too was struggling to maintain his composure, a deep blush creeping up his neck. "For crying out loud, Hange. That's not the kind of thing that I think either me or the Commander would ever feel like discussing with _you_ of all people."

"Why ever not?! I'm a doctor after all! Well...sort of."

Erwin scoffed, "Hange, I imagine our... _means_ are virtually identical to whatever methods you use."

"Really? You guys go rustle up a greenhorn from the new recruits and teach em how to 'treat their superiors'?" Hange asked without a touch of embarrassment.

Both Erwin and Mike were a combination of stunned, enthralled, and horrified all at once.

"For the love of God, Hange!" Mike exclaimed while Erwin just gaped at her.

Hange burst out laughing immediately, "I'm just joking, you guys! EEEEESH!"

Erwin and Mike both let out relieved sighs, grumbling loudly at her crass joke.

After a few moments of silence, Hange grinned impishly as she whispered just loud enough so that they could both hear her, "Besides, I have Moblit for that..."

Outside, the driver of the carriage turned briefly in his seat to glance back at the cart when he heard a loud series of disgusted groans.

* * *

Coral awoke to soft white light on her face from an east facing window. The sheer curtain was pulled closed, but pale rays still spilled into the room. Yawning and stretching like a cat, Coral then glanced around at the disheveled cluster of sheets she was currently wrapped in.

Spotting the immaculately clean walls of the room she was occupying, a sudden rush of memories nearly bowled her over and Coral was blushing just thinking about what had transpired the previous evening. Lifting the white sheet above her head, Coral bent down between her legs to examine her own womanhood, suddenly curious to see if her nether regions had visibly changed since yesterday. She quirked her head to the side when she realized that everything did in fact look exactly the same. She even placed a hand to her lower stomach, gently kneading the area as she quickly realized that—aside from a slight ache between her legs—her body did indeed appear and feel completely the same as it had before she'd lost her virginity.

Still, though. Coral was aware that things had changed somehow. She and Levi had taken a whole new step forward towards something undeniably exciting but also terrifying. A small scared part of her immediately began worrying that Levi would start treating her differently, or—even worse—abandon her altogether.

Growling in frustration at her own anxiety, Coral roughly shoved the unbidden thoughts aside, resolving to not worry herself over hypothetical scenarios.

Untangling herself from the sheets, the young soldier set her feet down on the carpeted floor and padded over to the bathroom, glancing inside quickly to note that it too was also deserted.

She looked around the room for a moment before spotting a folded pile of clothes on a chest at the end of the bed. Upon closer inspection, Coral quickly realized Levi had brought up her dirty clothes from the night before that had been discarded on the living room floor.

Blushing yet again at the memory of Levi yanking off her undergarments so impatiently, Coral then spotted her duffle bag of clean clothes. In her haste to examine the house yesterday, she hadn't even unpacked her horse.

Thanking the stars for Levi's foresight, Coral quickly dressed in some plain civilian clothes that included a pair of well-fitted pants and a loose-fitting green peasant blouse, along with some calf-high brown leather boots.

Coral then tied her hair back, washed her face in the bathroom and applied some lotion she'd bought from a local apothecary in Trost before exiting the room swiftly.

She trotted down the stairs two at a time, immediately spotting the contractors from the previous day already hard at work. Down one of the hallways that ran parallel to the kitchen, Coral noted two of the workers who had apparently watched her descend down the stairwell. She could tell without looking that they were both staring at her and conversing quietly, but she couldn't say for sure why. Hers and Levi's reputation was no doubt strongest in this city.

Harold Tamer had been a well known noble after all.

Grimacing at the thought, Coral turned towards the workers, hoping to intimidate them with a glare till their gossip ceased. Instead, her heart skipped a beat when she realized that both of the men were smiling at her, appreciative looks on their faces.

Suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed, Coral stood rooted in place as they both raised their hands in greeting. The older of the two, grinned snarkily as he called out to her.

"Morning, miss," he said sweetly, paint brush absentmindedly dripping light blue paint onto his shoe as he smiled at her.

Coral was about to respond with a polite greeting when a hand landed on her shoulder, jerking her attention to Levi who was suddenly next to her, a highly irritated scowl on his face.

"Pay attention to what you're doing, idiot. You're dripping paint all over the floor," Levi berated the man, a particularly dark scowl covering his face.

Both men immediately seemed to cower at the sight of Levi at the end of the hall. The previously grinning painter quickly stuttered out an apology before returning to work, intently scrubbing at the paint splatters on the tile.

Still frowning, Levi turned away, only glancing back once to make sure that Coral was following him. Snickering at Levi's customary grumpiness, Coral trailed along behind him as they went into the office.

She observed the interior of the room as she neared, noting that Levi already had a briefcase open on the desk and had apparently been sorting through paperwork to make sure they had everything ready for their excursion. Levi stood to the side as she entered before quickly closing the door behind her.

Coral heard the click of a bolt falling into place and turned to question Levi as to why he was locking the door when suddenly she was pinned up against the wall, Levi's hands underneath her thighs as he pressed his body to hers, lips cravenly devouring her own. Coral gasped in excitement as he moved from her lips to her jaw and then to her ear. She moaned against him as he sucked lightly on her sensitive lobe before replacing tiny bites with kisses along her neck.

"L-levi, what the-?" She managed to sputter out between breaths as one of his hands squeezed her thigh while the other slipped under her ass and groped.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you allowed me to claim you last night, Coral," he said against her neck, hot breath causing her to wilt against him as she felt heat gathering low in her belly at his words, "There's always entirely too many bottom feeders sniffing around what's rightfully mine."

He squeezed her ass again as though to emphasize the point, and Coral yelped lightly in response. The sound made Levi hum in appreciation as he dropped his face to her breasts, practically burying himself in her cleavage as he started working her blouse up. The way he was holding her and indulging in her flesh was entirely different from the night before, Coral could tell. The way his hands roamed over her was far more desperate and needy, as though he couldn't bear to be separated from her skin.

"Dammit, Levi! I just got dressed-" Coral complained at him, halfheartedly pushing against his chest.

"That's okay," he assured her, slipping his hands into her bra and pushing the fabric underneath so her breasts were revealed. As he dropped his mouth to her nipple, his hands immediately began unbuttoning her pants and shoving down her underwear. Coral practically melted as he suckled her breast, eyes rolling backwards as Levi worked his magic.

"I only need a little access," he assured breathlessly against her skin before lifting her up with ease, Coral's legs still wrapped around his waist.

Holding her possessively to himself, he proceeded to turn around and place her on top of the desk, roughly pushing aside the briefcase of paperwork. The case hit a lamp at the corner which nearly toppled to the floor, but Levi wasn't paying any attention.

One of his hands was too busy diving between them, sliding into Coral's center, testing and prodding her gently. Coral squirmed in his hold, moaning and panting his name as he did so.

"Mmmm, good. You're already wet for me," Levi grinned as he leaned down to kiss her, bending back her legs and throwing her ankles over his shoulders as he did so. Within moments he was inside her full hilt, pressing into Coral as deep as he could go.

She could hardly breathe she was so overwhelmed with feeling. One moment she was simply Coral, the next she was a piece of Levi—combined in a way that felt so natural and right that she wondered how she'd ever gone without him. He had her folded in half like a hairpin, bottoming out so far into her she could actually feel him in her abdomen.

"Oh, fuck. Levi, please-" she begged him, whimpering as he began to pump into her.

"Is it too much, Coral?" He asked, pausing briefly as he examined the twisted up expression on her face.

"No. No. No. Don't you dare fucking stop!" Coral gasped, eyes squeezed tight against the incredible fullness she was experiencing.

Without needing any further instruction, Levi began to once more thrust into his beloved, one hand holding her ankle in place while the other grabbed her shoulder, preventing Coral from sliding off the desk.

The drawers began to shake raucously as Levi picked up speed, slamming into her with all the power and rhythm of a seasoned veteran.

The captain began to grunt in sync with Coral who had thrown a hand to her mouth to stifle the ecstatic moans spilling out of her. The desk was starting to screech across the floor but neither of them paid any heed. Coral's orgasm came fast and hard. She screamed into her hand, panting and moaning as the aftershocks continued to spill over her, Levi still pistoning into her at breakneck speed as it assaulted her.

Seeing Coral lose all control, Levi growled hungrily, chest rumbling in appreciation at the way her walls pulsed around him and squeezed so tightly that she nearly pushed him out.

He pulled out almost immediately, flipping Coral over in one quick motion while his left hand pinned her shoulder down to the desk. He shoved himself against her entrance, forcing her ass into the air and he took a moment to appreciate the view.

"L-Levi?" Coral turned to glance back at him, a worried expression on her face at the new and rather humiliating position as she continued to shake from her release, and he was suddenly reminded of her newness to all of this.

"Just relax, my love. I promise this will feel good. I'm not done with you yet."

Simultaneously shocked by his affectionate terminology and turned on by his husky, lust-filled words, Coral nodded in acceptance, slowly lifting her now thoroughly soaked entrance to give him better access.

Levi caressed her raised ass gently, silver eyes raking over her exposed core in appreciation while one hand slipped underneath her stomach to aid him in slipping back into her. Coral immediately moaned out loud at the feeling. This angle hit another portion of her insides altogether. Inwardly, she wondered just how many ways Levi was capable of making her feel such extreme pleasure.

"Oh dear god. Yes. Levi..." Coral sighed, fingers clawing into the undersides of the desk as he began to pound into her.

"That's right, Coral. Say my name," Levi growled, shaking the whole desk as he thrust, lewd flesh-slapping sounds filling the room amid Coral's pleasure-filled moans.

She continued to pant his name until it became too difficult. Levi bent over her, one hand sliding down her stomach till he reached her clit and began to rub gently. Coral would have shouted out loud if his other hand hadn't also been placed securely over her mouth, holding in her increasingly loud screams.

"You're mine, Coral," he growled by her ear as he plunged quickly and deeply into her overwhelming heat.

She whimpered against his hand as she came again, shaking and bucking against his hands. Levi held her firmly though, grunting in pleasure as her walls pulsed crazily. He was forced to back up quickly as he joined her in release, sperm shooting out across Coral's back and ass as he leaned away, eyes shut tightly as he rode the waves of his own orgasm.

Coral couldn't help but watch him over her shoulder as he came, eyes wide with arousal as she observed her lover shaking in relief and utter bliss. It was quite a sight to see such a normally stoic and reserved man like Levi lose all his control.

The sight of him holding his pulsing dick, eyes clenched shut tightly, mouth parted as he panted and sweated through his orgasm was nearly enough to send her reeling into space. If she hadn't just had the most earth-shattering orgasm of her life, Coral surely would have dropped to her knees right then and there and begged him to take her all over again.

She slid off the desk and landed in a heap of shaking limbs as Levi too sank to his knees on the floor. Coral reached out and held him as he collapsed against her still exposed chest, breaths coming out in steadily slowing gasps.

"Fuck..." was all Levi could say as she held him, and Coral grunted into his hair in agreement.

A sudden shaking of the door handle however had them both stumbling shakily to their feet, rapidly fixing clothing and wiping off incriminating fluids with Levi's handkerchief. The perpetrator immediately realized the door was locked and began rapping on the clouded glass pane in the center.

"Coral? Levi? Are you guys in there? Commander Erwin has just arrived."

It was Nadia.

Levi cursed loudly as he mopped the cum off of Coral's back. She in turn was hurriedly buttoning her own pants, nearly falling over in the process.

"Ehh—just—just a minute, Nadia! I'll be out in a second! Just gotta—gotta finish gathering this paperwork!" Coral called out, smoothing out her blouse as Levi took the cum-soaked kerchief and shoved it hastily into one of his pant pockets before shrugging on his jacket that he'd tossed earlier while pounding Coral into the desk.

Seconds later, Coral threw the door open and scampered out of the room before coming to a stop next to Nadia and Erwin in the foyer.

"Uh..." the woman trailed out, taking in Coral's still rather disheveled appearance, "Is everything okay, Coral?"

"Great!" Coral replied too quickly and too loudly, hands itching as she resisted the urge to wipe more sweat from her forehead.

Nadia blinked at her, eyes suddenly dropping down to Coral's hands, "Where's the paperwork?"

"Uh...oh yeah! Silly me. It's uh-"

"Right here," intoned Levi walking up to her side, somehow the picture of decorum. His white shirt was rolled up to his elbows and his black vest was pristine, but underneath his popped collar, Coral could see he still had a slight sheen of sweat on his skin, a detail which Erwin didn't seem to miss. His eyebrows raised as he took in the two of them. The commander looked like he was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the front door opening.

Hange and Mike shuffled into the house before stopping next to Erwin.

"Uncle?!" Coral almost shouted, anxiety immediately engulfing her as Mike's eyes landed on her. "I—I didn't know you'd be coming as well."

Mike eyed her oddly before responding, suspicion wafting off of him like heat from a bonfire.

"Hange and Erwin convinced me it would be a good idea. They said you guys could use all the help you could get with getting this place up and running. Why the hell are you so sweaty, Coral?" Mike ended bluntly, eyes narrowed in on his niece as though he were trying to see something very far away.

"Uh...I—that's not actually sweat. It's water. Just got out of the shower, ya know?"

"But your hair's not-"

"SO! We should probably get going, right? Don't wanna keep the jerks in the interior waiting. You know how much of a pain they can make life when you piss em off, right Erwin?" Hange suddenly burst out, her insanely wide eyes shining with a mischievous glint as she turned to the Commander who was staring at Levi with a knowing look. Levi was of course ignoring him.

Hange practically dragged Mike back out the front door, yammering at him the whole time she did, effectively cutting him off from inquiring any further. Coral sagged visibly as they exited the door, fingers white from where she was clutching her own wrist.

Seeing her anxiety, Levi softly and briefly brushed a hand against her lower back, startling her from her thoughts.

"Breathe," he whispered quietly over her shoulder before striding past her out the door.

His actions were so quick and inconspicuous that Nadia didn't even notice. Erwin, however was more difficult to fool, and Coral had a hard time ignoring his piercing gaze as he watched the two.

The two soldiers said their goodbyes to Nadia and followed after the others, Erwin falling into step next to Coral as they made their way down the steps towards the carriage that awaited them.

"I trust everything has gone well so far?" the commander asked Coral cryptically from the corner of his mouth as they walked.

"Of course, Commander. Why wouldn't it?"

Erwin glanced at her briefly, concern somewhere deep in the back of his eyes. "I imagine most people wouldn't relish returning to an area of previous trauma. I'm sure you can understand my anxiety, Coral. Even Hange tensed up as we neared the estate..."

Coral blanched a little, but secretly was glad that Erwin wasn't grilling her about Levi. Instead, he seemed infinitely more concerned about the way the house was going to affect his soldiers.

"I understand you perfectly, Commander, but...Levi, Hange, myself and the others...we're all titan killers. It's gonna take more than a little kidnapping to traumatize us."

Erwin looked over at his young soldier's nearly blank expression. He knew she was purposely understating the trauma of the events that happened in the estate, but something about her behavior assured him that she wasn't just trying to placate him.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Satisfied with her answer, Erwin held open the carriage door and allowed Coral to enter first. She sat next to Hange and her uncle, followed by Erwin who sat across from them next to Levi.

There was an almost tangible amount of awkwardness that hung heavy in the air of the carriage as they made their way towards the capitol. Hange did her best to diffuse the situation by chatting aimlessly to herself almost the entire way there, while Levi and the others simply ignored her. Mike was almost constantly throwing glances at Coral and Levi, but they both did a good job of avoiding his unspoken questions. The captain avidly stared out the window the entire time, arms folded resolutely against his chest as though he could block out all unwanted advances using his demeanor alone.

Coral sat stiffly next to her uncle, trying her best not to think about what she and Levi had been doing in the office before the arrival of the others and failing miserably. She kept finding herself glancing over at the seemingly relaxed captain who was leaning into the corner of the carriage disinterestedly, arms folded and right ankle thrown across his upper thigh; in no way revealing that he'd been ruthlessly pounding Coral into a desk only minutes earlier. Her duplicitous brain kept undressing the man who had become her newfound naughty obsession, recalling just how glorious his naked body had looked and felt against hers the night before. Eventually, she had to forcefully redirect her eyes towards the carriage floor, hiding her flaming red cheeks and mentally slapping herself for allowing her mind to continuously indulge in the delicious activities she'd now come to crave with her captain.

 _Keeping this relationship quiet is gonna be so goddamn difficult,_ Coral mused to herself, more than a little frustrated with the prospect.

 _I'm gonna have to discuss this more with Levi later on. Mike and Hange know, but it's pretty obvious Erwin does as well. Still, I doubt Levi wants his subordinates to be aware of our relationship, and to be quite honest, I don't really want anyone else knowing either. Life's hell enough without a bunch of upstarts poking their noses in our business._

Thankfully, the ride was a short one, and they all soon found themselves standing on the white stone steps leading up to the palace administration offices. Compared to the palace itself, the administration building was a somewhat plain structure. Its stark white walls rose imposingly over the adjacent buildings, professional simplicity wrought into its very stones. Together, the group of soldiers entered through it's massive oak double doors and stepped into an equally huge foyer. Green tiles ran as stripes down the middle of the room before branching out down the nearby halls, naturally drawing one's eye towards the first offices. A sign in the middle of the room listed the room numbers according to floor and branch number.

Tugging Mike with her, Hange flashed a smile at the others, "Well, Mike and I have some business to attend to in the accounting department. What say we all meet back here after we're through?"

Coral glanced at her uncle in surprise, wondering what on earth Hange was talking about, before figuring it likely had to do with upcoming expedition funds.

Before she could give the matter much more thought, they both disappeared up the stairs on the far side of the foyer.

Erwin had already started down the right wing on the first floor, and Levi grunted at Coral, nudging her in the side before he too followed after the commander. The trio weaved their way down a few hallways until eventually they reached a group of offices with a sign that read "Land Acquisition and Permits."

Erwin pushed the door open and held it for his comrades who filed in ahead of him.

The room was as plain as the rest of the building. Rows of desks lined two sides of the room, while on the opposite end there was an entire wall of wooden file cabinets that went from floor to ceiling. A few of the employees looked up from their desks when they entered, but most of them flat out ignored the soldiers. One woman, a stern looking older woman in military police garb, rose from one of the nearby desks. She spoke briefly with Erwin before disappearing to the back of the room. After digging through a few of the different file cabinet drawers, she reappeared moments later with a stack of papers. She directed them towards a table in the corner and began marking little X's on the sheets before handing them to Erwin.

"Each of you will need to sign at the spots I've marked. Once you've done that, return to me, and I'll draw up the permit. I assume all the financing has been completed, otherwise acquisitions wouldn't have sent you here."

Both Erwin and Levi nodded in assurance that all the previous steps had been completed. Satisfied, the woman handed Erwin a quill before returning to her desk.

The three soldiers sat down at the table and proceeded to dig through the paperwork. It took some time to both read and sign everything, but eventually they had everything in order.

Levi folded his arms in annoyance as Erwin stood up to return to the lady from earlier holding all the necessary papers.

"Tch. We're gonna have to return here annually to renew all this nonsense," he groused, glaring at the rows of office employees.

Coral grunted in agreement. She too did not relish the idea of having to return, but knew it was a necessary evil as long as they wanted to keep the orphanage open and legal. The last thing she and the others needed was the MPs breathing down their necks anymore than they already did.

She watched as Erwin stood patiently waiting on the woman who was writing up the permit. With one final loud stamp she finished her work before blowing on the paperwork to dry the ink. She then brandished it towards Erwin who took the paper reverently.

Coral and Levi stood and together they exited the room before their commander. Erwin filed the paper away in the briefcase that Levi had brought and sighed after closing the latch.

"It's done," he said, letting out a short breath before glancing at the others.

Coral felt a cold grip around her heart slowly release. Now that the deed was done, she suddenly realized that all this time she'd been half expecting a platoon of military police to come rushing into the room and either arrest them or tear their paperwork into shreds. It didn't have to make sense in her head. Their rivalry with the MPs always seemed to put the legion at some sort of disadvantage. Now, she was just as glad as the others to be through with the legal end of things.

"So, what now?" Coral asked Erwin as they made their way back through the halls.

"Now...we find Hange and Mike," he responded, looking decidedly more somber than he had even just moments before.

Something about Erwin's mood made Coral's gut twist up uncomfortably, and she was forced to wonder why something suddenly seemed wrong all over again.

The feeling was reinforced when they entered the foyer to see Mike and Hange already waiting for them. Hange was standing stiffly, a manila envelope clutched tightly to her chest. Her hyper mood from before was entirely missing. Her eyes were grim and her mouth was pulled in a tight line. As soon as she saw Erwin, she crossed the room quickly, envelope outstretched for him to take.

He immediately grabbed the document and opened it swiftly. A few cursory glances at the paper had him frowning deeply before he stuffed it back inside roughly as though it had personally offended him somehow.

Coral and Levi didn't say anything, but their curiosity was patently obvious as they observed the Commander's obvious shift in mood.

"Come," the blonde haired veteran grunted out tersely, "We have much to discuss, but I do not wish to do it here. Let us return to the orphanage and I'll explain there."

/

 **++Sorry for the rather late update, folks. I hope I made up for it a little with another steamy lemon. Lol. As usual, please review and let me know what you think and where you think things might be headed. Love you all!**

 **-Saber**


	23. Joy in the Shadow of Death

Chapter Twenty-Three—Joy in the Shadow of Death

* * *

To say the returning soldiers looked grim would have been the understatement of the century. Even little Cecilia, who had previously been dying to escape Nadia's clutches so she could ambush Coral immediately caught on to the dark atmosphere and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the veterans of the scout regiment enter the front door of the orphanage.

Shooing the small child to go play outside with one hand while holding little Adelaide on her hip, Nadia approached the group warily, somber amber eyes sweeping over the soldiers judiciously.

For a moment, she thought better of it herself.

Years of servitude under the thumb of a notoriously short-tempered and unpredictable tyrant like Tamer had taught Nadia to approach powerful people with a certain level of cautiousness. She trusted the scouts implicitly, but old habits die hard, and it was clear that the titan killers were more than a little on edge.

Commander Erwin, Squad Leader Mike, and Section Commander Hange all had a malevolent air surrounding them. There seemed to be a depressing mixture of righteous anger and outright hopelessness warring between the three veterans. Whereas Coral and Levi simply looked distracted and anxious—constantly throwing worried glances over at their elders. Nadia immediately suspected that they were the only two who weren't yet privy to whatever it was that had the other three in such a state.

"D-did everything at the interior go okay?" Nadia asked hesitantly after a few moments where she watched the officers all remove their coats in the foyer before hanging them on a rack in the corner.

It was Erwin who spoke, tone polite but strained as he turned to acknowledge her.

"Indeed, Ms. Little. Everything regarding the orphanage is in order. If you'll excuse us, however, I need to speak with my men privately."

Nadia couldn't help but notice that Erwin specifically named the orphanage and nothing else. She nodded in understanding though, lifting Adelaide from her hip and cradling her to her chest instead.

"Shall I bring in some tea then, commander?"

Erwin shook his head, "That will be unnecessary, Ms. Little. We won't be long, I assure you."

Blinking at the ever composed and overly polite officer, Nadia watched in barely concealed interest as the soldiers filed into the large living room. Coral was the last to enter and the young woman made sure to lock the door behind her.

Scowling at the closed door, Nadia turned her attention back to the baby in her arms, cooing at the child reassuringly as she ambled back to the kitchen, trying her best not to worry about why humanity's bravest soldiers looked more anxious and tired than she'd ever seen them before.

* * *

"THEY CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Coral all but screeched, teeth clenched together as she abruptly rose from her sitting position on the couch.

Mike and Erwin both scowled at her, but it was the commander who barked at her to sit.

"Please! Coral, keep your voice down. I am just as upset about this new order as you are, I can assure you, but allowing the news to be spread right now would be utterly disastrous. We must keep our anger in check and not allow it to spread any further than this room. There is no telling what could happen if this information was to reach the public prematurely. It's not a stretch to say that mass rioting could break out."

Fighting the urge not to snarl, Coral plopped back on the couch, arms tucked angrily across her chest.

Even Levi looked nearly ready to rip throats out with his teeth. Instead of yelling like Coral though, his coiled body leaned forward on the couch, stormy grays eyes intently examining Erwin.

"When are they proposing we lead this fucking massacre?" He growled quietly, dangerously; knuckles cracking as he clenched down onto his own knees.

Erwin sighed from his sitting position in the leather armchair Levi had been occupying the previous night, slouching forward as he did so, years of weariness weighing him down almost visibly as he answered.

"Within roughly the next six months..."

Levi hissed through his teeth. Hange's eyes turned wide as saucers. Mike fell into a slumped position that mirrored Erwin's, and Coral simply growled, willing herself not to scream like she truly wanted to.

"It's the projected food shortages," Erwin said quietly, but just loud enough that they could all hear him over the popping of the fire in the hearth, "We all knew it was going to be bad, but...according to the census bureau, it's already turning out worse than any of us ever could have predicted."

"It's fucking bullshit," Coral hissed out, "There _has_ to be another way. I mean, this is just some sort of sick joke, right? They can't possibly mean for us to take _**regular**_ _ **fucking**_ _ **civilians**_ out to help us retake Maria? What do they really think is going to happen?! I mean-"

Coral stopped suddenly, painful realization hitting her in the chest and she fell back against the couch, a stunned expression on her face as she connected the dots. The room suddenly felt much smaller and darker.

"No," she whispered mostly to herself as she clutched the piece of shirt above her heart, "This isn't about retaking anything...they know full well what will happen. They know exactly how many of those people are going to die. They...they're counting on it..."

The room was silent. The oppressive weight of the truth hung heavy in the air, accented only by the ominous crackling of the fire in the background.

Every one in the room knew deep down that Coral was right. The government had made up a mockery of an operation as a means to get rid of the refugees.

This was in fact a culling.

A sham military expedition designed to rid society of its "dead weight" before they all succumbed to starvation, poverty, and disease.

Pure and simple.

The worst part about it was that Coral honestly didn't have any better solutions in mind. If something wasn't done soon, people were going to start starving en mass. Winter was already in full swing. Crops were dead. Thousands were relocated. Crime was rising. Fear was festering.

Inwardly, Coral wondered if perhaps this had been the Titans' plan all along. Simply break down two gates and then watch as humanity devoured itself within the last two walls...

"No wonder we received so little resistance in starting this project," Levi grumbled to himself, "The interior pigs know that soon this whole manor is going to be bursting at the seams with fresh orphans. This project is probably just some shitty attempt at assuaging their own guilt for what's going to happen."

Erwin shifted uncomfortably in his seat before casting a grim expression at the fire in the hearth to his side, "That may very well be the case..."

"What are we to do in the meantime?" Mike asked solemnly, watching the Commander through angry red eyes.

Erwin sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Coral noticed he looked even more exhausted than usual. Bags had formed underneath his glassy blue eyes that were normally so clear with determination. Coral found herself wondering if such a soul-shattering order was causing her Commander's resolve to flounder. The thought was almost as horrifying as taking civilians past the walls.

The blonde continued though, shoulders squared and chin lifted as he addressed his most valued soldiers.

"In the meantime...we do what we can. We'll lead monthly expeditions as usual and set up as many supply depots as we can. It's the best we can do for now. Hopefully, when the time comes, we'll be able to save as many lives as possible with some decent preparation."

"Even still," Levi said, voice low as he glowered both internally and externally, "We may as well hand them to the titans on a silver platter. There's no way in hell the interior is actually going to attempt to gear and train any of those civilians. Even if we had more time, it would still be like sending in unarmed infants to kill a cave bear. It's a good thing the titans don't wear clothes. They wouldn't be able to cinch up their goddamn pants after they get through eating all the hapless citizens we're gonna serve up for them."

"What a fucking nightmare," Coral sighed, leaning forward and pressing her hands to her temples. She could feel a headache coming on just from discussing the whole horrible subject.

In the background, she could hear Erwin's stern voice from across the coffee table, "I'm sure it goes without saying that this subject is not to be discussed with anyone else—be they civilian or otherwise. I'll reveal our part to the rest of the men once the final orders come through. As my most skilled officers, it will be up to you all to help prepare the troops for what will surely be coming. It's one thing to watch your fellow soldiers fall in combat. It's another thing entirely to watch the civilians you've sworn to protect used like cannon fodder. Do I have everyone's word that you four will be there to aid me when the time time comes?"

"Of course, Commander," Hange spoke up from the corner, strangely quiet throughout the entire conversation. Her eyes betrayed her emotions however. She looked more defeated than Coral had seen in a long time.

Seeing that look in her friend's eyes was disturbing and it only added fuel to her hate-filled fire.

After reassuring Erwin that he could count on their loyalty and support, the soldiers stood and left the room.

Upon reentering the foyer, Coral saw her uncle out of the corner of her eye lingering near the door. A curt bob of his head informed her that he wanted her to follow him, so she complied. Silently, Coral trailed after the placid faced squad leader who made a beeline for the courtyard where she'd spoken with Levi the following evening. Once outside, Mike made his way to a wall that parted the garden as a partition and leaned up against it before turning his eyes back to Coral, somberness coating his features and mannerisms even more so than usual.

A moment later and the sound of a swinging door announced the arrival of another. Coral turned, only slightly surprised to see Levi walking toward them.

"Mind if I speak with my niece _privately_ for a moment?" Mike said, mouth twitching as he struggled to keep from snapping at the captain.

Levi simply ignored him and walked to Coral. One hand reached for her face, his right thumb lovingly caressing her cheek as he stared into her eyes, "You okay?"

Coral nodded mutely, mind still struggling to comprehend the news they'd just received.

"Alright. Come find me after you're done here. We need to talk too."

Levi glanced slyly at Mike for a small second before leaning in to give Coral a lingering kiss that left her mildly breathless; a clear act of defiance against Mike before marching past the man back into the house.

Mike bristled visibly as the door closed, his eyes narrowed in the direction of the retreating captain, "I am really starting to dislike that upstart."

Coral rolled her eyes at Mike before crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall, "Oh, come on, uncle. _You_ deliberately antagonize him, and Levi can't help but retaliate. You used to repeat the story of you and Erwin catching him in the Underground all the time. Every single time, you made sure to mention just how undaunted and hate-filled Levi's gaze was when he finally dropped his weapons. Outnumbered, out-geared, and undersized, yet he moves like he's a titan and we're all just children. You should be aware by now that it's simply not in his nature to back down from anyone—no matter who they are."

"Of course I'm aware," Mike bit back tersely, a little more roughly than he'd intended, "It irritates me to no end. His confidence borders on absolute arrogance. I would hate him for it if it weren't so properly founded. He's the only man I've ever known who I'm sure could beat my ass in a fair fight. Not even Erwin can claim that title. I just hate how he's literally half my size..." Mike trailed off petulantly, irritation lacing his words.

Coral snickered at that. It never failed to amuse her that "Humanity's Strongest" was one of the smallest men she'd ever seen. Still, anyone with even a modicum of self preservation knew better than to fuck with the pint-sized devil.

Mike eyed her strangely as she giggled, thoughts of Levi causing her brain to trail off, a happy smile growing on her face.

Mike sighed heavily causing Coral's thoughts to return to the present.

"So...I guess it's safe to say that you're still intent on being with him?" He asked after a moment, straining against every word as he did so.

Coral said nothing, only nodded her head resolutely.

"He really does make you happy...doesn't he?" Mike questioned again after another few moments of silence.

Coral paused and thought. It was true. She hadn't had much happiness in her short existence, but these past couple of days could easily be considered some of the best of her life—most recent events aside.

"Yes, uncle. He really does..."

Mike let out one long breath before straightening himself, "Well, then you both have my blessing. It pains me in every possible way, but ultimately, Coral, all I care about is your happiness. You do know that, right?"

Coral wilted under the sad expression of her uncle. At the end of the day, he was still the man who'd raised her. The only person who'd ever given her a chance to become something more than an Underground rat. She owed him everything.

"Yes, uncle. I know that, and...and I'm really sorry about what I said back in Trost. I—I didn't mean that shit about cutting you out of my life. I don't think I could ever do that. I was just so hurt and angry."

Mike took a step forward and gathered her into his arms in one of his bear-like hugs. "I'm sorry too, Coral snake. I was out of line that day. I overreacted after seeing him kiss you, so I just kind of came unglued. But you're a grown woman now, and it's up to you to decide who you become romantically involved with. I may not like him very much, but Levi clearly cares about you, and now I know for certain that he makes you happy. Aside from all that, he's obviously capable of protecting you. That's really all I care about, so I'll try my best to get along with him for your sake, Coral."

Coral squeezed Mike in thanks, "Thank you, uncle."

Despite the horrifying news they'd just received, Coral still felt somehow lighter and more relaxed. She let out a heavy sigh against the muscular chest of her massive uncle, snickering a little to herself at the thought of how silly they must look in comparison.

"I'll bet people are constantly surprised that we're related..." Coral mumbled quietly as they parted.

Mike snorted slightly before making his way to sit on a bench that was near the wall. He brushed off a few dead branches and leaves before plopping down, "You might be surprised. Certainly not in stature, but feature-wise Margaret and I were pretty similar, and you are absolutely the mirror image of your mother. She was a lot taller than you, but I imagine a lot of that has to do with being raised in the Underground. Lack of nutrition and sunlight and all…"

Mike's expression turned darker and Coral knew he was inwardly struggling with that small piece of himself that would never forgive himself for not finding her for so many years.

Coral sat down next to him and patted him reassuringly on the thigh once, looking up at her now glowering uncle with a small smile on her face.

"Stop that, uncle. I know what you're thinking. It's okay. I made it. You took me away from that place, and...I absolutely hate to admit it…but if I hadn't gone through all that I did, I'd likely be a much weaker version of the Coral you see now. It helped to steel me against a the world of horror beyond those walls that rivals even the Underground. I...I never thought anything could be worse than that..."

They sat together in silence for a while. Coral knew her uncle was undoubtedly reflecting on the news from earlier just like she was.

She scowled down at the brick underneath her feet as she used her boot to scuff the surface, pushing dirt into the cracks with the edge of her heel. "You think we're gonna make it out of this one, uncle? I mean, that many people… You and I both know what's gonna happen. Titans are attracted to large groups of humans. The moment we breach the gates with that many civilians… Levi was being crass, but he's fucking right. It's gonna be like ringing the dinner bell. We don't even know how many titans are beyond those walls. We might call every single one in existence..."

Next to her, Coral could feel her uncle's posture tightening in discomfort. There was silence for a few more moments before suddenly Coral felt herself being turned to face her uncle. He had her by the shoulders, sandy blonde hair swaying into his eyes as he lowered himself so that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Coral, I need you to promise me something."

Feeling suddenly apprehensive, Coral's mouth gaped like a fish for a few moments, unable to respond, "U-uncle..."

"Promise me, Coral!" He all but shouted, a new sort of desperation in his eyes as he stared at her.

Frankly, the sight terrified her.

"I—yes. Anything, uncle."

"Promise me that when that expedition finally comes, you will NOT make it your mission to save every civilian and kill every goddamn titan. We know exactly what's going to happen. Once the massacre has dwindled down, there likely won't be anyone left but possibly a few retreating civilians and some wounded scouts. When it gets to that point, get the hell back to the walls. If you can't find me or the others, don't go looking for us. Get to safety. PLEASE."

"But, uncle, what if-"

"No! Coral, please..." Mike wilted suddenly, head falling to where his forehead was on top of the crown of her head. Coral blinked when a few stray tears fell from his eyes and dropped past her face.

"Uncle..."

"Please, Coral...I've failed in so many other regards. I'll do whatever I can to protect you in the field, but my first priority still has to remain with the scouts and Humanity. I owe that much to Erwin. Still...you're strong enough to protect yourself. The only thing that worries me is that you're the kind of soldier who will use that strength to protect everyone except yourself. So, if I can't protect you, Coral, please promise me that you'll at least protect yourself when the fight is over. Promise me."

Wrapping her arms around her uncle, Coral brushed her sleeve across his wet cheeks and gave him a weak smile.

"I promise, Uncle."

* * *

After her discussion with her uncle, Coral made a point to seek out the others in the main house.

Hange apparently planned on leaving the city that very evening, and Mike announced his intention to accompany her.

Erwin however still had matters to attend to in the city, and was more than happy to use the orphanage as his new base of operations whenever he was forced to visit Mitras. Coral knew he had another permanent residence in the central military headquarters, but it was fairly obvious that the commander seemed to prefer the privacy of the manor.

"At least here I don't have to worry about rich nobles showing up unannounced..." Erwin had explained to her earlier in the kitchen, and she'd had to stifle the laughter that welled up in her at the absolutely petulant look that crossed his face as he groused aloud.

"Rich nobles? Why in the walls would they come seeking an audience with the survey corps commander?" Coral asked, pure curiosity coursing through her.

To her absolute delight, Erwin looked suddenly embarrassed, a light tinge of pink dusting his otherwise ghostly pale cheeks.

"I...might have made an impression on a few women in the military academy in my younger days. There's a few who I attended courses with who later entered the Military Police and have wealthy families..."

"A few?!"

Coral spun to see her uncle entering the kitchen, an amused look on his face. It was a welcome change in comparison to his mood of only a few minutes earlier, she noted happily.

"Erwin used to have an absolute herd of girls who followed him around the compound like as though he was the most handsome thing inside the walls. The fact that he didn't pay them one iota of attention didn't seem to dissuade them AT ALL. There's something about being a brooding lump of angst that seems to attracts women by the wagon load apparently," Mike grumbled moodily, and Coral couldn't help but feel like part of his comment was being directed towards hers truly.

"You're one to talk," Erwin bit back with just a hint of defensiveness in his voice. "You could have been reeling women in too with your crabby demeanor if only you could resist smelling them like some kind of feral dog."

Mike actually let out a terse sniff as though offended, and the expression on his face coupled with Erwin's rebuttal had Hange and Coral wheezing against each other in the corner.

Moments later, Nadia entered the room, still holding Adelaide as usual. She looked baffled as she took in the sight of the scouts. Their overall behavior from earlier had done a complete 180 and it was clearly throwing her for a loop.

Coral noticed her baffled expression, and inwardly reflected on why she and the others were so adept at recovering from terrible news.

 _Well, we **are** experts at this point after all…_

Somewhere in the background she could still hear her uncle.

"-serves you right, I suppose. Now you're the one who has to deal with all those two-faced sycophants trying to set you up with their insufferable spoiled daughters."

Having recovered from her laughing fit, Hange made her way towards Nadia and stuck her arms out for Adelaide.

"Mind if I hold the rugrat for a while?" Hange asked, borderline manic smile on her face as usual.

Nadia practically sagged in relief, "Oh, please do. I've been holding "Her Highness" here all day. She screams bloody murder if I put her down. You'd think the floor was covered in fire ants, the way she hollers."

Erwin and Mike suddenly seemed to notice the other woman in the room and turned to bow respectfully.

"Oh, Ms. Little. Glad you came to rejoin us," Erwin said, bowing politely before reaching for her hand to give it a quick peck.

Nadia flushed completely at the compliment and the show of respect normally withheld for noble women, "C-commander, really. There's no need for all that. I'm just a servant after all."

"Nonsense. Plus, I felt the need to make up for my rude behavior earlier. We hardly spoke at all upon arrival. Unfortunately, there was business that needed attending. Although, I can not resist asking if your offer of tea from earlier still stands?"

"Oh! Of course!" Jumping at the chance to enter a role she was familiar with, Nadia immediately abandoned her awkward stance and scuttled to the pantry to grab tea leaves.

Coral watched as the woman disappeared into the pantry. She then switched her gaze from the servant woman to glance over at her uncle. The soldier had an odd expression on his face, like as though he was trying to pinpoint something he'd forgotten.

Coral suddenly remembered that Nadia had explained to her earlier that she had actually met her uncle briefly. Curiosity welled up in her as she wondered just how exactly that experience had panned out.

Feeling a sudden wave of mischievousness wash over her, Coral nudged Hange next to her who was cooing in a goofy fashion at Adelaide.

Hange immediately ceased what she was doing and leaned down next to Coral.

"Watch this," Coral whispered out of the side of her mouth.

Leaning back against the cabinets, Coral folded her arms under her breasts before turning her attention to her uncle who was still staring after Nadia.

"Oh, that's right! I had totally forgotten! So...uncle, Nadia here says you and she met briefly. I had no idea you two had ever seen each other. It must have been during the night raid when you came to rescue us. That must have been an interesting way to meet. I'd love to hear the details."

There was a sound of something crashing in the pantry as Nadia fumbled with a tin of tea leaves before falling off the ladder and landing on her butt with an "oof."

Coral cursed.

 _Well, fuck. I didn't mean to make her fall off the goddamn ladder._

Mike immediately rushed into the small closet and helped the young woman to her feet. Even across the kitchen, Coral could see how red Nadia's face was as her uncle ushered her out of the pantry and set about picking up the spilled mess on the floor.

"Please, Squad Leader, don-"

He finished so quickly though Nadia didn't even have time to stop him. Mike handed her the remaining tea leaves that were still safely in the bin and she thanked him quietly, faced turned to the floor.

"So...that's where I know you from. It—it was you that night…?" Mike asked, looking down at her with obvious astonishment on his face.

Nadia nodded hesitantly, embarrassment wafting off of her in waves.

"I—I'm so sorry," Mike said after a moment, and Coral was delighted to see that he too was red as a sunset now.

Nadia forgot her own embarrassment in her surprise, head swiveling up to stare at the giant of a man. "S-sorry? For what?"

Mike shuffled awkwardly, "I—I know I must have scared you terribly that night. Swooping down on you from the rooftops like I did..."

"Oh! No. Not at all—well, uh...I mean, maybe a little at first. I mean, you are awfully big...bu—but not that that's a bad thing! I mean, uh..."

"Mike has a habit of swooping down on unsuspecting women. Isn't that right, uncle?" Coral interjected.

Mike simply glared at his niece. "What are you on about, twerp?"

Ignoring the veiled threat in her uncle's eyes, Coral simply grinned and continued, "Well, literally the first time I ever met you, you swung into the Underground using ODM gear before dropping down in front of me out of nowhere like some kind of sorcerer. Scared the living daylights out of me too."

Mike immediately looked sheepish while Nadia's embarrassment melted into a series of tiny giggles. Her laughter ceased quickly however, and she clamped a hand to her mouth in sudden realization.

"Oh my goodness! The tea! I forgot!"

She immediately rushed to grab a tea pot out of the cabinets and set to filling it with water.

"What the hell is all the racket down here?"

The group collectively turned to see Levi entering the kitchen, a perturbed look on his face. The expression became even worse when he spotted the pile of tea leaves swept into a corner on the floor.

"The hell?! I just bought that tea! Who-?"

Before Nadia could recover from where she was cowering near the sink, Mike stepped forward, "That was my fault, Levi. I'll be sure to reimburse you before I leave."

Levi stared hard at the man as though he could smell the lie in the air, but seemed to decide against calling him out.

"Hmmmph," he sniffed, making his way over to Coral who was trying her best not to beam at her uncle, "See that you do."

Coral popped her boyfriend lightly on the shoulder and Levi turned his scowl to her, "What was that for, brat?"

"Stop being such a grump, Levi." Hange said next to her before Coral could say the exact same thing.

"Some day, you morons are gonna stop expecting me to be some happy go lucky jackass..." Levi complained before stopping next to Coral and leaning back against the cabinets similarly.

"I can honestly say that I'd be extremely disturbed if I ever saw Levi emerge from his quarters one day wearing a smile," said Erwin quietly from across the kitchen.

Hange snickered, "I'd just start looking for a freshly murdered corpse…"

Everyone in the kitchen save for Nadia nodded sagely in agreement, while Levi just looked at each of them in growing agitation.

"Don't go giving me any ideas..." He grumbled irritably, folding his arms across his chest in a huff.

Across the kitchen, Erwin had a small smile on his face as he addressed them all. "Well, now's as good a time as any I suppose. I was going to suggest we hold a short meeting to discuss the future plans of the orphanage, and seeing as we're all currently present..."

"Capital idea!" Hange said beaming as she shifted Adelaide onto her other hip. "My, but this girl is getting heavy!"

"What kind of business did you mean to discuss, Commander?" Coral asked, using her upper arms to effortlessly lift herself onto the cabinets to sit.

Levi scowled at the sight of her butt on top of the counter top but somehow managed to refrain from chastising her.

Across the kitchen, Erwin graciously accepted a cup of tea from Nadia before turning back to address the group, dropping a cube of sugar into his cup as he did so.

"Firstly, I was curious who from the Corps we should assign to the orphanage?"

For the next hour, the group thoroughly discussed the future of the Wings of Freedom orphanage. Everything from the staffing to the continued construction schedule to wages paid to dealing with the food shortages. After Erwin seemed satisfied with their results, the group dispersed.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Hange apologized to everyone before declaring her intention to pack up.

"Science never rests, ya know!" the woman chirped with just a tinge of sadness in her words.

Nodding solemnly, Mike announced his intention to go with Hange.

"So soon?" Nadia asked, obvious disappointment in her words as she looked at the two soldiers. Coral could tell she was trying her best to seem concerned about both of them, but it was blatantly obvious she was more upset by Mike's departure judging by the way her eyes kept flickering over to him.

Coral wasn't the only one who seemed to note this. A knowing grin crept onto Hange's face as she observed the body language of the reserved servant girl. Turning to Mike, the scientist gave the squadron leader a playful shove, "Why not stay here and spend some time with your niece, Mike? There's no need for you to go running back with me just yet. Moblit and I can handle formation planning for the next assignment. Coral has yet to choose her squad anyway," at these words Coral visibly blanched, not daring to look over at Erwin, "We can't make any concrete decisions until the new formation is set down. The troops don't have anything planned for this weekend except calisthenics, which, I assure you, I'm more than capable of directing."

Mike scowled at the bespectacled woman, distrust mixed with suspicion warring on his handsome features, "As long as your version of "training" doesn't involve dragging my team outside the walls to capture a titan…"

"Mike! I'm surprised at you! When has that ever happened…except for that one time…?"

"I swear by the Walls, woman…"

"Mike! You have my word. Nothing but simple physical training shall occur while you are away. Please, take some time to rest. Another day in Mitras won't destroy all your hard work."

"Hange's right, uncle. There's no harm in hanging out a little longer. I'm sure Erwin could use your help as well. There's no need for you to rush off the same day you arrived."

Out of the corner of her eye, Coral could see Levi's rather ominous glare as he tried to pick apart just what exactly she was up to, but she made a point to ignore his laser like stare.

Still looking less than convinced, Mike shot another glare at Hange before turning to look at Erwin who was still sipping on tea by the kitchen island.

The commander simply shrugged noncommittally, "I leave the decision entirely in your capable hands, Mike."

"Fine, then," sighing, Mike leaned back against the wall and stared at his niece, "Was there something in particular you had planned for this evening? Or am I staying behind just so I can take an uninterrupted nap?"

Coral's mouth hung open for a moment or two as she tried to come up with an answer but Levi beat her to the punch. "There's a popular play showing downtown tonight. Securing extra tickets shouldn't be too difficult."

The whole room stared at the captain incredulously. Levi withstood their looks for a few moments before barking at them, "What? It's common fucking knowledge."

"Well, there you have it, Mike!" Hange said, clapping excitedly, "I'll see you all in a few days. Try not to worsen our reputation in Mitras even further." She laughed at her own

* * *

"So, what exactly did you want to talk about earlier?"

Coral and Levi had discreetly dipped out of the kitchen after Hange took her leave and made their way outside.

Cecilia quite literally squealed in delight when she saw them both exit the house. For a while, Coral hadn't been able to do anything except assist the child in building a snow man. Once the body was formed however, she took the chance to send the girl out to retrieve accessories for the icy statue. Vowing their retrieval, Cecilia took off in the direction of the house while Coral sat herself next to her stoic companion at a stone picnic table.

Gray eyes flitted momentarily over to her before returning to stare aimlessly ahead, "I'm assuming you and Mike discussed the operation?"

Coral said nothing, opting instead to nod tersely.

"Hopefully he told you not to do anything stupid..."

Sighing heavily, Coral leaned back on her elbows on the freezing cold stone table, "Ugh. You're gonna lecture me now too, eh?"

She could feel Levi's cold glare boring into her temple.

"Fuck, Levi. Yes, I know. There's no way we'll ever be able to save everyone...I...I get that."

"So, don't let me catch you overreaching. Once the "battle" is over, get the hell back to the walls."

Coral nodded before turning to look at the black-haired soldier with barely repressed irritation, "Does that apply to you as well? You and my uncle have been all focused in on MY actions, but I know you two assholes are just as likely to disregard orders."

Levi simply sniffed, "It's not the same."

"Bullfuckingshit, it isn't. Levi, if I have to run back to the walls once the operation is over, then so should you. In fact, I vow right here and now that I absolutely will not return immediately if you don't promise to do the same. I want assurances that I'm not going to inadvertently leave you behind in the field. I refuse to do that!"

"Tsk."

Shifting uncomfortably on the stone bench, Levi crossed his arms and looked away, "Stop being such a ridiculous brat. I'm the last person you should be worried about out there."

"Don't change the subject, Levi. Swear to me. Swear that you'll head back as soon as it's obvious the operation has failed."

Looking less than pleased, Levi threw her one last withering glare before relenting, "Fine."

Feeling relieved, Coral let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding before scooting closer to the tense captain. Feeling her approach, Levi turned to give her a curious glance but was caught off guard by her lips.

No longer feeling the need to resist her urges, Coral slid one hand underneath Levi's defined jaw, holding his face steadfast as she leaned in to steal a kiss.

It was chaste and unassuming, but it also held a well of pent up emotion. Levi tensed immediately underneath the presence of such overwhelming feelings before slowly melting against Coral's touch. Soft pliant lips moved against each other breathlessly for a few moments before parting slowly.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Coral fell against Levi's chest.

"I'm glad," she breathed into his shirt and he couldn't help but blink down at her in surprise.

When exactly was the last time someone had shown such obvious concern for his well-being?

Images of Farlan and Isabel flashed across Levi's mind and it was all he could do to shove the memories aside.

 _Too little too late._

* * *

At one point during the evening it became apparent that plans needed further direction. Mike begrudgingly approached Levi asking about tickets for the play. Together, they disappeared into town to acquire more tickets. Coral immediately surmised that Nadia—the other intended recipient of one of the tickets—was completely unaware of her part involved in the evening's festivities.

It was alarmingly obvious that Mike was going to ask her to come with them that evening to the play, so Coral went out of her way to approach the girl before the shock overwhelmed her.

"HE'S GOING TO WHAT?" Nadia practically screeched once Coral approached her with the news.

"My uncle is going to go buy tickets for the play with Levi. I'm quite certain he's going to invite you to accompany us."

"I—I heard you the first time! But….there's no—honestly – what?!"

Coral couldn't help but chuckle endlessly at Nadia's absolute lack of credulity.

"Do you have a dress, Nadia?"

This question threw the woman for an even bigger loop. "D-dress? You mean, like...for going out?"

Coral nodded but Nadia still looked baffled.

"I—I've never owned...I mean, I just have my work dresses. Those are all I've ever had."

Coral nodded judiciously, plans already forming in her head, "It's just as I thought. It's just as well. I needed a shopping companion anyway. Come with me, dear Nadia!"

Dragging the other woman by her dress sleeve, Coral made her way to a small empty cart located in the corner of the courtyard. Within a few moments she had a horse rigged up to pull it and leapt into the driver side of the bench before calling to Nadia who still appeared to be in shock.

"C'mon, woman. There's no time to spare! The shops close soon and we're both woefully under dressed for an inner city play."

Still gawping but operating on some sort of automatic play button, Nadia crawled up onto the seat next to Coral before they set out for the inner city. After roughly ten minutes of driving, Coral reached a dress shop that she'd heard about before on numerous occasions.

She'd never actually employed them, but she'd heard a number of recommendations over the years. Parking the cart near a far wall, she hopped down and wrapped the reins around a nearby hitching post before beckoning Nadia to join her.

The servant girl followed on wobbly legs as they entered the shop.

It smelled of lavender and chamomile tea. Nadia was obviously and immediately overwhelmed by the posh nature of the small shop. The walls were lined with every manner and color of dress, and the girl simply couldn't stop staring.

The dress maker rushed to greet them, a small smile on her lips as she took in the obviously awkward nature of the two women who were clearly unused to frivolous purchases.

"How can I help you my dears?" She asked while bowing graciously.

Attempting to dust away her own insecurities when it came to femininity, Coral cleared her throat and looked around as though trying to assure herself that she belonged in such an establishment. "Well...myself and my friend are both attending a play tonight and...well...neither of us have anything remotely appropriate to wear."

"Understood. I'll start first with the easy questions. What is your favorite color or—if you wish—what is the color you'd like to wear tonight? Do we intend to match our dates?"

At the word "dates", Nadia turned pale as a sheet.

Coral waved the woman on. "Irrelevant. Knowing them they'll both be dressed in black."

The dressmaker smiled warmly, "Well, then that makes this quite simple indeed."

After giving the woman a rough idea and color scheme to work with, the dressmaker disappeared into the backroom. As soon as she exited the room, Nadia shuffled over to Coral, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Ms. Coral. I'm glad you chose to bring me along on your shopping trip, but I must confess, there's absolutely no way I could afford anything in this shop..." As she spoke, she looked around wide-eyed and fearful, anxiety rolling off the small woman in waves.

Coral patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, Nadia. I'll take care of it. Consider this payment for taking such good care of Cecilia and Adelaide for me. Lord knows you deserve to be pampered a little anyway after dealing with Harold Tamer your whole life."

Nadia's fear-tinged eyes looked away from her at that, blinking back an onset of tears. "Th—thank you, Ms. Coral..."

"Remember, it's just Coral, Nadia. If you ever feel like you're somehow "less" than me, just remember that I'm nothing more than a street rat who used to live in the depths of the Underground. I've slept in more alleys than I care to remember and dug through more trash bins than I could ever recount. But tonight, you and I are going to be ladies attending a play."

The fear from earlier had finally slipped away from Nadia's eyes until all that was left was gratitude and hope. She grinned eagerly at Coral as she shifted in the foyer of the dress shop, fiddling with the ends of her sleeve. "I—I've never been to a play..."

Coral smiled right back at her, "Me either."

Roughly an hour later and the two women were loading up the back of the cart with a few different boxes of varying sizes. It had taken some convincing on her part, but Coral had managed to blow over three weeks worth of pay on outfits for both herself and Nadia. The servant girl had objected at virtually every turn, but eventually Coral convinced the girl that her service over the past few months warranted some extravagance.

Apart from just the evening dresses, Coral had also purchased some every day attire for Nadia. She'd noticed on several occasions that not only was most of her clothing exceedingly old and threadbare but also apparently meant for someone else. She didn't seem to own much that actually fit her petite frame.

Aside from the everyday work outfits, Coral made sure to buy her some suitable boots as well as a number of undergarments. Nadia had confessed with a sizable blush on her face that she hadn't had new underwear in years. Nearly everything she owned was a hand me down from one of the other servants in the household.

Once she was satisfied with their packing, Coral closed the wooden gate on the back of the cart before bowing in thanks to the more than pleased dress maker and returning to the driver side of the cart. Nadia and Coral returned to the house right as dusk approached.

Having noticed them coming up the drive, Cecilia came running from the manor, hair streaming out behind her as she rushed to meet the women.

"Where have you both been?! Uncle Levi has been shouting bad words in the house for the last half hour!"

Coral snickered as she dropped from the cart. "I'm sure he has. Cecilia, do me a favor, hon. Help Nadia unload the cart for me, will you? I need to take the horse to the stables."

Eager to help, Cecilia scuttled to the back of the cart, immediately badgering Nadia over the contents of the boxes. Once she found out what they were, she started hopping in excitement. "Oh, please say I can see the dresses before I go to bed tonight!"

As Coral led the cart horse away, Nadia chuckled at the small child, "Of course. If you do a good job of helping me take these inside, I'll bet Coral would even let you help us both get ready for tonight. She might even let you braid her hair like you did mine last week."

Squealing happily, Cecilia grabbed two of the largest boxes she could get her arms around and took off running for the house.

"Slow down, child! You'll trip if you keep that up!"

Before Cecilia could reach the door, Mike swung it open, allowing the child to run inside with her packages. Blinking at the overly eager girl, Mike only stood there for a second before making his way down to the cart.

"Ms. Little! Please, allow me," he said, taking an armful of packages from the startled woman.

"Oh! Squad leader Mike...th-thank you."

"My pleasure," Mike effortlessly held the boxes as Nadia closed the gate on the back of the cart. His blue eyes followed her closely as she fell into step next to him. "I—I was worried you wouldn't be back till late. I'm sure you heard Captain Levi earlier. He and my niece are going to attend a play tonight, and I was...I was hoping you'd be willing to accompany me with them. I—I'm sorry for such short notice-"

"I'd be glad to," Nadia replied, heart soaring in her chest as she flashed the bashful soldier a smile.

He in turn grinned back at her.

Standing near the stables, Coral watched as the two figures approached the house, evening glare obscuring all but their silhouettes from her.

Patting the nose of the cart horse who stuck his head over the stable door to nudge her, Coral pushed off of the wall and made her way back to the house.

 _What can we do but try to enjoy ourselves while hell continues to assault us?_ Coral thought, emerald eyes flickering over to stare at the ominous walls standing sentinel against the rest of the known world.

 _May as well try to enjoy what we can while we can. We might all be dead tomorrow._

* * *

 **Well, I'm back. So so very sorry for the inexcusably late chapter, folks. Life has been all over the place. I started working a lot more hours and then this past week I got sick AF with an upper respiratory infection. Good news is though that I'm feeling a lot better, and I also think I have some new ideas on where I want the story to head. Also, having the new episodes has been immensely helpful. Lol. I've been waiting so long to watch my boy straight WRECK Zeke in combat, and I was not disappointed. Anyway, thanks to all of you who are still on board. I promise, I'll try my best to not let this happen again. As a sort of pseudo-apology, I made it a point to make this chapter extra long. Thanks, guys!**

 **-Saber**


	24. The Useful Girl

Chapter Twenty-Four—The Useful Girl

 **** TRIGGER WARNING ** Sexual abuse heavily implied.**

* * *

Her hands were sweating.

Like, really sweating.

Nadia found herself rubbing the offending palms on her dress, only to cringe a second later when she realized she was soiling her beautiful new garments that Coral had so graciously bought for her. She berated herself for the umpteenth time that night, inwardly wondering if she was ever going to stop screwing up.

Ever since she'd met the Scouts, new opportunities and an unfamiliar feeling of hope had replaced her previous depression and hopelessness. The soldiers both awed and inspired her repeatedly, and she knew that she was willing to do whatever it took to repay them for this new lease on life she'd been afforded, but so far it felt like all she was doing was failing them.

None of them had chided her or punished her in any way though, and that was almost as foreign as the image she was looking at in the floor length mirror in her new bedroom.

It was easily the nicest dress she'd ever touched, let alone worn. The gown was a mixture of vivid green and black. A black choker around her throat spilled down into a lace top that ended at the top of her breasts, simultaneously working towards her modesty while also hinting at the pale skin that lurked underneath. The black lace began again at her empire waist top where it hung prettily against the green skirt. The look was completed with a black fur wrap that Coral had insisted upon due to the cold weather.

There were a few times she could remember as a young girl where her mother had dressed her up for special events, but being so poor, the materials were always sub par and had to be painstakingly hand stitched by her mom as well. Still, those dresses were always special to her.

The girls in the village she'd grown up in had always mocked her for her normally boyish attire. Working on her parent's small farm, dresses had seemed downright impractical, so with her parent's permission, she'd started hemming her elder brothers' pants so that they'd fit her.

"You're never going to attract a husband wearing junk like that," her friend Paige had told her one day.

At the time, Nadia couldn't have cared less. Boys? A husband? She'd deal with that bridge when she came to it. The farm was a full time job as it was. She didn't have time for such ridiculousness.

But everything had changed just a few years later.

Dad got sick.

With too few doctors and no where near enough money to treat him, he'd soon passed away.

Her brothers had already left to join the military, leaving just her and her parents to maintain the small farm. And with her father's death, it meant it was time for her and her mother to find a more easily maintained lifestyle.

That's when her mother sold the farm, and they moved to Mitras...to become servants to the extremely wealthy Tamer family.

Everything had gone down hill from there.

Her mother's health had started to rapidly decline from working tirelessly in the massive laundry room on the estate. One day she'd collapsed and couldn't get back up.

The Tamers had Nadia's mother sent to one of the local hospitals.

At first, Nadia couldn't believe her good fortune. That the family had been willing to assist in her mother's medical bills at all had come as a complete shock.

Two months after Nadia's 12th birthday, her mother finally never woke back up. It was while Nadia had been busy trying to make the funeral arrangements that Harold Tamer first approached her.

He'd spoken passingly to her in the past; a terse order barked here and there, but all the women who worked on the estate had warned her to avoid him if at all possible.

"Wear your hair loose and keep your face down. Always wear uniforms that are at least one size too big for you. Avoid making eye contact and with any luck you won't attract his attention," one of the older servants, a woman named Carrie informed her one day. "The master has his favorites, and he mostly behaves himself around his family, but he's a damnably unpredictable and fickle man. If he gets you alone, there's naught anyone or anything in this household or all of Mitras that can help you."

And so Nadia kept her head down.

There had been no way to avoid what happened eventually though. The day after her mother's death, one of the male servants rapped on her door and asked her to follow him. She'd been ushered into the Master's study, and there was no way to refuse.

The servant who closed the door behind her had a brief look of pity and perhaps guilt on his face before the lock clicked into place.

The sound of that lock had reverberated throughout her dreams for years after. Sometimes Nadia would awake in a cold sweat screaming as she recalled the feeling that swept over her in the moment that she knew she was well and truly helpless. The cold and final sound of a deadbolt sliding into place echoing inside her brain till total panic set in.

She'd stood trembling before the door for several moments, unable to look up. Eventually she heard the master's coarse voice beckon her forward.

Obediently, she'd shuffled up to the desk, head still down and sweaty hands desperately grasping the front of her ratty dress.

"My sincerest condolences, my dear. I have just been informed that your mother finally passed mid-day yesterday."

Unable to speak, Nadia had simply nodded mutely, a hoarse croak trying to form in the back of her throat as she struggled to not break out in tears.

A combination of bone-shaking fear and uncontrollable grief was warring inside her small body.

"I see," said the master, coming around the desk and stopping in front of her. One calloused finger reached under her chin and lifted her face so that she was now staring into his face. The first thing Nadia noticed was the cruel lilt of his mouth. It was like he was trying to pretend to be sad, but was failing miserably. His true intentions shone through his one good milky blue eye.

"You poor thing. Have you no other family to rely on now?"

Nadia struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat, "N-no, sir. My...my father died of illness right before mother and I moved here, and...and my bothers both died in the military."

"Ah...that's too bad," he replied, one fat thumb wiping away at the tears leaking from her face while sounding not even the least bit remorseful, "I...I suppose then...it falls to me to take care of your future, young Nadia. It is for the best, I think, seeing as you must work to repay me for your mother's medical bills anyway."

"W-what-" Nadia gasped, her endless sorrow briefly forgotten only to be replaced by insurmountable terror and shock.

"B-but I thought...no one ever told me that I would need to..."

"Do you think money simply grows on trees here in the capital, Young Nadia?" He tutted at her, his comically fake expression of chastisement quickly morphing into a wolfish grin. "Fret not though, there are ways you can seek to repay my kindness. In fact, I'm sure I could find a great _many_ uses for you, my dear."

He then leaned forward so that his face was directly next to her ear. Nadia fought every nerve in her body that told her to run when she was nearly overwhelmed by his torrid body odor and the heavy scent of alcohol.

His rank breath was hot against her skin and she couldn't help but flinch as he slurred out his next words into her ear, "After all...I am a most generous master."

 *** knock, knock, knock ***

Nadia nearly jumped out of her skin when the knocking on her bedroom door shot her out of her horrifying memories.

"Nadia? Are you okay in there? I'm coming in."

Spinning in place, Nadia blinked in surprise as Coral entered the room, wearing her own resplendent raiment for the evening. It too was a mixture of vibrant color against a black lace backdrop.

Coral's dress was a flowy red ensemble topped with a heart-shaped bust and tied off with a black sash. She too wore a black fur that wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was done up with pins, but her natural curls were already falling free, dangling past her ears where she would occasionally brush them back past her ear impatiently.

One second later and an indignant squeak was heard as Cecilia battled her way past Coral's rump and shoved her way into the room.

"Ohhhh, miss Nadia! You're so pretty! Let me braid your hair please! Pretty please!" The child squealed as she bounced on her heels in front of the young woman.

Nadia felt her trembling hands slowly release from where she had been grasping her skirt in a death grip.

Smiling gently at the little girl, Nadia pulled out the small stool that sat at the foot of her bed and sat down so Cecilia could reach her head, "Of course, dear. Keep it loose please, if you can."

"Mmmhmm," Cecilia hummed good-naturedly as she scurried to the dresser to grab the horse hair brush that sat on its surface.

Nadia turned to look at Coral who was watching Nadia's hands with a strange expression on her face. Upon realizing she'd been caught staring, the young soldier blinked rapidly at Nadia before replacing the look of consternation with a small smile.

"Everything okay, Nadia? You look a tad pale."

"Aye," Nadia nodded slowly as she avidly pushed away the memory which threatened to rear its heads once more, "I'm just...a little nervous, is all. I—I've never done anything like this."

Coral smirked before coming to sit down next to her friend on the broad stool. "Like I mentioned earlier, that makes two of us, but don't worry too much. I'm sure my opinion is quite biased, but my uncle Mike truly is a great man. He might be a bit crass sometimes, but he'd never try to purposely harm anyone or anything that didn't already have it coming."

Nadia felt herself becoming even more nervous as Coral praised her uncle.

 _Oh, by the walls. Mike! I completely forgot about him in all this chaos! What would a man like HIM possibly want with a tainted woman like **me**?!_

Coral could see the anxiety overtaking Nadia once more and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Nadia, stop it. It's just going to be a simple outing. No one—least of all my uncle—is going to expect perfection from you. Remember, you are among friends tonight, and we'll protect you no matter what."

Feeling a bit touched, Nadia sniffled back a few tears before grinning ruefully at her new friend, "Thank you, Coral. It...it's still just all very new to me, you know? Some days I feel like I'm dreaming and I'll wake back up back in my bunk in the servant's quarters and he...and he-" her breath hitched suddenly, air refusing to pass gently into her lungs as she remembered the sight of his milky eye.

"Nadia!"

Coral squeezed her shoulder, halting her in her thoughts and causing the woman to snap her eyes back to Coral's face.

"No one—I repeat, NO ONE—is EVER going to treat you like that again, Nadia. Not so long as I or any of the Survey Corps draw breath. I promise."

The pure conviction that sparkled in Coral's eyes as she stared into Nadia's made the older woman quake visibly. She collapsed against Coral sobbing as little Cecilia hugged her from behind.

* * *

"You're quite sure this isn't going to be a bother, Commander?" Nadia asked for the third time as she nervously watched the tall blonde man cradle Adelaide in one arm effortlessly.

"Not at all, Ms. Little. As I mentioned before, I am quite comfortable with children. My mother often had me assist her with babysitting many of the local school children when I was in my teens. It will not be an issue. After all, it's nearly their bedtime anyway, is it not? And I'm sure Ms. Cecilia is far too mature and sweet to give me any trouble," Erwin ended, smiling down at the little girl who was clinging to Nadia's skirt tails.

"Will...will you read to me from my new story book?" The small girl asked hesitantly, peering at him with large eyes.

Erwin didn't miss a beat.

"Of course. I will even do the voices."

"Really?" The girl responded, visibly surprised and obviously excited.

Erwin nodded down at her and the child finally loosened her grip on Nadia's dress.

Moments later, Coral and Levi appeared in the foyer. Levi eyed the commander with a strange expression on his face as he watched the soldier walk off with Cecilia skipping in front of him and Adelaide nestled comfortably against his chest.

"Now that is a sight I never thought I'd see..." Coral voiced out loud and Levi simply grunted in agreement.

"Erwin as a father is almost as impossible to imagine as Levi being a father," Mike said quietly, grimacing a moment later when he realized just what he'd said and also out loud.

Coral felt herself paling as she tried to surreptitiously glance over at her boyfriend without him noticing she was trying to gauge his expression. His face was expressionless as usual, but she though she saw his eye twitch for the briefest of seconds.

 _Levi, a father?_

The thought, quite frankly, had never really occurred to her. Now, however, thinking about their sudden new past time, she could feel her gut twisting uncomfortably.

 _Maybe I need to talk to Hange when I get back? Surely there's something I can do to help prevent...that…_

An awkward cough broke the silence in the hallway and everyone glanced over to Nadia who was holding the front door open.

"Um...won't we be late if we don't depart soon?"

Levi answered, reaching for Coral's hand before heading for the doorway. "The play actually isn't for another two hours. We have time to eat dinner first."

"Where's the carriage?" Mike asked once they had all reached the front steps.

"There's no need," Levi responded coolly, glancing down at a pocket watch which he promptly shoved back into his vest pocket, "We're within walking distance of the playhouse and the restaurant where I made reservations."

"W-when did you do all that?" Coral asked him, surprise evident in her voice.

"While you two were out shopping of course. I could have taken two weeks worth of shits while you were out buying frills," Levi groused quietly while setting off in the direction of the restaurant.

Coral couldn't help but grin and roll her eyes at his toilet humor.

"Worth the wait at least a little though, right?" She prodded him with her elbow while wriggling her eyebrows.

Levi's eyes turn to meet her gaze before flitting briefly down to her well show cased breasts. The tight bodice of the dress flattered her ample figure in every sense of the word, and, at the end of the day, Levi was still but a man. Coupled with the slight bounce of her breasts as she teased him and her intelligent coy smile, Levi fought hard to subjugate the twinge in his trousers that had him almost immediately aroused.

The soft evening light revealed the ever so slight smile that fought its way onto Levi's face as he squeezed Coral's hand and pulled her closer to his side.

"Cheeky brat. Shut the hell up."

* * *

Levi was starting to have second thoughts.

It was one thing to be right in theory, but it was a whole other thing to be right in reality.

He knew there was no feasible reason to be paranoid. After all, what dregs of humanity would actually risk attacking the Scouts now after they'd been publicly exonerated in open court?

There was no longer anything to be gained.

After the discovery in Tamer's basement, any of his associates would have been forced to burn any and all connections they had with the sociopath out of fear of future reprisal from the military police. And any of the MPs who were working for Tamer had been summarily routed from the ranks...right?

In truth though, Levi had to admit that there were no guarantees.

His main source of reassurance was the simple fact that any retaliation would be utterly fruitless. That is, unless all you cared about was revenge…

Gritting his teeth against his own paranoia, Levi resolved as he usually did to simply stay watchful and stop torturing himself with "what ifs."

After all, this whole weekend was supposed to be about him and Coral finally getting to enjoy themselves a little. What point was there to this whole trip if he spent the majority of it worrying?

Still, he couldn't stop the way his skin crawled as they made their way down the stone road that led to the restaurant. Levi deliberately pulled Coral far to the right of the path where horse drawn carriages had made a mess of the area, leaving muddy snow and droppings in their wake.

Ahead of them, Mike and Nadia seemed to be chatting rather animatedly. Levi looked over to Coral who was watching the couple with a strange little smile on her face. The sight made Levi's previous worries start to melt away and he clutched her tighter to his side. An action which immediately made the woman squeak cutely.

"Levi! Careful! I almost slipped!" Coral griped halfheartedly, still smiling over at the captain who responded by flicking her playfully on the nose with his free hand.

"You know damn well I'd catch you."

Coral's face heated up at little at his response, and Levi couldn't help but smirk at how easy it was to get a rise out of his girlfriend.

Moments later and the group was seated in one of the nicest restaurants Coral had ever seen. Nadia was openly gaping at the cutlery and crystal glassware on the table, while Coral almost choked on her own spit as she opened the menu.

"Titan's balls, Levi!" Coral hissed through her teeth, "Are you out of your mind?! Look at these prices! And virtually every dish has meat!"

"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing we're not planning on coming here regularly. Calm down, brat. It's a special occasion. Loosen up a little."

Coral looked like she wanted to scream.

 _This coming from_ _ **him**_ _of all people! The King of Stick Up Ass!_

Begrudgingly admitting to herself that he was right, Coral gave in and started looking for the cheapest thing on the menu.

Unbeknownst to her, Nadia was across the table doing the same.

After ordering their food, Mike requested a bottle of wine. After a few minutes, the waiter returned and placed gleaming wine chutes in front of each of them before proceeding to pour their drinks.

Out of the corner of her eye, Coral noticed that the waiter's hands were shaking ever so slightly as he poured. It was negligible at best, but the wideness in the young man's eyes was another tip off that had her eyeing him closely.

Once he'd finished pouring the drinks, the man bowed low and said, "Your food shall arrive shortly." Again, Coral caught only the faintest of tremors in his voice.

Was he new perhaps? Or maybe he just knew the Survey Corps and their reputation?

Across the table, Nadia reached for her glass, but before it got halfway to her lips, Mike's hand shot out and gently grabbed her hand in his own.

"Don't..." was all he said, dark conviction glimmering in his eyes as he watched the retreating figure of the waiter.

"Uncle?" Coral asked him, quietly asking for her own fears to be validated without actually saying anything.

The tall brunette sniffed the air once before nodding grimly.

Immediately, Levi pushed back from the table before slowly coming to a stand. Without saying a word, he placed his napkin on the table before turning and heading directly into the double doors that led to the kitchen.

Coral watched him for a moment before she too stood, followed quickly by Mike. Nadia glanced between them, utter confusion obvious on her features. "Uh...is something—what's going on? Miss Coral? Mr. Zacharius?"

Reaching for the wine bottle, Coral popped the cork out of the top from where the waiter had replaced it before wrapping it in a white napkin and stuffing it into her bodice.

"Sorry, Nadia. Dinner is canceled. The theater as well, I'm afraid."

Grabbing the other woman's hand, Coral quickly made a beeline for the door. Mike followed closely behind, his narrowed hawk eyes scanning their surroundings vigilantly as they exited back out onto the snowy street.

Cursorily glancing up and down the street as though to confirm something to herself, Coral glanced back to Mike, "Uncle, I'm going to find Levi. I have a pretty good idea of where he is. We'll be right back. Stay with Nadia."

Mike nodded in agreement, also well aware of where the captain likely was at that moment. He watched her briefly as she scurried off before dipping into an alley that ran parallel to the restaurant.

 _For his sake, I hope that waiter knows something,_ Mike thought grimly to himself as he considered just what his niece and Humanity's Strongest had planned for the kid.

At his side, Nadia continued to look and feel more confused than she had in her whole life.

"Ummm...Mr. Zach—errr, Mike? Wha…?"

He turned to look down at the far shorter woman. She looked positively afraid to ask what was going on. Whether it was fear of the situation or fear of him, he couldn't tell. The thought bothered him immensely.

"Sorry for the abruptness, Ms. Nadia," Mike said apologetically, trying to relax his stance and not frighten the woman more than he already had, "Don't worry. I'll explain everything when we retu-"

Nadia had long since stopped listening to him. Her eyes were trained on a strange shadow that she'd seen above Mike's shoulder. The man was so tall, she was forced to crane her head upwards to see him. As a result, her eyes caught sight of a brief flash of light on the roof of the building opposite of the restaurant. She barely had time to process what it was she was seeing before another far brighter flash of light burst forth followed by a loud bang that echoed through the city's walls.

Her body moved of its own accord, but inwardly she knew there was no way she could move fast enough.

For a moment, all she could hear were the terrified screams of nearby citizens, then...maybe her name being called? As her vision began to fray at the edges, Nadia found herself wondering why she was so warm yet so cold at the same time. It mattered very little to her however. After all, she'd finally been given an opportunity to pay back the kindness of the Scout Regiment. Just the thought put a small smile on her face as she felt her consciousness slipping.

 _I sure hope...that I was finally useful..._

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **++Hello, dear readers! I must begin by apologizing AGAIN for another super late coming chapter. Used to be I could force myself to crank one of these out every week. The good news is though, that I think I've reached a point where writer's block won't be such an issue. We're getting close to exciting events in the timeline. I've always said I'd try to stay as close to canon as possible while still being a unique storyline. The good thing about the upcoming events is that they're vague enough to give me flexibility but they're also extremely important to the future events. Anyway, as always, thank you so much for reading. Feedback is EXTREMELY welcome. Reviews are easily one of the main things that keep me writing. :)**

 **-Saber**


	25. Andrew Scaggs

Chapter Twenty-Five- Andrew Scaggs

* * *

Darkness lay heavy across Mitras. The shadow of Wall Sina further darkened the already murky alleys located within the heart of the walls. Yet, beneath the capital there lay another city even further submerged by blackness. Unlike its sunnier neighbor however, The Underground did not slow its normal hustle and bustle once the sun descended. After all, in the Underground, darkness is practically an old friend.

The people living in the subterranean city were quite used to the dark. So used to it in fact that it had become pivotal to the lives of many of its residents.

While the rich slept, underfoot, the poor plotted and perpetrated.

In the criminal underground, some men's "day jobs" did not in fact start until the sun was gone. And it was for this very reason that Andrew "One Shot" Scaggs was currently being forced to close up his tab.

The Underground thug rose slightly shakily from his stool in the Hen's Roost after slapping a large bill onto the counter ahead of him.

Despite the onset of inebriation, Andrew Scaggs was still not someone to be messed with. For one, he was 6'2": a veritable giant in the Underground where malnutrition and lack of sunlight often ravaged people's development. For another, he was lithe as a willow, hard as steel, quick as lightning, and a superb marksmen. His aim was such that it had earned him the moniker "One Shot" as he was well known for only needing to shoot someone once to get the job done.

He wasn't your typical brute though. Tall as he was, Andrew was also the owner of a baby face framed by shaggy brown hair. His striking blue eyes however had the tendency to flash in such a way that made women's knees weak from lust and men's knees weak from fear.

"Gotta call it, Lucy. Got work to do," the man called out to the young bartender, stopping briefly to straighten a set of suspenders over his white button down shirt.

"Want yer change, darlin'?" the girl named Lucy called out to the brunette man as she continued to pour a mug of beer.

"Nah, Luce," replied Andrew, waving his hand flippantly over his shoulder, "give the rest to Jimmy so that brat of yours can buy more paints. Oh, and tell him I'll tan his ass if I find out he's hanging out with Buster Briggs again."

Andrew could hear Lucy's lighthearted chuckle at his threat. She continued to yell after him as he started for the door.

"You be safe out there, Scaggs! Those MP bastards are worse than wolves!"

Andrew couldn't help but scoff as the door to the bar closed behind him.

"Wolves? As if. More like rats..." he quipped quietly to himself, hands clenching unconsciously by his sides for a moment as he wavered slightly outside the bar.

Shaking off a sudden bout of negative thoughts, Andrew cleared his head and took a moment to pull on his coat in the cold winter air. Straightening the jacket till it was comfortable, he then slicked back the front of his sloppy brown hair and pinned it underneath a wide brimmed hat that had the added benefit of giving him a far more professional air.

Immediately afterwards, the Underground Broker rolled his shoulders once before dipping into an alley that ran adjacent to the bar. Winding deftly through the complex network of buildings, alleys, and shoe box like houses, the man followed a path that led him as directly to his destination as possible. His previous tipsiness slowly melted away in the wake of habitual practice.

Eventually, Andrew reached the outskirts of the city, his destination lying ahead in the form of an extremely steep staircase.

A small line of people had formed a queue at a guard station which sat adjacent to said stairway. A brief exchange of words, paper, coin, or a mix of all three and people were either permitted to pass or sent packing; usually accompanied by an angry shove from the butt of a rifle.

With naught more than a curt nod to one of the working officers, Andrew didn't even hesitate before brushing past the checkpoint, hands still firmly shoved in his jacket pockets. A few angry glares from the queue followed him as he passed underneath the archway as he began his ascent, taking steps 3 at a time, but Andrew paid them absolutely no mind. Anyone who was worth knowing would have already been aware of who he was and the kind of weight he pulled.

Upon emerging from the stairwell, the man continued seamlessly onto the blank streets.

A few souls were still milling around on the snow-strewn sidewalks, but nearly everyone had their head tucked down and seemed eager to be home. A cold wind was starting to pick up; one which had Andrew tugging his jacket even closer.

Inwardly, he lamented his forgetfulness. Normally he'd remember to grab his gloves before coming up top. The Underground was cold, certainly, but he always forgot just how much of a difference the wind made in terms of relative temperature once you reached the surface. Even nestled into his coat pockets, the joints in his hands seemed to groan from the onslaught of the icy breeze.

 _Hmmm...guess I'm not getting any younger. My damn hands feel like creaking hinges._

Gritting his teeth against the ache, Andrew opted to take a different route to his job that night, instead ducking down into a tight alley that afforded more shelter from the northward bearing wind. He'd only gone a few yards however when he heard the sound of a door scraping open ahead of him in the alley. Still partially obscured by a dumpster and a large grease trap, Andrew watched as two figures emerged.

The people were vastly different in size, to the point where Andrew was forced to consider whether the smaller of the two was just a child. The smaller figure however was practically dragging the other taller person, which forced him to reconsider quite drastically.

Stepping back further into the shadows, Andrew continued to watch the two in curiosity. A small voice reminded him that he'd be late to meet his contact, but another far louder voice reasoned that this exchange he was witnessing was definitely worth examining.

Mostly however, it was due to the fact that Andrew is was and had always been an incorrigible snoop.

He always reasoned that it was part of his job though after all. Acting as an information broker between the Underground and the capital came with a lot of excess baggage, but it also had its perks. And what better way was there to come by information than through a first hand account?

Flicking open his pocket watch, Andrew made a quick note of the time before tucking himself up against the nearest wall and a nearby dumpster. Leaving his body in the shadows, he then leaned forward and knelt down, planting one knee in the icy sludge that coated the cobblestones while his body continued to remain in the shadows. Peering around the dumpster, he was finally able to see his quarry easily.

A quick scan of the situation immediately informed him that both of his subjects were male. The taller one was an easy fix. The shorter one was certainly slight of frame, yes, but his broad shoulders and mannerisms were a dead giveaway. There was a decidedly masculine manner to the way the shorter of the two carried himself, and Andrew couldn't help but find himself intrigued. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, the Underground player found himself struggling to pinpoint an old familiar feeling that would wriggle in an off putting manner every time the shorter man moved.

Andrew watched in amazement as said man—with one hand—suddenly lifted the other clear off his feet and slammed him against the far wall of the alley causing the victim to emit a pained gasp as all the air left his body at once. The wall itself also gave off an uncharacteristic shudder not entirely unreminiscent of an an active volcano releasing its first quakes.

 _What the-? Who the fuck is this guy?_

The smaller man, whose silhouette Andrew could just make out, clenched a large chunk of the other's shirt and drew closer, speaking coldly and softly so that the Underground resident was forced to strain to hear him.

"Listen closely, moron. I am in absolutely no mood for games. You know exactly what I want to hear out of your mouth. Any other unsolicited _bullshit_ and I start breaking bones—one by one."

"Please, mister!" The other man practically squealed. Needless to say, Andrew no longer needed to strain his ears to hear.

"I—I didn't have any choice! Th—th-they threatened me! Told me they'd kill my family if I didn't do as they said!"

"Do you always buckle under idle threats, you cowardly little shit?"

 _That voice…_

Without even realizing it, Andrew was creeping closer to hear the exchange better. There was something about the shorter man that was niggling irritably against his memory, even worse than it had before.

"N-no offense, mister, but you didn't see these guys. They were clearly not anyone to be messed with..."

"What about me?!" The shorter man seemed to be becoming increasingly aggravated. He clenched his victim's shirt tighter and pushed him even further against the wall, choking off the man's air supply, "Do _**I**_ seem like someone it's wise to "mess with?!'"

If it weren't for the fact that it surely would have cut the very last of his air supply off, Andrew was certain that the victim would have been vigorously shaking his head back and forth. Instead all the man could manage was some choked gasps interspersed by the word "no."

"Very smart. Now quit with the excuses! I don't give two shits about _why_ you just tried to poison me and my comrades. What I do care about is WHO told you to do it."

"I—I ne'er got a good look at their faces! There were two of 'em though! Medium build! 'bout the same height as me—maybe a lil taller!"

The other man scoffed, "Very useful information, kid. Tell me, did they also have two arms and two legs?"

The man against the wall began to snivel. Andrew was now close enough to ascertain that the one being interrogated was clearly a waiter from the nearby restaurant.

 _Very interesting…_

"Names, you idiot! Spit out something useful, or I'm snapping a finger! It'll be _really_ hard to serve poisoned drinks then!"

By this point the kid was almost sobbing, "T-they—they never—I didn't get no proper names. Th—they both treated me like a dog—said they wasn't obligated to give their names to some peasant. They said to call 'em both "Master.'"

The angry half pint snorted, seemingly unsurprised.

Andrew sympathized. It would have been a miracle if the pawn had received any real names to go by.

"How'd you meet them?"

"They found me! Earlier 'round mid-day today! They threatened me, gave me the vial, and tole me to use it on the drinks of a group of people who'd be entering later tonight. Said they'd reward me greatly if I just did as I was told and kept my mouth shut!"

Andrew could hear further coldness seeping into the words and mannerisms of the interrogator. He was forced to strain his ears once more as the man's voice had dropped dangerously low, "This group of people, how did your employers describe them?"

"N—not much. They didn't give names or anythin'. Just that a—man wi—with cropped black hair and...uh..."

"Quit babbling, moron. Tell me exactly what they said. I won't kill you just because your employer made fun of my appearance."

"They said you had a short stature and an even shorter temper!" The kid cried out, not once making eye contact with the man who still had him pinned to the wall.

"Hmmph," was his only immediate response, followed by a terse, "What else?"

"Uh...a—and they mentioned...a woman...even smaller than you...wi—with red and yellow hair like the stripes of a coral snake..."

Even from where he was crouched, Andrew could feel the interrogator's mood shift somehow. An almost tangible blood lust seemed to permeate the air of the alley, mingling with the bone chilling cold of the air till all that was left was a heavy feeling of murderous dread.

Unconsciously, Andrew felt himself withdrawing out of sheer self preservation.

Finally, the interrogator spoke again, voice low and deliberately slow, "These men that approached you, what else did you notice about them? You may not have seen their faces but there must have been something distinctive about them, anything at all..."

"I—I—there weren't-"

In the next second, Andrew was forced to blink rapid fire, wondering if his eyes had deceived him. One moment the waiter was pinned to the wall, the next he was flat on his back in the dirty snow in the middle of the alley, a heavy black boot pressed against his throat. Sudden realization dawned on Andrew as he stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him.

Old memories came flooding back in as he recalled seeing those movements before in almost the exact same manner.

 _It—it's him! It has to be!_

While Andrew was busy mentally reeling, the waiter with a boot on his throat was wondering if he was aobut to die. His head was throbbing so painfully that all he could hear was the pulse of is own blood, his air supply was rapidly disappearing, and his vision was swimming behind white spots. Yet even through his blurry vision, he could still tell that the soldier he'd just angered so unintentionally was glaring down at him with the most murderous gaze that had ever been personally directed at him. It was suddenly and painfully clear as day to him now. It wasn't a question of whether or not this man could kill him, it was simply a question of whether or not he would.

"I know it must be hard for you to formulate thoughts right now between the blood beginning to pool in the back of your skull and the air pockets forming in your lungs, but I need you to think extra hard right now and answer my fucking question. Otherwise...I might skip the bone breaking step and go right to crushing your windpipe with my foot. I'd prefer not to go that route however, seeing as I just polished these boots earlier this evening and blood is a bitch to clean up."

The black-haired soldier's height did nothing to diminish the incredibly daunting reflection of absolute promise and conviction flashing in his eyes. The light of the moon easily caught the look of primal motivation covering his face. It was the kind of look accessible only to those who were truly dangerous.

Born purely out of self preservation and some kind of animalistic desperation, the waiter forced himself to start mentally scrambling. A sudden memory had him spluttering desperately, "W-wait! Th—there was something I forgot! The one who didn't speak much used a cane! He kept it tucked 'neath 'is cape, but I could tell clear as day when e'er he moved! Also, the other one had a tattoo! On his wrist! I only saw it for a second, but I think it was—I dunno, l-l-like an eye or something!"

The soldier only stared down at him, mouth a tight line as he seemed to consider multiple thoughts in his head before reaching a conclusion.

Sighing, the man finally took his boot off the waiter's throat. "Fine. You've been almost no help, but you're still just a stupid damn brat. Get out of my sight and never let me catch you interfering with my people. There won't be a next time, kid. Instead, I'll just kill you straight away."

The moment the soldier was done talking, the waiter scrambled to his feet, sopping wet, covered in mud, blood gushing down the back of his head, gasping and coughing out apologies and thanks before bolting back through the door that led into the restaurant.

"Well, well, well. I see you're just as socially charming as ever, Levi… Pretty sure you at least gave that poor kid a concussion, if not permanent brain damage..."

Stepping out from his shadowy hiding place, Andrew couldn't help but smirk as Levi's hand rapidly drew a pistol and pointed it at his head before even making eye contact.

The grouchy captain scowled heavily, eyes narrowing as he swept them over the sudden intruder. They slowly began to widen once Andrew stepped into the light of the moon.

The gun slowly began to lower as Levi blinked at him.

"Andrew…? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Levi. Last I heard, you and two of your pups were on the fast track to becoming titan chow."

At Andrew's words, Levi's look of confusion almost instantaneously morphed into an irritated scowl, "Suffice it to say, a lot has changed in these past few years…but you didn't answer my question. What the hell are you doing here?"

The thug briefly took a moment to eye his old comrade. He knew better than anyone where Levi's bending points were. It was painfully obvious that he wasn't anywhere near them currently however.

Accepting his current limitations on the subject matter, Andrew jammed his hands back into his coat pockets while flashing Levi an all too charming grin before launching into the truth.

Life was just a game after all. He'd reasoned long ago that no successful hand was ever born from complete and utter deception. In his experience, success lay somewhere between lies and half truths.

"I was just on my way to work when I heard your little interrogation going down. Though I never thought in a million years that I'd end up running back into _you_ of all people. Shit! How long's it been now? Ten years?"

Levi face remained impassive, "At the very least..."

Andrew couldn't help but smile at the sour faced Captain, "By god, Levi. You sure haven't changed much. You still look like a damn teenager who hasn't slept for 3 days _**and**_ you're just as grouchy as ever. Couldn't you at least look a little pleased to see an old friend?"

The soldier only continued to stare at him, "And you still love playing the coy idiot, I see. You just heard why I'm not in a good mood right now. Not to mention, exactly what kind of reaction were you expecting from me after our last encounter? You want a damn hug or something?"

Smirking, Andrew leaned against the alley wall, "Fair enough. I guess it was expecting too much to hope that you'd forgotten what happened. And it seems you're still just as good at racking up enemies topside as you were back in your Underground days."

"Indeed. So, forgive me if I don't hang around to chat. We can catch up some other time. Right now, my-"

"LEVI!"

Startled, both men turned their attention to the far end of the alley where a woman was rapidly approaching them, the short heels of her boots slapping against the cobblestones with a brutally loud staccato.

"Levi! What'd you find out? You did catch him, didn't you? Where-"

As she drew nearer, the woman immediately trailed off upon seeing Andrew.

"Huh? You're not that kid. Levi, who-?"

"No one of consequence," responded the captain, immediately moving forward to stand between her and Andrew, "Where are Mike and Nadia?"

"Standing in front of the restaurant waiting for me…? What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, just old friends catching up!" exclaimed Andrew, leaning around Levi to grin at her toothily.

Confusion caused Coral's brow to furrow immediately as she pinned Andrew under her gaze, "Old friends?" she asked suspiciously before throwing a glance back to the Captain, "You know this creep, Levi?"

Andrew threw a hand to his heart in mock offense in such a cheesy manner that both Coral and Levi scoffed at the same time, "A creep, ma'am?! Me?! How crass of you. We haven't even exchanged names yet! Allow me to begin, the name is Andrew Theodore Scaggs, current resident of both the Underground and the capital, Professional Information Broker and former teacher to our mutual acquaintance here."

Coral watched Levi bristle out of the corner of her eye, "Teacher? That's how you remember it? Kidnapper, more like."

"Come now, Levi, are you still mad at me about _that_? We both established long ago that there was no way you'd have willingly come to meet me. Nabbing you like that was my only chance at getting to speak with you."

Still glaring at his former acquaintance, Levi began to shift the conversation, "Fascinating as this stroll down Memory Lane is, myself and this other officer have much bigger issues at hand."

Turning away from Andrew, Levi brought his attention to Coral, "I already talked with that idiot waiter. He didn't know much but he did manage to tell me that there were at least two men who employed him. There's a good possibility that at least one of them is hanging around the area to see how the job went. We need to spread out and search the area."

Andrew seemed to perk up, "Sounds like you guys could use an extra hand! I'll-"

Levi shot him a glare immediately, "Beat it, Scaggs! You're the last person-"

He was cut short however by the massive boom of a rifle being shot in the distance. Collectively, the three in the alley turned in the direction of the sound.

"What the hell was that?" Coral asked mostly to herself before her feet began to move unconsciously. Without further hesitation, all three broke into a run and headed back for the main road.

Mud was splattering the hem of her skirt, but Coral paid zero attention. Her only focus being the acrid smell of gunpowder smoke now drifting in the air and the panicked stampeding of people.

* * *

 **++Well, it's shorter than I originally meant for it to be, but I figure shorter is better than nothing. Sorry for the huge delay once more, guys. This holiday season has been kinda rough on me and my family. We lost my grandmother on my birthday and had to head to Louisiana. Work's been increasingly busy, and let's just say my inspiration has been in the toilet. Anyway, thanks to all of you who are still reading and always encourage my menial efforts. One of these days I'm going to go back through each chapter and fix all the cringe that I find, but that might be a while. You guys are amazing for slogging through my nonsense! Thank you sooo soooo very much!**

 **Oh! And I promise ya'll will find out with Nadia in the next chapter! Cross my heart! Lol**

 **-Saber**


	26. Lincoln Morris -Lemon-

Chapter Twenty-Six—Lincoln Morris

 ***LEMON WARNING***

* * *

The shot caused his ears to vibrate. The room was small after all. He'd chosen a spot that had a clear line of sight over the entirety of the street. After watching his main quarry sprint away and knowing damn well that he wasn't an expert enough shooter to snipe her while she ran, Lincoln instead swiveled his sights back onto the two people standing in front of the restaurant.

One he recognized immediately. Squad Leader Mike. Veteran soldier to the scout regiment; second only in fighting expertise to the rapidly ascending Levi Ackerman. The woman next to him was a no name. He didn't recognize her at all. Mike, however…

He was Cora's uncle. He knew that much. His boss had made it abundantly clear to him that his enemies were "Humanity's Strongest" and "The Undying." Still, it didn't change the fact that his joints were starting to freeze and Cora had run away down a back alley the moment she'd left the restaurant. So all that was left were these two...

 _So be it. I'll bet that bitch'll come running right back if I shoot her uncle in the head._

Gritting his teeth against the cold wind that was hurting his hands despite his gloves, Lincoln leaned further out of the window he'd chosen for his vantage point and took aim at the veteran.

However, just as he squeezed the trigger, he watched as the eyes of the woman next to his target widened.

 _Dammit! She saw me!_

It was too late though. A span of a few milliseconds was all it took. Instead of hitting Mike in the head like he'd planned, Lincoln watched as his bullet lodged in the wall of the restaurant. The woman beside Mike had lunged and somehow managed to push the soldier out of the way but just barely. Consequently though, her heels slipped on the icy street and she hit the ground hard, forehead smacking into the cobblestones, a small geyser of blood coating the icy street by her scalp the moment she hit.

Screams started to ring out. Citizens either scrambled to run indoors or craned their necks to look for the direction of the shooter.

Lincoln swore again. Smoke was still pouring out of the window around him. Dropping beneath the window sill, his back to the wall, he hastily started to reload.

"He's up there!"

"Someone call the military police?!"

 _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

The man struggled to control his breathing as he stuffed the barrel of his rifle.

 _My position is exposed now! Dammit! How in the hell did that woman notice me? She screwed up everything! Never mind that. My strategy should still work. Calm down. Boss said Preston was the priority. She's the biggest blow to Levi._

Once the rifle was properly reloaded, Lincoln took a moment to calm his breathing. In the distance he could hear the screams of citizens still reeling from the sudden gun shot in the otherwise peaceful city.

 _Cattle_ , thought the bitter man as he rose to his knees while simultaneously swinging his rifle back out of the window. He trained his eyes on the alley he'd seen Cora run down only moments earlier.

 _If everything the boss told me was accurate, she should come around that corner soon…._

Sure enough, roughly 30 seconds later, the redheaded woman in the red dress and long black coat burst from around the alley corner, somehow managing to stay upright in her short heeled boots. She stopped only briefly to look down the street to the entrance of the restaurant where Mike was currently kneeling over the still form of Nadia.

Even from his position on the third floor in the adjacent building, Lincoln could see her expression switch from concern to wide-eyed terror. Someone else was yelling and he watched as Cora began to scream out in response.

 _That's right, bitch. Despair…_

Lincoln's eyes narrowed to slits as his trigger finger edged forward.

 _DIE._

 _ *** BANG ***_

The sound of another bullet ripping through the air permeated the night air of Mitras.

At first, a grin spread over Lincoln's face, but it was halted when he felt a strangely warm sting burning over his hand.

 _Huh?_

The sting started off warm but rapidly turned cold. Wrenching himself backwards into the room, Lincoln dropped his rifle and stared down at his now mutilated right hand. His pointer finger was completely missing, while his middle was hanging by nothing but a thin piece of skin. Blood was gushing onto the wooden floor around him, pooling around his knees.

The panic that he'd managed to withhold earlier started to build under the initial layer of shock. Gasped breaths came out as choked sobs until all Lincoln could hear was agonized screaming. It took him a few seconds to realize that the screams were coming from his own throat.

Struggling to stand, Lincoln fell backwards against a nearby wall before scrambling for the exit. Rifle utterly forgotten, he managed to wrench the door open with his left hand and started stumbling down the hallway, breaths coming out in ragged gasps as fear began to envelop him completely.

Staggering down the stairwell, he finally managed to reach a door that opened up into the back alleyway. Wrenching it open, Lincoln stumbled out into the alley way but hadn't even made it 4 steps when someone with tremendous size slammed him into the opposing wall.

A large hand grasped him around the throat, cutting off his air supply almost completely. Lincoln instinctively grabbed for the throat around his neck and watched in horror as his middle finger finally disconnected and went skittering across the snowy alley, leaving a bloody trail in its wake.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" A low voice said near his face. Lincoln forced himself to look away from his bloody appendage laying in the street and struggled to make eye contact with the survey corps giant now pinning him to the wall.

Mike was shuddering with every breath, eyes gleaming with fury as he stared at the assassin in his hands.

"You thought you could just hurt her and then get away with it?"

Terror of a sort he hadn't experienced in years started to flood through Lincoln's young body.

 _Is this how I die?_

* * *

For a moment, she couldn't breathe.

In her mind, visions of her uncle lying on the ground lifeless flashed through her mind like some kind of morbid presentation. After rounding the corner, her relief was only short-lived. Mike was kneeling and before him lay Nadia, a spray of blood smearing the snow in front of her body.

"Coral!" her uncle exclaimed, "Watch after Nadia! I'm going after him!"

"Uncle, wait-!" She called, waving frantically to stop her uncle as he took off across the street, but her voice was cut short by the sound of another shot ringing out. Purely out of instinct, she dropped to the ground, hands flying to cover her head as she fell to the slush covered sidewalk.

"Coral!"

She could feel someone's strong arms link around her until suddenly she was pulled into a warm chest. Levi held her possessively to himself with one arm, kneeling in the snow, his dominant hand hastily cocking the pistol he'd pulled from under his jacket. Coral shuddered against him, eyes rapidly darting to and fro to see if there was a second victim. She definitely hadn't felt a shot pierce _her..._

 _Levi!_

Struggling to pull herself out of his locked embrace, Coral spun around in Levi's arms, hands rapidly grasping for purchase on his shoulders.

"Levi! Are you hit?!"

He stared at her, mild shock on his face as he shook his head, "No. That wasn't the shooter in the building, Coral. Look."

He directed his face behind where they currently sat and Coral's eyes widened in immediate shock as she watched her newest acquaintance Andrew Scaggs swagger out of the alleyway with an almost smug expression on his face, a military issue long rifle held in his hands.

He turned to an MP officer to his left who was still standing in the street blatantly gaping him. Using one hand, Andrew whipped the rifle into the air for the officer to messily catch.

"You might wanna adjust the sights on that hunk o' junk, soldier. I don't remember the last time I missed a shot that badly."

"Y-yessir, Mr. Scaggs..." the young soldier stammered in embarrassment, clutching the rifle to his chest.

Slowly, Coral and Levi rose to their feet.

Coral only bothered examining Andrew a second longer before deciding to revisit this interesting new development later, instead opting to spin on her heel and rush to Nadia who still hadn't stirred yet.

Levi was next to her in a second and together they carefully flipped the woman onto her back. Coral's breath hitched at the sight of the large gash on her forehead that was still bleeding indiscriminately, rapidly forming into a huge purplish knot.

"Levi, please, take care of Nadia. Let me go to Mike."

"There's a hospital not far from here," Andrew piped up from behind the two, "Just head like you're going to the market in-"

"I know where the damn hospital is!" Levi barked at him, easily hoisting Nadia into his arms, "Since I know there's no point in telling you to fuck off, Andrew, you go with her. You're involved in this now anyway. You said you missed earlier. Don't let that son of a bitch you shot get away now."

Turning back to Coral, Levi spoke tersely at her, "Be careful, Preston. I trust you to handle the rest."

Coral briefly nodded her head once in response before sprinting off down the alley she'd just seen her uncle head down. Behind her, she could hear Andrew keeping pace.

It didn't take long to find her uncle. Coral could hear his angry voice reverberating off the city walls before she ever saw him.

"-the hell are you? What the hell do you want?!"

Mike had the suspected shooter pinned to the alley wall, holding him by nothing but his throat. The shooter could barely breathe much less respond. The man was struggling to grasp at the hand around his throat. That was when Coral noticed the bloody smears all over Mike's arm and hand. The shooter was missing the trigger fingers on his right hand.

"Uncle!"

Mike turned to look at Coral and Andrew as they arrived on the scene. In a second, he dropped the shooter to the ground and the young man lay there coughing and gasping.

"Does he have any other weapons?" Coral asked calmly, approaching the spluttering man who she now realized was in fact quite young.

 _What the fuck? It's just a kid! He's younger than me for crying out loud!_

Mike's glare shifted only a fraction as he considered his niece's question, "I...didn't check."

"Don't be sloppy just cause you're emotional, uncle." Coral admonished, kneeling next to the shooter. In a second, she planted one knee in the middle of the kid's back and began to frisk him.

The teenager immediately began to protest, "Get the hell off me! I haven't got any other weapons, okay?! Leave me alone, you bi-ummpph!"

A second later and the kid's face was ground into the street, Coral's hand laced through the hair on the back of his head.

"Children these days have no manners. You really should learn to respect your elders."

Coughing out a mouthful of bloody snow, the boy shifted his head as far as he could so he could glare back at the woman pinning him.

"Piss off! You're not even that much older than me, dumb bitch!"

Utterly unprovoked but curiosity growing rapidly, one of Coral's eyebrows shot up as she inspected the boy under her.

"You seem to know a bit about me, but I can't say I recall ever having the pleasure of meeting you. What's your name, kid?"

The boy only looked away from her, grimacing right before letting out a pained cry as Coral dug her knee even further into his rib cage.

"Listen, brat. I am in a less than stellar mood right now. This weekend was one of my few times to relax. My evening is wrecked, my expensive fucking dress is utterly ruined, one of my close friends is hurt, and these goddamn boots are absolutely _killing_ my feet right now. I wouldn't suggest pissing me off further. Besides, it's just your name, right? It's not like I'm asking for the name of your employer. We will however be getting to that."

The boy only sneered at her, "What the fuck makes you think I'm not just operating on my own?"

"Oh, please. Stupid kid like you sneaking out of the Underground without a pass to try and pull off an assassination? I'm not a fool, kid."

His shocked eyes shifted back up to her immediately, "But—how did you-?"

"I just frisked you, so I know you don't have a pass to be up here, and I'm quite positive you're from the Underground. Despite being such an ambitious little murderer, your body is frail and malnourished. Probably from a lack of nutrition. More than likely you subsist mostly on potatoes. They're the easiest thing to filch off of the vendors underground and they're also easy to cook over a fire barrel, which I'd wager a guess you spend a lot of time sleeping next to due to the burn marks on the bottom of your shoes. I used to wake myself up regularly by accidentally kicking my feet out during the middle of the night during the cold winters. Also, there's a permanent stain on the hem of your pants that has a green tinge to it and a rank odor. I know how bad the canals are about overflowing near the outskirts. I'm also keenly aware of the color of the water and the distinctly disgusting smell it leaves in clothing even after it's been washed. However, judging by your clothing, I sincerely doubt you're living in an environment where your clothes are getting washed regularly anyway. The gangs down there are notorious for enlisting snot nosed brats such as yourself into their ranks. I know because they tried many many times to get me to join them. You get it now, kid? To me, you're already an open book, so...let's try this again, shall we? What's your fuckin' name? Answer me, or those missing fingers are gonna be the absolute last of your problems."

"That actually won't be necessary, Ms. Preston..."

Coral turned her scathing glare over to Andrew who had come much closer while she was talking. The scared MP from earlier had also made an appearance at some point. He and another officer were standing behind Andrew looking almost…subservient?

"Why are you interfering, Scaggs? I know Levi told you to come with me, but—despite my appearance—I actually am _not_ in need of your assistance."

Andrew gave her a genuinely amused smile at that and chuckled slightly, "I assure you, ma'am, I believe you implicitly. Regardless, I thought I should inform you that I'm actually pretty well acquainted with the delinquent you're currently grinding into the street. His name is Lincoln Morris and he's one of the lackeys of a local gang called the Biters that I've been in communication with for the past few years."

"The Biters? Wait...why does that sound so familiar…?" Coral trailed off to herself.

Underneath her knee, Lincoln began to squirm, "What the fuck! Scaggs? As in "One Shot" Scaggs? What the hell are you doing telling this bitch everything?! I thought you and the boss were friends!"

Scaggs let out a rather undignified snort, "There's a lot about life you need to learn, kid. I only work as an information broker now because I'm trying to rid the Underground of diseases like your boss. He's parasitic scum you'd be better off without."

"What the hell do you even know, you bastard!" Lincoln yelled, struggling to lift his head off the street.

In one swift movement, Coral picked the boy up off the ground and had him pinned once more to the wall.

Lincoln cried out as she crushed him against the brick, stars bursting in his vision as Coral twisted his arms behind him. Lincoln knew he was weak at the moment, but the fact that a woman a foot shorter than him had him completely helpless defied all logic.

"Fuckin' hell—w-what the fuck are you? How the hell are you so—ack! Strong!"

Turning to look at the MPs standing behind Andrew, Coral barked at them impatiently, "Oi! I'm assuming you piss pants cadets are here to arrest this kid, right? Hurry the hell up and get over here with some hand cuffs."

The two soldiers actually looked at Andrew first and he nodded his head in affirmation. Coral watched the brief exchange with a strange expression on her face.

 _Who the hell is this man? Levi sure has some interesting characters in his life. This guy seems to be a lot more influential that I would have ever originally guessed._

While the officers proceeded to arrest Lincoln, Coral turned to her uncle who had been watching the whole scene with a heavy scowl on his face.

"Uncle, let's head to the hospital. Levi should have gotten Nadia checked in by now. We'll finish dealing with that kid tomorrow. This isn't over by a long shot. I'll keep pulling on this line till I eventually pull out the big fish. Mark my words."

Mike nodded, expression still grim.

Coral turned her attention back to the info broker who had his hands jammed in his jacket pockets, watching as the officers loaded Lincoln into a paddy wagon that had parked in the nearby street. Another older MP talked briefly with Andrew before glancing at Coral and Mike with a bitter look on his face before leaving with the wagon.

"Hey, you." Coral called out to Andrew, walking over to where he was watching the wagon leave as she shoved her hands inside her own long trench coat.

"As helpful as you've been, I can't help but feel like all of this is strangely convenient. Not exactly sure what you're playing at here, but if you think either of us or Levi are just going to trust you, then you've got another thing coming. I'll be at that jail tomorrow to question that kid, but he's not the only one I want answers from..."

Scaggs grinned at her and Coral decided she wasn't a fan. It was obvious to her that there were likely many women who'd fallen prey to that charming facade, but to her it was just a devious promise.

It was obvious to her that Scaggs was intelligent. He was the kind of man you could keep as an ally so long as you never let your guard down around him. Nobody from the Underground could possibly have reached such a comfort level with the MPs without broaching shady territory. He didn't strike her as evil necessarily, but there was definitely a self-serving manipulative aura that pulsated off of him that made her nervous in more ways than one.

 _Just what we needed, another unpredictable variable to add to the equation. Still, I guess I can't help but give him a chance. We probably wouldn't have caught Lincoln without his help..._

"I would be more than happy to oblige, Ms. Preston. I was just about to suggest that we all meet up tomorrow anyway. I'm dying to catch up with Levi, and of course I'll be wanting to know any updates on poor Ms. Nadia's condition."

Coral's expression never changed. "Fine then, it's settled. After we're done with that kid, we'll meet you at a nearby bar called The Black Box around noon. You heard of it?"

Andrew's smile only grew, "I have indeed. Now, I must be on my way. I've kept my business associate waiting quite long enough. See you tomorrow, Ms. Preston. I eagerly await our reunion."

Andrew bowed politely once before turning to walk calmly back out to the main street.

Coral and Mike both watched him go, wariness coating both of their features in a thick layer of doubt.

 _Wait, a second. He called me Ms. Preston. Did Levi tell him my name or-?_

"Not sure how I feel about that guy. He doesn't particularly stink, but still..." Mike said quietly after a few moments, nose twitching as he spoke, "Where in the hell did you and Levi find _that_ character anyway?"

Sighing, Coral let her shoulders release slightly, "I have no idea. I found Levi and him talking in the alley behind the restaurant after Levi went after that waiter. This evening has just been...bizarre in more ways than one."

"I'll say," Mike groused, "Let's get going. I want to check on Nadia."

"Right."

Together, the pair began making their way towards the center of Mitras where the hospital was located. Coral had never been there, but she'd seen it many times when they passed it on the way to HQ.

"Uncle, what happened to her, anyway? I heard that gunshot so I came running, but it's obvious that that wound wasn't from a bullet."

Mike grunted in irritation, a wave of guilt washing over him as he recalled the earlier events. "Nadia, she—she pushed me just as that kid pulled the trigger and then ended up slipping. That wound on her head was from where her head hit the street. She's almost certainly got a concussion, but I don't think her injury is life threatening. Still, if it weren't for her, I'd probably be dead. I'm not a hundred percent sure if that kid was aiming for me or her, but I'd be willing to bet it was me. Whoever ordered that waiter to poison our drinks must also be connected to that kid shooter. We're being targeted by someone in the shadows."

Coral felt her brow furrowing at the thought, "Yeah, that much is pretty clear. That kid...Lincoln. It almost seemed like he has some personal grudge against me..."

Mike grunted, "I noticed that as well. You ever met him before?"

Coral shook her head, "Not that I can recall. Granted, there's a whole slew of underground brats I've come into contact with that I would probably never remember. There was something that Scaggs said though. That gang he mentioned...what was it again...The Biters? I'm almost positive I've heard that name before. Still, I don't remember them being around during my Underground days. They must have formed _after_ you showed up to take me away, but that doesn't make any sense. Why would I know their name then? It's not like I kept up with events in the Underground after I left. Hell. I made it a point to forget about the place as much as I could. This whole situation has me lost. Here I was convinced we left loose ends with Tamer, but now I'm not sure. Still, who the fuck else could I have pissed off?"

Mike let out a single dry chuckle, "Well, it's not like you're a stranger to making enemies. When someone displeases you, you never hesitate to tell them exactly what you think. Sometimes I think it's a miracle that you and Levi aren't still trying to kill each other."

Coral smirked despite herself. It ended up being fleeting however as her thoughts continued to analyze the events of the night.

"Another thing that has me confused, uncle. Both of the attempts tonight were...I dunno...sloppy? To use not only an amateur shooter from their gang but also enlist the help of some unrelated waiter. Either we're being majorly underestimated or our enemies were in a rush. It's all I can think of."

Mike grunted, "I think you may be right. Perhaps Lincoln was just supposed to be insurance. They may not have had time to plan for much else."

Coral nodded, stepping aside as a night patrol of military police passed by. Both her and Mike eyed the soldiers warily but kept a steady pace.

Glancing behind her to watch as the group made their way around the corner and disappeared from sight, Coral sighed and turned her face forward once more, noticing belatedly that the lights from the hospital were beginning to swim into view ahead.

"I can't imagine many civilians would have known about mine and Levi's arrival here in town."

"Keyword there being 'civilians,'" Mike grumbled.

Coral could feel her features hardening up once more as she considered the idea that the MPs were once again interfering with the Scouts, "Those damn wall checkpoints. There's no way to avoid the bastards. That's how Tamer caught us last time too. There's too many wild cards inside the military police branch. Too many pocket-lining, scum-sucking, day drinking bastards with too much time and marketable information on their hands. I'd be willing to bet that's why Scaggs is so well embedded in their little hierarchy. He must have bought his way in somehow. Problem is, the MPs don't have allegiance to anyone but themselves."

They were both silent for a while, a heavy feel in the air as they both mused over the dismal state of affairs they now found themselves in.

"You know what, uncle? I think I actually prefer fighting titans to dealing with this bullshit. At least with titans it's obvious who your fucking enemy is and what their motivations are. This in-house squabbling shit though? This is enough to make me want to tear my hair out by the roots."

She could hear her uncle grunt in acknowledgment, "I know what you mean. I've never been particularly good with this type of shit either. I know someone who is though..."

Coral snuck a look at her uncle's stone faced expression, "You want to involve Erwin in this shit too?"

Mike shrugged, "If I know him, he'll get involved no matter what we do anyway. Plus, there's one factor in all of this that we can't ignore."

"What's that?"

"Nadia, Adelaide, Cecilia, and the future of the orphanage. None of us are gonna be able to hang around and protect them 24/7, so we need to find someone who can."

Coral's eyes widened as she considered her uncle's ominous words. The man was right.

This evening's events had made one thing painfully clear. They had some deeply entrenched enemies in this town. Levi had chosen Mitras in an effort to keep the girls as far away from the titans as possible, but in his planning he'd inadvertently placed them in another type of enemy territory altogether. Sure, Erwin had already committed to leaving soldiers at the premises at all times, but would that be enough?

Coral suspected it would not.

As her mind dissected this troubling piece of information, Coral and Mike finally reached the doors of the hospital. After speaking to a girl in the lobby, the two began making their way to the third floor.

"What's the room number she said again?"

"303...down there on the right, I think."

The two soldiers approached the door and gave a brief knock before entering when they heard Levi's annoyed grunt from the other side.

Nadia was in the bed, head thoroughly bandaged and still out like a light, an IV drip hanging to her right. Levi sat near the window, looking out into the streets below.

He turned stoic gray eyes to look at them as they entered, an expectant kind of light gleaming in their depths.

"So?" He asked, allowing the open ended question to hang suspended in the air.

"First, how's Nadia?" Coral asked, walking over to the young woman's bedside. Mike followed, an even darker expression clouding his features as he took in the sight of the injured woman.

"Doc says she'll be fine. There's some swelling near her brain, so he said he wanted to keep her overnight for observation, but he's confident she should wake up soon. They're giving her fluids and some mild pain relievers, but other than that he said she's going to need plenty of rest."

Mike dragged a chair from the corner and promptly sat next to Nadia's bedside, eyes never straying from the still woman.

"Now, what about the shooter? You two did manage to catch him, didn't you?"

Turning her anxious eyes away from her uncle, Coral looked back to Levi, "Yeah, we did. The military police arrested him."

Levi grimaced at the mention of the MPs, "Find out anything useful at least?"

"A little bit. According to your buddy, Scaggs, the shooter is someone he knows. A kid named Lincoln Morris and a member of some gang called the Biters. Ring any bells?"

Levi scowled, brow furrowing as he thought, "Not the name of the shooter, but the gang does…damned if I can remember where I heard that name though."

Coral nodded, "Same. It's like the more I try to think about it, the quicker it slips through my fingers. It's no good dwelling on it though, I suppose. We can just ask Scaggs about it tomorrow."

At that, Levi lifted his head, one eyebrow quirking in confusion, "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I asked to meet him after we go talk to the kid in jail."

Levi could only groan, "Tch. Makes sense I suppose. That bastard always did know more than he ever let on."

Eyeing her lover quizzically, Coral couldn't help but smirk slightly at his sour expression, "You're gonna have to explain your background with that man to me at some point, Levi."

Levi glared weakly at her as he rose from his spot in the chair by the window, "Maybe later. Right now though, all I want to do is get back to the orphanage. I want to talk to Erwin."

Coral cursed, "I forgot he's the only one at the estate. You think-?"

Levi waved his hand dismissively, "I'm sure they're fine. After all, it's Erwin we're talking about here. Aside from that, these assassination attempts were rushed amateur garbage, if you didn't already notice. I doubt our enemies have thought that far ahead. At least, not yet..."

Nodding gravely at the thought, Coral turned her attention back to her uncle who hadn't moved, "Uncle, are you-"

"I'm staying here. No way in hell I'm leaving Nadia defenseless overnight in this hospital. I don't think she was their target, but still..."

"Understood. We'll come back to the hospital if you two haven't arrived after our meeting with Scaggs."

Pausing for a moment after Levi had already walked out the door, Coral turned and went back to her uncle before bending over slightly to give the soldier a tight hug.

"Love you, uncle."

Slightly surprised, Mike blinked at his niece before returning the embrace, "Love you too, Coral. You two be safe."

"Always."

/

Levi and Coral made their way back to the orphanage in companionable silence, both soldiers on high alert. They both knew the chances of another attack were slim to none, but instinct forced them to keep a close eye on their surroundings as they made the short trip back.

Upon entering the foyer of the large manor, Coral dead bolted the door behind her before going around the house to check every single entrance.

Meanwhile, Levi went into the living room where Erwin sat pouring over paperwork, small fire still flaring in the hearth.

Coral left it to him to explain the events of the evening, already feeling a deep weariness settling into her bones. Still, she made it a point to scale the stairs and head directly for Nadia's room where the girls slept.

Cracking open the door, Coral slid quietly into the room. Making her way across the room like the shadow girl she used to be in the Underground, Coral approached the crib in the corner of the room and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she looked down at the peacefully sleeping form of Adelaide. Directly next to the infant, Coral could just make out the small form of Cecilia bundled up in Nadia's bed, the barely perceptible rise and fall of the blankets informing Coral that the girl was already deep asleep.

Brushing the small child's hair back from her face, Coral placed a small kiss on the girl's forehead before quietly retreating from the room.

Glad that her room was directly adjacent from Nadia's, Coral decided it was time for a shower and bed. Once inside her room, she stripped herself of her now filthy dress, examining the stains and tears covering the bodice and front portion of the skirt with depressed eyes. She figured it was worth finding out if the dress maker could fix it, but another part of her wondered if it was even a worthwhile expenditure.

After all, the one night she was supposed to be able to act like a proper woman and enjoy something as simple as dinner with her lover, she'd still ended up running around getting shot at and cracking skulls.

 _Am I ever going to get some genuine peace? Are any of us?_

Dropping the dress to the tile floor of the bathroom with a disgusted scowl, Coral climbed into the shower where the water was already coming out hot.

 _At least I'm won't ever have to take a bath in canal water ever again…_ Coral thought grimly, trying to feel even the least bit positive.

After a few minutes of letting the hot water pour over her head, Coral heard the unmistakable sound of the bedroom door opening. A few moments after that, the bathroom door opened and she couldn't help but smile as the shower door slid back. She didn't even bother turning around as she felt Levi's arms encircle her waist, his nose immediately nuzzling into the crook of her neck with a relieved sigh.

"Fuck, but you fit so well against me, Coral," Levi murmured into her hair, instant goosebumps erupting across her skin.

Coral couldn't help but purr against him, her previous worries and anxiety swirling away down the drain along with the dirt and blood of the day. One of his arms pulled away from her only to return moments later with a warm sudsy cloth. Brushing aside her hair, Levi began scrubbing Coral's back with the rag, allowing the water to wash away the soap before dragging his lips across the newly cleaned skin.

Coral shuddered in pleasure as his breaths ghosted their way across her body, her own breath drawing up short every time he reached a particularly sensitive spot.

Despite how tired she was, her body couldn't help but react when the cloth reached her mid section. Slowly, almost painfully, he began working his way up to the front of her chest. One of his hands slid between the valley of her breasts, ever so slightly brushing her left nipple with his arm as it eventually came to rest on her throat.

Coral's breath hitched as he took a firm grasp of it from behind, being careful not to completely cut off her airways as his other hand continued it's cleaning ministrations.

"Levi..." Coral couldn't help but whimper weakly as he began to press her into the shower wall. Allowing the wash cloth to drop, Levi dragged his right hand lazily down the side of her body, brushing the side of her breast before letting his hand drop to her hip.

Breathing heavily against the shell of her ear, Levi slowly began to splay his hand against her lower abdomen, hovering just over the warmth in her core that he'd steadily been fanning. Coral's faint whimpers and mewls only got worse the further he teased her. Surely this wasn't something any man should be capable of doing to her! Her body was melting against this man and he'd barely even touched her!

Eventually however, she could feel his fingers part the soft curls above her womanhood, his slender middle finger gradually pressing into the sensitive nub above her opening. After waiting a few moments, Levi began to softly circle and push into her sensitive bundle of nerves, his obvious arousal growing even harder against her ass as he slowly began to pick up the pace. Coral thought she might die right then and there, and quite frankly—at that moment—she would have been perfectly okay with that outcome.

It became almost impossible to stay still after that. His gentle application of pressure and the way he kept breathing her name against her ear had Coral squirming against his hold, eyes squinched up in unimaginable pleasure as she felt herself nearing that same blissful peak that only he had ever been able to make her reach before.

Left hand grasping for purchase on the arm that held her neck, Coral struggled to keep her legs from collapsing out from under her as she began to lose her self control. The decrease in oxygen was making her head swim pleasantly, and the pleasure he was cultivating only seemed to increase as she acclimated to the shortness of breath his domineering position had given her.

Levi had her secured snugly however, so even when she finally reached her climax, he was able to pin her even closer to his body as she convulsed, a silent scream breaking from her throat. Before she had a chance to come down completely however, Levi took advantage of the slick explosion of liquid now pooling between her legs to lift her up further into his arms and lodge himself to the hilt inside her still convulsing heat.

She could feel him bury his face in between her shoulder blades as he shuddered, not daring to move as her orgasm threatened to squeeze him into having one as well. After her quaking had abated, Levi slowly began to move, dragging his length out of her in a slow but deliberate rhythm that had Coral whimpering in his grasp once more.

He still had one hand around her throat, while the other one eventually grappled for her right leg, hiking it further up against the shower wall so he could bury himself deeper inside her, a move which had Coral covering her mouth in an effort to bury her screams.

Levi's speed picked up, driving into her with an almost desperate sort of need. Coral felt herself break apart in his hold once more as he thrust into her from the new angle. Slumping in his hold, she could only hang on weakly as he spun her around, once more picking her up to pin her against the shower wall and inserting himself into her heat once more. Barely hanging onto him, Coral watched in utter rapture as Levi began lapping at her breasts, still keeping up his rapidly increasing rhythm.

 _Dear god! He's can't be human!_ Coral thought to herself as the man tweaked her nipple with one hand, suckled the other, and continued to pile drive into her.

Her body could only handle so much pleasure. The combination of sensations had her wriggling in his arms once again until finally she could bear it no more.

The third orgasm hit her so hard, stars literally burst across her vision, her strangled scream quickly muffled when Levi grabbed her by the back of her head and buried his tongue in her mouth. It only lasted briefly however, as he was forced to lift her one handed and rapidly pull his cock out of her as his own orgasm erupted. He stroked himself slowly, head buried in Coral's neck as he held her, his seed pulsing out as he quaked against her. They stayed there against the wall for a moment, both panting and weak until eventually Coral made the brave attempt to slide her legs off of his and attempt to stand. Levi helped to brace her as she wobbily made her way back to the shower which had now become considerably colder.

Picking the wash cloth he'd dropped earlier, Coral cleaned off the slickness between her legs as well as some of Levi's semen that hadn't quite missed her before rinsing it out and applying more soap.

She went to hand it back to Levi but he immediately scoffed at her, "Not that one, shitty brat. It's disgusting."

"I rinsed it out!" Coral replied indignantly to which she received a flick on the forehead.

"Just grab me a new one, idiot."

Coral grumbled as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. "Walks into _my shower_ , takes advantage of me, and then has the audacity to complain when I try help him clean up too."

Snatching a wash cloth from the cabinet, Coral returned to the shower, opening the door with as much sass as she could muster. Levi snagged the towel but just as she was about to walk off, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the shower, immediately sticking his head out to press his mouth to hers. He held her there for a few moments, soft lips moving slowly against hers as he teased them apart. He gently bit her bottom lip before swiping his tongue over it to sooth the slight pain he'd brought.

"Shut the hell up, brat. Go to bed. I'll be with you in a second." He whispered in a low sensual voice.

Then he was gone, releasing her from his hold and retreating back into the shower leaving Coral standing there breathless, heart still palpitating irregularly in her chest.

Huffing at his cheap trick, Coral went back to the bedroom and toweled herself off, before putting on her nightgown and crawling into bed. She fell asleep within seconds, a stupid grin on her face.

* * *

An alley cat sauntered along the streets, nose prickling as he detected the scent of an incoming human. Ears twitching in annoyance, the feline pounced onto some nearby crates, slinking into the shadow of the boxes, hoping the human wouldn't come his direction. The man however approached the cat's temporary hideout, walking briskly past the boxes as he headed for his destination. The cat—in an act of self preservation—chose to ambush the man who'd come too close, leaping from the shadows with a yowl, clawing briefly at the shocked man's shoulder before pouncing off of him and streaking back in to the shadows.

"What the hell?! Fucking cat!" Scaggs cursed in the alley, briefly pausing to straighten his jacket and calm his wildly beating heart.

"Goddamn animal scared the piss outta me..." He grumbled to himself as he reached for the back door of the meeting point he and his business associate had eventually agreed upon.

The door opened up into a small set of ascending stairs lit up warmly by candle light somewhere further in the recesses of the building. Scaggs ascended the stairs quickly and found himself in a small room with little more than a table and chairs. By the far wall, a tall man in a long black coat that closely resembled his own stood staring out the window, rugged face mostly obscured by a large brimmed hat. A cigar hung lazily out of the man's mouth as he slowly turned his attention away from the window, one hand reaching for the cigar to place it on an ashtray that sat on the table.

"You're late, Scaggs. Started to wonder if your number'd finally come up." The man complained, dragging a chair back before sitting jauntily in it, both feet coming up to sit on top of the table.

Scaggs gave his business associate a weak shrug, "Well, truth is, I ended up running into someone unexpected. I know you said he was in town, but I never figured on finding Levi trying to have a casual night out at a restaurant. Looks like you were right though, the trash didn't get taken out completely. Though, to be quite honest, Kenny, I'm still baffled that you told me about this in the first place. You sure do have a weird way of showing you care about things."

Exhaling a long puff of smoke, Kenny Ackerman looked for all intents and purposes like he was bored out of his mind. Scaggs knew better though.

"I don't _care_ , Scaggs, you dumb bastard. But if anyone is gonna kill that runt, it's gonna be me." Replied Kenny, eyes trained on the far wall as he took another long drag off his cigar.

Scaggs chuckled to himself, moving to take a seat at the table himself, "Whatever you say, Kenny. Whatever you say..."

* * *

 **++OMFG. FINALLY DONE. This one was a doozie, folks. Lemme tell ya. I had some fun though adding in some new non-canon characters into Levi's backstory. The guy is such an enigma, it makes it easy for me to theorize about some of the shit he may have had to deal with. After all, our boy was a crime lord for a good many years before he ever joined the survey corps. It's safe to say both he and Coral could have some big ole skeletons in their closet. Anyway, as usual, sorry for the late post. I at least tried to make it a fairly long one for yall this time though! Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me from this story from the beginning. You all are amazing! And as always, please tell me what you think! I'm dying to get some feedback. :)**

 **-Saber**


End file.
